Pequeños Milagros
by Quetzalli
Summary: Severus deja Hogwarts después de la segunda guerra para empezar una nueva vida. Ocho años después, cuando regresa, tiene una encantadora hijita que se roba el corazón del sanador de guardia en la enfermería del colegio… Harry Potter. COMPLETO
1. Un obsequio inesperado

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus deja Hogwarts después de la segunda guerra para empezar una nueva vida. Ocho años después, cuando regresa, tiene una encantadora hijita que se roba el corazón del sanador de guardia en la enfermería del colegio… Harry Potter.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**Spoilers de El Secreto del Príncipe** No estoy segura de calificarlo como spoiler porque esto es un AU y la situación que se menciona es diferente aunque el resultado es el mismo. Cuando empecé a escribir este fic todavía no salía el sexto libro, ahora resulta que hay un spoiler al inicio totalmente involuntario pero ahí está, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

** Capítulo 1   
Un obsequio inesperado**

_A veces no es necesario buscar la grandeza  
para encontrar la felicidad,  
si encuentras un pequeño milagro  
que te haga sentir el mucho amor que Dios te tiene  
alégrate, muéstrate agradecido, comparte tu dicha  
y consérvalo en tu corazón por siempre  
porque hay que saber apreciar los pequeños milagros  
que te da la vida._

Todo era calma y oscuridad, una combinación que siempre había sido de su agrado. Se arrellanó cómodamente en su sofá favorito disfrutando de la inmensa tranquilidad que lo rodeaba.

Era feliz.

Por fin, después de toda una vida de desastres contínuos todo estaba mejorando. No más guerra, ni Señor Tenebroso del cual preocuparse.

Era libre.

Y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo antes de cumplir todos sus compromisos. Hasta que el Expreso partiera rumbo a King Cross, él era libre.

Un golpe en su puerta llegó con total claridad a sus oídos, tenías dos opciones ignorarlo o fingir no haberlo oído. Sonrió para sí pensando que no abriría la puerta aún cuando el fantasma de Albus Dumbledore estuviera afuera con un inmenso presente... bueno, quizás abriría si trajera la Orden de Merlín primera clase.

El golpe se repitió con inusual insistencia arrancándole una mueca de disgusto. Quien quiera que estuviera ahí afuera no era Albus, de eso no había duda. Decidió que lo mejor sería seguir ignorando el llamado. Hizo una elegante floritura con su varita y al instante un vaso de wiskey se materializó frente a él. Estaba dispuesto a vaciar su contenido cuando reparó en el brillante líquido y recordó...

Ya sabía quién estaba tocando en su puerta, sólo había una persona lo suficientemente obstinada en el mundo como para no entender que no quería ser molestado en ese momento. Se levantó del sillón y cruzó la estancia hasta la puerta en tres zancadas. En cuanto la abrió supo que no estaba equivocado.

-¿Qué demonios te ha traído hasta mi puerta Potter? –gruñó molesto- ¿No hay suficientes fiestas a las que debas asistir para celebrar tu victoria?

Retrocedió un poco dejando la puerta abierta para permitirle al obstinado joven entrar a su habitación. Un leve sentimiento de triunfo lo inundó al ver a Potter mirando ansioso el piso, casi temblando como una hoja ante la fuerza de un ventarrón, todavía podía impresionar al mago más poderoso de su generación.

Harry lo siguió lentamente hasta la pequeña estancia que se mantenía alumbrada sólo por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. El lugar era pequeño y moderado, nada demasiado ostentoso, después de todo era el refugio de un estricto profesor.

-¿Es cierto que te vas? –Potter levantó sus ojos y Severus tuvo la primera visión de ellos enrojecidos, no había lágrimas, más era algo perturbador verlo así.

-Con el tren –corroboró preocupado. Por qué estaba preocupado era algo que ni él podía entender, quizás se debiera a que había convivido demasiado con el mocoso en los últimos años y su instinto magisterial estaba manifestándose por reflejo.

-¿Por qué? –musitó Potter obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su voz y evitar que temblara.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones Potter, ahora si no tienes algo más importante me gustaría que me dejaras a solas.

-Harry.

-¿Disculpa?

-Harry –repitió con mayor fuerza Potter-, habíamos acordado que usaríamos nuestros nombres.

Severus soltó un bufido exasperado, el muchacho no lo dejaría a menos que tuviera las respuestas que buscaba, con un gesto le indicó que lo acompañara y materializó otro vaso de Wiskey para "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico".

-De acuerdo "Harry" ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

El muchacho sonrió ligeramente, sin beber el wiskey jugueteó con el vaso, Severus comenzaba a impacientarse al punto de querer arrancar el vaso de sus manos y echarle el wiskey en la cara para arrojarlo después de su habitación.

-¿Te vas por lo que pasó la otra noche?

La otra noche, con tres palabras Potter le hizo recordar una noche en la víspera de la última batalla, no la mejor de su vida. Él y Potter habían estado entrenando hasta tarde y en un momento de debilidad, Severus se había visto invitándolo a beber con él. El hecho todavía lo horrorizaba.

-Mi retiro de Hogwarts no tiene nada que ver con eso –explicó del mismo modo en que lo hacía con sus amigos, después de todo Harry había demostrado ser tan diferente a su padre y en cierto modo se había ganado su respeto-. Hay un compromiso que he pospuesto demasiado tiempo y ha llegado el momento de cumplirlo.

Harry seguía estudiando el vaso, perdido entre los reflejos que producían el vidrio y el líquido. Debía sentirse algo avergonzado pensó Severus recordando lo mal que se sintió cuando despertó la mañana siguiente en ese mismo sofá con varias botellas vacías rodeándolo y Harry Potter recostado en la alfombra, usando su túnica como almohada, con la ropa desaliñada y la sonrisa boba de los ebrios.

-Escucha Harry –dijo tranquilamente-, no deberías sentirte mal por la borrachera del otro día, ya eres un adulto y sé que perdimos un poco el control, pero estábamos muy tensos y obviamente sirvió porque después de la poción contra la resaca ambos peleamos muy bien.

Harry levantó el rostro sorprendido hacia Severus, aunque bajó la vista avergonzado ante el profesor. Eso ocasionó que Severus se sintiera aún más satisfecho consigo mismo, no cualquiera avergonzaba a Harry Potter así. Sólo por eso decidió que le explicaría a Harry sus motivos, aún cuando no estimaba al joven, reconocía que era alguien especial.

Y ya había sido su compañero de borrachera.

-Regreso a Escocia –dijo después de dar un sorbo a su vaso- a cumplir mi promesa de matrimonio con una bruja que podría ser considerada una santa.

-¿Vas a casarte? –preguntó Harry casi horrorizado ante la perspectiva. Severus dejó libre una risa cristalina que nunca creyó surgiría frente a un Potter.

-Aún eres muy joven para pensar en matrimonio Harry, pero créeme que yo ya he esperado demasiado y ella a mí. Coincidimos aquí cuando yo era un estudiante –agregó con un cierto aire soñador- le propuse matrimonio después de que venciste la primera vez al Señor Tenebroso cuando eras un bebé, y entré a trabajar aquí en busca de un poco de prestigio y varios galeones. Después Él regresó y pospusimos la boda hasta que todo acabara.

Harry lo miraba fijamente sin ocultar la incredulidad que sentía.

-Vamos, ¿es tan difícil pensar que alguien puede amarme? –exclamó Severus ligeramente indignado, entendía la falta de ánimo de Harry respecto a su boda, no eran amigos cercanos y él se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible los primeros cinco años del colegio, pero esperaba algo más que una pobre imitación de un pez.

-No –susurró Harry saliendo de su estupor, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se incorporó, Severus lo imitó pensando que había logrado deshacerse de Potter cuando se encontró envuelto en un abrazo fraternal.

-¡Felicidades Severus! –la sonrisa en los labios del joven era auténtica, llena de vida y muy contagiosa, sus ojos incluso se veían mejor a pesar de seguir enrojecidos-. Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices.

-G-racias –tartamudeó Severus desconcertado por ese despliegue tan repentino.

-Será mejor que me retire, seguramente tienes mucho que hacer antes de partir –Harry había alcanzado la puerta en un parpadeo, desconcertando aún más a Severus que no esperaba una despedida tan extraña.

-¿No querías hablar conmigo de algo? –le preguntó extrañado.

-No –aseguró Harry-, sólo quería saber porque la profesora McGonagalll está buscando un nuevo profesor de pociones. Hicimos una quiniela en la casa de Gryffindor y creo que yo gané.

-¿Qué apostaste?

-Que estabas enamorado –respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Vaya! –esta vez si que lo había sorprendido- ¿a cuánto asciende la apuesta?

-Digamos que será suficiente para pagar las prolongadas vacaciones que tengo planeadas en una playa paradisíaca, lejos de todos los reporteros del mundo mágico.

Sin más, Harry Potter cruzó la puerta y esa fue la última vez que Severus lo vio.

° ° ° ° °

No podía permanecer quieto. En su interior bullía con una terrible ansiedad mayor aún que la ansiedad vivida antes de la última batalla. _No es para menos_, se decía a sí mismo, esta vez no era una lucha a muerte, sino una promesa de vida.

Estaba aterrado.

No podía negarlo cuando sus pies continuaban caminando en círculos sin obedecerlo y su mente seguía creando crueles ilusiones en donde las paredes que lo rodeaban comprimían el cada vez más escaso aire, asfixiándolo. Sentía tal desesperación que imaginaba ver al tapiz desprenderse con la intención de enroscarse a su alrededor para detenerlo. Temía que el tejido de la alfombra enloqueciera creciendo sin control para mantenerlo cautivo por horas.

Justo cuando las cortinas se lanzaban a desgarrar su túnica la puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada de un ventarrón. Y no era precisamente de aire.

-¡Mírate nada más Severus! Estás hecho un manojo de nervios. No recuerdo haberte visto en ese estado antes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ventarrón personificado se lanzó sobre Severus para continuar el trabajo del tapiz. Lo sacudió un poco, le arregló la túnica y le dio unos golpecitos fraternarles en la espalda.

-Cualquiera que te escuche diría que te encanta la idea de verme así -gruño Severus sin amedrentar ni un poco al auror que no temía a sus comentarios.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta verte así! Me deja ver al hombre oculto tras el más temido y odiado profesor de Hogwarts o el frío espía.

Severus cesó su recorrido circular para desplomarse en la única silla que estaba en la salita. Kingsley estaba tan cerca, dándole algunas palmaditas de apoyo, que escuchaba claramente los ligeros sonidos guturales de Severus que demostraban su frustración.

-No tienes idea lo asustado que estoy –dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-¿Miedo al cambio? –preguntó Kingsley sorprendido. Severus negó con ligero movimiento.

-Miedo a tenerla y perderla después, hemos esperado tanto que temo despertar en medio de la guerra o peor aún, en un mundo donde todo haya sido en vano.

-Relájate, sabes bien que eso no sucederá a menos que lo permitamos de nuevo, algo que dudo mucho suceda porque nadie quiere meterse con Harry, no les apetece terminar hechos gelatina.

-Eso fue algo que sólo un Gryffindor sería capaz de imaginar ¡convertir al mago tenebroso más despiadado de todos los tiempos en gelatina! –Una mueca de finjido disgusto cruzó su rostro-. Disculpa, es sólo que nunca había pasado por esto antes.

-Por eso es tan emocionante, sólo piensa que podrás vivir por primera vez, sin máscaras, al lado de una mujer maravillosa que te ha esperado por años. ¿O ya te arrepentiste?

-Nunca –dijo Severus sintiéndose renovado y más tranquilo-. Gracias.

-No hay por que ¿qué clase de padrino sería si dejo que el novio sufra un colapso nervioso.

Severus se incorporó de nuevo, todas sus inquietudes bajo control.

-No es para tanto. Apenas estoy un poco nervioso.

-Si claro. ¿Listo para dar el gran paso? No debes hacer esperar a la novia.

Severus cabeceó incapaz de formular palabras. A partir de ese momento todo sucedió en un confuso parpadeo en donde lo único que importaba eran los ojos verdes de Jodie, su encantadora sonrisa en su bello rostro delineado por una cortina de rizos marrón oscuro.

° ° ° ° °

-¿No te cansas nunca? –Severus imploró completamente exhausto.

-¿De estar contigo? ¡Jamás! –bromeó Jodie besando la nariz de Severus para después recargar la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

Severus giró los ojos intentando parecer molesto y fracasando completamente; cuando fue claro que había perdido la batalla, tomó otro paquete de la pila de regalos sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Espero que no sea otra vajilla.

-Deberías agradecer que las tres anteriores eran iguales –comentó Jodie uniendo esfuerzos para desgarrar la envoltura- tenemos repuestos por si se rompe un plato.

-O podemos organizar una fiesta con los Weasley y todos usarían platos iguales.

Estaban sentados en la alfombra que adornaba la sala de su nueva casa en Edimburgo, un lugar acogedor decorado con esmero por Jodie en donde cada sillón contaba con dos cojines finamente bordados que hacían juego con las cortinas.

-¡Un reloj mágico! –exclamó Jodie con deleite, levantándose de un salto para acomodarlo sobre la repisa de la chimenea en donde empezó su tic tac un segundo después de que aparecieran un par de manecillas con sus nombres- ahora siempre sabré en donde estás –chilló feliz de comprobar que las manecillas de ambos señalaban "en casa".

-Es de Kingsley y Lupin –comentó Severus al leer la tarjeta.

-No tienes idea del gusto que me da saber que Remus por fin tiene a alguien a su lado, tu amigo Kingsley parece hecho a su medida.

-Le dije que no se acercara a Lupin, pero no escuchó mi advertencia y ahora está irremediablemente atrapado en sus lobunas garras –declaró Severus acercando un nuevo paquete-. Supongo que eso les garantiza felicidad eterna. ¿De quién es esto? –preguntó al notar que el obsequio, no mayor a una caja de zapatos, que no estaba etiquetado.

-Estaba junto a esa carta –Jodie se inclinó a recoger el sobre que continuaba en el suelo justo debajo de donde había estado el regalo. Volvió al lado de Severus, en la alfombra y le tendió la carta a su esposo. Adoraba escuchar su voz varonil cerca de su oído.

Severus cortó el sello dorado que protegía el sobre para encontrarse con la elegante escritura de Albus Dumbledore. Estaba tan sorprendido que leyó el contenido con voz baja, porque sentía que esas palabras eran muy valiosas.

_Queridos Severus y Jodie Snape:_

Muy bien sé que no tuve oportunidad de estar presente en la unión de dos de los mejores magos que tuve el privilegio de conocer durante mi dirección de Hogwarts, pero no lo lamento.

No tengo idea de los detalles porque aún no sucede para mí, pero no temo a la muerte y estoy listo para partir con la confianza de que he contribuido en crear un futuro pacífico y cristalino para ustedes. No soy el salvador, pero sé que haré todo lo necesario para que Harry venza en la batalla que se acerca.

Por eso escribo ahora, porque no conozco mi propio futuro y no quiero irme sin decir lo orgulloso que estoy de ti Severus y lo mucho que lamento hayas postergado este feliz acontecimiento tanto tiempo. Pero ha llegado y espero que pronto tu tranquilidad sea perturbada por pequeños pasitos que resuenen en tu casa porque eso será el indicio de una nueva generación que estoy seguro te quitará ese gesto molesto que te encanta tener para asustar a los niños.

Honestamente quería escribirles para formar parte de su nueva felicidad, no estoy muy seguro de querer morir sin nadie que me recuerde aunque sea como un director muy entrometido.

Aún recuerdo cuando caminaban por el campo de quidditch uno al lado del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas por horas sin romper una sola regla.

Me gustaría decir que siempre supe que estarían juntos y felices por toda la eternidad, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de que esto sucedería y me alegro porque fue un verdadero deleite descubrir la sorpresa.

Les deseo una vida larga y próspera llena de dicha.

Suyo sinceramente

Albus Dumbledore

Permanecieron quietos un rato después de leer la carta, no queriendo terminar con la ilusión de sentir al profesor Dumbledore tan cerca, una de las numerosas víctimas de última batalla contra Voldemort y la persona que más extrañaron en su boda.

Juntos recordaron los buenos momentos que pasaron bajo la guía del anciano director hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron expresando toda la fe que tenía en ese futuro que los aguardaba y que tan gentilmente ese dulce hombre les había pronosticado.

No pudiendo controlar más la curiosidad, ambos desgarraron la envoltura, abrieron la tapa para encontrar una figura de plata que representaba un águila en vuelo llevando consigo una serpiente enroscada en su cuerpo en perfecta armonía.

-Es precioso –susurró Jodie trazando con los dedos el relieve de la base circular de la figura.

-Y poderoso –Severus comentó buscando alguna nota en el fondo de la caja que diera alguna explicación sobre el obsequio.

-¿En verdad esperas que haya enviado una hoja con instrucciones?

-Conociéndolo esperaba que descubramos eso juntos –musitó Severus– ¿dónde lo ponemos?

-Junto al reloj –contestó Jodie radiante, levantándose de un salto para hacerle sitio sobre la chimenea. Severus sonrió benevolente, se levantó e intentó cargar la figura, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, lo que era ridículo tomando en cuenta que unos minutos antes lo había cargado con facilidad.

Le dedico a la figura una de sus más aterradoras miradas mientras repasaba cada palabra dicha en los últimos minutos. El águila agitó sus alas y la serpiente movió un poco la cabeza, parecía que ambas se burlaban de él.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Jodie preocupada por la espera.

-Unión –susurró antes de reír con todas sus fuerzas Severus-. No puedo moverla solo –explicó- tenemos que hacerlo juntos, ese es su significado.

La finas manos de Josie cubrieron las suyas, en un instante la figura se aligeró; la levantaron y acomodaron en su lugar. Después retrocedieron un poco para admirar el conjunto que adornaba su chimenea.

Un destello multicolor emergió de la figura envolviéndolos en una calidez inesperada con un ligero aire de inocencia. Todas las cosas empezaron a vibrar cuando el resplandor se contrajo sobre sí mismo y después estalló en una ola de magia que rodeó por completo la casa con esa magia protectora llenando cada rincón con amor. Los cuadros que adornaban la estancia destellaron ligeramente al tiempo que sus colores se volvían más brillantes y algunos de los personajes retratados comenzaron a reír y bailar sin control.

Cuando todo se detuvo, Severus y Jodie miraron maravillados como una casa se había convertido en un hogar.

-A eso llamo un buen regalo –comentó Severus todavía sorprendido por el despliegue mágico que sólo Albus pudo crear.

° ° ° ° °

-Papi –el eco de una aguda vocecita retumbó en las paredes ahora desnudas, no más cuadros ni dibujos infantiles pegados por doquier.

Dolía tener que dejar esa casa llena de amor, pero dolía más estar ahí sabiendo que ahora eran una familia incompleta.

-Paapiiii -insistió la pequeña jalando la túnica de su padre hasta que Severus volvió su atención sobre ella.

-Nos falta eso –dijo la pequeña señalando la chimenea donde reposaban aún la figura de plata y el reloj.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas? –preguntó recibiendo un cabeceo por toda respuesta.

Severus levantó a su hija en un movimiento que le arrancó una risa nerviosa a la pequeña, la sentó en la chimenea y acercó el papel que la pequeña usaba para envolver.

Había planeado empacar el reloj al último en un vano esfuerzo por evitar sus manecillas que marcaban "viajando" y el dolor que le producía saber que eran sólo dos cuando debieran ser tres. También había esperado hacerlo con un movimiento de varita, pero ella quería ayudar y él no podía negarle la oportunidad de despedirse de su casa. Josie era el más preciado tesoro que la vida le había dado y maldito fuera si hacía algo que lastimara a su hija.

Se descuidó unos segundos para convocar una caja del tamaño del reloj, tiempo más que suficiente para sorprenderlo más de lo que creyó posible. La figura que había intentado empacar y que seguía obstinadamente en su sitio había cedido a las manitas de su tesoro, permitiéndole ser cargada hasta su regazo en donde la niña, con gran esfuerzo y cuidado, la cubría con papel.

-¡Listo! –la alzó Josie orgullosa de su trabajo.

Severus aún sorprendido pasó la caja a su pequeña, ella acomodó la figura y esperó a que su padre sellara la tapa, cosa que hizo de un modo mecánico que a él mismo le sorprendió. Tomó la caja y comprobó que le era imposible moverla.

Josie estaba envolviendo el reloj por lo que se perdió la mirada seria de papi que tanta risa le daba porque mamá había dicho que _"no es de cuidado si no te ve a los ojos"_.

-¡Listo! –proclamó de nuevo levantando el reloj como si fuera un trofeo.

Severus terminó la envoltura. Después miró a su hija fijamente, evaluándola. La pequeña torció las manos ansiosa, pensando que no había logrado hacer su trabajo bien, estaba empezando a asustarse cuando su padre habló.

-Josephine Sisley Snape ¿Aceptas proteger el símbolo de nuestra familia contra cualquier peligro que pueda enfrentar?

¡Una responsabilidad! Josie estaba encantada, puso la mano derecha sobre su corazón como se esperaba de alguien que está aceptando una gran responsabilidad, una que la acercaría a tener el permiso para una mascota.

-Acepto –respondió fascinada. Severus le obsequió una sonrisa a su pequeña al indicarle que debía llevar la caja hasta que estuviera en su nuevo sitio, la bajó de la chimenea y le pidió fuera por su capa.

La chiquilla salió corriendo hacia el patio, en donde estaba su capa de viaje esperándola, llevando consigo la mayor responsabilidad que podía imaginar ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

-Unión –murmuró Severus a la casa vacía- sólo ella puede llevar el símbolo que la representa. Albus viejo taimado, lo supiste todo el tiempo.

-Paaapiiiii

-Ya voy –dijo a la pequeña sin moverse del centro de la estancia. Le dedicó una última mirada melancólica a la habitación para llevarse cada recuerdo antes de irse y sumir el sitio en un nuevo abandono. Tomó la caja con el reloj y sacó de su túnica un puñado de un polvo verdoso. Levantó a Josie de nuevo, indicándole que debía abrazarlo con fuerza y no moverse encendió el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Lista para conocer tu nueva casa?

Un cabeceo fue la respuesta que esperaba, arrojó el polvo al fuego cuyas llamas se volvieron verdes antes de entrar y decir su destino.

-Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Hola ya estoy de vuelta. Bien como sabrán este es un Harry-Severus aunque aquí no hubo mucho de los dos juntos pero prometo que lo habrá, de hecho al principio lo había más, pero decidí limitarlo un poco a favor de la historia y para que conocieran un poco de Jodie a quien descaradamente di vida y maté en el primer capítulo. A veces soy tan cruel...

Bien espero sus comentarios (o lo que quieran enviarme) aquí o si alguien quisiera agregarme a su lista de msm mi correo es: quetzalescos.


	2. No todos los cambios son malos

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus acaba de regresar a Hogwarts y las sorpresas no se dejan esperar, viejos amigos y enemigos se encuentran con él en la primera semana de clases y la pequeña Josie empieza a hacer amistad con las personas que Severus menos esperaba.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

Quetzalli

** Capítulo 2   
No todos los cambios son malos**

Entrar a la Sala de Maestro era como estar en casa, era algo muy especial que no sabría como explicar muy bien, quizás era la combinación exacta de panecillos recién horneados por los elfos domésticos, con el calor de la chimenea y los cómodos sillones donde se reunían sus compañeros y amigos.

Harry sonrió, aspiró un poco el aroma a canela y café que llenaba el lugar y avanzó. A diferencia de la mayoría, él no llegaba a Hogwarts vía red flu, prefería caminar desde Hogsmaede, detenerse un momento a una última inspección a la enfermería y de ahí a la Sala de Maestros.

Ese día en particular las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban ansiosas, reencontrarse con caras conocidas después de las usuales encantadoras y solitarias vacaciones siempre lo ponían en el mismo estado de nerviosismo, era lo mismo todos los años desde que atendía la enfermería del Colegio, a pesar de que, como colega y amigo, todos lo trataban con respeto y afectuosa cordialidad no podía dejar de sentir la añoranza por el tiempo pasado.

Era algo que no podía evitar.

Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora estaba dando la bienvenida a alguien que llegaba por chimenea. Filius Flickwick le hacía señas para que ocupara el lugar a su lado que él y Hagrid siempre le guardaban ante la condescendiente mirada de Sinistra que, como siempre, se tomaba un momento de su conversación con Neville, el actual profesor de Herbología para saludarlo después del usual abrazo de Hermione.

—Escuchen todos —llamó Minerva— quiero que demos la bienvenida a la oveja descarriada que ha regresado como profesor de Pociones y su acompañante... ¿cómo te llamas linda?

Ahí estaba, era toda una visión y aunque Harry sabía que estaría ahí, no pudo dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago.

—Josephine Sisley Snape —enunció la niñita de cuatro años que venía con Severus, conquistando de inmediato a todos los presentes.

—Minerva gracias por la bienvenida —musitó Severus un tanto intimidado por tantos recuerdos, no había previsto encontrarse frente a todo el cuerpo magisterial de Hogwarts a su llegada, era algo que le parecía excesivo—, pero creo que Josie necesita descansar y...

—Severus entiendo pero esta **es la primera reunión de maestros** y me temo que necesitas estar presente. Además no tienes de que preocuparte ¡Harry!

Lo que menos había esperado el Maestro de Pociones era a ver al último Potter ahí. Sencillamente no estaba preparado para encontrarse con el joven, el ligero mohín que hizo fue más elocuente que el discurso que dio en la primera clase de pociones de Harry.

—Harry es el sanador del Colegio desde que Madame Pomfrey se retiró —explicó brevemente Minerva—, es el especialista en niños ¿verdad Hermione? —agregó con cierta picardía.

—Tiene práctica —explicó Remus que llegaba en ese momento y sólo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación— ha cuidado a la nueva generación Weasley.

—Creí que ya era suficiente con los que había —gruñó Severus ganando una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

—Regan y Herbert no son como sus tíos —defendió Hermione a sus hijos.

—Es que todavía tienen cuatro años —susurró confidencialmente Harry a Severus antes de dirigirse a la pequeña a su lado—. Aquí hay una mesa para que las niñas dibujen mientras esperan a su papá.

Sólo entonces reparó Remus en la figura imponente de Severus Sanpe y su pequeña hija. No dijo nada, no era necesario, pero siguió con la mirada a la niña y después estudió a Snape. Había cambiado tanto que Remus lamentó no haber podido acompañar a Kingsley al bautizo de la niña ni haberla conocido antes; tan sólo valía la pena la mirada de incredulidad de Snape ante la visión menos esperada: un Harry Potter guiando a su pequeña Josie a una mesita sobre la que había una lapicera llena de colores y hojas con dibujos esperando a ser coloreadas.

—Vamos a estar en esa mesa todo el tiempo —explicó Harry a la pequeña señalando la mesa grande al tiempo que le mostraba las hojas y los colores—, puedes ver a tu papá desde aquí y cuando tengas sed o hambre sólo tienes que pedirle lo que quieras a Dobby.

—¿Dobby? —repitió Josie.

Al instante apareció el elfo doméstico y Severus presenció como era presentado con todas las formalidades que se dan entre las personas y no como un simple sirviente; el elfo doméstico correspondió al saludo y con una sonrisa desapareció después de dejar una bandeja con una porción de flan y un vaso con jugo de calabaza que Josie devoró con felicidad.

Dando por resuelto el asunto resuelto, Minerva dio inicio a la típica junta de planeación de año escolar que sólo sorprendió a Severus en dos aspectos: el darse cuenta de cuánto extrañaba enseñar y el que Potter rechazara su oferta de ayudarlo a abastecer la enfermería, una costumbre que tenía para con Poppy Pomfrey.

—No es necesario —garantizó el joven mago con una sonrisa y un gesto cordial con la mano— siempre tengo actualizado mi inventario y preparar pociones es lo que consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Remus no fue el único que fijó su atención en Severus después de ese comentario, el hombre palideció a un nivel alarmante completamente horrorizado ante la idea de que la enfermería de Hogwarts se hubiese mantenido tan solo por las _nefastas_ pociones de Potter.

—Vamos, no es para que pongas esa cara —dijo Harry con una curiosa mezcla de ofendido y bromista, tuteando a su antiguo profesor con el mayor descaro hasta que Severus recordó que ahora eran colegas y que él le había autorizado a usar su primer nombre desde finales del séptimo año de Potter, justo antes de la última batalla.

—Soy un Sanador —enfatizó Potter— y aunque suene pretencioso, uno muy bueno.

—¿Recuerdas la crisis de _Fiebre Mágica Puzzle_ de hace tres años? Estuvo en todos los reportes de pociones en el mundo, no fue algo que pasara desapercibido —continuó Snistra—. De no haber sido por Harry, la plaga continuaría cobrando vidas.

Una ligera sombra cruzó el rostro de todos ante la mención de la plaga; dos mil trescientos magos aproximadamente murieron por su causa, la mayoría niños menores de trece años.

Nadie podía olvidar eso. 

Severus siempre estaría en deuda con el destino que había mantenido a la _Fiebre Mágica Puzzle_ fuera del alcance de su niña. Pero Inglaterra había sufrido el mayor número de bajas, seguido por Francia y Bulgaria, las mayores sedes mágicas.

Y Potter se había levantado como el héroe que era para salvar las vidas de los niños restantes.

—Lo acepto, eres mejor Sanador que alumno de Pociones —dijo Severus aligerando el humor de todos en sonrisas y agradecimientos para Harry Potter, el Sanador de Hogwarts.

° ° ° ° °

—Debiste advertirme que llegaría directamente a la Junta de Profesores, habría llegado antes —le reprochó Severus a Minerva mientras caminaban a su antiguas habitaciones, llevando a una dormida Josie entre sus brazos; la niña había pintado, armado rompecabezas y jugado a las muñecas con Dobby bajo la atenta mirada de su padre durante toda la junta sin preguntar ni una sola vez cuando terminaría.

—¿Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa con lo difícil que es poner emociones ahí? —bromeó Minerva.

—Se nota que ha cambiado todo por aquí —gruñó Severus sin borrar la sonrisa sincera en sus ojos que no llegaba a sus labios—. Tener a Potter como encargado de la enfermería...

—Si, es maravilloso que Harry haya aceptado —dijo Minerva interpretando el sarcasmo de Severus como admiración—, después de trabajar contra la plaga recibió cientos de ofertas de todas partes para que fuera director de clínicas mágicas y él sólo aceptó el puesto de Poppy.

—No sé porque te sorprende, ya lo conoces, siempre yendo contra la corriente.

—Estar aquí es mucho más que eso, es una declaración. Como yo lo veo, Harry está protegiendo a los niños que sobrevivieron a la plaga y no dejará Hogwarts hasta que haya logrado encontrar _la cura definitiva_.

—¿Acaso no fue eso lo que hizo?

—Si y no Severus, verás la cura que encontró sólo sirve para la primera etapa de la enfermedad, después no hay nada que Harry ni nadie pueda hacer.

—Apenas puedo creerlo —aceptó Severus en un tono confidencial, sólo para que Minerva lo escuchara—, Potter es tan rebelde que se convirtió en Sanador cuando todos esperaban que fuera Auror.

—Él dijo que quería ser Auror —enfatizó Minerva vehementemente, recordándole a Severus cuánto había insistido la bruja en que no lo echara de su clase de Pociones para que lograra su supuesto objetivo en la vida.

—Y luego se acobardó y terminó siendo Sanador —siguió molestándola Severus.

—No me quejo, salvó más vidas así que como Auror —declaró Minerva—, sé que dejó de estudiar casi un año y todo eso, pero no hay día que pase que no me alegre haberte obligado a que lo mantuvieras en tu clase.

—Si, debo reconocer que fuiste muy perseverante.

—No lo entiendes Severus, no estuviste aquí, sino en Escocia donde la plaga no llegó, pero puedo garantizarte que todos los niños que asisten hoy a Hogwarts siguen con vida gracias a Harry.

Minerva había dejado atrás la estricta Directora y hablaba ahora como la amiga y colega que revisa notas sobre sus alumnos. Estaba orgullosa de sus logros con Potter y muy en el fondo Severus sabía que debía darle mérito, el muchacho jamás habría sido Sanador sin su testarudez.

—Vamos, no es el único Sanador capacitado.

—Nadie tenía idea de que estaba pasando, muchos Sanadores murieron contagiados por _La Fiebre Puzzle_, algunos se dieron por vencidos, pero no Harry. Él peleó hasta que el último niño sanó y después renunció a San Mungo para dedicarse a la investigación.

—Y luego tu lo obligaste a regresar a Hogwarts como me obligaste a mí.

—De un modo muy parecido —concedió Minerva con una sonrisa—. Harry regresó porque la mayoría de sus pacientes están aquí. Conoce a todos esos niños, incluso a la mayoría de los que aún no entran.

—Justo lo que se esperaba de un héroe como él —gruñó Severus ante la sonora risa de McGonagall.

Siguieron caminando en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de las habitaciones de Severus.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, si hay alguien que no se dará por vencido es Potter, tarde o temprano tendrá la cura —dijo Severus a modo de despedida antes de entrar a su antiguo refugio.

Dentro lo sobrecogió la sensación de haber regresado en el tiempo, los mismos muebles seguían esperándolo como si él sólo hubiese partido a impartir las clases de la mañana. Incluso la vieja mesa llena de manchas de tinta en una esquina lo esperaba lista para volver a marcar con tinta roja los terribles y futuros ensayos de sus desastrosos alumnos.

En un suspiro contenido avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación para estudiarla con calma; giró sobre sí miso, con Josie segura entre sus brazos hasta quedar con la mirada fija en la puerta. Parecía que apenas Harry la había cerrado tras de sí y no hace ocho años.

Con una mano, Severus acarició suavemente el cabello de su hija mientras se encaminaba a la habitación que había sido su laboratorio particular y que ahora seria la recámara de la niña.

Al parecer las cosas si habían cambiado aunque todo dijera lo contrario.

Potter era un héroe en la medicina mágica y el Sanador residente, Lupin enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras rompiendo con la famosa maldición y él ya no podría practicar pociones peligrosas en la comodidad de sus habitaciones por miedo a que su pequeña sufriera algún percance.

—No todos los cambios son malos —susurró al castillo mientras recostaba a Josie en su cuarto que había sido cuidadosamente decorado por los elfos domésticos para imitar en cada detalle el que tenía antes.

—Y tampoco todos son buenos —dijo a la vacía recámara que lo esperaba, por petición suya, la misma que tenía desde que llegó a Hogwarts para enseñar por primera vez.

° ° ° ° °

El bullicio matutino no había cambiado en absoluto, cada generación era diferente pero siempre eran un montón de chiquillos escandalosos que rondaban llenos de energía al inicio del día.

¡Y tan sólo era el primer viernes de la primera semana de clases!

Josie había dejado de mirar Hogwarts con la boca abierta en todo momento, ya no se escondía cuando el Barón Sanguinario la saludaba y tampoco miraba asustada el bullicio reinante. Se había acostumbrado a Hogwarts y lo único malo era que también se había acostumbrado a Harry Potter.

—¿Papi puedo adelantarme a la Guardería con Regan y Herbert?

¿Qué podía hacer él? Decir "no, quiero que me acompañes a mi salón y te quedes muy quieta y callada mientras papá le grita a los niños incompetentes". Así que dijo sí, la besó en la frente, dejó que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla y vio como la niña tomaba la mano que Harry le ofrecía para seguirlo hasta la Enfermería acompañado por dos mellizos pelirrojos de cuatro años.

—Estás celoso —declaró Lupin en un murmullo apenas audible a su lado.

—No digas tonterías, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

—Por nada, Minerva fue quien sugirió que Josie puede estar en **La Guardería de Harry** junto con los niños de Hermione cuando ustedes den clase.

—¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que se escucha? "La Guardería de Potter" sólo son tres infantes que tienen que pedir permiso a sus padres para ir todos los días a sentarse en pequeños bancos a pintar —gruñó Severus molesto porque Josie no esperó a que él la llevara a la famosa Guardería y se despidiera con un beso.

—Te dije que Harry era bueno con los niños —enfatizó Remus con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Qué es lo que tú sabes y yo no?

—Que Josie nunca va a dejar de quererte como a su padre aunque conozca a otros adultos geniales.

—Potter no es "genial" —gruñó Severus, estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía, no iba a aceptarlo pero lo sabía, porque no había nadie más genial que Harry Potter.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en con cierta calma, quizás fuera a causa de que estos niños no eran tan incompetentes como sus anteriores alumnos... o que fueran la mitad de los niños que solían asistir a Hogwarts, los sobrevivientes de _La Fiebre Puzzle_ y lo más deprimente era que la mayoría eran hijos de muggles que no habían sido alcanzados por la plaga. Los hijos de magos si antes no eran muy numerosos ahora eran francamente pocos.

Cuando terminó sus clases, Severus tuvo que contenerse de no salir corriendo hasta la Enfermería para abrazar a Josie y dar las gracias porque ella ni siquiera estaba en Inglaterra y no pudo enfermar.

¿Qué importaba que otros hubieran sufrido? Él tenía una niña que proteger y mantenerse fuera del país la salvó?

Estaba tan sumido en su diálogo interno que apenas se dio cuenta de que llegaban risas apagadas desde la Enfermería al pasillo por donde él andaba. Curioso avanzó un poco más deprisa hasta llegar a la puerta y encontrar una escena espeluznante.

Muy quieto, recostado en la alfombra de la zona destinada como Guardería, Sirius Black mantenía una mirada aterradora fija en su pequeña Josie que permanecía estática como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_.

—¿Pero qué de...?

—Está prohibido maldecir en la Enfermería y doble multa en la Guardería —le advirtió Harry antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Severus quería gritar que cómo se le había ocurrido permitirle a "ese" estar cerca de su hija, amenazar al susodicho animago hasta la muerte y correr con la pequeña bajo su brazo hasta la seguridad de sus habitaciones, cuando Black volteó a mirarlos como si quisiera desaparecerlo y Josie empezaba a gritar acompañada por los mellizos Weasley.

—¡GANÉ! Gané, gané, gané.

—¡Maravilloso! Gracias a ti he perdido —ladró Black justo antes de ser atacado por los tres chiquillos que se lanzaron sobre él hasta tirarlo sobre la alfombra y hacerlo rodar sobre sí mismo riendo a carcajadas.

Demasiado estupefacto para decir cualquier cosa, Severus pensó por un momento que se había quedado dormido en su salón de clases y estaba soñando.

—Niños, si quieren que Sirius regrese a contarles más aventuras de "Padfoot, el perro" deberás dejarlo con vida —bromeó Harry.

—"Padfoot, el perro" —repitió Severus consternado— ¿permites que "él" cuente eso?

—Las aventuras de "Padfoot, el perro" son las favoritas de los niños —declaró Sirius ofendido.

—"Padfoot" es genial —corearon los mellizos.

—Junto con el lobo "Moony" y el ciervo "Prongs" ayudan a la pequeña Lily en su camino a volverse una bruja —explicó Josie feliz de saber algo que su papá desconocía.

—¡QUÉ! —preguntó Severus cada vez más horrorizado.

—Son cuentos infantiles —explicó Harry mostrándole un libro con enormes viñetas a todo color que mostraban una niña pelirroja de unos diez años acompañada por un ciervo, un lobo y un enorme perro negro—. Es a lo que Sirius se dedica ahora.

Si todo lo demás había fracaso, esa declaración fue suficiente para hacer que la cabeza de Severus pulsara insistentemente. De todas las cosas que jamás esperó aquella era la mpas remota.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio le permitiría a un cabeza hueca como Sirius Black escribir cualquier cosa que esté al alcance de los niños?

—Gilderoy Lockhart —informó Harry con cierta ironía—. No me veas así, es un cretino engreído que sólo recuerda haber sido un novelista, eso no le da muchas armas en la vida a menos que le saque un provecho. Así que se ha convertido en un exitoso editor.

—El hombre es un patán absoluto pero tiene visión —dijo Black alzando a Herbert hasta colocarlo sobre sus hombros—. Sabe reconocer el talento cuando lo ve.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó Severus.

—Ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo —afirmó Harry regresando la Guardería a un estado aceptable—, pero Sirius nos sorprendió y ha demostrado ser un gran escritor infantil.

Severus consideró que nadie esperaba que dijera alfo más así que decidió guardar silencio hasta que él y Josie regresaran a sus habitaciones, cosa que sucedió después de que la niña se despidiera de "sus amigos".

Lo malo fue que todo el camino de regreso estuvo acompañado por la repetición del maravilloso cuento que el Señor Black les había narrado, acompañado por cientos de acotaciones sobre los juguetes, la actuación, lo que dijeron los Weasley y mil cosas más que Severus no fue capaz de entender.

Su único consuelo fue saber que había alguien más "genial" que Harry Potter en el mundo, lo único malo era que ese alguien fuera Sirius Black.

° ° ° ° °

Hermione recogió a sus niños poco después de que Severus se marchó, aún así no dejó de reír sobre la sorpresa que debió sentir el pobre hombre al encontrar a su niña jugando con Sirius Black a ver quien sostenía más la mirada.

—Debiste advertirme —dijo Sirius una vez que quedó a solas con Harry en la enfermería.

—¿El qué? —musitó Harry conteniendo un escalofrío.

—¡Qué estuve jugando toda la mañana con la hija de Snape! —exclamó Sirius de modo melodramático—, me hubiera preparado para no caer bajo su encanto y así no me habría conquistado con su sonrisa de niña linda.

Harry se relajó lo suficiente para notar cuan tenso se había puesto, después volvió la mirada hacia Sirius que seguía parloteando sobre cuan difícil sería vencer a la hija de Snape en un concurso de miradas.

—Tiene los mismos ojos negros ¡Merlín son tan penetrantes!

_Cierto sus mismos ojos_ aceptó Harry, recordando como lo atrapaban ese par noches brillantes que eran los ojos de...

—Es una lastima que tenga que salir a Paris de promoción, me encantaría conocerla mejor.

—¿Acabas de llegar y te vas mañana? ¿es que acaso no va a dejar que descanses ese hombre? —protestó Harry.

—Descuida Harry no soy tan engreído como Lockhart, sólo voy a las librerías, hablo con los niños, leo un cuento y me divierto mucho.

Niños, Harry sonrió con indulgencia, si el mismo Sirius era un niño gigante con una imaginación desbordante, lo bueno era que en sus escritos nunca daba malos ejemplos que debió de ser lo que temía Severus, una nueva generación de merodeadores entrenados desde la infancia por Sirius Black.

—¿Entonces sigue en pie la cena en Hogsmeade?

—Dame un momento Sirius, tengo que recoger este lugar, colocar la alarma por si alguien llega de emergencia y... aún falta que llegue Remus.

—Cierto —aceptó Sirius entregándose a la tarea de levantar del piso los juguetes de peluche que había usado como apoyo de su cuento.

Harry ordenó los lápices de colores y las hojas de papel que los mellizos habían dejado desperdigados por la alfombra, era algo a lo que estaba habituado, pero desde que estaba Josie era diferente. Cada artículo parecía palpitar con las risas.

Amaba a los niños.

Por eso se había especializado en Pediatría, no soportaba ver sufrir a un niño, mucho menos después de la plaga.

—Estas pensando otra vez es eso —escuchó la preocupación en la voz de Sirius.

—Sirius yo...

—Harry hiciste hasta lo imposible en esa época, muchos murieron pero no puedes seguir atormentándote especialmente no por...

—¡Vaya! Veo que me he tardado demasiado, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sus caras se alarguen más —dijo la voz alegre de Remus.

—Bien, empezaba desfallecer de hambre.

—¡Sirius!

—¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Olvídalo Harry no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir contra este perro con ocho estómagos —bromeó Remus mientras se dirigían a la chimenea en la oficina de Harry—. Yo dejé de intentarlo hace mucho.

—¡Oye!

—No deberías agredirlo antes de tiempo Remus, recuerda que la última vez tuvimos que paralizarlo para poder sacarlo del bar.

—Hoy tengo todo cubierto Harry, Kingsley va a pasar por nosotros.

—Eso si que no, no necesito que un espía de Snape me vea ebrio.

—Créeme Sirius, nadie quiere verte ebrio —remarcó Remus— y por milésima vez Kingsley no es un espía, es mi esposo y lo amo mucho.

—Y yo propongo que nos posterguemos esta y cualquier otra conversación para la seguridad de nuestra mesa favorita en Las Tres Escobas.

Con eso Harry dio por terminada la riña, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea y desapareció.

—Detesto cuando se queda con la última palabra —gruñó Remus siguiendo su ejemplo.

—¿Y por que soy yo quien siempre queda al último? —se quejó Sirius en la enfermería vacía antes de seguir a su ahijado y a su mejor amigo.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¿Verdad que no esperaban a Sirius así? Como este es un AU que no contempla el Príncipe Mestizo, puedo hacer lo que quiera. A propósito, ya mencionaré más adelante como fue que Sirius salió del velo, pero será en capítulos muy, pero muy posteriores.

Por lo pronto suplico amablemente dejen comentario porque aparte de que me encanta leerlos, me doy cuenta de si esta historia va por buen camino o necesito mejorarla. Gracias, Quetzalli.


	3. Sobre las acromántulas blancas

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus empieza a sospechar que su adorable hija está a punto de seguir los pasos del mayor desastre ambulante que ha conocido Hogwarts: Harry Potter. Sobre todo, después de una conversación muy interesante con Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 3   
Sobre las acromántulas blancas**

Con el paso de los días, la euforia de la novedad fue dando paso a la costumbre, de modo que Josie había dejado de sorprenderse por todo lo que se movía en Hogwarts y empezaba a adoptar el castillo como su hogar.

Lo mejor de todo era que Sirius Black no había hecho una nueva aparición en la Guardería y el olvido había devorado su recuerdo lo suficiente para que ya no fuera el tema principal de conversación.

Lo malo es que Potter seguía siendo "genial" aunque Severus tenía la impresión que él era el más "genial" para su hija, lo que era un verdadero alivio, aunque permitiría que los Gryffindor organizaran una fiesta en el Aula de Pociones antes de reconocer que sentía algo parecido a los celos por "Harry", es más, se negaba a aceptar que "sentía" algo por el hijo de James Potter aunque hacía años que había dejado de verlo como tal.

Harry era muy diferente.

Lo veía todos los días en el modo con el que se comportaba con los niños, _con todos_, no sólo los de sus amigos y era bastante desconcertante saber que él, su odiado profesor de Pociones, era uno de sus amigos.

—Me gustaría que consideraran la posibilidad de que sus hijos tengan un "familiar" o por lo menos una mascota —dijo Harry a la reducida junta familiar que convocó en su oficina el primer lunes de octubre justo cuando el joven matrimonio Weasley-Granger y él pretendían recoger a sus hijos.

—¿Qué? —ladró Ronald con su total falta de diplomacia.

—Los mellizos no dejan de hablar del nuevo perro de sus abuelos y lo inteligente que es —explicó Harry como su fuera obvio—, han intentado enseñarle toda clase de suertes a Crookshanks, pero ya es muy viejo y es un gato. No falta mucho para que les pidan una mascota propia y deben estar preparados para saber que contestarán.

Los Weasley intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y algunas frases apresuradas bajo el arbitraje de Potter como si Severus no estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos.

Era algo molesto e irritante ser ignorado de ese modo, por un momento Severus consideró que ese comportamiento era parte de una venganza que esos tres habían tramado por todo el tiempo que él ignoro sus logros y criticó sus errores; después desechó ese pensamiento considerando que ya no estaba tratando con niños, sino con adultos.

—¿Puedo saber como me afecta esta discusión directamente? —interrumpió exasperado la lista de virtudes de algo llamado "Pig".

—Si los mellizos tienen una mascota, Josie querrá también una —dijo Harry como si fuera lo obvio— deben tomar esta decisión juntos.

Weasley giró el rostro hacia Severus del mismo modo en que lo haría un búho, su horror era tan claro que Severus hizo el genuino esfuerzo de no reír aunque risitas apagadas inundaron la oficina, Harry y Hermione no era tan buenos ocultando su diversión.

—Es sólo que no creo que los niños estén preparados para tener una mascota —concluyó Hermione después de una hora— ¡Ni siquiera estamos en casa lo suficiente para que **yo** cuide de Crookshanks!

—Cariño tu fuiste quien pidió no vivir en Hogwarts todo el año escolar, dijiste que era mejor para los niños…

—¡Y sigo pensando lo mismo! ¡Así aprenderán a respetar este lugar como un COLEGIO y no lo verán todo el tiempo como un parque de diversiones!

—Algo que todos agradeceremos —concluyó Severus en toda su gloriosa seriedad lo que inició un sonoro despliegue de hilaridad en el grupo.

—Bien ya nos divertimos, ahora volvamos al tema serio —interrumpió Harry apenas recuperó el aliento.

—Apoyo a Hermione, los niños aún son demasiado pequeños y no quiero un montó de baba de perro arruinando mis sillones —el modo en que Severus dijo _Hermione_ fue casi natural, como si no hubiera pasado siete años gruñendo _Granger_ despectivamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la bruja que le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—¡Genial! Ahora se va a aliar con ella. ¡Estoy perdido! —vociferó Ron escandalizado—. Harry ayúdame a convencerlos de que tener una mascota ayuda a los niños a ser responsables.

Entonces Harry empezó a enumerar todas las razones por las que una mascota era una buena y una mala idea. Para Severus era sorprendente descubrir lo mucho y lo poco que esos tres habían cambiado mientras escuchaba un discurso cuidadosamente planeado para dejarlos exactamente como al inicio: con la decisión entre sus manos.

—O si lo prefieren puedo darle a los niños un sustituto temporal de mascota con lo que podrán monitorear lo preparado que están —concluyó Harry antes tres rostros atónitos—. Después de que pidan una mascota —aclaró.

—Pudiste empezar por eso y ¡nos dejaste sufrir todo ese tiempo! —protestó Ron acusadoramente.

—No preguntaron por otras opciones antes —se limitó a responder Harry con una sonrisa.

Así eran las cosas con Potter, todo lo que había sido de inconsciente y pretencioso lo había cambiado por un aura de misterio y sabiduría, como un reflejo de lo que fue Dumbledore.

Y los niños lo amaban.

La expresión en sus ojos lo delataba como un contador de fábulas. En cuanto los niños entraban a su territorio olvidaban a sus padres para adentrarse en un mundo donde la magia más poderosa era su imaginación.

Ante eso no había nada que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer.

Por eso tomaron la mejor opción: dejar que Harry hiciera lo que fuera que tenía en mente cuando los niños pidieran una mascota.

° ° ° ° °

—¡Papá! ¡Los pollitos cantan antes de salir del cascarón! —Severus alzó una ceja, y Josie continuó—: Harry sacó un huevo de la incubadora y se lo puso en la oreja. Después me dejó oír a mí. Dijo que el pollito estaba cantando y yo también lo oí.

Severus contuvo un gruñido, Harry les había informado que llevaría a los niños a los corrales que Hagrid tenía de gallinas. Lo último que esperaba era una declaración sobre el piar de los pollos no natos.

El último ataque de Potter.

Antes había estado la mención sobre lo difícil que era encontrar gatos atigrados azules machos y las acromántulas blancas. En especial las acromántulas blancas.

—Apuesto a que te gustan los gatos atigrados azules —había encontrado a Harry platicando a solas con Josie una vez que fue a recogerla después de que los mellizos se despidieran.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y un singular brillo en los ojos.

—Algún día, cuando tu padre considere que eres responsable, te regalaré uno.

Josie abrió los ojos aún más ante la mención del famoso gato.

—¡Ojalá sea macho! Recuerdo que papi dijo que no quería gatas.

Severus se había concentrado en analizar exactamente cuando había hablado él sobre no tener gatas cuando ese peligroso resplandor ocular alcanzó a Potter.

—Pues dile a tu papá que los machos valen... ¡Quinientos galeones!

—¡Quinientos! —repitió Josie mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—Los atigrados son muy escasos. Me he pasado casi toda la vida buscando uno y nada, pero trataré de encontrar uno para ti.

La sonrisa que le dedico Josie conmovió a Severus profundamente, era la misma que había dedicado a su madre cuando habían hablado sobre una mascota, el primer familiar para Josie, un gato macho, porque él no quería gatas que llenaran la casa con gatitos.

—Sí —añadió Harry ajeno a la sombra en la entrada de la enfermería—, los gatos atigrados azules son tan raros como las acromántulas blancas.

—¿Acromántulas blancas? —dijo Josie apretando con fuerza la orilla de su falda rosa.

—Andan por ahí, en algún sitio —explicó él—. Todo es cuestión de buscarlas bien, pero siempre en compañía de un adulto, lo mejor es tener siempre los ojos bien abiertos.

Severus consideró que las acromántulas blancas no era un tema de conversación idóneo para una niña de cuatro años, ¿pero quién era él para romper el encanto que Harry había creado?

Al parecer ese era el _modus operandi_ de Potter. Ganarse el corazón de los niños a través de su fantasía.

Y lo peor de todo era que daba resultado.

° ° ° ° °

La primera salida a Hogsmeade representó un enorme reto. Severus y Hermione habían discutido el día que se designaron los turnos de guardia buscando cada uno eludir la responsabilidad para pasar el día con sus respectivos hijos.

Al final Harry se ofreció como voluntario justo antes de que ellos empezaran a lanzar monedas para decidir quien vigilaría niños ajenos.

Minerva sólo negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, lo que significaba que esa discusión volvería repetirse en algún momento.

De cualquier modo, Severus logró eludir el compromiso y después de agradecerle a Harry (_¡a un Potter!_) por su ayuda, se encontró planeando el día que su hija conocería el primer pueblo totalmente mágico de Reino Unido y a su más preciado ex alumno, Draco Malfoy.

Acompañados por el trinar de varias aves, bajo un cielo radiante y con los pies ligeros por la felicidad, padre e hija dejaron atrás la inspección que Filch hacía a los alumnos y se lanzaron a descubrir los misterios que aguardaban en Hogsmaede.

El recorrido ayudó a Severus a entender porque era tan difícil tratar de enseñar algo cualquier lunes posterior a Hogsmaede: era tanta la excitación que casi era palpable.

Junto a Josie entró al _Emporio de la lechuza_ y compró toda clase de chucherías en _Zonco_. Se divirtieron tanto que desfalleciendo de cansancio, con los pies adoloridos, llegaron a un pequeño café casi en las afueras del pueblo donde los esperaba sentado en una mesa y rodeado por dos chiquillos que devoraban sendas copas de helado, Draco Malfoy.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedir antes de que llegaran —dijo Draco después de los saludos y presentaciones—, no tuve opción o seguirían brincando a mi alrededor y empezaba a marearme.

Severus se permitió una sonrisa ante la idea de un Malfoy adulto subido a una mesa lanzando _desmaius_ a sus salvajes hijos.

—Yo los veo muy tranquilos y bien portados —comentó Severus sin apartar la mirada de los hijos de Draco, Leonard de seis años y Misty de cuatro, que platicaban amenamente con Josie.

—No te engañes —dijo Draco con un ligero estremecimiento—, fuiste tu quien nos enseñó a no confiarnos de las apariencias. Ya veremos que opinas de ellos cuando sean tus alumnos.

—Espero haber renunciado al puesto para entonces, esto es sólo temporal.

—¡Merlín, nunca creí que escucharía a Severus Snape mintiéndose a sí mismo! —exclamó Draco con su mejor tono melodramático—. Te encanta enseñar aunque lo niegues o de lo contrario no estarías aquí, habrías aceptado una de tantas ofertas que recibes a intervalos regulares.

—Hogwarts es un buen lugar para que crezca una niña —aceptó Severus—, algo muy distinto a Liberia o Durmstrang.

—Lo sé —concedió Draco entre cucharadas de su _babana split_.

—¿Y cómo se encuentran las señoras Malfoy? —decidió cambiar el tema de conversación Severus.

—Arrrrgggg, ¡tenías que tocar ese tema! Susan y mi madre parecen dispuestas a enloquecernos, los niños y yo estamos huyendo de ellas, por eso aceptamos tu propuesta.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo Severus divertido.

—Están remodelando toda la casa para que convine con los arreglos al Salón que se hicieron para celebrar la presentación de Emily. ¡Por favor! La niña apenas va a cumplir un año de vida y ellas están alterando todo nuestro hábitat. Lo peor es que no pudimos traerla con nosotros.

—Deben estar encantadas ante la idea de que haya sido niña —agregó Severus recordando cuánto esmero había tenido Jodie en arreglar la casa para la presentación de Josie.

_Quizás para ti sea una celebración frívola para presumir a nuestro tesoro_ había dicho ella entre luces de varita que movían muebles a diestra y siniestra. _Pero es mucho más que eso y lo sabes, un bebé mágico que llega al año de vida siempre es motivo de festejo_.

—Es más que eso —aceptó Draco bajando la voz para que los niños no lo escuchara—. Después de _La Fiebre Puzzle_ no han dejado de agradecer porque los niños sigan con vida, Misty era la más pequeña, aunque pudimos perder a los dos. Por eso están locas por Emily, quieren que esta fiesta sea al modo tradicional antiguo para realizar todos esos conjuros de protección que dejaron de usarse. No queremos que nunca sufra nada parecido a esa pesadilla.

—Escuché que este tipo de ceremonias antiguas estaba de moda pero nunca pensé que tanto.

—Es más que una moda Severus, en verdad tememos por nuestros niños.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos hombres, la última plaga había arrebatado tantas vidas que era lógico esperar el temor de la gente. Severus pensaba decir algo reconfortante, pero no podía encontrar nada que tuviera sentido.

—Nosotros casi atrapamos una —escucharon decir a Leonard orgulloso, seguido por una exclamación de júbilo y admiración de Josie.

Draco gruñó al pasar una mano por su rostro.

—Fue durante la temporada de apareamiento de las tarántulas —explicó— Leonard las confundió con acromántulas, un día escuchó que van en una gran procesión por el desierto y al día siguiente él, Misty y yo estábamos dentro de un domo mágico viendo pasar a esos animales.

La discreta risa de Severus distrajo un poco a Draco que no había notado lo tenso que estaba.

—¡No te burles! Deberías haberlos escuchado: "¡Tenemos que ir a verlas! A lo mejor encontramos la acromántula blanca".

Contemplamos todo desde la orilla mientras los niños contaban cada animal de esos que pasaba. ¡Hasta tenían un frasco etiquetado con la palabra "BLANCA".

Todo el tiempo estuvieron "a punto" de encontrarla mientras yo pedía porque no existiera semejante criatura porque no habría ningún poder que obligara a dejar la mínima rendija en el domo.

Severus no pudo más aguantar la sonora carcajada que golpeó a Draco en todo su orgullo.

—¡Anda, ríete!

—Draco, hay varios encantamientos que pudiste usar sin dejar la seguridad de tu domo bromeó Severus condescendiente.

—Espero que puedas recordar por los menos uno cuando llegue tu turno —atacó Draco—. Mis encantadores niños ya le deben haber dado el nombre del lugar por donde pasan las tarántulas a tu hija.

—No llevaré a Josie a cazar arañas blancas no importa a que raza pertenezcan —declaró Severus quizás con demasiada vehemencia. Había que reconocer que estar rodeado por arácnidos debía de ser escalofriante.

—Insistirá hasta que la lleves, créeme se de lo que hablo.

—Le diré a Potter que deje de meterle ideas raras a mi hija en la cabeza. Sólo a un demente se le ocurren semejantes cosas.

—O a un sanador muy listo que no ha dejado de investigar una poción para una enfermedad mortal —los ojos de Draco brillaron con suspicacia y malicia.

¡Cuánto había extrañado Severus esa mirada!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, si yo estuviera creando una poción que incluye una gota de veneno de acromántula, me gustaría probar con una variante más poderosa —insinuó Draco como si fuera lo más obvio—. Picando la curiosidad infantil espera que la búsqueda de "Blanca" sea más sencilla. ¡Cualquier niño le llevará la acromántula cuando la encuentre como trofeo! Y ni siquiera tiene que matarla sólo... "ordeñarla".

La hipótesis de Draco era risible de tan ridícula, aunque había que reconocer que probable. Severus se imaginó a sí mismo estudiando el codiciado veneno de "Blanca" y aceptó que sería un reto interesante.

—De cualquier modo hablaré con él. No quiero que Josie siga los pasos de Hagrid, cuidando criaturas peligrosas a cada momento.

Draco sonrió con indulgencia, Josie claramente sería cazadora de acromántulas si en verdad lo deseaba y Severus estaría detrás de ella cuidándola como el dedicado padre que era.

° ° ° ° °

Harry recorrió la calle principal de Hogsmeade una vez mas, nunca sobraba un recorrido en busca de problemas, había que "estar en alerta permanente" como solía decir Moody.

Severus pasó a un par de metros llevando de la mano a Josie, al parecer rumbo a la heladería. El hombre estaba transformado, lucía una brillante sonrisa que alejaba de su paso a casi todos sus alumnos asustados ante la inusual visión.

Hermione aún seguía afuera de Zonco esperando a que Ron pudiera sacar a los mellizos, pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia; con sólo abrir la puerta su familia sabría que era hora de irse.

Los niños iban y venían entre risas y algodón de azúcar que cambiaba de color cada treinta segundos. Cuando lo veían lo saludaban como siempre, aunque intentando ocultar sus dientes, a lo que fallaban miserablemente, pero eso era lo que Harry quería ver: dientes azules, rosas o verdes, pero ninguno rojo.

Lo usual.

Después de _la Fiebre Puzzle_ había acordado con Honeydukes que el pagaría un porcentaje de los dulces de obsequio a los estudiantes, a cambo de que le permitieran agregar una poción reveladora que le permitiera identificar nuevos brotes antes de que la enfermedad se disparara. Hasta el momento había funcionado sin mayor problema y los alumnos seguían sin saber que **la broma de obsequio** era algo más que diversión.

Jennifer Boni, la joven cazadora de Gryffindor, cubrió su boca con ambas manos para ocultar sus dientes verdes en cuanto lo vio a Derek Bucay, el guapo guardián de Slytherin. Él la miró un segundo antes de dedicarle una completa rosa que la paralizó por completo, hasta que reaccionó y mostró su boca. Juntos rieron un rato y decidieron seguir paseando juntos.

Los dientes de colores habían sido un éxito. Harry tomó un par de fotografías más para Sirius.

Mas tranquilo decidió tomar una cerveza da mantequilla. Las Tres Escobas estaba a reventar pero Rosmerta lo guió hasta la barra donde un letrero flotante de "Reservado" apartaba su rincón favorito.

—¿Dientes de colores? En serio Harry creo que tu y Sirius están perdiendo el toque, empiezan a repetirse —escuchó una voz alegre a su espalda.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Es la primera vez que hacemos esto! —se defendió Harry haciéndose a un lado para que Remus se sentara junto a él.

—Se parece demasiado a la vez que tiñeron el cabello de todos los estudiantes —se encogió de hombros Remus aceptando la cerveza de mantequilla que Rosmerta servía en ese momento.

—Pero las reacciones fueron completamente distintas y tengo evidencia fotográfica que respalda mis palabras —afirmó Harry.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, las niñas corrían gritando histéricas...

—Y los niños dejaron de reír cuando su cabello rizado en bucles les llegó a la cintura.

—¡Fue una locura! —concedió Remus riendo junto con Harry.

—Y pensar que Hermione y Severus pelearon por "convencerte" de cubrir la primera guardia cuando estabas brincando con la mano en alto para ofrecerte como voluntario —bromeó Remus entre sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Pelearán de nuevo en la próxima salida —profetizó Harry—, están divirtiéndose demasiado con sus hijos.

—¿No crees que ya es tiempo de avanzar? Severus es un hombre libre y su hija...

—¡Por favor Remus! Escuchándote cualquiera diría que esperaba la muerte de su esposa para lanzarme a sus brazos —lo cortó Harry intentando bromear para ocultar sus sentimientos, algo que era completamente innecesario porque Remus entendía.

Remus siempre entendía.

—Jodie falleció, ese es un hecho Harry. Tú lo amas, no estoy sugiriendo que corras a seducirlo, sólo que no te alejes demasiado y le permitas al hombre descubrir cuánto lo amas. Además me parece que tienes una pequeña aliada.

—¿Josie? No juegues Remus, sólo tiene cuatro años y no pienso utilizarla para llegar a Severus.

Remus sonrió con indulgencia, a veces era tan sencillo enredar a Harry. Había muchas cosas de las que no se percataba.

—Me parece que ella te eligió no tú a ella.

Harry estaba listo para contraatacar cuando entraron los Snape y los Malfoy; los niños jugueteaban entre risas, una imagen que Harry se descubrió conservando para la posteridad con ayuda de su cámara; los adultos los seguían charlando con calma, era una imagen sencilla pero llena de calidez, demasiado perfecta para ser cierta.

Entonces Remus rió.

No mucho, sólo un breve gorjeo contenido pero para el oído entrenado de Severus Snape debió de ser un sonoro estallido, a juzgar por el gesto adusto que llegó a su rostro y el paso apretado rumbo a la barra.

—¿Qué es tan divertido Lupin? —siseó molesto, demostrando que había cosas que nunca se olvidan y una risa merodeadora de burla hacia su persona siempre sería la misma.

—¡Nada! Es sólo que tu... ¡nunca pensé que serías víctima de Honeydukes! —intentó defenderse Remus.

—¿Qué? Lupin no tengo idea de que...

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Draco notando lo que era evidente para todos, que Severus tenía los dientes rosa brillante. Al instante tomó una cuchara cercana lo suficientemente brillante para descubrir lo que temía.

Sus dientes eran verdes.

Horrorizado cerró la boca y volvió la mirada al resto de la clientela de Las Tres Escobas y en especial a sus hijos.

Todos tenían los dientes en diferentes tonos de verde y rosa.

A Severus le tomó una milésima de segundo más descubrir lo mismo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los alumnos que sabían de las bromas de Honeydukes lo miraban fijamente, esperando que hablara para descubrir de que color se habían teñido los dientes del profesor de Pociones.

—Sólo es una broma de la dulcería Severus —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sus dientes eran verde fosforescente. Incluso Remus ostentaba una dentadura rosa.

—¿Si sabes quien inició esto porque has caído en la broma? —gruñó Severus casi sin mover los labios, algo que no le costó ningún esfuerzo.

—¡Porque es divertido! Y porque sólo Honeydukes hace esto sólo con sus mejores dulces. Es... algo así como el legado de los gemelos Weasley.

Era extraño. Severus conocía bien al Lupin que había estudiado con él, al Lupin que había sido su colega por un año y al Lupin que había luchado a su lado. Este hombre era una mezcla de todos sin ser ninguno.

No alardeaba, no amenazaba y no luchaba. Sólo sonreía como un conocido inofensivo.

Y era él quien estaba armando un escándalo frente a medio colegio.

—¡Harry! Misty y Leonard casi atrapan una acromántula blanca —anunció Josie mostrando sus dientes rosas, aprovechando claramente que su padre había callado.

—¿En serio?

—Papá nos llevó a verlas cuando hicieron una marcha —presumió Misty con palabras verdes mientras Leonard se enderezaba para verse más alto ignorando que él también tenía los dientes verdes.

—No la encontramos porque había muchas negras, pero el año que entra atraparemos a "Blanca" —garantizó el pequeño Malfoy recordándole a Harry la determinación de su padre.

—Ustedes si que son valientes —dejo Harry sacando la varita de su bolsillo—. Y tienen un padre muy comprensivo, Malfoy en verdad te has ganado también esto.

Sin decir más hizo una floritura en el aire y apareció tres botones dorados con la leyenda "Cazadores de Acromántulas" en letras realzadas.

Leonard tomó los botones ante la mirada feliz de su hermana y la impávida de su padre, prendió uno a la túnica de Misty y otro a la suya antes de darle el último a Draco Malfoy que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

—Tiene un encantamiento de protección —explicó Harry ignorando el hielo en los ojos de Mafoy—, si vuelven a hacer algo tan peligroso se formará una barrera a su alrededor, así estarán a salvo. Pero nunca vayan solos a cazar acromántulas ¿entendido?

Ambos pequeños aceptaron las condiciones y Malfoy tuvo que aceptar los botones. Recordaba que durante la guerra había corrido el rumor de que un encanto de protección de Potter podía detener varias maldiciones mortales.

Todo eso era algo que tenía sin cuidado a Severus, quien estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar en todas las cosas que le gritaría a Potter en cuanto regresaran al castillo, agregando a la lista el herir a su hija; Josie miraba con deseo los famosos botones y aunque calló, era claro que desea ser condecorada como una "Cazadora de Acromántulas".

—Es fabuloso que ustedes puedan hacer la investigación de campo —dijo Harry cuando los niños Malfoy se calmaron un poco— Josie y yo estamos concentrados en otra búsqueda igual de importante —anunció. Tanto Leonard como Misty miraron a Josie con un ligero tinte de envidia.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Leonard.

—Buscamos un gato azul atigrado macho —y Harry empezó un breve discurso sobre la rareza de dicho animal.

Derrotado Severus, relajó su postura, llegó a un mudo acuerdo con Draco y se despidió de Remus y de Harry recomendando ampliamente la nueva muestra de dulces de Honeydukes. Draco agradeció la ayuda en su cruzada contra las acromántulas y juntos, con sus hijos, siguieron a Rosmerta hasta el apartado que debió haber reservado Draco con varios galeones de anticipación.

Harry y Remus vieron alejarse al grupo, se sonrieron y callaron sus carcajadas con cerveza de mantequilla, parloteando sobre la cara que Sirius pondría cuando viera la foto de Snape y Malfoy.

Después de todo ser merodeador era muy divertido.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Espero que las Acromántulas blancas no les quiten el sueño . y también que no las olviden porque aparecerán en el futuro ¡¡¡Igual que yo!


	4. Una clara responsabilidad

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** El plan secreto de Harry para enseñarles a los niños a ser responsables y tener su preciada mascota se lleva a cabo gracias a la ayuda de una amiga especial. Lo que nadie sabe es el pequeño giro que el destino tiene preparado con la ayuda de Severus.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas muy especiales que son muy astutas y difíciles de engañar y que me han ayudado más de lo que creen, ¡para ustedes Draconiss y Azalea!

Quetzalli.

** Capítulo 4   
Una clara responsabilidad**

La campanilla de entrada tintineó un par de veces indicando que la puerta se había abierto y cerrado, aquel era un sonido alegre como un juguetón "hola" que daba la bienvenida a **Magical Leaf, vivero**, _la más variada selección herbolaria desde 1492_; como decía el letrero colgante a fuera del establecimiento.

—¡Un momento! —anunció una alegre voz femenina desde la trastienda, para dar paso a un destello luminoso cegador que se desvaneció en segundos.

—¡Listo! —anunció triunfal la joven bruja que apareció detrás del mostrador luciendo una encantadora sonrisa—, debo controlar al Lazo del Diablo cada tercer día o pierde los estribos y ataca todo lo que puede... —explicó hasta que reparó en su cliente quien miraba distraídamente la gran variedad de plantas a su alrededor.

—Haz hecho un gran trabajo con él, nadie esperaba que consiguieras domesticar un Lazo del Diablo —le sonrió con orgullo el mago detrás de sus gafas de montura redonda—, pero tenías que aprender algo de Hagrid y demostraste que los retos son tu especialidad.

—¡Harry! Debiste avisar que vendrías, una rebanada del famoso pay de manzana de mi abuela te estaría esperando.

—¿Sólo una? ¡Qué desconsiderada te estás volviendo Azalea! Mira que comerte todo mi pay y dejarme sólo una rebanada —bromeó Harry Potter al saludar a su amiga con un abrazo.

—¡Oh, me has descubierto! —dramatizó ella llevando una mano a la frente y fingiendo un desmayo.

—Tendré que acusarte con tu abuela —le reprochó Harry.

—¡Por favor no! Me matará, me transformará en manzana y me usará como ingrediente para tu próximo pay.

—Espero que no, no tengo idea de cual sería tu sabor.

Sendas sonrisas se transformaron en sonoras carcajadas que dejaron a ambos amigos sin aliento.

—¡Merlín, qué gusto me da verte! —dijo Azalea en cuanto recuperó la habilidad del habla—, empezaba a temer que no regresarías.

—Fue un... verano difícil y ahora tengo una nueva alumna en mi **Jardín de Niños**, la verdad perdí el control del tiempo —se disculpó Harry dedicando toda su atención a una pecera rebosante de branquialgas.

—Ya veo —aceptó Azalea sin forzar a Harry—, escuché que la hija de Snape no se parece nada a él. ¿Crees que decida marcharse y regresar al exilio al finalizar este año?

—Lo dudo mucho y me parece que te informaron mal, la pequeña Josie se le parece mucho... con mejor carácter.

—Me alegro por ella, aunque aún tenía esperanza porque aceptaras enseñar pociones —suspiró Azalea—, mis hijos te lo hubieran agradecido.

—¡Tú no tienes hijos! —exclamó Harry arrojándole a Azalea una branquialga a la cara que ella esquivó sin problema.

—¿Y quién dice que no los tendré? —se defendió Azalea arrojándole un chorro de agua de la punta de su varita, iniciando así una batalla que terminó en empate.

—Ya hablando en serio ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita Harry?

Azalea no esperaba encontrar en ese par de ojos verde jade el inconfundible brillo de la más pura ilusión.

—Buscaba una planta sencilla de cuidar para un niño —dijo él enumerando los aspectos que buscaba—. Les enseño a responsabilizarse por otro ser vivo para que sus padres les autoricen una mascota —finalizó Harry su discurso.

—Creo que una _Mimbulus Nimbletonia_ es justo lo que buscas —dijo Azalea desde la trastienda donde Harry supuso buscaba las plantas aún cuando tenía varias en el aparador de enfrente—. Pero te las daré con una condición —agregó ella al regresar con Harry—, quiero que cuides esta tú.

Frente a la cara de Harry, Azalea puso una maceta donde una flor lo saludó esparciendo su bello perfume.

—Una _Lili_ —susurró Harry tocando con la yema de sus dedos la punta de una de sus hojas—, yo no...

—Harry no puedes enseñarles a los niños si tu mismo no estás dispuesto a comprometerte con otro ser vivo —declaró Azalea con la mayor seriedad.

Harry cerró los ojos conteniendo la avalancha de sentimientos que lo cubrió, se mordió ligeramente el labio como hacía siempre que estudiaba un enfrentamiento, al final apretó los puños. Cuando enfrentó a Azalea de nuevo, ella vio en su mirada la determinación de su decisión.

—Tu ganas Azalea, tu ganas —suspiró derrotado.

° ° ° ° °

Durante la siguiente "Junta de Padres" Severus, junto con los Weasley, se enteró del método con el que Potter buscaba reemplazar a la famosa mascota.

—¿Una planta? —fue lo único que logró balbucear Weasley bajo la mirada crítica de su esposa que apoyó de inmediato la idea sin dejar de parlotear sobre los beneficios que las plantas aportaban a los seres humanos en cientos de teorías que a nadie le importaban.

—Lo que a mi me importa es saber que tipo de planta tienes en mente Potter —interrumpió Severus fastidiado de perder el tiempo.

—_Mimbulus Nimbletonia_ y no tienen de qué preocuparse porque no será responsabilidad de ustedes —dijo Potter con la mayor calma mientras procedía a dar una breve explicación de lo sencillo que era cuidar una de esas plantas, que los mellizos tendrían sólo una para que aprendieran responsabilidad conjunta y que la famosa planta seguiría en la enfermería hasta que los niños supieran cuidarla en todos sus detalles.

Con lo cual ninguno de los padres pudo opinar en contra.

Así que los días siguientes estuvieron plagados de entusiastas comentarios sobre "Mimi", como había bautizado Josie a su planta. Lo que Severus soportó sin mayor problema satisfecho porque una vez más Potter no era lo más importante para su pequeña.

El último viernes de la última semana de noviembre encontró a los dos Snape terminando los preparativos en su salita de estar para la llegada de Mimi. Josie había dispuesto un lugar en la mesita redonda cercana a la ventana para que cayera sobre ella un rayo de sol. El lugar de honor según Severus porque sobre esa misma mesita se encontraban los tesoros de Josie: el reloj mágico que los señalaba en todo momento y la figura que Dumbledore había enviado como regalo de bodas.

_Jodie_, pensó Severus con dolor cuando se cruzó en la puerta de la enfermería con Hermione, una madre dichosa recogiendo a sus hijos. ¿Por qué había tenido Josie que perder a la suya? Por milésima vez maldijo la leucemia que le arrebató a su esposa intentando distraer el vacío que sentía dando un breve paseo por la enfermería.

Ahí estaban, junto al gran ventanal sobre el pequeño librero infantil, un par de _Mimbulus Nimbletonia_ cada una al lado de una preciosa maceta de cerámica, pintada con unicornios que saltaban haciendo piruetas de tanto en tanto, que albergaba una preciosa flor.

Una Lili.

Como el eco lejano de varias conversaciones, recordó que de tanto en tanto Josie hablaba de "la flor de Harry", a decir verdad su hija no había exagerado, la flor era exquisita y despedía un delicado aroma.

—Nunca podemos escapar de nosotros mismos —musitó para sí.

Hermione seguía hablando con Potter, seguramente le tomaría al pobre varios minutos convencerla de que no interviniera ni siquiera con consejos en el cuidado de la _Mimbulus Nimbletonia_ de sus hijos.

Confiado en que Potter entendiera que él no necesitaba la lectura de las reglas, Severus continuó estudiando las plantas, aprovechando su única oportunidad de inmiscuirse en su desarrollo, un pensamiento tentador, lanzar ahora un hechizo que detuviera el crecimiento de la planta de los mellizos o revitalizar la de Josie para que ella ganara.

—Hermione, debes entender que esto no es una competencia ni nada por el estilo —llegó clara la voz de Potter hasta él, como una amenaza a sus propios pensamientos—, esto es para que los niños aprendan a ser responsables de una mascota, no para que adelanten conocimientos de herbología.

Severus se permitió un bufido molesto, se había dejado llevar por unos segundos por la antigua rencilla Gryffindor-Slytherin. Harry tenía razón debían dejar a los niños tomar sus propias responsabilidades.

Mientras se reñía a sí mismo, notó que la pequeña mochila de Josie estaba bajo una de las plantas, la que le pareció más verde y saludable. Orgulloso del logro de su pequeña siguió con cuidado analizando la fuerza de sus hojas hasta notar que se escabullía entre ella un araña del tamaño de un knut que parecía haberla elegido para construir su telaraña.

Una araña común y corriente, de las que abundaban en el castillo y sin embargo, un destello brilló en la memoria de Severus al recordar la emoción de los hijos de Draco cuando hablaron e su "cacería de acromántulas" con Josie y el gusto con el que su niña había imaginado ser la poseedora de esa criatura especial.

Una araña blanca.

¿Sería demasiado malo avivar la imaginación de su pequeña y crearle una sonrisa con una falsa acromántula blanca? Severus conocía un hechizo que permitía cambios de color en el pelo que duraban hasta que él retirara el conjuro, algo que le había sido de gran utilidad cuando espía.

Si tan sólo Josie tuviera su araña blanca, aunque no fuera una acromántula...

Hermione había aceptado los argumentos de Potter y estaban saliendo de su pequeña oficina, en una fracción de segundo Severus sacó la varita, aclaró la araña a un blanco perla y se alejó discretamente hasta el lugar donde los niños jugaban entre risas alineando cubos mágicos de colores que cambiaban de lugar cada cinco minutos.

—¡Papi! Llevaste temprano —lo saludó Josie con se enorme sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro que sí, hoy es el gran día en que Mimi llegará a la mesa de honor, no podía esperar más —explicó Severus a la niña comprobando que la influencia de Harry Potter había sido más positiva de lo que esperaba, sanando el corazón de Josie de la profunda pena que había sido la muerte de su madre.

Por unos minutos lo único importante fue ese intercambio cómplice que había surgido desde que Harry cuidaba a Josie, en donde ella compartía su día con papá, narrando los pequeños descubrimientos y las grandes fantasías ¡y todo ahí mismo con él sentado en una de esas pequeñas sillas que Harry tenía para comodidad de los niños! 

Apenas notó que los Weasley se habían ido.

—¿Josie, por qué no vas por Mimi mientras hablo con tu papá? —dijo Harry a su espalda, dando pie a la salida como un tornado de Josie en busca de la plantita.

—Ahórrate el discurso —señaló Severus todavía sonriendo ¡sonriendo a un Potter!—. No pienso intervenir en la vida futura de Mimi.

—Gracias —suspiró Harry aliviado desplomándose en la alfombra a su lado, algo que debía verse bastante cómico: él Severus Snape, temible profesor de pociones, en una sillita de madera con Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico, sentado en flor de loto a su lado.

De algún modo extraño era un pensamiento agradable.

Que terminó demasiado pronto cuando Josie regresó sonriendo con Mimi sostenida entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Espero que no olvides la presentación que los niños harán la próxima semana —le recordó Harry después de despedirse de Josie con un abrazo—, Hermione y Ron me han prometido estar presentes y sé que no tienes clase el viernes a la una de la tarde, así que no tienes pretexto.

—¿Has estado revisando mi agenda, Potter? —preguntó Severus imitando el murmullo amenazador que tanto había enfurecido a Harry durante las clases de oclumancia.

—Claro que no profesor Snape —respondió Harry sin dejarse intimidar—, es a la hora en que atiendo los casos de colapsos nerviosos entre tus alumnos de quinto, en serio debería dejar de aterrorizarlos aunque sea un poco.

—Una broma disfrazada de advertencia, demasiado Slytherin para un noble Gryffindor ¿no te parece?

—Para nada, con tal de que funcione, recuerda Severus que tus alumnos de hoy serán los compañeros superiores de Josie mañana ¿qué quieres que le digan de su padre?

Un tema complejo que Severus se prometió estudiar con calma al regresar con Josie a sus habitaciones, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, apenas escuchando la plática de la pequeña.

La travesura de la araña blanca se desvaneció en el olvido de un recuerdo pasajero.

° ° ° ° °

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta de su oficina distrajo a Harry de las pociones que estaba inventariando, era la segunda vez que Severus llegaba a la enfermería más temprano de lo usual.

—Josie está jugando con los mellizos, pero la llamaré de inmediato —le dijo apresuradamente pensando que Severus quería pasar el resto del viernes en compañía de su hija.

—Lo mejor será no distraerla —comentó Severus parándose a un lado de la silla de "visitas" esperando la invitación formal de Harry para que tomara asiento que no se hizo esperar.

El escritorio era de estilo muggle y veía a la pared, así cuando se sentaba a conversar nunca había un escritorio entre él y su interlocutor.

—Debo suponer que estás aquí para hablar conmigo —dijo Harry con gesto amable mientras aparecía un servicio de té.

—¿Tan malo es que me interese por el progreso de este... ¿cómo lo llamas?

—Jardín de niños —respondió Harry sonriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta y recuperó su semblante neutro.

Estaba coqueteándole a Snape y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable, ¡Merlín el hombre había perdido a su esposa unos meses atrás y él ya estaba coqueteándole! Para distraerse y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, sacó una libreta donde tenía el registro de las actividades que llevaba a cabo con los niños y una carpeta dedicada a Josie.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Severus analizando una hoja llena de garabatos y notas escritas con demasiada rapidez.

—Disculpa —dijo Harry intentando recuperar la hoja que Severus no soltó—, son algunas notas de Tanatología.

—¿De Thanatos, dios de la muerte?

—De acuerdo, me descubriste —musitó Harry agitando ligeramente las manos sobre su cabeza—, he compartido con Josie algunas terapias de Tanatología para ayudarla a superar la pérdida de su madre, no estoy jugando con su mente ni con sus sentimientos —aclaró antes de que Severus pensara que estaba vengándose por las clases de Oclumancia— sólo la dejo que platique sobre su madre para que acepte su muerte y la pena sea menor.

Severus concentró su atención en las notas que estaban en la carpeta, dibujos de Josie donde estaba su familia con un feo rayón sobre la figura de su madre que iban modificándose lentamente, con Josie sosteniendo su mano y Jodie aparte, como un fantasma flotando sobre una flores, hasta llegar a dibujos donde sólo estaban ellos dos, de la mano, comiendo helado con las lenguas de colores.

—Gracias —dijo al terminar de leer la hoja de reporte de Harry donde se mencionaban detalladamente las palabras de Josie que indicaban su lento cambio—. No esperaba que hicieras esto... no sabía que debía hacerse.

—Pocos lo saben, la Tanatología es practicada por los muggles y algunos magos, muy pocos —explicó Harry eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Así que tu planta es también parte de la terapia, ahora entiendo.

—Ayuda mucho volcar tu atención cuidando de alguien más —corroboró Harry.

—Pero eres un presumido Potter —dijo Severus buscando aligerar la conversación—, tu planta es la mejor, incluso tiene una flor.

Harry giró ligeramente su silla para dar un vistazo a los niños, y más allá ver su Lili que ahora era el único adorno sobre el librero.

—Ella es mi responsabilidad, el tratamiento que mi sanadora me indicó y que pospuse por mucho tiempo —aceptó en voz alta lo que había negado hasta ese momento, y a Severus Snape de todos los seres con los que pudo haberlo hablado—, afortunadamente mi amiga herbóloga no lo olvidó, ha estado conspirando en mi contra con mi sanadora hasta que acepté a Lili.

Severus guardó un respetuoso silencio, algo que Harry apreció mucho, siempre había agradecido la sobria personalidad del hombre que había dejado de atosigarlo con preguntas.

—He tenido muchas pérdidas —aceptó Harry en un murmullo apenas audible—, gente que murió para que yo viviera y gente que no pude salvar, eso es lo que necesito superar. Yo... no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por todos ellos y no fueron sólo niños Severus, la Fiebre Puzzle se llevó a familias completas, había algunos que eran mayores que yo y otros que no tuvieron oportunidad de nacer.

—No deberías atormentarte por lo que no puedes controlar.

—Es lo mismo que me dice Draconiss, mi terapeuta, pero es difícil, créeme —intentó sonreír Harry.

—Lo sé, yo mismo sigo pensando que debí encontrar la poción que salvara a Jodie en lugar de estar jugando a encontrar la "Matalobos" mejorada.

—Tu poción le ha dado una nueva esperanza de vida a muchos licántropos —afirmó Harry— y la leucemia es un mal que prácticamente no ha sido estudiado por los magos.

—Algún día encontraré la cura —le confió Severus con determinación.

—En ese caso puedes venir cuando quieras a consultar mis libros, tengo mucha información sobre el cáncer desde los estudios muggles que son de mucha utilidad.

—¿Lo fueron cuando la Fiebre Puzzle? —preguntó Severus con su usual seriedad aunque Harry no pudo evitar sentirse estudiado.

—Un poco, aunque la Fiebre Puzzle es una enfermedad mágica tiene el desarrollo de un virus, por eso fue tan difícil de controlar.

Controlar.

Nadie había logrado encontrar la cura.

Había noches en que Harry se despertaba bañado en sudor rodeado por el llanto de los padres que abrazaban a sus niños. Recordando el pesar de anunciar una muerte más.

Una más.

—Debo darte crédito —la grave voz de Severus lo regresó al presente, a su oficina, rodeado de libros y pociones—, jamás pensé que llegarías a ser un sanador tan competente. Siempre creí que seguirías lanzándote de cabeza al peligro, convirtiéndote en el auror más osado de la historia o un segundo Lockhart.

La mención del editor de Sirius le produjo a Harry un escalofrío fingido que rompió por completo la línea de memorias tristes y lo concentró en intercambiar con Severus más datos sobre la Tanatología.

—Deberías visitarnos para tomar el té algún día y seguir discutiendo estos temas —le dijo Severus cuando Hermione entró a la enfermería, intentando recuperar el aliento que debió perder al subir las escaleras corriendo.

Harry aceptó la invitación para la siguiente noche a la presentación, sintiendo por primera vez en su corazón el crecimiento de la ilusión.

_Quizás ahora sí me elija a mí_, se dijo al ver partir a los Snape alejándose por el pasillo.

° ° ° ° °

El viernes Josie pidió su túnica blanca con puños rosas y adornos de encaje, era su primera presentación y quería, al igual que papá, hacer una gran entrada. Severus se preguntó varias veces si no había exagerado demasiado la vez en que permitió a Josie acompañarlo a una e sus clases: doble hora de pociones con Slytherin y Gryffindor de primer grado. ¡Pero no era su culpa del todo! Él siempre hacía la misma entrada, así que se consoló recordándose que no había sido tan duro como en la primera clase que le había dado al mismo Harry Potter.

Aquella era la primera vez que Josie pedía esa túnica desde la muerte de su madre ya que Jodie siempre alababa lo bella que lucía la niña con ese atavío.

_Mírala Severus, parece una muñequita_, había dicho ella la ves que compraron la túnica.

Así que Severus peinó su cabello con cuidado, al modo muggle, como lo hacía Jodie siempre que vestía a su niña, con dos coletas que recogían su negro cabello, anudadas con gruesos listones rosas.

No que estuviera deprimida todo el tiempo, pero Severus la conocía, podía ver la tristeza detrás de sus pestañas rizadas amenazando con surgir en cada momento, escuchar los apagados sollozos de Josie en la noche había roto su corazón, ahora la pena comenzaba a ser menor, quizás por el tiempo o quizás por Potter.

—¿Papi, puedo llevar algo a la presentación?

—Puedes llevar lo que quieras, mi cielo.

Su nena estaba sanando.

° ° ° ° °

—Esta figura es muy especial porque fue un regalo que recibieron mis papás cuando se casaron —anunció Josie mostrando la figura con el águila y la serpiente—. Mi mami decía que eran ella y papá porque estos animales son los mismos que los de las casas en donde estuvieron cuando estudiaron aquí.

—Muy bien, Josie —aplaudió Harry junto con el resto de los presentes— es una bella figura, gracias por mostrárnosla.

—También es importante porque se las regaló el viejo Director y mi papá dice que él fue como un padre así que es un regalo de mi abuelo —terminó Josie con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su sillita al lado de Severus.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció unos segundos, Severus supuso que el fallecimiento de Dumbledore seguía doliéndole igual que a él. 

Hay heridas que tardan en sanar y otras que no sanan nunca.

Josie hizo una bonita reverencia que su madre le había enseñado en alguna ocasión, levantó la figura de la mesita redonda y dio paso a los mellizos que sonreían como dementes. ¡En serio! ¿Qué clase de poder podría haber convencido a una chica tan lista como Hermione a terminar casada con Ronald Weasley? Afortunadamente para los niños tenían menos pecas y su cabello rojizo no llegaba al color zanahoria, pero Severus estaba convencido de que serían má peligrosos que sus tíos.

—Nosotros trajimos algo muy, pero muy especial —anunció Reagan mientras su hermano ponía sobre la mesa de presentación la _Mimbulus Nimbletonia_ que les pertenecía.

—Y antes de que nos regañen porque las plantas no pueden mostrarse queremos decir que no es a "Lusnim" a quien traemos, sino a nuestra mascota que vive en ella —aclaró Herbert ante la mirada preocupada de su madre. No se necesitaba saber legeremancia para adivinar que temía una descripción de los gusanos que seguramente vivían entre la tierra.

—Sabemos que no podemos tener una mascota aún —se apresuró a agregar Reagan—, pero ella llegó a nosotros dentro de Lusnim, así que era su casa antes de ser nuestra planta.

—Y la hemos cuidado muy bien hasta ahora —terminó Herbert.

—Vaya —atinó a decir Harry— ¿y quién es su mascota? —preguntó inseguro.

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que le recordó a Severus las de sus tíos, invitándolo a preguntarse de nuevo si continuaría enseñando cuando Josie fuera una alumna de Hogwarts.

—¡Una acromántula blanca! —respondieron a coro los niños señalando la hermosa telaraña donde reposaba la araña olvidada por Severus.

Varias cosas sucedieron entonces: Ronald palideció al punto de parecer un Malfoy a punto de desmayarse, Hermione se lanzó hacia la maceta para estudiar a la araña y Harry dejó libre un suspiro aliviado que sólo Severus escuchó.

—Nenes, siento desilusionarlos pero esta araña no es una acromántula —dijo Hermione después de un rato de análisis profundo.

—¡Pero mamá, "Clara" es una acromántula blanca! —gimieron los mellizos.

—Es una araña blanca, pero hay muchas especies de arañas y esta no es una acromántula —insistió ella.

Harry le pidió a Severus que buscara el libro de Criaturas Mágicas que tenía en el librero sobre el que estaba su Lili mientras intentaba que su mejor amigo bebiera una poción calmante.

Tomó un rato y muchas fotos mostrarle a los mellizos que no tenían una acromántula blanca, sino que "Clara" era una araña albina sin ningún poder mágico.

Y tomó mucho más tiempo convencer a Weasley de permitirle a sus hijos conservar la araña. Cuando quedaron establecidos los lineamientos de cuidado y ubicación de la Clara, estaba tan blanco que cualquiera diría había sellado su sentencia de muerte.

Severus tuvo que contenerse de hacer muchos comentarios burlones, aunque no se le escapó la risita cómplice que medio se ocultaba en una esquina de la boca de Harry.

Cuando regresó con Josie ambos rieron y conversaron detenidamente sobre la posibilidad e una mascota.

—Creo que prefiero esperar al gato azul a que busques una araña como amiga —se sinceró con Josie a quien le brillaron los ojos de inmediato.

—¡Genial! Harry está buscando uno para mí y prometió que sería macho.

Severus le sonrió a su niña, empezando a acostumbrarse al recuerdo constante de Potter en sus conversaciones lo que cada vez era menos malo. Se podría decir que hasta simpático.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a su niña al descubrir un medallón redondo con un águila y una serpiente grabadas en él.

—¿Verdad que es lindo? —gorjeó Josie— Harry lo encontró en nuestra figura, estaba abajado de ella, ¿puedo quedármela?

Josie conservó el medallón, tenía los mismos conjuros de protección que la figura y nunca estaba de más algo de precaución, aún así Severus se sorprendió de que fuera Harry quien descubriera el medallón y no él o Jodie.

Con la yema de sus dedos pasó la mano por la base de la estatuilla donde una delgada hendidura mostraba el sitio donde se había escondido el medallón.

—Albus, viejo loco, debiste enviar tu regalo con instrucciones le susurró al vacío cuando Josie ya estaba dormida en su cama.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Listo! Un nuevo capítulo de mi cabeza al monitor de su computadora, bien ahora ya saben como va avanzado el romance entre Severus y Harry, ¿verdad que son lindos? Azalea y Draconiss, espero que me perdonen por convertirlas en personajes, pero es con el mayor de los respetos y con mucho cariño.

¡Besos quetzalescos y hasta la próxima!


	5. Celebraciones

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus Snape está preocupado porque su pequeña hija se convierta en una Gryffindor así que decide solicitar refuerzos en la persona de Draco Malfoy y su plan en dos fases. Claro que para eso tiene que enfrentar a Harry potter y su propio plan de celebraciones que incluye una apuesta que Severus no puede rechazar.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 5   
Celebraciones**

Entre el suave aroma de el mejor Earl Grey del mundo mágico, el joven sanador del Colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería disfrutaba secretamente los caprichos del destino que por fin le estaba favoreciendo con la maravillosa compañía de Severus Snape.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, planeando la decoración navideña de la enfermería y compartiendo una taza de té con el testarudo profesor que continuaba amando en secreto.

Así había sido por las últimas semanas desde que empezaron compartiendo uno de sus temas en común que más disfrutaban: Josie Snape.

Cada viernes Severus disponía de una hora libre en la que dejaba de marcar exámenes y pensar nuevas formas de torturar a sus alumnos, para subir a la enfermería y sentarse en compañía de Harry a conversar mientras los niños se divertían jugando.

Cada jueves empezaba Harry a sentir una ansiedad tremenda en la boca del estómago, a penas veía a Severus recoger a Josie comenzaba a prepararse para el siguiente día, el viernes. Cada hora antes que lo acercaba a la visita del hombre se hacía más larga permitiéndole a Harry preparase para la visita del hombre que cada vez disfrutaba más porque empezaban a hablar menos de Josie y más de ellos mismos.

_Siempre supe que terminaría siendo domesticado por Severus Snape_, pensó Harry con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba al otro hombre enumerar las opciones de decoración navideña.

—Sólo espero que esto no sea igual al circo que organizaron, tú y el perro pulgoso que tienes por padrino, en Halloween —gruñó por gruñir Severus, hacía mucho que se había resignado a las ocasionales visitas de Black que acaparaban toda la atención.

—¡Vamos Severus! No vas a negar que el esqueleto bailarín y las calabazas cantantes fueron muy buenas ideas, a los niños les encantaron.

—Si lo que pretendían era iniciar a los pequeños en apreciar la música, debieron haber pedido ayuda a un profesional —respondió Severus sin ceder—. Mis tímpanos aún no pueden librarse de las notas agudas y fuera de armonía de esas calabazas.

—¿Sabes de música? —preguntó Harry como si estuvieran hablando de un tema tabú.

Eso tomó a Severus por sorpresa. ¿En qué momento se había decidido a confesarle uno de sus más profundos secretos a Potter? Tendría que empezar a cuidar más sus palabras o cualquiera podría pensar, erróneamente, que estaba volviéndose amigo de Potter.

—Violín y un poco de Piano —contestó después de una larga, larguísima pausa de segundos, en donde Harry se limitó a taladrarlo con sus enormes ojos verdes como si estuviera lanzándole un Legeremens.

—¿En serio? —susurró Harry como si temiera que Severus fuera a retratarse.

—¡Por su puesto! Mi padre insistió que tomara clases durante las vacaciones de verano después de que perdió contra mi madre el destino de mi educación —dijo Severus restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Tu padre no quería que vinieras a Hogwarts? —prácticamente chilló Potter.

—Lo dices como si no conocieras los argumentos de los muggles —rebatió Severus gozando con el poder que da el conocimiento—, te recuerdo que pasaste por algo similar.

—Pero tu obtuviste clases de música y yo un viaje al fin del mundo buscando escapar de las cartas infernales de _los fenómenos_ —se defendió Harry sin ceder a los argumentos de Severus. Hacía meses que había descubierto que el hombre sólo lo molestaba por el placer de discutir.

Por un momento Severus buscó entre los esporádicos recuerdos que tenía de las clases de Oclumancia de Harry hasta armar la travesía de un niño de once años obligado a escapar de una lluvia de cartas por un hombre tan grueso como una ballena con un ridículo bigote.

—Si, supongo que te gané —le dijo al joven sanador disfrutando del sentimiento de triunfo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Sólo falta que en verdad aprendiste y demuestres que eres un verdadero músico —lo molestó Harry sonriendo por saber que Severus había picado el anzuelo.

—Contrario a la impresión mía que te haya dejado tu padrino, debo informarte Potter que no necesito demostrar nada —intentó escapar Severus, pero Harry sabía que el hombre estaba en sus manos, era tan predecible y divertido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto—, después de todo Sirius prometió encantar unas cajas de regalo para que canten villancicos y me parece que él mismo interpretará su versión de "Santos Hipogrifos".

Ese era el último empujón que Severus necesitaba, a la mención de Sirius Black palideció y una mueca de disgusto que cruzó su rostro se volvió en una de superioridad.

—Sólo tocaría en Navidad si me garantizas que Black no dirá nada al respecto —aseguró convencido de que su astucia había superado las artimañas de Harry— pero eso es algo imposible, así que olvídalo.

—¿Es una apuesta? —preguntó Harry jalando los últimos hilos de su plan—, porque si lo es acepto.

—¿Qué?

—Acepto —afirmó Harry convencido evitando así que Severus se retractara—. Mi condición es que si logro que Sirius no hable de tu talento artístico en ningún momento, entonces tú serás... ¡Maestro de violín o piano!

—¡Eso nunca!

—Tu lo propusiste —repitió Harry disfrutando de haber enredado a Severus en su red.

De algún modo, el Maestro en Pociones se encontró incapacitado para escapar de ese compromiso, a sus ojos él mismo había propuesto esa tonta apuesta que seguramente perdería Harry porque era **imposible** que Sirius Black dejara pasar una oportunidad para molestarlo.

—De acuerdo, pero Black no puede faltar, no puede tener un hechizo silenciador o uno confundidor encima y no podrá hablar de eso con alguien que no haya estado presente —selló Severus sus condiciones con una sonrisa triunfal—. Y si pierdes deberás... jugar con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para que aprendan algunas jugadas.

Harry se permitió levantar una ceja a la audacia y astucia del hombre mayor, que había encontrado una forma de romper la regla de que los profesores no podían entrenar a los equipos de quidditch.

—Ya no eres Jefe de Casa de Slytherin —le reclamó exagerando su incredulidad.

—Siempre seré un Slytherin, Potter —dijo Severus con orgullo —. Claro que si tienes miedo de perder.

—Aunque pierda, valdrá la pena por escucharte tocando el violín —aseguró Harry extendiendo su varita para que Severus sellara la apuesta tocando la punta con la suya.

Severus intentó descubrir la trampa aquello era claro, Harry lo sintió alertando sus sentidos y escudriñándolo con la mirada buscando un atisbo de mentira, incluso debió sentirse tentado a usar Legeremancia en él, pero desistió sacando su varita y colocando punta con punta, selló la apuesta.

—Ahora, me gustaría discutir contigo si autorizas el regalo que quiero darle a Josie de Navidad —cambió la conversación Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

° ° ° ° °

Los preparativos para las fiestas decembrinas estaban en su apogeo, algo que no dejaba de ser confuso para Severus quien se debatía entre el recuerdo de sus celebraciones en familia y el escándalo que armaban los molestos mocosos a los que trataba de enseñar.

Por otra parte, estaba descubriendo el concepto que tenía Harry de la Navidad, uno que distaba mucho de lo que hubiera esperado del joven. Potter prefería hacer él mismo los conjuros para las decoraciones, hasta el momento no había comprado ni una sola vela y Severus sabía que él mismo las había fabricado aceptando las caprichosas sugerencias de los niños que miraban fascinados las velas flotantes en su "estancia" con forma de dragones, princesas y pinos.

Además Harry había instalado un pequeño buzón que tocaba una melodía distinta en las mañanas anunciando la correspondencia en su interior, motivo por el cual los niños habían comenzado a escribirse notas entre ellos y obligado a sus padres a participar con tal de escuchar fragmentos de piezas clásicas navideñas.

—¿Sigue utilizando el buzón musical? —menospreció Draco al escuchar las quejas de Severus.

Se habían citado en Hogsmaede el sábado previo a la última salida antes de vacaciones para disfrutar una charla tranquila, sin ruido y sin niños.

—No pensé que fuera de la época de la epidemia.

—Lo inventó para que los niños no perdieran contacto con sus familias —explicó Draco—, puso a los enfermos en la más estricta cuarentena que el mundo mágico haya visto, la correspondencia era vigilada y esterilizada antes de llegar o salir de la zona de cuidado. Me parece que él mismo realizaba los conjuros esterilizantes, pero no puedo asegurarlo por falta de pruebas. Por eso inventó el buzón, era una forma "divertida" de sustituir a las lechuzas entre los enfermos.

—Parece que fue una buena idea —dijo Severus recordando el brillo en los ojos de Josie el día en que Harry había instalado el buzón.

Draco pensó un momento antes de asentir ligeramente. Hablar con Draco siempre era fácil, él disfrutaba tanto de la atención que le gustaba explicar todo lo que había cambiado en su ausencia.

—¿Por qué tus niños no le escriben a Josie? —sugirió Severus recordándose su propósito de que su niña frecuentara influencia Slytherin antes de que fuera demasiado tarde al estar rodeada de tantos Gryffindor—. Ella podría escribirles también.

—¿Tan desesperado estás porque tenga amistades decentes que no sean los Weasley? —rió Draco.

—Yo me preocuparía más si fuera tú, recuerda que tus hijos son fieles seguidores de Potter.

—¡Ni siquiera lo insinúes Severus! —exclamó Draco alarmado— ¿Se nota tanto lo mucho que lo admiran?

—Casi tanto como la admiración que Josie siente por Sirius Black —murmuró Severus confiando en el joven rubio su mayor preocupación.

—Que horror, mis niños también son seguidores incondicionales de los cuentos que escribe el bruto padrino de Potter; aunque pasan demasiado tiempo conmigo para que sea muy grande su influencia.

—No cuentes con ello Draco, yo dije lo mismo después de que Black se marchó de gira y ahora que ha regresado he tenido que soportar un listado completo de sus virtudes —refunfuñó Severus disfrutando de la incomodidad en el rostro de su amigo.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para evitar que nuestros hijos sean Gryffindor —dijo Draco con la seriedad que la situación ameritaba.

—Lo sé, por eso pensé que sería bueno que nuestros niños pasaran más tiempo juntos, quizás un día o dos en es _"Jardín de Niños"_ de Potter, en "La Gran Fiesta Navideña" y el "Día de las Profesiones" —explicó Sverus confiándole a Draco su plan en dos fases para salvar a su hija de la influencia Gryffindor—, le he pedido a Kingsley que se tome un poco de tiempo para hablar con ellos sobre su trabajo.

—Darles más opciones, que conozcan otras profesiones más geniales que escritor o sanador y desmitifiquen a Potter —enumeró Draco comprendiendo el plan de Severus.

—Y además estando con Potter más tiempo dejarán de verlo como... el mayor héroe.

—Podría también aumentar su popularidad —dijo Draco evaluando los contras.

—No van a estar ahí todo el tiempo —lo tranquilizó Severus—, sólo la fiesta antes de Navidad que tiene Potter preparada, dijo que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos, y los días de presentaciones especiales, como el de profesiones que es cuando irá Kingsley.

—Así socializarán más mis hijos y tu niña esperará sus visitas lo suficiente para que disminuya la influencia Gryffindor. ¡Eres un genio Severus! —exclamó Draco encantado ante el prospecto de fastidiar a Weasley con su presencia— ¿Cuándo quieres que los Malfoy lleguen a salvar a la pequeña Josie?

° ° ° ° °

_Fase 1: El Día de las Profesiones_

Una sonrisa logró escapar a los labios de Harry pese a sus mejores intenciones de permanecer neutral. Con un suspiro sacudió ligeramente la cabeza consciente de que ni siquiera Remus lo habría descubierto porque él mismo estaba repitiendo ese gesto.

¡No era para menos! Pese a sus mejores promesas Sirius estaba acaparando _de nuevo_ toda la atención; no es que Harry no pudiera entenderlo, después de los años en prisión y de ser fugitivo, Sirius estaba tan hambriento de afecto como él.

Pero eso no le daba derecho de robar tiempo de exposición a Bill exagerando sus aventuras.

—Sirius este es "El Día de las Profesiones", no "La Semana de las Profesiones" —decidió interrumpirlo Harry ante el alivio del resto de los adultos presentes.

¿Quién diría que Malfoy estaría dispuesto a pasar toda la mañana en el Jardín de Niños? No que le molestara, pero a él nunca le había interesado que sus hijos convivieran con otros niños de su edad, aunque no era un cambio malo, de hecho era fabuloso, Misty tenía la misma edad que el resto del grupo y al parecer, Leonard estaba demasiado interesado en aprender que no se había quejado en absoluto. _Tan diferente a su padre_, pensó Harry mientras obligaba a Sirius a sentarse y combatía la avalancha de recuerdos de cuando era un estudiante.

Como buen merodeador fiel a sus principios, Sirius opuso una resistencia moderada sólo por dejar en claro su reputación, se sentó al lado de Remus en una silla y se dispuso a escuchar la siguiente exposición.

Luna Finnigan tomó el lugar de Sirius sin parecer molesta en lo más mínimo, seguía teniendo esa mirada ensoñadora que la hacía verse un poco rara, pero había madurado lo suficiente para crearse su propio criterio. Conforme habían pasado los años había empezado una férrea carrera periodística que buscaba reforzar las creencias de su padre hasta que logró comprobar unas, desmitificar otras y ganarse el respeto de todos.

—El periodismo es una carrera muy importante que algunos no respetan como deberían pero que ayuda a abrir nuestras mentes sin permitir que nadie nos imponga nada, somos libres de pensar, por eso busco la verdad y la comparto desde mi punto de vista —concluyó Luna su participación en los quince minutos exactos que Harry les había pedido usaran.

Cada participación terminaba con una breve ronda de preguntas que Sirius creyó una extensión de su exposición pero que Bill, Oliver, Azalea y Luna emplearon impecablemente. Sólo faltaban Draconiss y Kingsley para que Harry pudiera contar victoria; sabía que Severus lo estaba probando, al invitar a Malfoy estaba retándolo a ser el mismo niño que discutía con el rubio, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de cancelar la apuesta navideña.

—Una sanadora —alcanzó a escuchar el reclamo apenas susurrado que Malfoy hizo sólo para Severus que al parecer el otro hombre nulificó con una de sus miradas.

Harry decidió ignorar el comentario y presentó a Draconiss Sébastien omitiendo que era su terapeuta, no quería darle esa información a Malfoy; Draconiss debió entender el subcontexto de la situación porque también evitó comentar ese hecho y se concentró en explicar algunas de las áreas de la Sanación que mucha gente desconoce.

—¿Entonces no sólo curan heridas? —fue la pregunta de Misty Malfoy cuando se le cedió la palabra.

—También ayudamos a que nuestros pacientes encuentran la calma en sí mismos cuando sus problemas los agobian, es como curar su alma —trató de explicar Draconiss su trabajo de terapia.

—¿Pueden curar a los locos? —preguntó después inocentemente Regan, la niña igualando la curiosidad de su madre que sólo pudo contener las risas de su marido con un ligero golpe en sus costillas.

—Podemos ayudar siempre que el paciente busque ayuda —respondió Draconiss buscando terminar el tema sin que nadie se sintiera ofendido.

Afortunadamente el término de su tiempo había llegado y Harry la guió a su asiento con una sonrisa agradecida mientras Kingsley comenzaba a explicar las maravillas de su profesión, exagerando casi tanto como Sirius pero conteniéndose lo más posible al punto de que a Harry no se le escapó el susurro de Remus a su lado diciendo:

—No puedo creer que esté compitiendo con Sirius.

Algo de lo que sólo Harry se había dado cuenta puesto que Sirius estaba tan emocionado como los niños, aportando algunos comentarios de las hazañas que compartió con Kingsley durante la guerra para que el otro hombre los explicara mejor.

_Tan sólo cinco minutos más_, pensó Harry para sí preguntándose que lo había motivado a iniciar ese circo. Entonces volvió la mirada a Severus Snape y lo recordó: llamar la atención del profesor de Pociones para que supiera lo responsable que podía ser manejando a más de un niño.

_Ni siquiera me ha mirado como otra cosa que el "niñero de su hija" y yo sigo pensando en la posibilidad de tener un hijo suyo_, se reprochó ligeramente hasta que los chillidos emocionados de los niños le recordaran que a pesar de todo, el Día de las Profesiones estaba siendo un éxito.

—¿Puedes avisarle a Dobby que tenga la mesa lista, Sirius? —le pidió Harry a su padrino antes de que él y Kingsley empezaran a relatar cosas que no dejarían dormir a los niños, o peor aún, que empezara a hablar de él y le restara importancia al invitado.

Sirius pareció conforme con la idea, se levanto y fue directo a las cocinas, donde lo había enviado Harry, creyendo que la aparición del elfo distraería a todos.

Dos suspiros de alivio fueron apenas escuchados en el alboroto, uno de Harry y el otro de Severus que veía incrementarse la popularidad de su mejor amigo hasta opacar al perro pulguiento y a Harry Potter.

° ° ° ° °

_Fase 2: La Gran Fiesta Navideña_

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de seguir con esto —se reprochó Draco a sí mismo mientras regresaba a su tamaño original su cooperación "voluntaria" a la fiesta.

—Estás ayudándome con la Fase Dos porque sabes que la Fase Uno fue un éxito ¿habías escuchado antes que alguien ignorara tanto a Potter sin contar su época escolar? —remarcó Severus guiando el enorme pastel navideño Malfoy a la mesa donde un festín estaba esperando para ser comido.

—Sigo sin entender porque Potter no le pide a los elfos de Hogwarts un banquete y nos obliga a traer algo de nuestras casas —siguió refunfuñando Draco—. Esto puede ser considerado una grosería.

—Es una forma de celebrar —intervino Hermione mientras ponía en la mesa La Ensalada Weasley, una receta que debía haber heredado de su suegra y que Severus apreciaba bastante al recordarla de la pocas ocasiones en que la había probado.

—¿Celebra explotando a tus invitados? Potter si que sabe como divertirse —dijo Draco asegurándose de que el pastel que el había traído fuera visible desde la sillita donde los niños seguían jugando.

—Es una forma de compartir lo que preferimos comer en Navidad —explicó Hermione como si estuviera hablando con sus hijos y no con Draco Malfoy—. Al principio no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre quien prepararía el banquete o que llevaría, así que Harry ideó que cada quien puede traer lo que más quiera siempre y cuando sea una sólo cosa y alcance para todos.

—Muy salomónico —reconoció Severus en un bajo susurro mientras reacomodaba el espagueti favorito de Josie que había quedad en un lugar muy inestable, con riesgo de caer al suelo a causa del Pastel Malfoy.

—Gracias —susurró a su lado Harry tan cerca para que sólo él lo escuchara que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde su oreja hasta su estómago y había seguido bajando si el joven de ojos verdes no se moviera para saludar a los otros dos magos presentes.

—¡Me alegra tanto que hayan venido esta vez Malfoy! —reconoció Harry alegremente mientras estudiaba el enorme pastel y liberaba el pavo relleno y la canasta de panqués que habían quedado ocultos tras él—. De haber sabido que tu colaboración sería tan espléndida te habría invitado mucho antes, aunque sé que no habrías venido.

—Pues ahora estoy aquí Potter, ¿por qué tienes alejados a los niños?

—Porque nunca has visto una fiesta navideña como esta, ven será mejor que te relajes y te diviertas un poco —lo guió Harry hasta la salita donde los niños daban vueltas cantando rondas infantiles que debían de ser muggles o inventadas por Black porque Severus no las conocía.

Su desconcierto debía de ser lo suficientemente claro para que Hermione lo empujara ligeramente al lugar donde Remus y Kingsley guiaban el canto a ritmo de sus palmas, mientras Black participaba en la ronda sosteniendo las manos de Leonard y Herbert.

Una de las reacciones secundarias que Severus no había tenido en cuenta y que eran lo que tenía a Draco molesto era que había pasado por alto que el único compañero hombre de Leonard era su padre; conocer y entablar amistad con el hijo de Ronald Weasley era lo último que hubiera esperado el hombre rubio. ¡Y para colmo! Su hija, la linda Misty estaba en el grupo liderado por la niña Weasley.

Algo en lo que Severus continuaba buscando sacar provecho.

—Y ahora… —anunció Harry siendo interrumpido por los mellizos Weasley.

—¡Regalos!

—No.

—¿Cuentos? —vociferó Black.

—¡NO! —repitió enfáticamente Harry como si fuera el final de una discusión larga y tediosa.

_Espero que no quiera que toque el piano ahora_, pensó Severus. La reunión estaba empezando y no tenía interés en ser molestado antes de comer.

—¡Vamos a jugar por "Las Copas de las Casas"! —anunció rápidamente Harry antes de arriesgarse a ser interrumpido de nuevo.

El chillido alegre de los niños opacó el gruñido que Draco estaba lanzando, mientras sus ojos se endurecían hasta convertirse en dos dagas de hielo que buscaban destrozar a Harry por pretender condicionar a sus hijos **antes** de que fueran alumnos de Hogwarts.

Justo cuando estaba cerca de Harry para gritarle como era debido, el joven sanador volteó y lo nombró capitán de Slytherin, a Hermione de Gryffindor, a Kingsley de Ravenclaw y a Remus de Hufflepuff, después pasó un recipiente redondeo de vidrio con pelotitas de los colores de las casas entre los niños y el resto de los adultos, pidiéndoles que cerraran los ojos antes de sacar una de las pelotas.

Al final los equipos fueron lo menos esperado:

Slytherin tenía a Josie y a Misty. Gryffindor a Severus y Harry. Ravenclaw había reclutado a Leonard y Herbert; y Hufflepuff estaba conformado por Black y Ronald.

En medio de la alfombra redonda apareció Dobby, el elfo doméstico, con toda la seriedad que su cargo como réferi exigía. Esa fue toda la seriedad que tuvo el disparate siguiente.

A continuación, empezaron a sucederse varias pruebas que mantenían a los equipos luchando desesperadamente por conseguir puntos para sus "Casas" de manera individual: adivinar gestos, resolver acertijos; brincar la cuerda, desatar nudos y bailar en el techo por más tiempo de cabeza; pasar por un laberinto de un metro y medio que apareció en la alfombra, armar rompecabezas y descifrar pistas; arrullar a un dragón de peluche para que durmiera y responder con un **sí** a varias preguntas tontas.

Al final todos estaban tirados en la alfombra riendo de Harry que estaba derrotando a su mejor amigo afirmando que tenía tres cabezas, cola de dragón y alas de lechuza y que **sí** sabía cantar el himno nacional con burbujas de jabón, además de confesar que **sí** había preparado poción multijugos cuando era niños.

—¡No puedo más! —balbuceó Black sin aliento— ¡Tú ganas!

—¡Espera! Tengo una más —intervino Ronald— ¿Estás enamorado Harry?

Sin hacerse esperar, llegó la respuesta de labios de Potter mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, en Severus Snape, cuyo espíritu competitivo había ayudado a no dejarse vencer fácilmente por los otros equipos.

—Si —dijo con una sonrisa que a Severus le pareció coqueta, descarada y que le envió un nuevo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Las risas se reanudaron con mayor fuerza, mientras Dobby consultaba su lista y hacía el recuento de puntos declarando ganador al equipo de Slytherin, lo que ocasionó que todos los niños corrieran al lado de Josie y Misty y saltaran con ellas y con Draco de gusto mientras Dobby les entregaba "Las Copas de las Casas", tres copas de vidrio irrompible y transparente que dejaba ver claramente su contenido: las deliciosas novedades de Honeydukes.

—¡Arrgggggg! —gruñó Black— ¡Otro año que gana Slytherin! —se quejó intentando ser escuchado sólo por Harry, aunque a Severus no se le escapó ni una palabra y se permitió sonreír.

Cerca de él, Harry contestó con otra sonrisa y a Severus le pareció maravillosa.

° ° ° ° °

Malfoy estaba sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la Copa de Quidditch, no era sólo que después de todos esos años por fin lo había vencido, sino que además lo había hecho en compañía de su hija. Harry sonrió complacido, su propio juego inventado para pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera acababa de reforzar su eficacia.

Agotados, pero felices, invitó a todos a pasar a la mesa que rebosaba de delicias. Los niños saltaron encantados diciéndoles a sus amigos cuales eran sus platillos favoritos y lo que debían de probar primero.

Incluso Malfoy se permitió compartir con Hermione algunas palabras al explicarle que el enorme pastel que había traído era una receta ancestral de su familia y Hermione se atrevió a pedirle la primera rebanada mientras le entregaba una palita para que sirviera el pastel, algo que el príncipe de Slytherin no debía haber esperado, seguramente acostumbrado a que todo le fuera servido. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Malfoy cortó cuidadosamente el pastel y empezó a repartirlo imitando a los otros adultos que llenaban los platos de los pequeños con lo que fuera que les pedían.

Pronto la algarabía derivo en una amigable charla.

—Debo darte crédito —le dijo Severus sentándose a su lado con un plato lleno de manjares entre los que estaba el pavo que Harry había cocinado—. Nunca creí que Draco estaría divirtiéndose realmente.

Malfoy había dejado de servir pastel, ensalada y papas horneadas a todo el que se lo pedía para concentrarse en el espagueti y sentarse con sus hijos.

—No es difícil; ser padre te cambia de niño consentido a hombre responsable —comentó Harry después de darle un sorbo al ponche de frutas que Remus había traído.

—De cualquier modo ha sido una agradable reunión —concedió Severus y a Harry le pareció que estaba evitando decir "ser padre te cambia de cretino profesor a hombre amigable".

—Ni creas que te vas a salvar —dijo Harry sonriendo peligrosamente al punto de parecer un enorme gato—. Todavía tienes que tocar el piano cuando entreguemos los regalos.

—No tengo miedo Potter —repitió Severus intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Harry le sonrió de nuevo y convocó al evento central.

¡Abrir los regalos!

Al instante los cinco niños se levantaron y jalando a sus padres de la túnica regresaron a su estancia, su lugar favorito visiblemente, y juntos se sentaron en la alfombra circular esperando porque los regalos aparecieran en cualquier momento.

Los adultos no eran ajenos a esa expectativa, Sirius miraba ansioso los adornos flotantes del techo y Malfoy no apartaba su mirada de las palomitas que, simulando nieve, estaban en el pie del pequeño pino.

Harry decidió que ya había hecho esperar demasiado a sus invitados y con una discreta floritura de varita materializó el primer regalo en el buzón mágico que empezó a tocar un fragmento de _Adeste fideles_. Todos los niños casi palidecieron y abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.

—Malfoy, como líder de la Casa ganadora de este año, tienes que entregar el regalo a su dueño —informó Harry disfrutando de la sorpresa en el rostro de su antiguo enemigo.

El hombre rubio se levantó, abrió el buzón y sacó una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel morado de estrellas metálicas adornado por un moño con forma de paloma.

—Regan —leyó Malfoy la etiqueta.

La pequeña se levantó de un salto, agradeció cortésmente a Malfoy y se sentó de nuevo en la alfombra ante la mirada atenta de los demás niños que esperaban averiguar el contenido de la caja, pero sin poder especular demasiado porque el buzón estaba cantando _Jingle Bells_ acaparando de nuevo la atención.

Malfoy cumplió dignamente su encomienda. Entregó la caja con forma de panal a Misty y la piramidal a Herbert, le costó un poco de trabajo sacar la caja rectangular de Josie, pero ya tenía bien medido el buzón cuando sacó el paquete con forma de estrella para Leonard.

Hasta el momento ningún niño había abierto ningún regalo siguiendo el ejemplo de los mellizos Weasley que esperaban, según la costumbre, a que todos los adultos tuvieran su propio regalo que seguían saliendo del buzón musical y que Malfoy continuaba entregando.

Una cajita con forma de salero para Hermione, una conforma de huevo para Ron, una como media luna para Kingsley y una caja como un enorme dodecaedro para Remus y una idéntica a una tetera para Malfoy que hizo sonreír a Sirius aunque su sonrisa disminuyó al recibir un paquete tan plano que sólo podía contener una hoja de papel.

Para cuando Severus recibió su caja con forma de ave y Harry su paquete con forma de botella, los niños no dejaban de sacudir sus obsequios intentando adivinar el contenido; por eso Harry llamó de nuevo la atención de todos invitando a desgarrar las envolturas.

Entonces la estancia se llenó de una sinfonía de papel y lazos que dejaban al descubierto los regalos prometidos: un complicado rompecabezas tangram para Herbert, un rompecabezas en tercera dimensión de Hogwarts para Misty, un caleidoscopio mágico para Leonard que proyectaba el cielo nocturno y señalaba las principales constelaciones y un mapa para armar para Reagan que mostraba los poblados mágicos y venía acompañado por cientos de figuritas, brujas y magos en sus escobas y sus varitas.

Hermione le dedicó a Harry una de sus bellas sonrisas cuando descubrió dentro de su salero un anillo que al frotarlo cambiaba de color; Remus agradeció la caja multiusos con doce puertitas donde cabía hasta un gryndilow, Kingsley por su parte estaba encantado con el juego de pociones y estantero lunar que había recibido mientras Ron no dejaba de abrir y cerrar el huevo dorado imitación exacta del de la Segunda Prueba que se desplegaba para jugar ajedrez.

Los tres Malfoy estaban en su propio mundo intentado capturar la snitch dorada que había salido de la tetera de Draco y que cambiaba de color y tamaño a capricho para hacer más difícil su captura, un juego en el que Sirius estaba participando en su forma canina para distraerse de la sorpresa de ver un fotografía de sí mismo con James y sus padres, justo después de haberse mudado con ellos.

Era justo lo que había esperado Harry, la algarabía no tenía igual, después de todo él mismo se había prohibido entregar obsequios personales a los niños buscando que aprendieran a diferencia a un profesor de un amigo, pero en su fiesta Navideña se permitía entregar esos regalos anónimos que deleitaban a los pequeños.

—Cada quien tiene el regalo perfecto —murmuró Severus después de aprobar el gato azul atigrado que Josie cargaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Te gustó el anillo? —preguntó Harry inseguro de haber acertado—. Cuando lo frotas toca una melodía distinta, tiene varias.

—No debiste molestarte —murmuró Severus.

—No fue ninguna, siempre es un placer obsequiarle algo a la gente que estimo.

—¿Incluso a Draco? —lo molestó Severus.

—Él y yo tenemos nuestra historia —concedió Harry—, y eso mismo le ha dado el derecho de ganarse un regalo —agregó de manera emblemática.

—¿Qué te regalaste? —preguntó Severus sin saber por qué.

—Una botella de la mejor cerveza de mantequilla respondió Harry muy cerca del otro hombre, tanto que podía percibir su aroma a hierbas.

—Que predecible Potter —bromeó Severus.

—Están bajo el muérdago —susurró Remus junto a ellos tomándolos por sorpresa y alejándose antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera preguntarle de dónde había salido el muérdago y lo más importante ¿cómo era que estaban bajo él?

Salvo Remus, nadie más se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban apartados, en una esquina semioculta entre las sombras bajo el muérdago.

Harry no tenía idea de que hacer y que no, cualquier cosa podría arruinar la confianza que por fin había ganado y sin embargo deseaba tanto poder besarlo. Afortunadamente fue Severus quien tomó la decisión, tomó su barbilla con una mano para obligarlo a levantar el rostro y lentamente, le besó en mejilla izquierda.

Apenas fue un suave toque, nada pasional, sólo un delicado toque de sus labios en su mejilla, pero para Harry fue el mejor regalo de Navidad.

—¿No cree profesor Snape que ha llegado el momento de deleitarnos con su música? —dijo en un susurro.

Y Severus Snape, temible profesor de pociones, lo soltó con la misma lentitud para dirigirse al piano de pared que Harry había dejado y que lo esperaba con sus relucientes teclas blancas para cortar las voces con la más bella música que Harry había escuchado en su vida.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo en donde ya pueden ver los inicios del romance entre Severus y Harry.

A propósito 20 puntos para quien descubra de que libro es referencia la cita que hace Harry señalada con este símbolo. ¡Ah! y agreguen el nombre de la casa para la que quieren esos puntos, Slytherin o Gryffindor porque así determinaré al ganador del encuentro de quidditch, entre más votos mejor puntaje.


	6. El primer milagro

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Hay cosas que no se consiguen sólo con magia, es necesario un poco de perseverancia y mucho amor, pero cuando Severus recibe un regalo especial comprende que la vida está llena de Pequeños Milagros y que debe aceptarlos por lo que son.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 5   
El primer milagro**

Después de la celebración en la enfermería, las cosas en Hogwarts transcurrieron a un ritmo diferente, no era exactamente malo o bueno, sólo distinto. Para empezar, las habitaciones Snape se adaptaron para incluir al nuevo miembro que con el mayor descaro tomó posesión del inmueble encaprichándose especialmente con un almohadón del sillón favorito de Severus, que tuvo que ser reubicado en el suelo, a un lado del silloncito de Josie.

Los demás cambios eran "la nostalgia por la costumbre", en otras palabras, sin alumnos no hay clases y aunque antes eso era sinónimo de tiempo para investigación ahora que la guardería estaba cerrada era tiempo para Josie.

Y su gato.

Quizás lo que más extrañaba de la rutina diaria era charlar con Harry, algo antes inconcebible pero que ahora parecía correcto de tal modo que Severus terminó aceptando la nostalgia por Harry Potter no por gratitud, sino por ese vacío en la boca del estómago que creyó no volvería a sentir después de la muerte de Jodie.

—Papi prometiste jugar conmigo en la nieve —reclamó Josie obligándolo a dejar los complicados análisis personales para otro momento.

El último día del año estaba particularmente tranquilo, había nevado la noche anterior y ahora un suave manto blanco cubría los alrededores del castillo. Era un día hermoso, ideal para jugar en opinión de Josie y Sirius Black quien encontraron cerca de la casa de Hagrid cuando se encaminaban al punto ideal para jugar, sucediendo lo impensable, porque de inmediato la pequeña Snape y el perro pulguiento se dieron a la tarea de arrojarse nieve olvidando que venían acompañados.

—Es como si tuvieran la misma edad —rió Harry cuando él y Severus se sentaron en el pórtico de la casa de Hagrid a observar la pelea.

El enorme perro de Hagrid corría alrededor de los combatientes y Severus, con cierta preocupación paterna, no pudo evitar preguntar al respecto.

—Cuido a Fang mientras Hagrid visita a su familia en Francia.

—¿Siempre? —en cierto modo pensar en Harry compartiendo las vacaciones de verano era un pensamiento alentador.

—No, sólo durante las vacaciones cortas, en verano se lleva a Fang consigo —sonrió Harry en cierto modo triste que no le sentaba nada bien—, yo no acostumbro quedarme aquí todo el año.

—¿Cuándo tomarás tus clases de música? —curioseó Severus para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

La pregunta debía haber sido lo menos esperado para Harry en ese momento porque le obsequió a Severus una de sus raras carcajadas y un ataque de risa que afortunadamente no escucharon Josie y el pulgoso.

—No son para mí —explicó Harry al fin—, hay unos estudiantes mayores de quince años que tienen deseo de continuar su educación musical.

Y a continuación Severus se enteró del trabajo de asesoría que estaba haciendo Harry con los muchachos en terapia, en especial del que hacía con los que tenían algunas bases musicales o inquietud por aprender. Debía reconocer que no era lo que esperaba del joven sanador y ahora que sabía de que se trataba sentía una curiosa mezcla de temor por enseñar una materia nueva con la ansiedad provocada por la emoción. Pocos sabían de su gusto musical y aún menos del secreto anhelo por organizar una pequeña orquesta, esa era su oportunidad perfecta.

El resto de la tarde almorzaron juntos e incluso aceptó el reto de Black por ver quien construía el mejor _elfo de nieve_ ¡y pensar que horas antes estaba harto de la rutina!

° ° ° ° °

De todas las navidades que Harry había disfrutado en Hogwarts esa era la mejor. Sirius incluso se había burlado de él recitando: _Tus ojos ensoñadores y el carmín de tus mejillas me recuerdan el fénix del otro día_, hasta que Harry amenazó con obligarlo a realizar un chequeo médico completo ¡por un veterinario!

Aún así seguía soñando con los Snape, imaginando que formaba parte de su familia, tal era la confianza que se había formado en los últimos días.

—¿Y cuando vas a sincerarte con Snivellus? —le había preguntado Sirius esa misma mañana y él, igual que todas las veces anteriores que Sirius o Remus le hacían esa pregunta, había contestado que no era un asunto que debiera preocuparles.

Ahora sin embargo estaba sentado en la misma mesa que los Snape, ¡con Sirius! y el resto de los profesores que quedaban en Hogwarts junto con los tres alumnos que se quedaron a vacacionar en el colegio, disfrutando de una encantadora cena de Año Nuevo.

Una ilusión casi exacta de los más profundos sueños de Harry que se sentía casi en un sueño porque estaba sentado al lado de Severus, bueno con su hija en medio, pero junto a él, conversando igual que lo hicieran momentos antes cuando "sus niños jugaban".

—Jamás creí que diría esto Harry —dijo Severus con Josie dormida entre sus brazos, cuando se despedían en la escalera que dividía sus respectivos caminos—, pero me alegra que estuvieras con nosotros cuando todos se abrazaban, no tengo idea de que habría hecho si me intenta felicitar Sprout.

—¡Vamos! No hubiera sido tan malo, sólo estaba llorando un poco.

—¿Un poco? —gruñó Severus con su mejor tono sarcástico— ¡Era un mar de lágrimas!

—Pero un mar de lágrimas feliz —continuó bromeando Harry, consciente de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro algo que no debía pasar desapercibido para Severus tampoco porque Harry casi podía sentir su aliento acercándose lentamente.

—¿Puede dormir Spark conmigo papi? —dijo Josie entre sueños rompiendo la magia del momento porque Severus se alejó comprendiendo que un beso con una niña en brazos en medio no era el modo más romántico de proceder.

Harry se quedó todavía un rato en el pasillo, viendo como la elegante silueta de Severus se deslizaba lentamente hasta sus habitaciones.

—¡Snivellus si tiene sentimientos! —el comentario le ganó a Sirius un hechizo que lo dejó en su forma animaga por el resto de la noche y Harry lo hizo dormir en un tapete, pero era cierto, Severus tenía sentimientos para él y no había mejor pensamiento para Harry.

° ° ° ° °

Spark se salió con la suya y a partir de año nuevo tenía una manta a los pies de Josie donde dormía con la amenaza de que si se atrevía a rebasar sus límites dormiría en el suelo y Severus comprendió que ese animal en verdad era mágico porque sus ojos brillaron con el entendimiento de que aquella no era una amenaza que podía ignorar.

Lo que seguía maravillando a Severus era el conocimiento de que su vida ya no giraba alrededor de su pequeña y sus pociones, sino de una niña, un gato y los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

—Casi lo besé mientras cargaba a Josie —le confió a Kingsley que era con la única persona con quien se atrevía a tocar el tema, temeroso de la reacción que Draco tendría si se enteraba.

—¿Josie se puso a llorar mientras lo intentaban? —preguntó Kingsley disfrutando de la mortificación de Severus y los detalles embarazosos.

—¡Estaba dormida! Sólo balbuceó algo sobre Spark y se volvió a dormir —aceptó Severus—. ¡Deja de reírte no fue cómico!

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que Kingsley recuperara el habla, justo cuando Severus pensaba lanzarle un chorro de agua a su amigo, recibió las palabras mágicas que no esperaba.

—Es cómico porque hasta ahora pensé que Harry moriría como una víctima del romance de una novela barata y resulta que sus deseos se están volviendo realidad.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¡explícate!

—¡Por favor Severus! Él ha estado enamorado de ti por años, todo mundo lo sabe.

—¿Enamorado?

—Como un adolescente, espera era un adolescente cuando se enamoró de ti —rió Kingsley de nuevo contento por su propia broma.

—Eso es absurdo ¿por qué se enamoraría Potter de mi? —preguntó Severus sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Quizás porque fuiste tú quien estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y según escuché le dijo a Remus: tienes una voz sensual, manos delgadas y algo sobre tu porte elegante, pero no me hagas caso en los detalles, estaba intentando no reír para evitar que me lanzaran algún maleficio desagradable si me descubrían escuchando —enumeró Kingsley.

—Suena peligroso.

—Lo fue —reconoció Kingsley recordando haber escuchado en alguna ocasión el breve comentario tras la puerta al llegar a su casa.

—¿Dijeron algo más?

—No, pretendí abrir la puerta antes de que Harry, o peor Remus, me descubriera.

Pese a los descubrimientos que estaban surgiendo de la charla, ambos hombres tuvieron que terminarla más pronto de lo que esperaban porque Spark insistía en arañar la puerta esperando una oportunidad para salir.

—Deberías aplicar un hechizo de reconocimiento en tu puerta para que el gato pueda salir y regresar sin volverte loco —sugirió Kingsley.

—No quiero que alguien entre aquí por culpa del gato —refunfuñó Severus.

—¿La ventana, una mini puerta que sólo aparezca cuando pase el gato? —siguió proponiendo Kingsley hasta que pequeños golpecitos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Mas visitas? —susurró Kingsley poniéndose en guardia de inmediato casi por instinto.

—Deben ser Harry y su loco padrino, ellos se ofrecieron en llevar a Josie de paseo para que yo descansara.

—¡Ah! —dijo Kingsley entendiendo porque había recibido una invitación tan apresurada.

Para entonces Severus ya había abierto la puerta encontrándose con las tres personas esperadas que portaban orgullosos sombreros rojos con una borlita blanca en la punta y que al verlo empezaron a cantar villancicos.

—La Navidad ya pasó —se escuchó Severus diciendo como si hablara frente a sus alumnos.

—Pero tu regalo acaba de llegar —respondió Black sacando la cabeza detrás de un enorme moño plateado del tamaño de su cabeza y levantando ligeramente la caja envuelta en papel verde Slytherin que llevaba en brazos.

—Fue idea de Josie —susurró Harry antes de que dijera alguna barbaridad de la que se arrepentiría seguramente.

La pequeña hizo pasar a Black arrastrándolo de la túnica, para después correr a quitar el florero de la mesita de centro de su sala y con un gesto indicar que ahí era el lugar donde debía ir el regalo. 

—Hola tío Kin —gorjeó al notar al hombre que sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—¿Qué tienes ahí linda? —preguntó Kingsley sin poder controlarse, pero Josie fingió un gesto molesto mientras decía:

—Espera a que papi abra su regalo.

Y Severus, demasiado sorprendido porque Sirus Black, de todas las personas, le trajera un regalo, fijó la mirada en la carita emocionada de su hija y con decisión quitó el enorme moño y desgarró la envoltura de papel.

Un par de ojos saltones, tan negros como los suyos, parpadearon a modo de saludo, después una enorme sonrisa cubrió el rostro arrugado de la criatura que movió sus orejas puntiagudas mientras hacía una reverencia ahí mismo, dentro de la caja.

—¿Regina? —musitó Severus casi con temor de ver a la anciana elfa desaparecer, en cambio recibió un ligero asentimiento y sin importarle en absoluto la compañía, extendió los brazos en una cálida muestra de afecto que dejó a todos en diferentes estados de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es posible? —logró preguntar Severus, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal pero su voz no se había alterado ni un ápice—. La última vez que te supe de ti la abuela te había heredado a una amiga suya.

—La pequeña señorita y sus amigos me encontraron —lloriqueó la elfa de alegría.

Antes de que Severus siguiera haciendo preguntas Harry decidió apiadarse de él y procedió a explicarle cómo fue "el rescate de Regina".

—Josie nos contó que la familia de tu madre tuvo una elfa que tú querías mucho, ella quería que la ayudáramos a encontrarla para Navidad.

—Nos tomó más tiempo del que creímos —continuó Black con una de sus sonrisas orgullosas en el rostro—, la pobre Regina cambió de familia demasiado en los últimos años.

—¡Harry la encontró papi! —exclamó Josie emocionada—. Estaba con una señora muy desagradable y Harry habló con ella para que la dejara venir a visitarte. ¡Y ella dijo que podías quedarte con Regina! Por eso es tu regalo de Navidad.

—Regina no es un regalo cariño —dijo Severus y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa en el rostro de su niña—, esto es mucho más, gracias.

Mientras los dos Snape se abrazaban, Sirius entabló una conversación con Kingsley a modo de darles algo de espacio y Harry ayudó a Regina a salir de la caja, la anciana elfa no opuso resistencia, demasiado enternecida por el hecho de volver a pertenecer al linaje Prince.

—La mayor parte de la búsqueda la hizo Dobby —informó Harry cuando Severus intentó agradecerle por encontrar (y devolverle) a Regina.

—Insisto en devolverte lo que hayas pagado por ella —dijo Severus, no había modo en que Regina regresara a su familia tan fácilmente.

Pero Harry sólo rió un poco y después de empujar a Kingsley y su no tan molesto padrino hasta la puerta, se detuvo un poco en el marco, con medio cuerpo afuera de las habitaciones Snape para decir:

—Dolores Umbrige renunció a ella sin pedir nada a cambio, incluso le dio a Regina la ropa que Josie le compró y desea que viva mucho tiempo más en tu familia —después de eso Harry le guiñó un ojo de modo coqueto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en familia mientras Josie y él intentaban convencer a Regina de que era un miembro más de su familia y que no era necesario que hiciera todo el trabajo. Al final lograron convencerla de que ayudara en las cocinas un rato en las mañanas y jugara con Josie y Spark el resto del tiempo, y Regina aceptó.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, Severus recordó las pocas ocasiones en que llegó a tratar a Regina en casa de su abuela, su madre era tan feliz esas veces, pero la abuela nunca le perdonó que se casara con un muggle y por eso le negó a Regina en su testamento, junto con la mayoría de las posesiones Prince. Después de eso empezaron los problemas con su padre y su vida empezó a ser una constante cadena de amarguras.

Por unos momentos Severus consideró seriamente la posibilidad de que su abuela hubiera lanzado una maldición a su familia, que su padre hubiera ignorado el hecho de que estaba casado con una bruja cuando la creía rica o que el perder a Regina desencadenara una racha de mala suerte que se rompió con la muerte de Voldemort, quizás incluso todo lo anterior. Pero ya no valía la pena seguir atormentándose por un pasado que no podía cambiar, sólo agradecer por las segundas oportunidades que venían de mano de ojos brillantes y sonrisas sin dientes como la de su hija... o Harry, aunque él si tuviera todos sus dientes.

Cayendo lentamente en un sueño tranquilo fue poco consciente del hecho de que estaba siendo arrullado por el anillo que frotaba entre sus dedos.

° ° ° ° °

El bullicio de la escuela estaba rayando en lo soportable y lo excesivo, pero como todos los años, Harry pasó por alto el escándalo de los estudiantes que regresaban del último fin de semana en Hogsmeade resignado a que se aproximaba peligrosamente el periodo de exámenes y con él los cientos de estudiantes que pedirían una poción contra los nervios formados en su puerta.

Lanzó un último vistazo a los niños que jugaban en la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de Regina y no por última vez agradeció su ayuda, al parecer quien había sido más beneficiado con su regreso a la familia Snape había sido él porque era una niñera encantadora, así que dejándola a cargo se preparó para la larga tarea de abastecer su alacena de pociones tranquilizadoras.

Mientras preparaba la poción de forma casi automática su mente vagó por el recuerdo del "rescate de Regina" como seguía diciendo Josie a quien quiera que escuchara el relato o por lo menos lo que ella entendía, la pequeña no podía estar más cerca de la verdad aunque no lo supiera y es que Dolores Umbrige como empleada del Ministerio era una cosa _término medio_, como profesora un carne cruda y como ama... una mosca en la sopa.

Se había negado a darle a Regina un día de licencia para visitar a su antigua familia alegando que la había comprado de segunda mano porque tenía los nervios destrozados desde que fuera maestra en Hogwarts y que necesitaba de su ayuda constante. Harry estaba tan molesto por su falta de cortesía que sutilmente le recordó cierta sesión de castigos con una peculiar pluma que estaba prohibida por el Ministerio de Magia con una no tan sutil insinuación de hablar con su actual jefe sobre las maravillas del uso de un pensador.

A la mañana siguiente recibió la notificación de que esperaba a un miembro de la familia Snape con una prenda y no era necesario ningún tipo de intercambio monetario porque ella estaba encantada con la idea de devolver un excelente elfo a su familia original.

¡Vaya que Josie se había esmerado en hacer ese encuentro memorable!

Había insistido en que él y Sirius la ayudara a elegir el más precioso vestido para Regina y como ninguno sabía que talla comprar pidieron ayuda a Dobby que no le molestaba probarse ropa de ningún tipo. El único problema fue que no hay tiendas de ropa para elfos domésticos así que tuvieron que improvisar y fueron a una tienda muggle donde vendían vestidos para muñecas de tamaño real y en donde pudieron encontrar un elegante vestido victoriano azul marino con delantal blanco y sombrero a juego que complementaron con un chal rojo sangre que la misma Hermione tejió para la ocasión.

Del Londres muggle a la casa de Umbrige no hubo más que un parpadeo y aún cuando la bruja cara de sapo miró extrañada la elegante vestimenta para una elfa que tenía apenas cubierta con un almohadón, se cuidó mucho de decir nada al respecto.

—Aún no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por encontrar a Regina —escuchó Harry una voz sensual a su espalda que lo hizo estremecerse y olvidar por completo la cadena de recuerdos en la que se había sumergido.

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario —respondió Harry intentando no perderse en la labor de preparar pociones—. Después de todo te has encargado del grupo de música y Natalie me ha dicho que están progresando bastante bajo tu dirección.

—La señorita Delsey es muy talentosa igual que sus compañeros, apenas necesitan de mi —dijo Severus integrándose a la labor después de identificar la poción sobre la que trabaja Harry—. Pero no me olvido que mi incursión como profesor de música se debe a una apuesta y no a una muestra de gratitud de mi parte.

—No necesitas demostrar nada —insistió Harry, la preparación de las pociones tuvo un rápido incremento con la ayuda de Severus, por lo que ahora sólo revolvía la mezcla en intervalos regulares de tiempo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero **quiero** hacerlo no **necesito** hacerlo —explicó Severus parándose atrás de Harry y colocando sus manos sobre las suyas para ayudarlo a mover la poción.

Aquello era un sueño del que Harry no quería despertar.

Por semanas había notado un acercamiento de Severus que sólo había imaginado en el pasado y ese era un pensamiento atemorizante porque temía estar malinterpretando su amistad, pero ahora no había forma de confundirse.

Severus tocando sus manos, tan cerca de su cuerpo que sentía su aliento a un lado del cuello.

Mientras preparaban una poción.

Por un momento no pudo dejar de cuestionarse si aquello era una fantasía de Severus, después de todo él era _el Maestro_ en Pociones.

—¿De qué te ríes? —susurró peligrosamente cerca de su oído el hombre mayor ocasionando un nuevo cosquilleo en el cuerpo de Harry.

—De tu insistencia en agradecerme —respondió Harry intentando controlarse enfocándose en la labor de preparar la poción.

—De agradecerte no, de agradarte —lo corrigió Severus apartándose de él—. La poción está lista.

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no quejarse como un niño caprichoso, pero en verdad no quería acabar esa poción. Un suspiro traidor escapó se sus labios mientras apagaba el fuego y dejaba reposar el caldero los quince minutos de rigor bajo la atenta mirada de Severus.

—No necesitas esforzarte tanto, tú me agradas.

—Lo sé —ronroneó Severus obligando a Harry a volver toda su atención en el hombre. 

¡Merlín, estaba guapísimo ese día! Con su largo cabello atado en una coleta y ataviado con la túnica azul marino que le regaló Minerva en Navidad, un verdadero adonis.

—Más he decidido que después de tantas semanas intercambiando miradas más propias de un par de quinceañeros, debemos comportarnos como adultos —explicó Severus con una sonrisa sensual ¡por todo lo mágico! —. Y cuando dos adultos empiezan un romance se saltan las miradillas y las sonrisas bobas por una cena elegante, a la luz de las velas en un elegante restaurante muggle donde nadie esté al acecho pidiendo autógrafos.

Harry tuvo que recargar su peso en la mesa de trabajo, que afortunadamente estaba despejada, mientras su cerebro asimilaba cada palabra dicha por Severus.

—¿Estás invitándome a cenar porque consideras que puede haber algo entre nosotros y no por gratitud? —logró articular después de un rato.

—Exacto señor Potter y no sólo eso, creo que entre nosotros debe surgir un verdadero romance, sin importar gatos azules o elfas perdidas, sólo porque usted y yo somos dos personas entre los que hay una magia más poderosa de la que se enseña en este colegio. Entre usted y yo hay una atracción que preferí ignorar antes porque no era correcta y me parece que usted ha revivido después de todos estos años.

Harry aceptó la cita, se despidió de los niños, sus padres y Regina, embotelló la poción y cerró la enfermería.

Cuando se encontró en la seguridad de su habitación cerró los ojos y se permitió caer sobre la cama abrazando una almohada, era tan dichoso que le dolía el pecho y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, agradeció por la oportunidad de soñar con que Severus Snape estaba enamorándose de él y esta vez nadie lo alejaría de sus brazos.

Era un sueño constante que ahora estaba empezando a hacerse realidad.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Ta, ta, ta, taaaaaaannnnnn. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Les dije que esta sería una historia linda y rosa, pues ahí tienen algo de lo más lindo, y si quieren imaginarse a Regina les recomiendo la imagen visual de una ancianita dulce en miniatura. Apropósito he querido dar este gran salto en la relación de Harry y Severus porque lo más interesante de esta historia va a empezar y es necesario que estos dos se unan ya, espero que no lo sientan muy precipitado, pero recuerden que han pasado de Año Nuevo a finales de marzo en un solo capítulo nn


	7. El segundo milagro

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Cuando Severus decidió darle una oportunidad a una futura relación con Harry era en serio, ahora no sólo debe conquistarlo, sino ayudarlo a superar el dolor del pasado, lo que lo motiva a saber más del sanador de ojos verde.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Si lo sé, he tardado siglos en actualizar, no tengo más pretextos que los usuales así que no diré nada en mi defensa. Sólo quiero agradecerles por todos y cada uno de sus bellos comentarios, los leo una y otra vez, me dan fuerza para continuar y si me he tardado en responderlos es porque he preferido aprovechar ese tiempo en terminar este capítulo, espero lo disfruten y como regalo de Año Nuevo actualizaré mis tres historias por ustedes en un solo día, muchos abrazos y que todos sus deseos se realicen .

** Capítulo 7   
El segundo milagro**

El director de la orquesta levantó la batuta, al momento la suave música de cubrió The Sidewalk Café, el restaurante que Severus había elegido y que contrario a lo que proclamaba su nombre era un lugar de alta cocina en el corazón de Edinburgo.

—Lo noto muy distraído señor Potter —Severus había estado molestándolo casi toda la velada con una considerable cantidad de bromas cada vez más pícaras.

—Eso se debe a que es mi primera a visita a un sitio tan exclusivo como este profesor Snape.

—¡Claro que no! Te recuerdo que has sido invitado a multitud de bailes y cenas de la alta sociedad mágica —insistió Severus con esa deliciosa voz de barítono que tanto le gustaba a Harry— lo sé porque he sido invitado a la mayoría.

—Y al igual que yo no has asistido a ninguna porque si no lo sabrías —¡Merlín, era tan divertido coquetear con ese hombre!

—Touché —reconoció Severus levantando su wiskey, Harry imitó su gesto y chocó su copa con el _buttery nipple_ que había pedido, vodka con crema irlandesa, una de las pocas bebidas muggles que le agradaban aunque claro no bebía mucho, no desde...

—¿Te agrada la música?

No por última vez Harry agradeció que Severus lo alejara de la cruel vorágine de recuerdos que acechaban en lo profundo de su conciencia.

_Deja de culparte Harry, hiciste todo lo posible pero no tenías control sobre esa enfermedad, nadie lo tenía_, recitó una vocecita en su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a la de Draconis.

—Mucho, no esperaba escuchar un tango en nuestra primera cita —respondió Harry concentrándose en Severus—, ¿no es algo atrevido?

—¿Atrevido? Lo será después de que aceptes bailar conmigo —Severus estaba tan serio como siempre, pero había un brillo en sus ojos negros que hizo estremecer a Harry.

—Soy un pésimo bailarín —reconoció temeroso de hacer el ridículo y que Severus se burlara de él por el resto de su vida.

—Lo recuerdo, por eso elegí este restaurante y en este día, casualmente, no hay nadie que critique la lección de tango que pienso impartirte.

¡Por toda la magia! Harry palideció y volvió la mirada alrededor, el lugar estaba vacío, sólo había un mesero y la orquesta que continuaba tocando tangos, sólo tangos. ¡Y él había estado demasiado absorto por la presencia de Severus para darse cuenta!

—¿Cómo?

—Tan elocuente como cuando eras mi alumno —río Severus—. Debo recordarte que el tipo de cambio mágico a muggle nos favorece terriblemente y que fue relativamente sencillo preparar esta reunión. ¿Entonces me concedes esta pieza?

_¡Atrévete a vivir de nuevo!_, insistió la voz de Azalea en la cabeza de Harry, igual que cada vez que lo veía.

—Sólo si prometes resistir hasta que termine —respondió Harry haciendo acopio de valor.

Severus se limitó a ponerse de pie y extender su mano con una encantadora sonrisa que lucía extraña en su rostro, pero que era todo el incentivo que Harry necesitaba.

Dejaron la mesa circular, caminaron hasta dejar el alfombrado detenerse al centro del encerado suelo de baile donde Severus rodeó su cintura con una de sus manos, acercándolo a él hasta colocarlo en la posición correcta de inicio. 

El director levantó de nuevo la batuta y los primeros acordes se fusionaron con la directa orden de Severus guiándolo a avanzar y lo asombroso fue que todo dejó de ser amenazante y comenzó a fluir con una naturalidad que Harry no esperaba.

Todo terminó cuando Severus los sostuvo ente sus abrazos, a un palmo del suelo, con sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que sólo debía estirarse para poder besarlos, pero "el maestro de baile" lo levantó demasiado pronto.

—Ese tango se llama "Por una cabeza" —susurró Severus al acompañarlo de regreso a su mesa.

° ° ° ° °

—Si tuviera que guiarme por el brillo de tus ojos y la deslumbrante sonrisa, yo diría que cierto profesor de pociones alto y misterioso ha descubierto que tiene un enamorado de mucho tiempo y no es una idea que le desagrade.

Harry enrojeció ligeramente, levantó la mirada por encima del Lazo del Diablo que le había abierto la puerta para encontrar la mirada condescendiente de Azalea.

—Y si sumo a todo eso la expresión de tu cara, sólo puedo concluir que estás viviendo el romance de tus sueños —sonrió ella entregándole a Harry el paquete con los mejores ejemplares de su tienda para pociones curativas debidamente secados.

—Me ha enseñado a bailar tango y me ayuda a preparar pociones, tan sólo eso.

—¿Sólo eso? ¡Harry es el primer paso! Después vendrán los besos y...

—Ya estamos en los besos —musitó Harry tan bajo que sólo el rubor en sus mejillas lo delataron— ¡Y sólo hemos llegado a eso!

—Yo no dije nada —Azalea acarició al Lazo del Diablo con una sonrisa nada inocente.

—No, Draconiss lo hizo.

—¡Le contaste a Draconiss! —chilló Azalea feliz—, entonces va en serio. ¡Harry, es fabuloso!

—Estoy superando mis miedos, conquistando mis propósitos y logrando mis sueños, por lo menos eso dijo Draconiss —al de inseguridad se colaba en el tono tranquilo de Harry mezclado con cierta tristeza—. Mira, aún no es nada seguro y no quiero ilusionarme demasiado.

—Harry has salido con el hombre por casi dos meses, cuidas y amas a su hija, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que debe ser buscar un nuevo amor para un hombre de la edad de Snape? Creo que van avanzando con paso seguro a una unión mágica y si es lo que deseas serás muy feliz.

—Es que... lo he deseado tanto Azalea que ahora...

—Temes despertar del sueño.

—Sólo espero que descubra cuánto lo amo —suspiró Harry.

Azalea lo cubrió en un abrazo protector por unos segundos, justo lo que Harry había ido a buscar esa mañana.

° ° ° ° °

Spark giró en el piso sobre sí mismo, se incorporó hasta quedas sentado muy serio con una postura muy fina, digna de un Prince, abrió y cerró sus ojos verdes que brillaban con inteligencia para soltar al final un maullido lastimero que acabó por acaparar toda la atención de la pequeña señorita.

Ella se agachó lo suficiente para levantarlo hasta la mesa, pasó una mano por el pelambre atigrado y empezó a preguntarle al animalito cómo se sentía. No por primera vez, Regina se preguntó si la señorita en verdad entendía el lenguaje gatuno porque no había pasado ni un minuto cuando levanto al enorme y gordo Spark y lo llevó ante su padre.

—¿Puedo ir con Harry, papi? Spark está enfermo —visiblemente el gato tenía un problema de indigestión o sobrepeso pero la señorita quería que un "experto" revisara a su mascota.

El _señor_ (Regina había entendido que prefería no ser llamado _amo_) intentó ocultar una sonrisa que siempre asomaba a sus ojos cuando se mencionaba el nombre del sanador salvador del mundo mágico y en específico de Regina. La anciana elfa agradeció de nuevo en silencio la intervención del hombre que le devolvió la mayor de las felicidades: regresar con su familia.

—Regina, acompaña a Josie a la enfermería —le pidió el señor con la misma cortesía con la que hablaba con las demás personas, dándole un trato que nunca antes había recibido.

Era más de lo que merecía y eso la hacía tan feliz.

Y sólo había algo que la haría rebosar de dicha: que su señor le anunciara su próxima unión con un hombre de ojos verdes que visiblemente lo amaba con todo su corazón y a su pequeña señorita.

—¡Hola, Josie, Regina y Spark! Tomando en cuenta que hoy es sábado ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita? —los recibió el sanador Harry apenas los vio en el umbral de la enfermería.

El sanador tenía la maleta abierta y algo de ropa flotaba para acomodarse en su interior, una sanadora más joven de cabello rubio y ojos castaños se llevó la mano al delantal de su uniforme con el claro propósito de hacerle un chequeo médico a la señorita, pero el sanador Harry se lo impidió con un ligero cabeceo, entonces Regina recordó que él había hablado con su señor sobre ausentarse unos días para atender un cita ineludible.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó la señorita sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto Josie —le dijo él con esa suavidad que tanto le agradaba a Regina—, todos los años salgo antes de que termine el periodo escolar porque debo atender asuntos muy importantes, la señorita Larson me suplirá y nosotros nos volveremos a ver en el solsticio de verano. Pero no has venido a despedirte porque quedamos en que cenaríamos juntos ¿por qué estás aquí linda?

—Spark está enfermo —explicó la señorita con esa claridad de habla que tenía su fallecida abuela, algo que hizo a Regina levantar las orejas puntiagudas con orgullo.

—¡Una emergencia! —el sanado Harry caminó hacia una mesa cubierta con sábanas blancas y un cojín para los diagnósticos, dio una cuántas palmadas e invitó a la señorita a subir al gato para poder revisarlo.

—Ha subido de peso últimamente porque sólo quiere dormir —dijo Regina sin temor, el sanador Harry había insistido mucho en que hablara con él cuanto quisiera y si bien era un pensamiento que la habría horrorizado antes, Regina aceptó de inmediato después de hablar con Dobby, el elfo que cuidaba la limpieza de la enfermería.

El sanador Harry levantó una ceja en un signo inequívoco de preocupación, sacó su varita y comenzó ha hacer pequeños pases que dibujaban volutas de colores sobre el animal. Después de que la secuencia de luz dejara de preocupar a la señorita y antes de que empezara a ser divertida, el sanador Harry habló.

—La buena noticia es que Spark no está enfermo. La mala es que... va a tener gatitos.

—¡Pero no puede! —chilló la señorita y Regina estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Un gato macho no puede "tener gatitos"!

—Josie... —intentó explicar el sanador pero la señorita lo interrumpió visiblemente afligida.

—Papi no quiere tener gatitos. ¡Acuérdate Harry!

—Bueno, eso es algo inevitable por el momento linda, pero te diré un secreto: Spark era un gato valioso por ser macho atigrado, pero ahora es mucho más especial... y más caro.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?

—Pues... cuesta como cien mil galeones —dijo el sanador con tal convicción que Regina misma pensó en conservar el gato.

—Sanador Harry, ¿cómo es posible que un gato macho espere gatitos? —preguntó la anciana elfa sin poder contener más la curiosidad.

—Es un milagro Regina, un pequeño milagro.

° ° ° ° °

Había sido difícil, pero como Kingsley había dicho debía comprometerse con todos los aspectos de la vida de Harry antes de embarcarse en un compromiso serio como el que cada vez Severus deseaba con mayor fuerza.

Unirse a Harry.

El sólo pensamiento era suficiente para darle la vuelta a su estómago sin contar lo mucho que su mente había protestado al principio, pero había sido su corazón el que había ganado y por eso se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, disfrutando de una buena taza de té, aprovechando la ausencia de Josie, Regina y el inquieto Spark, para abrir la carta con la respuesta de la sanadora Draconiss Sébastien.

La había recibido esa mañana pero hasta el momento se resistía a desgarrar el sobre y enterarse del contenido. Era un tema delicado, después de casi dos meses de salir con Harry había notado la tristeza que lo rodeaba cuando creía que no era visto, un dolor tan grande que se trasminaba a su alrededor como un viento helado que lo rodeaba en todo momento.

No podía resistirlo más así que tuvo que preguntarle.

_—Hay perdidas que son tan difíciles de superar._

¡Cómo si una respuesta como esa fuera a detener a Severus!

No estaba en su naturaleza inquirir demasiado sobre la vida privada ajena y fuera del tiempo en que fuera su profesor y lo odiara tanto, no había insistido en descubrir todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Harry Potter, pero ahora la situación era distinta porque con la inminente partida de Harry a atender un "asunto de gran importancia" había descubierto que el vacío de la muerte de Jodie se había llenado por la ilusión de estar con Harry el mayor tiempo posible.

_—Lo más importante en una relación no es no tener secretos uno con el otro, sino comprender lo que comparta contigo la persona que amas_, recitó de nueva cuenta la voz de Kingsley en la soledad del momento.

Además era cierto.

Cientos de cosas habían pasado desapercibidas por Severus durante su vida con Jodie, pero no hubo una sola vez en que dejara de interesarse en ella como ahora se preocupaba por entender a Harry.

Así que después de mucho pensarlo se embargó en la terrible tarea de hablar con los amigos de Harry para poder comprender mejor la única etapa de su vida de la que nunca hablaba, la etapa en la que había sido sanador residente en San Mungo.

Curiosamente la tarea fue más misteriosa de lo esperado, Harry tenía pocas amistades verdaderas y la mayoría eran conocidos por Severus, uno esperaría escuchar cientos de historias pero la realidad fue muy distinta.

Hermione y Ronald habían dejado el país poco después de casarse para pasar su luna de miel en Francia donde él recibió una oferta para entrenar el equipo de quidditch local mientras ella lograba ser aprendiz de Transformaciones con la misma tutora de Minerva McGonagall. Sólo regresaron para que los mellizos nacieran en Inglaterra así que se perdieron todo.

Kingsley, Remus y el perro coincidieron en que Harry vivió esa etapa recluido en el hospital, apartado de ellos por sobre protectores y para demostrar lo maduro, responsable y adulto que era con el espíritu de graduarse con honores que terminó con él enfrentando una pandemia mágica que le destrozó el corazón.

Nada que no supiera pero esperaba que el perro padrino tuviera material de primera mano.

Sólo Remus le confió un par de días antes que debería hablar con la sanadora Sébastien, una compañera de Harry con la que había entablado una cercana amistad y que había estado a su lado en durante toda la epidemia.

Conteniendo el sentimiento de desasosiego que lo señalaba como un estúpido por indagar sobre una excelente persona con una sanadora que sólo había medio visto por quince minutos en una exposición, Severus escribió unas cuántas líneas exponiendo su deseo de saber por lo que Harry había pasado con el propósito de comprender su tristeza y ayudarlo a superarla.

Así que ahí estaba él, con las manos fuertes sin temblar pero el corazón acelerado, desdoblando la carta que decía:

_Estimado Profesor Snape:_

No hay nadie que deseé un corazón lo suficiente fuerte para sostener a Harry y ayudarlo a seguir adelante como yo.

Fue una grata sorpresa encontrar en su carta la sincera preocupación que tanto busca una sanadora como yo en los familiares de sus pacientes, por eso se ha ganado mi respeto y mi indiscreción.

Realicé mi internado en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas con especialidad en Virus Mágicos donde tuve la suerte de coincidir con Harry. Habíamos recibido nuestra plaza en la misma dependencia cuando brotó la Fiebre Puzzle, como es lógico nos encontramos en el ojo del huracán.

A partir de que surgió el primer caso: Lícari Avery, hasta el que el último paciente fue dado de alta: Leonard Malfoy, vivimos en el Hospital.

No creo que sea necesario describir los difíciles momentos que tuvimos que enfrentar y lo mucho que Harry lucho por salvar a cada uno de esos niños y algunos adultos, porque hubo adultos, los pocos que atendimos fueron desechos por la Fiebre Puzzle.

Harry aún se culpa por las pérdidas.

Sobre todo por las de conocidos... hay una en particular que le desgarró el alma y fue la razón por la que dejó San Mungo y yo me convertí en terapeuta fusionando los conocimientos muggle con los mágicos para atender a aquellos, que como Harry, fueron puestos al límite de sus fuerzas.

Espero que este vistazo de información lo ayude a iniciar una conversación seria, dolorosa y catártica con Harry y sea capaz de juntar los fragmentos sueltos de su corazón y lo ayuden a descubrir un futuro espléndido.

Agradezco su preocupación y confío en que sigamos en contacto.

Draconiss Sebástien

El té yacía frío e intacto en la mesita a su lado, no es que no lo esperara, al contrario, era uno de los escenarios que él mismo se había dibujado, lo impresionante era encontrar con que era el peor de todos.

Y Harry había enfrentado eso completamente solo.

Por unos momento Severus consideró cada implicación entre líneas de la carta:

Harry empezaba una brillante carrera que no tuvo el corazón de continuar,  
vivió la enfermedad en todos sus aspectos,  
quedó incomunicado durante la peor parte,   
salvó a Leonard Malfoy,  
el dolor de las pérdidas impidió que amara a alguien.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Alguna vez había considerado la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien a reconstruir su autoestima? Ciertamente no, lo único de lo que había sido capaz era de ofender hasta lograr ser odiado. Una medida de seguridad en tiempos de guerra que lo había seguido hasta que Jodie lo ayudó a librarse y después Harry estuvo ahí para que superara la pérdida de Jodie.

Sin su ayuda estaba perdido.

Pero quería hacerlo y ese era un pensamiento extraño y alentador.

Se levantó resuelto a alcanzar a Josie en la enfermería para decirle a Harry su nuevo propósito antes de la cena de despedida de esa noche.

Subió las escaleras maravillado del cambio a su alrededor, varios estudiantes lo saludaron y ninguno se echó a correr o agachó la mirada aterrado o con odio.

Justo cuando la señorita Dwzan le dedicara una mirada llena de admiración escuchó el grito de su niña.

Y corrió.

Corrió como ningún padre debería hacerlo para alcanzar a la alegría de su vida antes de que cayera por el hueco que dejó la escalera al moverse, sacó la varita más por reflejo y sin pensarlo más lanzó un hechizo levitador que salvó a Josie de tocar el suelo.

Estaba llorando del susto, temblando como una hoja ante un vendaval y en su interior surgió el vengativo Sanpe que creyó haber eliminado de su conciencia.

Potter apareció después.

—¿Está bien? —jadeó como si le preocupara.

Ciego de miedo e ira, Severus hizo lo único que pudo, como un animal herido atacó al primer idiota que se le puso enfrente.

—¿Preocupado por tu reputación Potter? —dijo con un siseo digno de Voldemort—. Temes lo que dirá tu club de fans cuando se enteren de que no eres capaz de cuidar por una pequeña arrojándola a la muerte.

Apenas habían dejado esas palabras su boca cuando lo vio verdaderamente, el cuerpo tenso, la túnica descompuesta, el temblor y la palidez. Ese era Harry, no Potter, ni ningún niñato creído, era Harry, el tierno sanador que sólo vivía por el bienestar de los demás y se odió aún más por haberlo ofendido.

—Harry yo...

—No volveré a cruzarme en su camino profesor, ni en el de su familia, afortunadamente ha llegado una sanadora capacitada para el puesto que acaba de quedar vacante —anunció con una voz extraña que no le sentaba nada bien, la voz fría de un hombre amargado por los años y las pérdidas.

Una voz idéntica a la del Snape que él había sido.

Estaba demasiado confundido para hacer algo que no fuera frotar la espalda de su hija sollozate y ver esa túnica dar la vuelta y alejarse entre las sombras de un pasillo cualquiera.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡No me maten! Juro que todo esto ha sido necesario y tiene un excelente motivo de ser, no todo está terminado y por eso les di el vistazo del romance entre Severus y Harry previo a este rompimiento. A propósito "Por una cabeza" es el tango que baila Al Pacino en la película Perfume de Mujer y bueno, si quieren la escena del baile... ¡ya saben donde encontrarla!

Y por último el motivo por el que Josie estaba corriendo y cayó será revelado con calma en el siguiente capítulo.

Los dejo con mis mejores deseos para este año que empieza y recuerden lo que me ayuda a escribir mejor.

Besos quetzalescos.


	8. Buscando la verdad

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus descubre la verdad detrás del accidente de su hija y su mascota mientras Remus corre contra el tiempo para intentar solucionar todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el gran romance de su cachorro.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Confieso que para este fic soy de la opinión de que lo que empieza bien acaba bien, va a ser difícil, pero les garantizo que todo terminará fabulosamente bien .

** Capítulo 8   
Buscando la verdad**

_Severus parpadeó un par de veces al entrar a la habitación, no esperaba que estuviese tan iluminada y eso lo obligó a retroceder instintivamente. Un mujer delgada lo invitó a acercarse más con un gesto así que Severus hizo acopio de todo el valor que podía reunir en ese momento y se acercó._

Había tanto movimiento del otro lado de la cortinilla que temió haber pecado de insistente, quizás debía seguir esperando por las noticias como todos los demás, pero... sentía ese deseo irrefrenable por estar ahí, saber que sucedía.

—Sujete esto —dijo la mujer delgada. Usualmente Severus analizaba al resto de las personas, si quería podía archivar la imagen de quien se cruzara en su camino con un vistazo, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que si esa mujer no trajera puesta su cofia debería tener el cabello rubio a juzgar por el color de sus pestañas.

Sus manos no temblaron, nunca temblaban, el sólo pensamiento de que temblaran las manos de un Maestro en Pociones era ridículo, por eso no temblaron porque el resto de Severus insistía en un molesto vaivén.

Y no era para menos, la visión de su hija, pequeñita y con el rostro demasiado rojo e hinchado, los ojos cerrados y los pequeños puños amoratados. Era tan perfecta.

—Ahora corte —llegó hasta él la voz lejana de la mujer rubia y Severus cortó.

—Ustedes pidieron conservar el cordón umbilical para conservación de las células madre —siguió sonando la voz de la rubia sobre el lloriqueo de la bebé—. ¿Tiene el registro del banco en el que se guardará?

—Lo llevaremos nosotros mismos —logró articular Severus sin olvidar lo importante que era conservar ese cordón para todos los hijos de magos y sobre todo para los de su familia. Era una suerte que ahora los muggles preguntaran y no ya no tuvieran que evitar que se los quitaran.

La habitación había dejado de ser tan brillante, no había nada que lograra opacar el resplandor de su bebita que había dejado de llorar y empezaba a gorjear, como si reconociera a su padre, algo no muy difícil para una pequeña brujita.

Más movimiento del otro lado de la cortinilla y la bruja rubia invitándolo a cargar a la bebé para poder hacer la presentación formal ante su madre. Entonces él traicionando todos sus principios y sonriendo como ¡Albus Dumbledore! Debió de haber cegado por lo menos al médico tratante con el brillo de sus ojos ¡cómo si los ojos de Severus Snape tuvieran permiso de brillar de ese modo!

Pero nada de eso importaba frente al rostro agotado pero sonriente de Jodie que a pesar del sudor en su frente estaba preciosa.

—Tenías razón, fue una niña —musitó ella muy bajo a causa del agotamiento, pero feliz de tener a su hija entre sus brazos.

—Y será igual a ti.

—Mejor que se parezca físicamente a ti y tenga mi carácter.

—¿Acaso quieres arruinar la vida de nuestra hija? Si tiene mi nariz nos odiará de por vida.

—Entonces que se parezca a tu madre, era muy guapa ¿recuerdas?

—Si, aún me pregunto cómo pudo elegir a mi padre.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los hombres con narices grandes —ronroneó Jodie besando la punta de la nariz de Severus.

—No puedo negar mi atractivo —dijo Severus dando un breve beso a su espeso.

La bebé se revolvió inquieta en el regazo de su madre y Severus pasó una manos sobre su pequeña cabeza, eso la calmó de inmediato y la invitó a abrir sus ojos, tan negros como los de su padre.

Y ahora todo lo que quería Severus era ver esos hermosos ojos brillando con una sonrisa una vez más, sin lágrimas que les impidieran ver el mundo en todo su esplendor.

—Tranquila bebé —la consoló en medio del pasillo, rodeado por inútiles y curiosos niños que semejaban una corte, con sus miradas acusadoras.

—Retírense a sus salones —escuchó lejana la voz de Hermione—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Los niños se alejaron muy lento, mirando hacia atrás al caminar y Severus tuvo que resistir el impulso de convertirlos en estatuas de sal o de reír por lo absurdo de la situación.

—¡Por las pléyades! ¿Está todo bien? —llegó Remus, la voz entrecortada, el cabello revuelto y la túnica entreabierta ¿pero quién pensaba en esos detalles con una pequeña niña llorando sobre su pecho?

—¿Cómo quieres que _todo esté bien_ si acabo de evitar que Josie caiga por la escalera?

—¿Qué? ¿Y Harry? —tartamudeó Remus como un verdadero imbécil.

—No tengo idea —reconoció Severus en un suspiro apagado—. Se acaba de marchar yo...

Remus palideció y un leve indicio en el aire flotó entre ellos, el destello de una alteración mágica del otro hombre lo suficientemente fuerte que llegó hasta él como si fuera suya su desesperanza.

—Dime que no lo agrediste —suplicó Remus con los puños apretados y la mirada ligeramente perdida, lucía justo como Severus se sentía.

—No fue mi intención... —reconoció Severus con algo que era sin lugar a dudas vergüenza—, estaba tan asustado cuando Josie cayó que... sólo quería que **mi hija** estuviera a salvo...

Remus cabeceó un tímido asentimiento de comprensión y ese sólo gesto fue mucho más doloroso que un reclamo para Severus.

—Entiendo —dijo antes de dar la vuelta por el mismo camino por el que se había marchado Harry.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Severus desviando su atención de la silueta del hombre lobo, sólo entonces Severus recordó a Hermione.

—Harry no es rencoroso y te conoce, él entenderá que hablaste en medio de una crisis así que dudo mucho que te culpe —dijo ella con una triste sonrisa forzada—. Será mejor que llevemos a Josie a la enfermería para que la revisen.

El llanto que embargaba a la niña había cesado y ahora sólo hipaba a intervalos irregulares sobre el hombro de Severus quien apenas era consciente de que seguía a Hermione por la traicionera escalera que casi mata a Josie. Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera se encontró con la más extraña e inusual visión: Regina se golpeaba la cabeza con el muro mientras sostenía con fuerza a Spark que intentaba escapar de la anciana elfa.

—Pero Regina... no tienes que castigarte por un accidente del que no eres culpable —dijo Hermione de inmediato, arrojándose a los pies de Regina para abrazar su cabeza y evitar que continuara golpeándose.

—¡SI LO SOY! —chilló Regina con la misma intensidad que Josie cuando hacía una rabieta—. Por mi culpa la señorita salió corriendo y se cayó...

—¡Basta Regina! —ordenó Severus descubriendo que su voz de "Snape" surgía con una facilidad asombrosa en medio de las crisis—. Iremos a la enfermería y nos explicarás todo.

Aún así lo más increíble de todo fue que Hermione no protestó.

° ° ° ° °

—¡Cariño, espera!

Remus detuvo su carrera a las habitaciones de Harry para permitirle a Kingsley lo alcanzara.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —jadeó su esposo sujetándose el pecho con una mano mientras recuperaba el control de su respiración.

—Tengo que hablar con Harry antes de que tome una decisión que lamentará —explicó Remus reanudando su marcha pero sin tanta velocidad para permitirle a Kingsley que caminara a su lado.

—¿Rechazó a Severus? —esas tres palabras lograron que Remus se detuviera de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos! Tu sabes cuánto lo ama Severus, ha estado preparándose para dar el siguiente paso por semanas —dijo Kingsley como si fuera lo más obvio.

Remus maldijo por lo bajo apresurando el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de Harry que atacó con certeros golpes mientras llamaba al que consideraba un hijo.

—¡Harry necesitamos hablar de inmediato! No sé que fue lo que Severus te dijo pero debes aclararlo antes de cometer un error del que luego te arrepientas. ¡HARRY!

Remus siguió golpeando hasta que una mano se cerró sobre su brazo obligándolo a detenerse, volvió la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del hombre que amaba.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Josie cayó por el hueco de una escalera móvil, creo que Severus culpó a Harry en su desesperación y él... Harry se ha ido Kingsley... —sollozo Remus comprendiendo que su cachorro había dejado Hogwarts.

—Sigámoslo —se apresuró a decir Kingsley—, debe estar en su casa, sólo tenemos que aparecer y aclarar este embrollo antes de que ese par de testarudos acaben con el mejor romance después del nuestro.

—Te amo —susurró Remus en los labios de Kingsley antes de correr al punto de aparición más cercano.

° ° ° ° °

Romina Larson giró sobre sus propios pasos una vez más insegura de seguir al sanador Potter en su búsqueda de la pequeña niña o seguir sus órdenes y esperar en la enfermería. Molesta consigo misma por no poder controlarse se encaminó a la alacena donde varios frasquitos de vidrio llenos de pociones la llamaban, en particular uno: la poción pimienta.

Por unos momentos Romina jugueteó con el pensamiento de acercarse a la alacena, abrir la puerta de vidrio y tomar el frasquito, después diluiría cinco gotas en medio vaso de agua y en un trago recuperaría el control de sus emociones como había sucedido tantas veces antes. ¿Quién pensaría que ese remedio usual para los resfriados era tan buen calmante? Y lo mejor era que al estar tan diluido no corría con la vergüenza de ir por los pasillos con humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Era tan fácil.

Y Potter aún no regresaba.

Sin poder controlarse más sacó el frasquito de la alacena y con el usual cuidado que precede al alivio contó las gotas que se fundieron de inmediato en el agua sin dejar evidencia de su paso.

Tan, tan fácil.

—Harry necesitamos hablar —dijo una varonil voz de bajo desde la puerta de la enfermería obligando a Romina a bajar el vaso que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios y dejarlo sobre la mesita de la cama más cercana.

—Él no... no ha regresado —tartamudeó como una estúpida ante la imponente figura del profesor Snape. ¡Merlín cómo había cambiado el hombre desde que ella fuera su alumna! Su piel había dejado atrás su tono cetrino y su cabello ya no caía sobre su cara a causa del exceso de grasa, ahora una elegante coleta permitía que resaltaran sus expresivos ojos en un rostro ligeramente bronceado.

—¿Cómo que no ha regresado? —preguntó una bruja que a Romina le pareció conocida y que sin lugar a dudas era sucesora de McGonagall a juzgar por la autoridad con que hablaba. Instintivamente Romina retrocedió unos pasos de esa mujer y el profesor Snape debió entender en su gesto la invitación para que recostara a la niña que traía en brazos en la cama cercana.

—Así que ya regresaste —intentó sonreír para demostrar que no era una novata recién egresada de San Mungo, sino una profesional con cuatro años de práctica—. No debiste salir corriendo así, nos preocupaste demasiado.

Por el rabillo del ojo Romina alcanzó a ver a la anciana elfa todavía cargando al gato, tenía varios araños en la cara y las manos pero seguía aferrando al animal con fuerza. Aquello era una locura y Romina lamentó no haber bebido el vaso con su precioso contenido antes de que el pandemonio se desatara en la enfermería.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —demandó Snape y Romina tuvo que contenerse de tartamudear su respuesta, ¿cómo podía seguir intimidada por un hombre que había sido su profesor ocho años antes.

—Es mi culpa, es mi culpa —sollozó la elfa meciendo al gato que parecía haberse resignado a su suerte.

—El sanador Potter revisó al gato y le dio una... noticia inesperada a... ¿Josie? —dijo ligeramente insegura Romina, recordando el énfasis que ponía Harry en que recordara siempre los nombres de los niños e intentando hacer más sutil la explicación—, la elfa y ella ser alteraron mucho y... discutieron brevemente con el sanador sobre el animal antes de que la elfa tomara al gato y dijera que debía... _operarse_ para no contrariar los deseos de su amo. Entonces Josie sujetó al gato y salió corriendo seguida por la elfa y el sanador.

—Es mi culpa, es mi culpa —repetía la elfa mientras la niña reanudaba su llanto mientras gemía el nombre del pobre animal.

Snape dio la vuelta y encaró a la criatura, con un gesto le pidió al gato y cuando lo tuvo se lo entregó a su hija que comenzó a mimarlo de inmediato.

—Confío en que no sea una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa para una niña —dijo volviendo su atención hacia Romina.

—El gato no está enfermo —logró decir ella mirando con impotencia a Snape tomar el vaso con su preciosa poción y ponerlo en las manos de su hija que lo bebió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué querían operarlo? —preguntó la bruja y Romina reconoció en su tono autoritario a Hermione Granger.

—Pues porque... está embarazado —dijo recordando el diagnóstico.

—Eso es ridículo este es un gato macho, claramente le dije a Potter que sólo aceptaría un gato macho en mi familia —gruñó Snape haciéndose más aterrador a cada segundo.

La niña volvió a llorar mientras abrazaba al animal con fuerza y la elfa comenzó a repetir que había intentado cumplir los deseos de su amo sacrificando a los futuros gatitos pero que la niña lo había impedido.

—No puedo creer que Potter me haya engañado con una gata —resaltó la voz de Snape sobre el barullo que surgió en la enfermería—. Confié en él.

—Es que si es un gato macho —explicó Romina aún asombrada por el descubrimiento que ella misma había verificado— y si está embarazado.

—Es mi culpa —repitió por milésima vez la elfa con la voz quebrada por el llanto—, yo dije que los gatitos debían morir antes de nacer y la niña se alteró tanto que lo tomó y salió corriendo, yo la seguí y cuando la alcancé intenté quitarle al animal... pero ella jaló con fuerza y se cayó y... yo no pude hacer nada... ni el sanador llegó a tiempo y si no fuera por usted...

—Tranquila Regina, no estoy molesto contigo —murmuró Snape mientras pasaba una mano sobre el pelaje del gato—. Ni estoy enojado con Spark o contigo Josie, seguramente Harry se equivocó en su diagnóstico, el es especialista en niños, no en gatos.

—¡HARRY DIJO QUE ERA UN MILAGRO! —gritó Josie—. Y también dijo que Spark es muy especial y valioso.

—Pero eso es absurdo, sólo magos con ayuda de pociones y complicados hechizos pueden concebir —definitivamente era Granger pensó Romina conteniéndose de rodar los ojos, llena de datos e información apenas útil—. Aunque se sabe que hay algunos animales como sapos e insectos que pueden cambiar de sexo para que no muera la especie.

—Los gatos no están en peligro de extinción —gruñó Snape tomando al pobre animal de los brazos de su hija y levantándole la cola sin mayor cuidado comprobó que en efecto era un gato macho—. De cualquier modo ¿cómo sabe Potter que está embarazado?

—Pues es un proceso muy sencillo —repitió Romina la lección que sabía de memoria realizando el mismo patrón de hechizos que Potter había usado antes—, ante cualquier nuevo caso se recomienda un conjuro de diagnóstico básico que incluye huesos, musculatura y sangre. Si alguno de estos elementos indica positivo se realiza otro conjuro específico para la alteración detectada, en el caso de gato el sanador Potter realizó el diagnóstico completo de sangre después de que el básico no fuera suficiente y el animal reveló positivo en embarazo ¿lo ven?

Por unos momentos los sollozos de la niña fueron el único sonido en la enfermería, aunque eran menores, probablemente a causa de la poción que acababa de ingerir.

—Harry dijo que era un milagro —repitió la pequeña.

—O el resultado de un complicado conjuro —musitó Granger, como siempre buscando solución a todo lo que le rodeaba— ¿no se supone que no hay gatos atigrados azules macho?

Snape debió estar a punto de lanzar un comentario hiriente cuando la niña comenzó a balancearse ligeramente con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas haciendo que volcara su atención de nuevo a ella.

Y entonces Romina recordó el precepto número quince de sanación básica instaurado después de la última gran pandemia mágica de todos los tiempos:

NO ADMINISTRAR POCIÓN PIMIENTA SIN UN ANÁLISIS PREVIO DE TOXICIDAD.

_Claro que cinco gotas no pueden hacerle daño a nadie_, se dijo Romina esperando lo mejor.

° ° ° ° °

Al oeste de Escocia, en el estuario llamado Firth de Clyde se levanta entre imponentes y escarpadas rompientes la isla montañosa de Arran, un pequeño paraíso terrestre con bellas cañadas y pintorescas cascadas que año con año atraen a turistas y geólogos muggles lo que aleja a magos y brujas por igual, el mejor motivo por el que Harry Potter se mudara a la región.  
Para el muggle común, los mayores atractivos son un castillo en ruinas al norte de la isla y unas cuevas al suroeste en las que se cree se refugió de los ingleses, en 1307, el libertador de Escocia, Roberto I Bruce. Si los magos supieran la ubicación de _Fénix Song_ seguramente harían fila por un vistazo de la casa de campo que era el refugio de Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico.

Afortunadamente Remus y Kingsley conocían de sobra la casita ubicada a unos pasos de una pequeña cañada, desde donde era visible la caída de una preciosa cascada que Harry llamaba _Baby's Herat_, por lo que pudieron aparecer con facilidad a treinta metros de la casa, en la vereda que comunicaba con el pueblo más cercano a un par de kilómetros.

—¿Es necesario seguir con la cortesía de regla? —se quejó Kingsley contemplando la distancia que tendría que cubrir a toda prisa con seguridad—. Dudo que Harry se moleste contigo si apareces frente a su puerta.

—Harry ya debe estar demasiado alterado —dijo Remus restándole importancia e iniciando la marcha hacia _Fénix Song_— si no le damos tiempo de reconocernos puede maldecirnos sin mayores miramientos.

Kingsley suspiró su acuerdo siguiendo a su esposo con mayor resignación que convicción esperando que Harry no estuviera demasiado alterado como para evitar reconocerlos a pesar de la distancia.

Cuando llegó a la casa comprendió que Harry ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que tenía visitas.

Remus soltó varias coloridas maldiciones que reservaba para ocasiones especiales que calificaban como desesperadas mientras contemplaban desde la ventana el caos que reinaba dentro de la casa.

—Creo que está más que alterado —susurró Remus casi con temor— ¿habías visto algo como esto antes?

—En una pesadilla cuando Voldemort estaba en su apogeo pero nada en la vida real —reconoció Kingsley ante los muebles flotando en el cielo estrellado que no parecía tener fin.

Remus dio un respiro profundo armándose de valor para llamar a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Kingsley realizó un chequeo de rutina para conocer la cantidad de magia desplegada en el lugar pero fue inútil porque la escala no cubría el nivel de Harry, cerró los ojos unos segundos considerando el mejor modo de explicárselo a Remus cuando vio a su esposo salir disparado de la puerta hasta chocar con el joven roble cercano que hubiera roto con su peso pero que se salvó porque Remus chocó contra una fuerza invisible que parecía proteger el delgado tronco.

—Regresemos a Hogwarts, necesitamos a Sirius y si no me equivoco él regresa hoy —refunfuñó el hombre lobo levantándose con dificultad.

—Sólo espero que lo encontremos antes de que se entere y quiera matar a Severus.

° ° ° ° °

Después de la impresión inicial, Severus decidió que Saprk podía tener sus gatitos antes de ser esterilizado, algo que llenó de gozo a Josie quien se abrazó de su cuello mientras bajaban a sus habitaciones, dificultando un poco la labor a su padre peor la pequeña no quería separarse del valioso minino.

Una vez que dejó a Josie en su cama con el gato acurrucado a sus pies, decidió que era el momento de encarar la crisis nerviosa de Regina. La diminuta elfa no dejaba de torcerse las orejas con pesar repitiendo constantemente lo arrepentida que estaba de haber puesto la vida de la señorita en peligro.

—Regina fue un accidente, nadie te culpa por la caída de Josie —dijo Severus con la misma calma que usaba con su hija—, lo único que debes hacer es disculparte con ella por querer deshacerte de los gatitos, pero no te preocupes, ya le expliqué que tu intención no era hacerles mal sino proteger mis intereses.

El discurso debió repetirse un par de veces más antes de que Regina dejara de lastimarse y con lágrimas rodando por su nariz puntiaguda prometió enmendar su error a primera hora de la mañana pidiendo una disculpa formal a la señorita y su dignísimo y muy valioso felino.

—El sanador Potter lo perdonará después de que yo le explique todo —musitó Regina dirigiéndose a su cama—, él entenderá.

—No estoy tan seguro —dijo Severus en la soledad de la estancia.

A sus pies yacía la olvidada carta de la doctora Sebástien, la mesa todavía estaba adornada para una cena familiar que ya no se llevaría a cabo y en su bolsillo pesaba como una tonelada la cajita negra forrada de terciopelo con el anillo de la familia Snape en su interior.

Golpes fuertes y decididos alejaron a Severus de su miseria, a punto de dar la vuelta para ignorar a quien quiera que osara molestarlo el reloj familiar tintineó las ocho de la noche, la hora pactada para la cena.

Con una ansiedad que no había sentido antes corrió hacia la puerta que abrió sin pensar llamando:

—¡Harry!

Para encontrarse con el rostro desenfadado de Sirius Black.

—Ya sabía yo que si me querías Snape y para que veas que también te aprecio te entrego mi aportación personal a esta cena —y mientras hablaba, Black depositó en sus manos una fina botella de firewiskey que debía costar una fortuna, _aunque no tanto como Spark_.

—Veo que soy el primero en llegar, ¿ya acostaste a Josie? Deduzco que esta será una cena seria entonces —parloteó Black con picardía—. Y aprovechando que Harry aún no llega, te recuerdo que soy su padrino y sería un gran detalle que me pidieras su mano, sólo como formalidad.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a preguntar Severus todavía sosteniendo la puerta como si esperara que Harry entrara siguiendo a su perro padrino con una sonrisa.

—¿No vas a pedirle matrimonio aún? —preguntó Black desilusionado—, pensé que ya te habías decidido, como has estado preguntando tanto por él y han salido juntos varias veces...

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que me case con Harry? —exclamó atónito Severus.

—No eres mi primera, ni mi segunda y mucho menos mi tercera opción para él, pero Harry te ama, lo sé bien y quiero que él sea feliz, se lo merece —dijo Sirius conteniendo un sentimiento indescifrable en su voz que cambió de inmediato con su siguiente declaración—. Pero si lo haces sufrir aunque sea un poco te mataré.

—¡SIRIUS NO LO MATES! —llegó hasta ellos con fuerza la voz de Remus.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Black para apartar su buen humor y sus mejores intenciones, en un segundo se oscureció su rostro como el de un perro rabioso al comprender en la figura agitada de su mejor amigo la preocupación que ambos compartían por su cachorro.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a Harry? —ladró Black como el perro que era.

—Fue un terrible malentendido —musitó Severus, dejando la puerta abierta para que Lupin y Kingsley pudieran entrar mientras él se hundía en su sillón favorito y en su propia miseria.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Como pudieron leer en este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas que son de gran importancia para el futuro de este fic que va a dejar temporalmente la melcocha y va a ingresar en terrenos un poco dramáticos con tal de hacerles la vida imposible a sus personajes para que tengan un gran final feliz ¡me encantan los finales felices! Nos leemos pronto y no dejen de criticar, comentar o lo que quieran porque así se que tal va la historia, besos quetzalescos nn


	9. En busca del perdón

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Severus recibe una inesperada visita que lo ayuda a encontrar algunas respuestas sobre su relación con Harry para salir como caballero andante en busca de su perdón.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! He regresado y con más fuerza que nunca nn Antes de que empiecen a leer este capítulo me gustaría aclarar que no, todavía no se termina esta historia y que todo avanzó un poco rápido porque así me lo pide el fic, pero para todos los que expresaron su duda esto todavía no termina y si le falta bastante. Aclarado esto, acomódense, saquen los pañuelos y disfruten.

** Capítulo 9   
En busca del perdón**

Más que solo se sentía vacío.

Era extraño cuanto se había inmiscuido Harry en su vida a pesar de sus mejores intenciones de no involucrarse de nuevo románticamente con nadie.

_Pero ya antes Harry ha entrado en tu corazón_, escuchó dentro de su cabeza una voz que parecía sospechosamente la de Albus.

Resignado dejó caer todo su peso en la silla más cercana, la cena seguía ahí sin que nadie la hubiese tocado. Severus quería engañarse pensando que no tenía humor de desvanecerla o llamar a un elfo aunque muy dentro de él sabía que estaba esperando el regreso de dos caninos, un amigo y Harry para dejar atrás una mala experiencia.

_Jodie fue una gran mujer, una amante esposa y fervorosa madre, merece que se le guarde un luto considerable, que espere un poco más por respeto a su memoria_, se encontró pensando de nuevo, siempre pensaba lo mismo cuando estaba inseguro de seguir adelante una relación más seria con Harry.

Lo amaba, de un modo distinto al que amó a Jodie, pero lo amaba y se sentía culpable por no haber sido más paciente con él y gritarle enfrente de medio colegio casi tanto como se sentía culpable por no poder esperar más para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

_¿Qué vieron en mi esos dos seres maravillosos_, se preguntó no por última vez.

Calmó un poco su conciencia recordando que Jodie tenía más de un año de muerta y Harry le había devuelto su sonrisa a su hija, era casi como si la muerte de Jodie lo hubiese llevado a Hogwarts apropósito para reencontrarse con Harry y continuar un romance inconcluso.

_Ahora suenas como una novela romántica barata_, se reprimió.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, pasaban las diez de la noche y lo único que había sucedido era la llamada insistente de Spark reclamando su atención hacia Josie, al parecer las emociones del día le habían despertado un resfriado oculto, indiferente sólo le dio una pequeña dosis de poción pimienta y una para dormir, la recostó de nuevo y acarició al gato de manera distraída.

_Harry si que está loco, alterar un gato con magia para cumplir el capricho de una niña que ni siquiera es su hija_, sonrió para sí recordando su intento de crear una acromántula blanca para Josie.

Un par de tímidos golpes en la puerta le hicieron recuperar el control de su cabeza que empezaba a divagar de nuevo en un profundo análisis de la particular genética de Spark, no eran airados ni molestos, sólo corteses así que no podía ser ninguno de los hombres que esperaba.

Era una mujer con una discreta túnica vino oscuro con bordados de hojas en los puños y el cuello redondo que dejaba ver un escote que de no llevar una blusa negra de cuello alto hubiera sido muy provocativo.

—Buenas noches —saludó la bruja de forma cordial con una amplia sonrisa de esas que provocaban confianza en todos los demás que no fueran él—. Creo que llegué demasiado tarde —dijo en cuanto se percató de que no había ruido detrás de la puerta—, Harry me invitó a venir y le dije que llegaría después de cerrar mi tienda, pero si ustedes dos quieren seguir a solas, será mejor que me retire —finalizó con cierto aire de pícara confidencialidad.

—¿Disculpe?

—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy muy contenta de que Harry se abriera al amor que empiezo a hablar sin parar, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo —se reprendió a sí misma—, quizás me recuerde mejor si le digo mi nombre profesor Snape, soy Azalea…

—La recuerdo perfectamente, pocos de mis estudiantes podían crear contravenenos con su rapidez —la interrumpió Severus indeciso de dejarla pasar para escuchar una charla irrelevante femenina o correrla para seguir sufriendo a solas.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —dijo Severus retirándose de la puerta lo suficiente para darle paso a la joven bruja, sufrir a solas pierde su encanto cuando se practica muy seguido y gruñir por las charlas femeninas insulsas por lo menos lo mantendría ocupado, además era una amiga de Harry.

No convenía hacer enojar más a Harry.

—¿Aún no empieza la reunión? —preguntó ella al notar la mesa lista e impecable.

—Hubo un problema…

Tal vez fuera que Azalea fue una buena alumna que no buscaba ningún problema con otras casas, tal vez tenía mucho tiempo regañándose a sí mismo o quizás fuera que ella venía oliendo a eucalipto igual que su madre, el caso es que Severus se encontró hablando con ella de los recientes acontecimientos.

Y lo más raro fue que ella escuchó.

—Entiendo —dijo cuando SEverus terminó de citar fielmente sus últimas palabras hacia Harry—. Pero no creo que deba preocuparse profesor.

—Severus.

—¿Disculpe?

—Acabo de contarte una experiencia muy frustrante y privada de mi vida, eso te convierte en confidente y como eres amiga de Harry espero esa cortesía se extienda hacia mí —resumió Severus ¿por qué tenían que ser tan complicados los que estudiaron bajo su tutela?

—Harry tenía razón —sonrió Azalea—, eres un gran hombre Severus, así que te diré un secreto: Harry te va a perdonar, te dará un beso que te dejará sin aliento y después te revelará la razón de su continua tristeza.

—¿Por qué tan segura?

—Ha estado esperando por ti por años —dijo Azalea como si fuera obvio—, no te va a dejar ir ahora que te encontró.

—Me dejó a medio pasillo —insistió Severus sin saber porque estaba confiando en esa mujer.

—Porque tú se lo pediste, si quieres que regrese tienes que pedírselo. Te apuesto a que Sirius, Remus y Kingsley van a regresar sin haber podido hablar con él, lo conozco y querrá que seas tú quien vaya a disculparse.

—Tiene sentido, mi mujer hacía lo mismo —aceptó Severus recordando las breves peleas que tuvo con Jodie.

—Cerveza de mantequilla sería una buena ofrenda de paz, a Harry no le entusiasman tanto las flores o los chocolates como a las mujeres —sugirió Azalea.

—¡Claro que no! El único hombre que conozco que gusta de cantidades obscenas de chocolate es Lupin.

Juntos rieron de ese último comentario.

Después de todo no era tan malo estar a solas con una exalumna, por lo menos con una con algo de sentido común.

Varios golpes ansiosos se dejaron escuchar del otro lado de la puerta rompiendo la armonía recién creada y esta vez Severus supo que se trataba de Black, sobretodo después de escucharlo gritar unos preciosos insultos.

—Creo que Sirius si está molesto —le confió ella mirando la puerta como si fuera a caerse en ese momento.

La abrió a regañadientes no muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser mordido por un enorme perro negro.

—TÚ, MALDITO DESADAPTADO SLYTHERIN —entró gritando y empujando para verse más fiero de lo que era, no que lo necesitara, todavía parecía un exconvicto de Azkaban—, ¿cómo te atreves a romper el corazón de Harry?

—Sirius ya dijiste eso la vez anterior —intervino Lupin antes de que el perro dejara de ladrar y empezar a morder.

—¡Y NO SIRVIÓ DE NADA! —insistió Black, si Severus no hubiese estado tan preocupado le habría parecido divertida su actitud.

—Hay una visita femenina —susurró Severus cuando la letanía de insultos empezó a ser indescifrable incluso para él.

—Azalea —saludó Lupin reconociendo a la mujer.

Y después vinieron los reclamos moderados a modo de queja por parte de Sirius haciendo un resumen deformado de lo sucedido para la joven que aún estaba impresionada por el vocabulario del escritor infantil más reconocido del momento.

—Severus ya me contó todo —se limitó a señalar ella después de que Sirius mencionara la ofensiva forma en que Harry había tenido que huir de Hogwarts bajo una lluvia de maldiciones del personal de Hogwarts encargado de impartir pociones.

—Seguro te dijo todo minimizando su culpa.

—Mi culpa es demasiado grande para intentar minimizarla —interrumpió Severus antes de que el perro siguiera ladrando e impidiera un intercambio de información sustancial— ¿Qué sucedió con Harry?

—No tenemos idea, ni siquiera podemos abrir la puerta de entrada —dijo Remus ignorando también a Black que se limitó a hacer un mohín como si fuera un crío.

—¿Y Kingsley?

—Fui por una autorización para un traslador —respondió su amigo cruzando la puerta con un calcetín dentro de una bolsa de satín casi transparente—, me niego a recorrer toda la distancia de cortesía ida y vuelta de nuevo hasta casa de Harry.

—No es tanto —replicó Azalea ofendida.

—Después de tres trayectos si lo es —afirmó Kingsley—, además Tonks tiene contactos para estas cosas y Harry sabrá así lo mucho que nos preocupamos.

—Y lo cansado que es llegar hasta su casa —reconoció Remus quien era visiblemente el más fatigado del grupo ya que prácticamente se había recostado en la primera silla que encontró a su alcance, una actitud que Severus no le conocía al impecable colega suyo.

—Esta vez iré yo —decidió Severus acercándose a Kingsley con la mano extendida para pedirle el traslador.

—No creo que quiera verte —gruñó Black.

—Y yo creo que es una excelente idea —interrumpió Azalea apareciendo una botella de cerveza d mantequilla y entregándosela a Severus—, asegúrate de hablar con él y no dejarlo hasta que te perdone.

—Te acompaño —dijo Remus levantándose por fuerza de voluntad.

—Y yo —aseguró Kingsley—, no he pasado toda la tarde yendo y viniendo sin enterarme del final de esta tragicomendia romántica.

—También voy —ladró Black con un suspiro resignado.

—Alguien debe quedarse con Josie —dijo Severus esperando poder librarse así de toda esa corte de curiosos protectores.

—Vayan tranquilos, yo me quedo —respondió Azalea sirviéndose un poco de fetuccini que había en la mesa.

Más resignado que convencido, Severus asintió y en un jalón de translador se encontró frente a la que debía ser la casa de Harry, un lugar que debía ser precioso en su sencillez cuando no estaba preso por el poder de un mago alterado.

—La primera vez que llegamos sólo la sala de estar estaba… rara —le confió Kingsley—, debo reconocer que Harry es creativo y poderoso, mira que transformar el exterior de la casa en caramelo.

—Eso —señaló Severus a la puerta— es un patético plagio que leyó de un cuento muggle alemán que debió escuchar de su tía.

—Entonces ya debe tener hambre —sugirió Lupin.

—¿Cómo entraremos genio? —se mofó Black señalando la puerta que se tambaleaba como si estuviera hecha de gelatina algo que Severus no dudó ni por un instante.

Con paso decidido más para no dejarse amedrentar de Black que por convicción, Severus se plantó frente a la puerta, sujetó la aldaba y golpeó con fuerza tres veces.

La puerta se abrió.

—Eso no se me había ocurrido —reconoció Black.

—A Remus si y lo mandaron a volar unos cuantos metros —dijo Kingsley asombrado por lo sucedido— me parece que Azalea tiene razón y Harry espera una disculpa personal de Severus.

—Entonces no debemos hacerlo esperar más o transformará el pasto en caramelo y las estrellas en grageas de todos los sabores —musitó Severus en su mejor voz _profesor Snape_ para demostrar que todo eso no lo intimidaba, le produciá dolor de muelas, pero no lo intimidaba.

El primer paso que dio fue como caer por las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts, simplemente no había piso bajo sus pies, estaba flotando como si nadara en el aire.

—Harry debe estar en su estudio, segunda puerta a la derecha subiendo las escale… —la voz de Lupin desapareció obligando a Severus a dar la vuelta, algo que fue más difícil de lo que creyó, para encontrar la puerta cerrada, al parecer Azalea tenía más razón de la que a Severus le gustaba.

Llegar a la planta alta no debía ser tan difícil tomando en cuenta que estaba flotando, ignorando el cielo nocturno estrellado que prevalecía en ausencia de papel tapiz o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, Severus esquivó la mesa y los sillones voladores en su camino a la escalera que era lo único que parecía fijo.

Un jarrón intentó golpearlo, pero sólo logró mojar ligeramente su cabello, molesto, Severus agitó un brazo para evitar que un reloj de pared lo embistiera cuando recordó la cerveza de mantequilla en su mano y tuvo que flotar rodeando el obstáculo para no romperla.

_¡Qué tontería! ¿Para qué traer una botella de vidrio_, se reprendió Severus inseguro de usar un conjuro que protegiera la botella por miedo de alterar el flujo mágico que lo rodeaba.

Un marco con una foto de la boda de Lily y Potter se atravesó en su camino anunciando una lluvia de fotografías que Severus tuvo que eludir con cuidado porque los marcos parecías revolotear y golpearse entre si aumentando de velocidad.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la escalera y puso un pie en el último escalón se dio cuenta de su error.

¡La casa estaba de cabeza!

Él estaba en una habitación de ladrillo repleta de cajas cerradas con enormes candados que gruñían mostrando dientes afilados a semejanza de **El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos**.

—Así que aquí es donde Harry guarda cosas importantes —dijo para sí cuidando de no tocar ni una sola de las cajas que lo seguían con miradas serias desde sus ojos en las cerraduras de los candados.

—Eso quiere decir que debo estar en el sótano —continuó para sí pensando en cómo lograr llegar a la segunda habitación a la derecha.

Más adelante alcanzó a descubrir una luz que parecía surgir de una ventana, como no quería volver a pasar por donde venía decidió abrir la ventana y salir por ella, asombrosamente lo logró sin mayor problema para encontrarse de pie frente a un enorme baúl con las iniciales H. J. P. sobre una inmensa aldaba que Severus creyera una ventana.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser el ático a juzgar por el decorado, sólo que era un ático inmenso donde él no era más alto que un ratón.

Molesto consigo mismo cambió la botella de mano y avanzó buscando la salida de ese ático. No parecía tener ninguna así que intentó subir al baúl que estaba pegado a la pared para alcanzar una ventana, pero fue inútil y sólo consiguió caer al suelo sobre una tabla que rechinó ante su peso.

Curioso, Severus rodeó la tabla del suelo hasta encontrar un extremo ligeramente levantado.

_Una tabla suelta_.

Dejó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla a unos pasos y se dedicó a intentar levantar la tabla, algo que no fue tan difícil como había esperado, bajo él se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña cama de latón con un edredón de recortes.

Armándose de valor recogió la botella y saltó por la tabla suelta esperando caer sobre la cama.

La cama era mullida, suave y de tamaño normal, por unos segundos Severus agradeció no haberse roto nada al caer y al levantarse agradeció aún más por el suelo sólido bajo sus pies. No dedicó mucho tiempo a analizar la habitación, sólo era una recámara como cualquier otra con las paredes color celeste en las que lo único sorprendente eran pequeñas estrellas tintineando a ritmo de una ronda infantil porque estaban tomadas de las puntas.

Un oso de felpa lo siguió con la mirada antes de que una "parvada" de cartas voladoras como los memos en el Ministerio de Magia, comenzaran a revolotear a su alrededor picoteándolo y provocando pequeños cortes con sus filosas hojas.

Aferrándose a la botella como si su vida dependiera de ello, Severus salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse en la cocina (sólo podía ser la cocina) donde los platos giraban sobre sí mismos y las tazas chocaban sobre su cabeza, al parecer celebrando su recién descubierta independencia.

—Harry no es necesario que me enloquezcas, ya estoy lo suficiente arrepentido —gimió desesperado de no encontrar sentido en la locura de Harry o culpable por haberla desatado.

El fuego de la chimenea se despertó, cambiando en segundos de rojo a verde. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: debía avanzar.

Resignado, Severus decidió que lo peor que podía pasar era que Harry lo estuviera corriendo de su casa. Lo más sorprendente fue descubrir que eso sería lo peor y no aparecer en otra desquiciada habitación.

Prácticamente escupido por la chimenea hizo el peor aterrizaje desde que tenía memoria sobre una alfombra que parecía persa.

—Vaya profesor Snape, me sorprende que siga vivo si así es como viaja por la inofensiva red flu —escuchó repetir palabras que él mismo había pronunciado con una voz siseante, terrorífica y susurrante, la suya.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con una versión más joven de sí mismo, de la época en que fue profesor de Harry, con todo y uniforme negro repleto de botones que solía cerrar con ayuda de un conjuro y que odiaba pero era parte de su personificación de espía.

—Yo…

—Tan elocuente como siempre Snape —lo atacó su propia imagen con una mirada cínica que casi lo congela en su lugar.

Severus se levantó lo más pronto que pudo en espera de descubrir lo que fuera que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su imagen lo atacó con un legeremens tan potente que logró penetrar todas sus defensas y revelar una imagen que tenía repitiendo toda la tarde:

La caída de Josie.

Entonces lo vio claramente, algo que no había visto en el momento por lo asustado que estaba, un brillo saliendo del medallón que Josie siempre llevaba consigo, aquel que estuviera escondido debajo del regalo de Dumbledore. Él no había llegado a tiempo para evitar que su hija cayera, fue el medallón quien manifestó su poder haciendo que Josie flotara.

—Nunca estuvo en peligro —siseó el falso Snape desvaneciéndose lentamente en la figura de Harry, que seguía vestido con su uniforma de sanador pero envuelto en una oscura bruma que se acentuaba por su mirada oscura como de animal herido, el estilo sombrío no le sentaba nada bien.

Daba miedo.

Ahí de pie, con el cabello desordenado sobre su rostro, los verdes ojos como dos brazas de fuego y la varita apretada en la mano.

—Lo supe después de que te fueras, y también se que no fue culpa tuya —musitó Severus esperando no perder la oportunidad de hablar con Harry—, me asusté demasiado y dije cosas que no sentía verdaderamente, te lastime y no quise hacerlo, es sólo que… me aterró la idea de perder a Josie.

—Sé lo que es perder una vida, cientos de vidas por cierto —susurró Harry sentándose en una cómoda silla frente a un escritorio secreter.

—Te amo —dijo Severus porque temía no poder decirlo después, si Harry decidía lanzarlo de su casa por lo menos se lo habría dicho una vez—, no como amé a Jodie porque eres una persona muy diferente de ella, te amo por ti mismo, por quien eres con tus altas y tus bajas, tu impetuosidad y tu generosidad típicamente Gryffindor, pero también por tu cautela y tu astucia que muchos se niegan a aceptar.

Severus recorrió la limitada distancia que lo separaba de Harry e hizo algo que se había prometido no hacer de nuevo frente a ningún hombre, se arrodillo frente a Harry, no con sumisión como lo hiciera con Voldemort, sino igual a como lo hiciera cuando le propuso matrimonio a Jodie, sólo que ahora estaba buscando el perdón esperando no haber roto para siempre la oportunidad de unir su vida a la de ese maravilloso hombre.

La botella quedó sobre su mano derecha mientras se arrodillaba apoyándose con su mano izquierda, ya no era tan joven como antes, y entonces descubrió que en lugar de entregarle a Harry un anillo le estaba dando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Era más ridículo que cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido en esa casa desde que cruzó el umbral.

Pero fue justo lo mejor que pudo hacer porque Harry rió, como solía hacerlo cuando ambos se sentaban a ver a "sus niños" lanzándose bolas de nieve. Severus rió también.

—Te encontraste con Azalea.

—Y me garantizó que me perdonarías después de un beso espectacular que mi quitará el aliento —se permitió bromear Severus.

Harry lo miró con esos enormes ojos verdes con largas pestañas que parecían entrar a su mente sin necesidad de un legeremens. Ojos llenos de verdad que reflejaban una tristeza extrema como la que el mismo Severus sentía.

—No me fui por lo que me dijiste —dijo Harry lentamente casi en un suspiro—, sabía que estabas alterado y su me dolió, pero lo entiendo; me fui por lo que esas palabras despertaron en mí. Son acusaciones que me hago todos los días, necesitaba encontrar paz dentro de mí y ya tenía planeado venir aquí, sólo que me dolió más de lo que quise aceptar y dejé que mi tristeza tomara el control.

—Tu guardia canina de fe de ello —bromeó Severus entregándole la botella a Harry y levantándose del suelo, ya no era tan joven y le molestaba estar en esa posición.

—¡Oh no! Dime que ninguno salió disparado —gimió Harry entre sus manos.

—¡Oh si! Y la puerta se cerró en la nariz de Lupin.

—¡Se suponía que debías venir detrás de mí! ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste? —recriminó Harry.

—Disculpa pero estaba resolviendo una crisis nerviosa infantil y la tasa de natalidad gatuna ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que Spark un gato macho puede ser "mamá"?

—No tenía idea de que Spark sería "mamá" —reconoció Harry con una sonrisa desarmadora— no creí que la magia que me ayudar a que fuera macho lo ayudara a concebir. Regina se alteró mucho.

—Lo que me recuerda que también tuve que resolver una crisis nerviosa élfica de tercera edad, Regina ya está demasiado vieja para esas emociones.

—Nunca pensé que un gato causara tantos problemas.

—Se tardó demasiado, yo estaba seguro de que me haría perder la cabeza tarde o temprano —presumió Severus sentándose como todo un aristócrata en la silla más cercana.

—¡Ah si! ¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Porque es un gato Potter.

—¡Por favor, Severus!

—Es en serio, Josie lo nombró: _Hein Spark Potter _pero sólo lo llamamos Spark y antes de que preguntes, fue culpa tuya por darle a Josie una pulsera de plata junto con el con el gato ¡y con esas iniciales grabadas!

—Es una niña muy lista —aceptó Harry.

—Entonces ¿me perdonas? —retomó Severus el tema principal de su visita en la casa Potter.

—Viniste a verme, cruzaste por el _País de las Maravillas_ y me trajiste la cerveza de mantequilla de la paz, claro que te perdono —señaló Harry levantando la botella de manera amistosa para dejarla sobre el secreter—. Te amo demasiado para dejar que un malentendido nos separe de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Harry quien bajó al suelo, no se arrodilló, sólo se sentó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Severus, como si fuera un gato.

—Pero antes de que decidamos seguir adelante, debo decirte algo: habrá más malos entendidos porque parecen seguirme a donde quiera que voy. Me enojaré y tú también y seguramente reñiremos de nuevo. aunque te prometo nunca levantar mi varita en tu contra.

—Me lanzaste un legeremens.

—Para que vieras mi punto de vista, pero no te lancé ninguna maldición así que no cuenta, además ahora sabes lo que sentí y no me interrumpas cuando me pongo serio.

—Tienes razón puedo perder la oportunidad de verte serio —bromeó Severus mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry de manera distraída.

—Como te decía —continuó Harry ignorando el último comentario de Severus—, prometo escucharte siempre y espero que siempre me escuches antes de juzgarme porque ya tengo suficiente con juzgarme a mí mismo. Y te prometo que te amaré el resto de mi vida aún si decides no volver a hablarme o verme.

—¿Por qué habría de tomar una decisión tan ridícula como esa?

Harry levantó el rostro y lentamente subió hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Severus y lo besó, justamente como lo había prometido Azalea, de manera arrobadora, demandante, entregada, llena de promesas y plena, total. Severus se encontró correspondiendo a ese beso con cada fibra de su ser, intentando demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba del mismo modo que él lo hacía en un intento por sellar un compromiso del que ninguno de los dos había hablado.

La magia fluyó a su alrededor, no la suya, sino la de Harry, circulando a su alrededor seguramente para componer la casa.

Se separaron sólo porque necesitaban respirar. Cuando Severus abrió los ojos se encontró con que Harry había subido hasta quedar sentado en sus piernas y que él tenía sus dedos enredados entre los desordenados cabellos de aquel maravilloso joven.

—Te amo —dijo con mayor facilidad de la que creyera posible.

—También te amo —dijo Harry entre besos.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Y esa fue la reconciliación, ya ven que no soy tan mala, no podía dejarlos enojados demasiado tiempo; para saber el gran secreto que guarda Harry tendrán que esperar otro capítulo pero descuiden sigo trabajando. Nos leemos pronto Quetzalli.


	10. Medidas Extremas

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry y Severus tienen que enfrentar su amor a otras complicaciones que pueden separarlos o fortalecerlos aún más.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Hola, en este episodio sabrán el motivo de la tristeza de Harry así que no será muy alegre, aún así espero que lo disfruten.

** Capítulo 10   
Medidas Extremas**

La casa había regresado a la normalidad, lo sabía porque ahora alcanzaba a ver por la ventana el árbol de la entrada y se desvaneció la chimenea que había usado para llegar al estudio.

Harry se hallaba ahora recostado en su pecho, lo que fuera a decir le causaba un gran dolor pero había llegado el momento de revelar su pesar y Severus sólo podía esperar, sin forzarlo, para reconfortarlo como se merecía. El joven sanador aspiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno antes de lograr abrir la boca…

—¡HARRY! —resonó un aullido desesperado de Sirius Black—. ¡Ven de inmediato!

—Tiene una facilidad asombrosa para arruinar los momentos dramáticos que no protagoniza —musitó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza para ocultar su indignación.

—Harry, es urgente —dijo Remus desde fuera, se escuchaba demasiado alterado y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry llegó a la puerta en tres zancadas sólo para encontrar la preocupación encarnada en Remus.

—Quisimos darles algo de tiempo a solas —se disculpó Remus— pero Azalea acaba de comunicarse por la red flu… Josie está viendo acromántulas blancas —musitó como si esa fuera toda la explicación necesaria y al parecer si lo era porque Harry salió corriendo del estudio hasta la sala de estar seguido por Severus y Remus.

—Tenemos un traslador a Hogwarts —dijo Kingsley apenas vio a Harry.

Las acciones, más que las expresiones, hablaban de la urgencia que sentían todos, excepto Severus quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Antes de que lograra preguntar por una explicación, estaba frente a la caballa de Hagrid en Hogwarts, corriendo en un intento por mantener el paso de Harry que corría a la cabeza del grupo como alma en pena.

Antes de notarlo Severus se encontró frente a su propia puerta, sintiendo la mirada ansiosa del resto del grupo que lo apresuraba a entrar.

—¿Cuándo empezó todo? —dijo Harry a modo de saludo a su amiga.

—Poco después de que todos se marcharon fui a ver a la niña, la encontré estornudando y con la mejillas encendidas, el gato no deja de dar vueltas a su alrededor —enumeró Azalea siguiendo a Harry hasta la habitación de Josie—, apenas abrió los ojos empezó a hablar de las acromántulas y cada vez son más grandes.

Harry ya estaba revisando a Josie con varios conjuros de diagnóstico mientras Azalea hablaba. Severus nunca había visto en su hija ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si fueran de cristal, pero lo más alarmante fue escucharla hablar de las famosas acromántulas en cuanto descubrió a su sanador.

—¡Harry, las veo! Son grandes y blancas y bailan por toda la pared. ¡Míralas! ¡Papi, papi, tenemos acromántulas blancas corriendo por las paredes!

Antes de que Harry o el mismo Severus pidieran una explicación detalla, entró Hermione por la puerta aún abierta, su usual gesto benevolente reemplazado por una expresión entre fastidio y molesta.

—¡Apenas puedo creer que a un hombre de tu edad le guste inventar cuentos como "acromántulas blancas"! Harry ni siquiera recuerdo que lo hicieras antes cuando nosotros éramos niños, no entiendo porqué ahora —gritó agitando sus brazos sin notar las caras preocupadas de todos los presentes—. ¡Ron está apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso!

—¿Tus hijos están viendo acromántulas blancas? —ahora era Harry quien parecía al borde de un colapso, Severus sólo lo había visto tan preocupado antes y fue en la víspera de la batalla final contra Voldemort.

—¡Bailando y saltando por el techo! —confirmó Hermione.

Esta vez Severus si estaba preocupado, Harry cubrió a Josie con su manta y sin más la cargó entre sus brazos echando a correr hacia la sala, Severus lo siguió en cuanto se dio cuenta de la maniobra para ver que Azalea ya tenía la chimenea encendida y la cajita de polvos flu a la mano.

—¿Qué diablos sucede Harry? —Hermione detrás suyo intentó detenerlo sujetando la manga de su túnica.

—¿Quieres que te conteste o que salve la vida de tus hijos? —fue la respuesta urgente de Harry librándose del agarre de su amiga—. Tienen Fiebre Puzzle, quiero que los lleves a la enfermería protegidos por un escudo esterilizado, Azalea te lo lanzará, es más se lo lanzará a todos ustedes y te acompañará. Sólo espero que no se haya propagado ya —agregó más para sí que para los demás.

Aferrando a Josie, Harry convocó el escudo esterilizado a su alrededor y saltó hacia la chimenea, ligeramente apagada por el escudo, escucharon su voz llamar _a la enfermería de Hogwarts_ antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Severus no se quedó a verificar si Hermione seguía las instrucciones de Harry o si Black aprovechaba su ausencia para husmear entre sus cosas, sólo se preocupó por ser el primero a quien Azalea lanzara el famoso escudo para tomar el siguiente puñado de polvos flu y llegar a la enfermería.

Su aparición fue rápida, Harry estaba recostando a Josie en la misma cama que ocupara antes cuando entró su suplente exigiendo explicaciones y prácticamente ordenándole a Harry que dejara la enfermería en sus manos porque él no estaba de servicio.

—Yo me encargaré de la niña —concluyó la mujer como si Josie fuera un objeto y no una pequeña paciente.

Si Severus estaba molesto por su actitud Harry debía estar verdaderamente furioso porque apenas terminó de realizar algunos conjuros en Josie, dio la vuelta y encaró a la mujer como lo hubiera hecho contra cualquier mortífago.

—Escúchame bien Romina Larson, no estoy dispuesto a soportar ni un segundo más de tu incompetencia, tienes una diminuta, casi inexistente oportunidad de salir bien librada de este asunto por negligencia y si tengo que dirigirte la palabra más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, perderás esa oportunidad. Así que dime ¿cómo fue que esta niña bebió poción pimienta?

Larson empezó a temblar como lo hacían los estudiantes cuando Severus los descubría intentando hacer trampa en alguna prueba, aunque pensándolo bien aquello no era nada extraño bajo la influencia de una mirada especialmente penetrante, como la que Harry tenía en ese momento.

_Legeremens_, pensó Severus al darse cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo y no debía de ser grato para la mujer cuyos nudillos estaban blancos de lo mucho que mantenía apretadas sus manos.

—Fui yo —reconoció sorprendido de descubrir que esa mirada en Harry lo asustaba más que los vistazos de padre desilusionado que le dedicara antaño Albus—, vi a Josie algo resfriada antes de que llegara Azalea.

La sanadora pareció relajarse ante la inesperada confesión de Severus y fue en ese preciso instante en que Harry enfocó sus ojos verdes en ella atravesándola con tanta fuerza como si hubiera pronunciado el conjuro, Severus nunca había visto algo tan fuerte, ni siquiera Albus o Voldemort tenían ese poder o atrevimiento, pero Larson no lo sabía, sólo debía sentir la terrible ansiedad de ver sus recuerdos alejarse de ella para quedar a disposición de otra persona.

—¡HARRY! —al escuchar el llamado de Remus, el joven sanador dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la mujer que se desplomó en el suelo suplicando piedad que le fue negada de antemano.

Kingsley estaba al lado del hombre lobo y junto a él Sirius Black parecía no dar crédito a lo que su ahijado acababa de hacerle a Larson aunque prefirió callar cualquier comentario.

—Kingsley te agradeceré arrestes a Romina Larson por negligencia médica y por trabajar en estado inconveniente —siseó Harry como sólo Voldemort lo hiciera logrando el efecto incluso con palabras que no llevaban ninguna "ese" intermedia—, me parece que Paula estará interesada en cubrir su caso.

—¿Moonligth? Ella sólo trabaja en casos de drogadicción por pociones controladas —balbuceó Kingsley acercándose a Larson con gesto más de protegerla de Harry que de arrestarla.

—Precisamente y la señorita Larson ha estado drogándose con poción pimienta en suficientes ocasiones para poner en peligro demasiadas vidas —comentó Harry alejándose del grupo para lanzarse a su estudio privado de donde emergió con varios frascos de diferentes ingredientes con los que preparó un vial de líquido carmesí—. Pero esta vez llegó demasiado lejos.

—¡El profesor Snape fue quien le dio poción pimienta a su hija! —sollozó Larson señalando a Severus con un dedo mientras Kingsley la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—La segunda dosis, pero la primera fue consecuencia tuya —aclaró Harry evitando verla mientras se concentraba en hacer que Josie bebiera el contenido de la nueva poción que Severus no reconoció—. Kingsley llévatela por favor antes de que le lance una de mis peores maldiciones.

El mejor amigo de Severus consideró que la amenaza de Harry tenía el peso suficiente para considerarla verdadera así que sujetó a Larson de un brazo y con poca delicadeza la llevó hasta la chimenea de la enfermería y de ahí al Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Segunda dosis? —tartamudeó Remus cuando las llamas habían regresado a su color original.

—Parece que nuestro Maestro en Pociones residente no se a tomado la molestia en actualizar sus conocimientos y lo que es peor, se ha tomado la libertad de automedicar a su propia hija con una de las pociones más peligrosas de los tiempos modernos —pareció gruñir Harry mientras preparaba un par de dosis de la nueva poción y las colocaba en la mesita al lado de dos camas, seguramente para los mellizos Weasley.

—No permito que se discuta de mi como si estuviera ausente —se permitió señalar Severus molesto por no saber que era lo que estaba pasando—. Y te recuerdo que mi condición de Maestro en Pociones me autoriza a administrar pociones.

—¡Siempre y cuando conozcas exactamente los efectos de esa poción! —estalló Harry enfrentando a Severus a un metro de distancia.

—¡Tan sólo era poción pimienta! —contestó Severus perdiendo la escasa paciencia que le quedaba.

Lo que fuera a contestar Harry fue interrumpido por la súbita aparición de Hermione con su hija en brazos seguida por Ronald que llevaba al niño, ambos lucían inseguros y asustados como un par de conejos.

—Recuéstenlos —ordenó Harry señalando las camas que tenía preparadas y volcando su completa atención en los menores que temblaban como un par de hojas al viento pero que hablaban entusiasmados de las acomántulas que sólo ellos podían ver.

—¿Cómo pudieron contagiarse? —gimoteó Hermione, definitivamente estaba asustada, el peor de los augurios en ese momento.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos estuvo aquí o cerca de Josie después de que se cayó por la escalera —preguntó Harry, ante la afirmación de Hermione explicó—. La Fiebre Puzzle se encuentra en estado latente en todos los mortífagos y sus hijos, pero sólo despierta cuando ellos beben poción pimienta. La estúpida Larson mezcló unas gotas en un vaso con agua que el profesor Snape dio a beber a Josie iniciando un nuevo brote de una epidemia que se esparce por pequeñas esporas que expulsan los enfermos al estornudar y que se prenden a la ropa o el cabello de los que estén alrededor. Todos los niños son vulnerables y los adultos mortífagos o hijos de mortífagos sin importad su edad pero los efectos tardan más en aparecer.

Apenas terminó Harry su explicación, le entregó un vial con la poción carmesí a Severus, Hermione y Ronald indicándoles que la bebieran.

—Faltan ellos —señaló Ronald al resto de los presentes antes de que Severus pudiera recuperarse del espantoso sabor de la poción.

—Somos inmunes —dijo Azalea ayudando a Harry a organizar los frascos mientras él lanzaba un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea exigiendo conectarse con la oficina de McGonagall—, la poción te protege de por vida y nosotros estuvimos presentes durante el primer brote de Fiebre Puzzle.

—No entiendo cómo funciona esa famosa Fiebre Puzzle —insistió Hermione molesta porque algo escapaba a su intelecto.

—¿No? —gruñó Harry reintegrándose al grupo—, es muy simple, La Fiebre Puzzle es lo que los muggles llaman un **arma biológica**.

—La creó Voldemort pero el Ministerio se negó a reconocerlo por temor a reconocer que aún muerto podía asesinar —continuó Remus acercándose a la cama de Josie mientras acomodaba un mechón de su negro cabello, ella al igual que los niños Weasley había caído en un sueño profundo, lo que acentuaba su dificultad para respirar.

—Lo más que pudo conseguir Harry fue nombrar la enfermedad para identificarla con Voldemort pero aún eso tuvo censura —dijo Sirius sentándose en una de las camas libres.

—¿Cambiar Riddle por Puzzle? Qué tontería —refunfuñó Hermione.

—Sigo sin entender porque les asusta tanto una enfermedad que pueden curar con una poción —musitó Ronald demostrando, una vez más, que había mucho espacio libre entre sus dos orejas.

Harry no había cesado de ir y venir por toda la enfermería trazando complicados trazos de varita y reuniendo lo más inverosímil para el momento: dulces, que guardó en una enorme canasta, tan grande como para meter en ella a la misma Josie; como si se tratara del personaje de un cuento muggle dispuesto a comerciar con su mercancía sujetó con fuerza la canasta en cuanto la cabeza de Minerva apareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

—No puedo perder tiempo dando clases de sanación y pociones, si tienen dudas lean un libro o pregunten —fue la despedida de Harry antes de desaparecer entre las llamas con rumbo a la oficina de Minerva.

° ° ° ° °

—¿Cómo está la niña de Severus?

El desempeño de Minerva como directora tenía muchas diferencias del de Dumbledore, que se preocupara tanto por los niños era la favorita de Harry.

—Estable pero su caso es grave —respondió intentando evitar que su voz se quebrara—. Lo suficiente grave para ser contagiosa.

Minerva se permitió un gemido ahoga antes de entrar de lleno en su postura de directora de un colegio repleto de niños.

—Como lo solicitaste he ordenado que ningún alumno salga de su Casa y pronto estarán aquí los prefectos, Premios Anuales y Jefes de Casa.

—Bien, acabo de convertir la enfermería en zona de cuarentena, sólo se puede entrar y salir por la red flu que tiene mi conjuro desinfectante pero insisto en que todo el que ingrese se proteja con el escudo o barrera mágica esterilizada.

—Tú eres el experto —aceptó Minerva con la sonrisa de una profesora orgullosa.

Un par de segundos después entraron los Jefes de Casa acompañados por el grupo de alumnos, quince y diecisiete años, demasiado jóvenes para enfrentar una crisis que asustaba a personal de San Mungo especializado, pero no todos inexpertos. Decidido a aprovechar el máximo de las facilidades a su alcance, Harry llamó al frente a Loraine Lars y Jack Nolan, de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente, dándose sólo un segundo en pensar en la ironía.

—¿Recuerdan cuando estuvieron en San Mungo enfermos por la Fiebre Puzzle?

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada insegura mutua antes de asentir. Claro que recordaban, ellos habían estado justo en la peor parte de la crisis, antes de que pudieran controlar la epidemia, eso era lo que los había unido al punto de que se convirtieron en mejores amigos y más tarde, en los promotores de la unión interescolar de las Casas eliminando las molestas rencillas casi a cero.

—Josie Snape ha desarrollado la Fiebre Puzzle y ha iniciado un foco de infección que me temo se ha propagado rápidamente —informó a todos los presentes—, los hijos de la profesora Weasley están en la enfermería y afortunadamente he logrado estabilizarlos pero no sabemos cuantos más estén infectados. Necesito que le den a todos, estudiantes y maestros, uno de estos dulces —continuó repartiendo entre los presentes una cantidad considerable—. Ustedes primero.

La mayoría aceptó el caramelo sin rechistar, mientras Minerva dejaba de ver con recelo el suyo y se lo llevaba a la boca pudo ver con horror como frente de ella, colegas y estudiantes, al hablar entre ellos mostraban sus dientes de diferentes colores.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó guardando de inmediato su dulce de regreso a su envoltura, no habría poder que la hiciera ir por el colegio con tan poca compostura.

—Estos dulces tienen una poción reveladora —explicó Harry ignorando las diferentes reacciones que había provocado—, dientes rosas significan que la persona nunca ha estado enferma, dientes verdes que tuvieron Fiebre Puzzle y sanaron, los rojos son los que deben preocuparnos, esos son los enfermos o contagiados latentes, serán enviados de inmediato a la enfermería por red flu.

—¿Ha estado verificando nuestra salud antes? —preguntó Loraine sin poder contenerse.

—Todas las visitas a Hogsmeade —reconoció Harry permitiéndose el esbozo de una sonrisa— y si no fuera por eso no estaría preparado para enfrentar este problema así que espero me ayuden a evitar se convierta en una crisis.

Las últimas palabras regresaron a todos a la realidad de que había una enfermedad peligrosa que enfrentar, de inmediato, Harry estableció cuatro grupos para cubrir las diferentes Casas y mientras daba instrucciones administraba su poción entre los sanos cuyos dientes se volvieron azules.

—Están protegidos ahora contra la Fiebre —explicó Harry.

—¿Por qué no le damos esta cura a todos?

—Porque no tengo suficiente para todo el Colegio, Jack —musitó Harry encabezando la marcha hacia las salas comunes.

La Fiebre Puzzle era la peor pesadilla de Harry, no había noche que dejara de atormentarlo su recuerdo, por eso estaba lo más preparado posible. Después del regreso de Sirius del velo, se había prometido a sí mismo que nadie lo vencería y esa maldita enfermedad no sería la excepción.

Ya le había robado tanto.

Revisó primero a los Hufflepuff por ser los más vulnerables al tener el menor número de enfermos en la plaga previa, afortunadamente sólo Becca Wiguins estaba contagiada y en la primera etapa así que se dio el lujo de darle la poción y enviarla a la enfermería antes de comenzar la tediosa labor de esterilizar la Casa completa con ayuda de Filius.

Cuando llegaron a Slytherin, Jack Nolan y Minerva habían aislado a los contagiados, cinco estudiantes, lanzándoles el escudo esterilizado. Harry les entregó a cada uno su primera dosis y los envío a la enfermería para ocuparse de la desinfección del lugar.

En Gryffindor hubo siete enfermos más y doce en Ravenclaw, la mayoría de origen muggle. Se habían aislado a sí mismos cuando comenzaron a ver "extrañas manchas blancas con tentáculos" por las paredes, no sabían de las acromántulas así que temieron las burlas de los demás.

Cuando terminaron con las cuatro Casas, Harry ordenó se esterilizara todo el castillo empezando por la cocina y las habitaciones y oficinas de los profesores. Los elfos aceptaron esterilizarse ellos mismos para controlar la infección.

Se sentía exhausto física y mentalmente, pero sólo aceptó un emparedado de jamón y jugo de calabaza que Dobby y Minerva insistieron debía comer antes de regresar a la enfermería.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que recibiera el aviso de Azalea.

° ° ° ° °

El fuego de la chimenea acababa de regresar al su color habitual cuando Ronald volvió la mirada confusa hacia su esposa.

—¿En qué momento Harry se convirtió en tu doble? ¡Lean un libro! —dijo horrorizado— ¡Y su cara! Cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de enfrentar de nuevo a Voldemort.

—Harry ha enfrentado esta enfermedad con la misma decisión y ahínco. Créeme, lo vi luchando por salvar vidas con pociones con la misma habilidad con que lanza hechizos —comentó Remus sentándose en la silla más cercana.

—¿Quién diría que en verdad tenía talento para eso? Y tú decías que su éxito se debía al libro del Príncipe —molestó Ronald a su esposa con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—No es mi culpa, él no se había esforzado antes y sólo hacía trampa siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro —replicó Hermione con las manos en las caderas hasta quedar callada al recordar quien era El Príncipe Mestizo.

—¿De qué libro y qué Príncipe hablan? —intervino Sirius curioso por naturaleza.

—De mi antiguo libro de pociones —respondió Severus divertido de ver la reacción de sus exalumnos—. Slughorn se lo prestó a Harry en su sexto año. Debo reconocer que Harry siempre tuvo talento y disposición para las pociones —dijo descubriendo un brillo desconcertado en los Weasley—, lo supe desde la primera clase, usualmente las miradas ávidas de conocimientos y quienes toman nota de cada una de mis palabras llegan al curso especializado de pociones. Sólo que no había modo en que aceptara ver la cara de Potter acosándome de nuevo por siete años, lo juzgué antes de conocerlo y lo condené a un mal desempeño en mi clase haciéndole preguntas más difíciles que al promedio —comentó mirando a Hermione—, dejándolo cerca de Draco para que lo saboteara y dedicando cada segundo libre a molestarlo e inquietarlo. ¡Y no fue fácil! Logró aprobar su TIMO en pociones y entrar a la clase de Slughorn.

—¡Eres un maldito Snape! ¿Por qué querías destrozar a Harry? —gruñó Black enfrentándolo con esa mirada asesina suya—. Aún no entiendo cómo se pudo enamorar de ti.

—Tampoco lo entiendo —Black retrocedió inseguro al escuchar la respuesta de Severus—. Pero no quería destruirlo, sólo no quería verlo. Si lo hubiese querido muerto no le habría salvado la vida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Harry siempre tuvo talento en pociones? —la pregunta de Ronald acabó con la tensión que estaba creándose en el momento.

—Si, hasta donde sé siempre tuvo talento nato —afirmó Severus gozando con la incredulidad reinante.

—¿Cómo es que está tan seguro? —insistió Hermione como si todo lo que creyera le fuera arrebatado.

Severus le dedicó esa mirada suya que atemorizara a tantos estudiantes antaño antes de contestar.

—Entendió mi libro, algunas veces se lo prestaba a algunos estudiantes que creía especiales, no todos lo entendieron.

—¡Vaya! A final de cuentas si le enseñó a Harry "el arte exacto de las pociones", aunque no fuera como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho —comentó Ronald cerrando el tema como si esa frase fuera toda la confirmación que tendría su esposa. 

Derrotada, Hermione regresó su atención a sus hijos cuya respiración empezaba a normalizarse hasta que el crepitar del fuego llamó su atención. Una niña de Hufflepuff apareció con instrucciones precisas de Harry que Azalea se encargó de seguir, después llegaron alumnos de las demás casas y todos se aseguraron de instalarlos en las camas que Harry había dejado listas.

—De cualquier modo me parece exagerada la actitud de Harry, a mí me parece que tiene todo bajo control —se quejó Ronald, una vez más, terminando de atender a un Ravenclaw de segundo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima para asegurarse de que el hombre hiciera lo mismo que el resto de los adultos.

—Tú también te volverías algo susceptible y emocional a unos días del aniversario luctuoso de tu hija —comentó la suave voz de una elegante bruja de largo cabello negro.

—¡Draconiss! —corrió Azalea a su encuentro.

—Vine tan pronto como pude —dijo la recién llegada dirigiéndose de inmediato al pequeño laboratorio de Harry y volviendo una caja de ingredientes a su tamaño real—. ¡Merlín, Harry tenía razón! Fue más difícil convencer al Ministerio de Salud de este nuevo brote de Fiebre Puzzle, insisten en que se ha vuelto paranoico o busca revivir glorias pasadas.

—¿Cómo lograste convencerlos de mandar ayuda? —Azalea se ocupó de acomodar los ingredientes con la agilidad de quien sabe exactamente lo que se necesita.  
—¿Quién dijo que logré convencerlos? Harry mandó avisos a todos los padres de niños enfermos y dos de ellos están en el Wizengamont, prefirieron creerle a Harry que correr riesgos —refunfuñó la sanadora Sebastién—. Aún así sólo logré que aprobaran la mitad de los ingredientes.

Antes de que Severus tuviera oportunidad por averiguar que tipo de poción planeaba utilizar Harry a través de los ingredientes, Ronald Weasley volvió a acaparar la atención.

—¿Qué hija? —Draconiss volvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo como si no alcanzara a creer lo que escuchaba—. Harry no ha tenido hijos.

—¿Aún no lo saben? —intercambió la sanadora Draconiss con su amiga que había terminado de acomodar los ingredientes.

—Harry no tuvo tiempo de explicarles nada —se encogió de hombros Azalea.

—¿Explicarnos qué? —fue el turno de exigir de Hermione y en verdad estaba exigiendo.

—Harry tuvo una niña, se llamaba Heather y era su tesoro o por lo menos eso es lo que nos decía a todos en San Mungo —dijo Draconiss comprendiendo que le había correspondido una penosa tarea a juzgar por su actitud—. Murió por la Fiebre Puzzle el quince de abril, un par de meses después se logró controlar la enfermedad.

—Pero él nunca se ha perdonado por no lograr salvar la vida de su propia hija —musitó Severus comprendiendo completamente la actitud de Harry y la protección desmedida que daba a Josie y todos los niños que se cruzaban en su camino— Heather S. Potter —agregó recordando las iniciales en la pulsera que tenía Josie, HSP

—No, ningún padre podría dejar de pensar que pudo haber hecho más por salvar la vida de un hijo —reconoció Draconiss—. Azalea y yo éramos internas en San Mungo junto con él, los tres enfrentamos tanto como para cambiar nuestras especialidades después de esta enfermedad.

—Y seguimos buscando la cura definitiva —agregó Azalea.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Reconozco que tardé un poco más de lo habitual, pero este capítulo fue muy triste de escribir y tuve que elegir muy bien cada párrafo. En el próximo sabrán más de Heather y la reacción de Severus.


	11. El arrullo roto

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** El momento de las revelaciones ha llegado, mientras Severus intenta encontrar la cura para su hija, Harry no puede más y revela su secreto mejor guardado con la esperanza de que su amor sea más fuerte que la adversidad.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

** Capítulo 11   
El arrullo roto**

Sin lugar a dudas la red flu era un proceso útil, molesto pero útil.

Cada vez que viajaba entre las llamas no podía dejar de sentir que algo en él cambiaba hasta el punto de fusionarse con el fuego, era una sensación extraña que lo dejaba añorando un recuerdo perdido cuando salía de la chimenea como si fuera escupido, rechazado de nuevo por una fuerza que no lograba comprender aún.

Cada vez que viajaba por red flu se enfrentaba a los mismos sentimientos entremezclados, pero hoy era aún peor, y más que nunca se sintió perdido al encontrarse en una enfermería que ya no era un santuario sino un campo de guerra, donde lo esperaba una confrontación que deseaba haber enfrentado en otro lugar y tiempo.

Fuera lo esperaban los estudiantes recostados en sus camas, las había dejado listas esperando que su familia supiera que hacer, no se había equivocado.

Al fondo, junto a la primera cama, estaba de pie Severus absorto en su hija hasta que el crepitar del fuego revelara su llegada. No podía verlo directamente a los ojos, ni a él ni a los demás porque temía decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría sin duda.

El destino nunca se caracterizó por ser benévolo con Harry, apenas terminó de revisar a cada uno de los enfermos terminando con Josie a quien dedicó una caricia en su mejilla derecha porque la niña estaba recostada sobre su costado derecho, Severus se acercó a él, lentamente como si quisiera atrapar a un ave herida.

—Harry… —musitó Severus, la tristeza palpable en su suave voz de bajo, Harry comprendía el dolor que estaba atravesando su corazón en esos momentos, pero eso sólo alimentó su propia frustración interna, avivando el dolor y el rencor que tanto temía liberar en sí mismo.

—Será mejor que todos ustedes se retiren —ordenó Harry endureciendo su actitud en un intento porque su furia no lo dominara—, ninguno de estos niños va a dejar esta enfermería durante los siguientes quince días y como no tienen conocimiento de esta enfermedad sólo van a limitarnos. ¿Conseguiste todo Draconiss?

—Sólo cien mililitros de lágrimas de fénix —no le sorprendía su presencia, la había llamado justo después de la primera llamada a Minerva, era su mejor aliada, la única que entendía totalmente el infierno que se avecinaba.

Harry ignoró deliberadamente los reclamos de Hermione y Ron con los de su padrino por su mandato, pero al que más ignoró fue a Severus, concentrándose en el preciso reporte de Azalea, _la tercera _como la llamaron en San Mungo cuando se integró al grupo en lo peor de la crisis.

Los pequeños brazos de Josie empezaron a cubrirse de pequeñas manchas rojizas, como quemaduras por demasiado sol.

—¿Cuándo aparecieron las marcas? —preguntó Harry arrancando la sábana que cubría a Josie para darse a la tarea de cubrir la piel de la niña con una solución gelatinosa color azul.

—Las descubrí después de que ella hablara de las acromántulas —Azalea se concentró en la tarea de reducir la sábana a cenizas mientras Draconiss le entregaba una nueva a su amigo.

—Harry calma, deja de atormentarte y escúchame —prácticamente suplicó Severus obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.

—¿Para escuchar las disculpas del profesor Snape? No fui yo quien administró una poción de forma errónea casi condenando a mi hija a una muerte segura —lo atacó Harry con mayor saña de la que esperaba, la brecha del dolor abierta y fluyendo como un dique roto—. ¿Sorprendido? Podemos salvar niños contagiados antes de la crisis de la Fiebre, incluso a los que fueron afectados por una dosis de poción pimienta. ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada contra dos dosis de esa maldita poción! —dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose de gritar por los enfermos—. Y mucho menos después de los brotes de manchas.

Las palabras de Harry debieron ser como un balde de agua fría para Severus a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, analizando cuidadosamente la respiración agitada de su hija que contrastaba con la tranquila de los otros niños.

—No es posible. Sólo quieres desquitar tu dolor por la pérdida de tu hija, pero Josie no es Heather, no hagas esto Harry. Salva a mi niña.

—No sé como Severus —dijo Harry arrepentido por haber perdido el control, pero igual de molesto con Severus por su torpeza, le había perdonado tanto ¡y lo arruinaba todo!

Severus buscó primero en Azalea y después en Draconiss, una negativa a lo que dijera Harry; las brujas evitaron su mirada hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

—Podemos detener el avance de la Fiebre Puzzle mientras continuamos la búsqueda de la cura definitiva —y como un segundo pensamiento, casi con temor, agregó— antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de tu hija? —interrumpió Ron dando rienda suelta a su frustración— ¡Somos tus mejores amigos!

—Heather nació cuando Hermione estudiaba Transformaciones Avanzadas y Arqueorunología en la India, tú estabas de gira con los Chudley Cannos en Italia. Entonces ninguno de los dos quiso dejar sus compromisos para vernos y esa no era una noticia para darla por correspondencia —Harry se limpió las manos con un paño al hablar—, cuando regresaron a Inglaterra Heather había muerto y lo último que quería hacer era hablar de su ausencia.

Las palabras removieron viejos sentimientos, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas culpables que a nadie le importaron, pensando seguramente que lamentaban no haber estado ahí para apoyar a Harry, pero los tres sabían la verdadera razón sepultada en el silencio mutuo que había salvado su amistad.

En aquella época Ron había empezado a cortejar a Hermione en secreto temiendo que Harry también pretendiera a su amiga, en medio del juego ambos habían acordado dejar de hablar con Harry para descubrir que tanto afectaba su presencia a sus sentimientos; por meses se negaron a recibir cartas de su amigo que eran cada vez más frecuentes y urgentes hasta que Hedwig dejó de llegar a atormentarlos con sus continuos picotazos por ser tan testarudos. Entonces estaban tan embriagados en su romance que apenas lo notaron, pero después de acordar la fecha de la boda comenzaron a extrañar la correspondencia de Harry y cuando fue él quien no aceptó sus misivas se molestaron creyéndolo demasiado pagado de sí mismo para recordar a los viejos amigos.

Fue Ginny quien los sacó de su error el día anterior a la boda al mencionar que Harry no podía salir de San Mungo y mucho menos recibir o enviar correspondencia de ningún tipo por temor a desatar una epidemia que empezaban a controlar. Para entonces todos los preparativos estaban hechos así que ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron posponer la boda para que Harry los acompañara.

Cuando regresaron de su luna de miel por Japón lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con Harry que lucía peor que Sirius cuando escapó de Azkaban, después de reclamos mutuos y quejas llenas de sinceridad, el trío acordó seguir adelante su amistad y olvidar el incidente.

Pero Ron y Hermione no tenían idea de lo que había pasado Harry porque él no quiso decirlo y ellos prefirieron respetar su silencio… hasta ahora.

—¡Oh, Harry! No teníamos idea —gimoteó Hermione viendo la figura indefensa de sus hijos a quienes Harry había cuidado con diligencia y ahora hasta les había salvado la vida.

—Descuiden, contando a todos los presentes y a Minerva, son ustedes los únicos en saber de Heather —el dolor lo golpeaba con mayor fuerza a causa de las lágrimas de Hermione, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Harry despreciaba la lástima ajena?

—¿En qué podemos ayudar para encontrar la cura? —interrumpió Severus, la decisión reflejada en su rostro y una nueva puñalada al corazón de Harry… si tan solo hubiera dicho lo mismo cuando Heather estuvo enferma.

—No mucho, sólo darnos espacio —insistió Harry, entre más pronto salieran de la enfermería, más pronto se libraría de los fantasmas que lo acosaban.

—Debe haber algo —debió saber que Severus no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, seguiría atormentándolo con su presencia hasta que lograra acabar con el poco control del que Harry se aferraba.

—Sólo tres personas lograron salvarse en las condiciones de Josie —dijo Harry al fin, decidiendo que la mejor solución era aquella que lo alejara más aunque fuera por un momento.

—¿Quiénes? —la urgencia en la voz de Severus era tan extraña que parecía ajena a su persona.

—Los Malfoy —respondió Harry.

En segundos Severus había desaparecido envuelto en llamas color verde, mientras su voz repetía en la memoria de los presentes: "Mansión Malfoy".

° ° ° ° °

De Lucius Malfoy y el resto de la línea familiar que precedieran a Draco, sólo se conservaba el tapete con el linaje que había heredado como un recordatorio más de que eran una de las familias de sangre limpia con mayor arraigo en Inglaterra, era enorme y una de las razonas por las que continuaba en su lugar era porque estaba encantado para no poder moverse. El resto era nuevo incluso en el estilo que se alejaba del gótico tradicional que tanto gustara a su padre, ahora el art nouveau que tanto gustaba a Susan se había esparcido por la casa de manera discreta encontrando en ese estudio y la recámara que ambos compartían, su mayor influencia.

Emily se había dormido, siempre lo hacía cuando Draco la cargaba entre sus brazos mientras sus hermanos escuchaban entusiasmados una de sus historias, generalmente sentados en la alfombra o a los pies de su padre sobre cómodos cojines. A Draco no le importaba, después de la Fiebre Puzzle había terminado por olvidar las arcaicas ideas de Lucius sobre el impecable comportamiento de la nobleza mágica en todo momento.

Era mil veces mejor ver las sonrisas en sus pequeños que la elegancia Malfoy.

Y más divertido.

Susan estaba en el sillón a su lado, fingiendo que bordaba, lo que era innecesario porque ambos sabían que estaba escuchando sobre los lugares que Draco había visitado cuando viajó por el mundo, después de la caída de Voldemort. Era una práctica sencilla, sin mayor pretensión que pasar un rato con su familia y evitar que Potter acaparara la imaginación de **sus** hijos.

—¡Cuéntanos de nuevo de los koinobori japoneses papá! —insistió Leonard feliz de que Draco hubiera vuelto a hablar de Japón, tenía tanto tiempo esperando para oír de nuevo de los koinobori.

—¿Qué son los lonooiri papi?

—Los koinobori son cometas con forma de pez cariño —la corrigió Draco acariciando el sedoso cabello de Misty.

No le extrañaba que ella no recordara la historia, hacía un año que Draco no la mencionaba y entonces Misty tenía sólo tres años, pero Leonard ya era un niño de cinco años y no lo había olvidado, seguramente terminaría contando la misma historia de su turbulento viaje dentro de la boca de un pez-cometa gigante hasta que Emily se cansara de ella.

Susan sonrió de nuevo como presintiendo que escucharía de nuevo de los famosos peces-cometa cuando un chisporroteó en la chimenea anunció que alguien intentaba entrar, algo demasiado extraño porque no solía aceptar visitas que no se anunciaran, uno de los motivos por los que dejaba cerrada la red flu.

—Niños acompañen a su madre —ordenó preparándose para lo que fuera, otro residuo de su paranoia producto de la guerra.

Ninguno replicó, de sobra conocían la mirada preocupada de Draco como para protestar, Susan tomó entre sus brazos a Emily que continuaba dormida y no notó el cambio.

Desde la puerta Leonard se volvió hacia su padre y antes de desaparecer dijo:

—¿Me llamarás si necesitas ayuda verdad papá?

—Claro que sí hijo — le sonrió Draco.

Después de asegurarse que estaba solo, abrió la red flu para permitirle el paso a un Severus Snape descompuesto y nervioso, muy alejado del hombre que estaba acostumbrado a llamar amigo.

—¡Por los Fundadores! ¿Qué te sucede Severus?

—Necesito tu ayuda, Josie está enferma y lo único que sé es que tú puedes tener la cura.

Las palabras de Severus descorrieron un velo con el que Draco se había protegido durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Tu-u hija contrajo la Fiebre Puzzle? —musitó alejándose lo más posible de Severus, un escalofrío de muerte envolviéndolo todo a su alrededor—. ¡Y vienes así como si nada! Podrías estar esparciendo la enfermedad ¿acaso pensaste en **mis** hijos?

Era un reclamo de miedo universal, cualquier padre lo reconocería y como tal, no afectó a Severus que intentó recuperarse para no dejarse controlar por la angustia propia que estaba sintiendo.

—Harry tiene su red Flu esterilizada, ningún contagio saldrá de su enfermería mientras él esté a cargo.

—Por lo menos Potter continúa teniendo un respetable sentido del deber —se relajó Draco dejando de mirar a Severus como si fuera a estallar en forma de mortales esporas en cualquier instante.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o a elogiar a Harry Potter? —estalló Severus, se veía terriblemente mal y a Draco no le sorprendería saber que tenía mucha tensión y poco sueño acumulado.

—No puedo —Draco prácticamente se desvaneció en su sillón esperando que Severus simplemente entendiera y no hiciera más preguntas.

—Harry dijo que ustedes eran los únicos que lograron sobrevivir después de las manchas —claro que Severus no era un hombre que cediera sin ninguna explicación.

—Esas manchas son lo único que no ha logrado vencer ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, Potter luchará hasta agotar el último recurso y tal vez ahora logre encontrar la cura.

—¡PERO TÚ LA TIENES! Lucius nunca habría dejado a su familia sin una protección contra los peores planes del Señor Tenebroso —masculló Severus paseando como un animal herido.

¿Cómo explicarle lo que nunca había podido decir en voz alta? Pero una vez más ese hombre imponente de ojos más penetrantes que la mayor oscuridad volvieron hacia él, no invadiendo su mente, sino buscando una preciosa empatía que podía ausentarse hasta hacer de él un terrible mortífago. Era una mirada que sólo lo había retado después de haber descubierto que no era un asesino en la Torre, la mirada de quien ha hecho mucho por ti y espera, casi suplicando, una retribución que merecía.

—Mi padre dejó un frasco y una nota con la leyenda: _en caso de que el mal brote para erradicar a los hijos de los fieles_. Lo conservé por miedo más que por precaución, pero lo olvidé —reconoció envuelto en los recuerdos, los niños enfermos, la desesperación, su propia caída cuando Potter le impidió salir de San Mungo y lo dejó en una habitación privada con Leonard y Misty…

—Es difícil olvidar pociones.

—Para ti tal vez, pero yo tenía una vida maravillosa y sólo quería olvidar el pasado, pero en San Mungo, viendo los esfuerzos desesperados de Potter por mantener con vida a mis hijos y otros tantos niños me hicieron recordar. Le pedí a Susan que buscara el frasco y seguí las indicaciones de la nota. Misty estaba a punto de morir y Leonard no tardaría en seguirla, les di la dosis adecuada y esperé a Potter para que estudiara la poción pero mi resolución flaqueó. ¿Sabes porqué Potter mantiene a los niños dormidos después de las manchas? El dolor es insoportable, cuando se acerca el final ni el más potente hechizo o poción analgésica te permite superar el dolor, despiertas antes de que renueven el sueño inducido y tienes que esperar porque no pueden dormirte de nuevo. Cuando Potter llegó estaba bebiendo lo que restaba de la poción, nos salvamos, pero no pude decirle cómo, no después de todo lo que hizo por mantenernos con vida, sin su ayuda ninguno de los tres habría vivido lo suficiente para beber la cura.

—La nota tiene la fórmula de la poción sanadora —no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, una esperanza inútil que Draco comprendía bien.

—Está incompleta, el Señor Tenebroso fue muy listo y mi padre no pudo copiar toda la fórmula, he estudiado los residuos del frasco y la nota demasiadas veces para saber que no puedo duplicar la cura —aceptó Draco derrotado.

—Tengo que intentarlo —dijo Severus con voz resuelta.

Y Draco no pudo evitarlo, se levantó y caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió un cajón y de él sacó una caja de madera barnizada de negro con un fénix también negro labrado en ella.

—Esto es lo que me dejó mi padre —susurró al entregarle la caja a Severus y agregó cuando lo vio dirigirse a la chimenea— ¡Espera!, te acompaño.

Severus le dedicó una mirada agradecida, lo vio cubrirse con el hechizo protector de Azalea y con una pequeña explosión regresó a la enfermería.

—¡Dejen de atormentarme! —fue lo primero que escucharon atónicos al llegar a su destino, un reclamo duro apenas audible, pero claro por parte de Harry a sus amigos.

° ° ° ° °

Después de todos los años vividos en el mundo mágico entendía a que se refería Severus cuando tachaba de molestos a los Gryffindor, en lugar de ayudarlo a buscar una cura, ¡sus amigos no paraban de interrogarlo! Consiguiendo con su esfuerzo, fastidiarlo a niveles inimaginables.

—¡Dejen de atormentarme! —reclamó antes de perder el control y terminar echándolos de la enfermería.

Entonces vio a Severus de pie junto a la chimenea de la que acababa de salir Malfoy y comprendió que no podría seguir callando el dolor que lo atormentaba.

—Explícales todo Harry, no te dejarán es paz hasta saberlo y no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ellos —era lo primero que decía Remus desde que empezara el interrogatorio.

—El profesor Snape debe conocer tus sentimientos antes de continuar con esta búsqueda de la cura —agregó Draconiss. Ella siempre sabía que decir en el momento oportuno, con sus palabras descorrió la coraza que cubría sus mayores recelos.

—Heather no nació de ninguna mujer —musitó Harry alejándose de la mesa de pociones para llegar hasta la chimenea—. Ella nació de mí —dijo sosteniendo la mirada de Severus—, yo fui su _madre_ y tú fuiste su padre.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante mientras los presentes entendían lo que acababan de escuchar. Ron y Hermione se tomaron de las manos como si quisieran evitar caer, Malfoy palideció de manera irreal en el momento justo que Remus detenía a un enorme perro negro que ladraba furiosamente.

Severus sólo se quedó inmóvil.

—¿La noche en que nos embriagamos en la víspera de la última batalla? —preguntó con algo muy cercano al dolor que Harry no supo muy bien como identificar.

Incapaz de hablar en ese momento, Harry asintió lenta, casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Lo supe un par de meses después de tu boda.

—No importaba Harry, debiste decírmelo en cuanto nació —siseó Severus como lo hacía cuando Harry era su alumno más odiado—. ¡Era mi hija!

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? —la mirada de Harry se endureció—. No fui yo quien no quiso abrir ni una sola de mis cartas dándole la espalda no sólo a mi hija sino a todos los enfermos de la Fiebre Puzzle. ¡Y ahora quieres venir y arreglarlo todo sólo porque alguien que **sí** te importa está en peligro?

Esas palabras golpearon a Severus con la fuerza de un cruciatus, por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía se tambaleó buscando apoyo en la chimenea cercana para no caer, los ojos cerrados y el cabello cubriendo ligeramente su cara, como alguien que busca encontrar una defensa contra acusaciones vanas de naturaleza incomprensible.

—No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna carta tuya —dijo al fin.

—¿No? ¡Qué curioso, porque ninguna de las cartas que te enviamos regresó! ¡Vamos, no me veas así! No fui sólo yo quien te escribió —lo golpeó Harry de nuevo con un sarcasmo cada vez más incisivo—. Debimos de inundarte de correo entre Minerva, Remus, Kingsley y otros colegas tuyos, me parece recordar que hasta Malfoy te escribió.

—No puede ser —intentó negar Severus, pero Malfoy que seguía de pie a su lado aceptó haberle escrito en esa época y no recibir ni respuesta ni su carta de regreso.

—¡Nadie me escribía!

—No me extraña —musitó Harry pero no explicó nada más porque el sonido de una campanilla le indicó que era el momento de renovar el hechizo refrescante a los niños que aún dormidos se quejaban por los efectos de la Fiebre.

—¿Tuviste una hija con Severus? —interrumpió el pesado silencio Malfoy, como si la respuesta en verdad le doliera ahora que sabía que esa niña era también de su salvador.

—Heather murió poco después de que ustedes se aliviaran, por eso fue Draconiss quien los dio de alta, yo estaba demasiado alterado para enfrentar gente sana —dijo Harry intentando recordar que él en el lugar de Malfoy habría hecho lo mismo: salvar a su niña antes que a cualquier paciente.

—¿Por qué enfermó Heather? —preguntó Severus, en un vano intento por encontrar sentido a todas las revelaciones que empezaron a acosarlo.

—Por el mismo motivo que Josie y los Malfoy, son hijos de mortífagos —Harry dio un paso al frente, esta vez obligando al hombre mayor a mirarlo de frente— un pequeño resfriado, un remedio inofensivo corrompido por una mente torcida y de repente te encuentras abrazando a tu hija de cuatro años, cantando en vano un arrullo para calmar su dolor y ayudarla a conciliar el sueño… Sólo quieres estar a su lado para que no sufra sola, pero tienes que encontrar una cura y salvar vidas...

Harry no pudo continuar, lentamente se desplomó en el suelo hasta quedar sentado a los pies de Severus, tragándose las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar frente a todos. Una manos se posó sobre su hombro haciéndolo volver, Draconiss le tendió su otra mano y una sonrisa.

—Fue muy complicado enfrentar la Fiebre Puzzle una vez, deben entender que hacerlo de nuevo es más difícil para Harry ahora que Josie está enferma también —explicó Draconiss ayudando a su amigo a sentarse en una silla que Remus le acercara—, la hermanita de Heather se ha robado el corazón de Harry y en el estado en que está podemos alargar su vida un par de meses pero serán los meses más difíciles que enfrentará profesor Snape. Conforme avancen los días entenderá la angustia de Harry y su dolor, él no quiere atacarlo ni lo culpa por no haber acudido durante el primer brote de la Fiebre Puzzle, pero "sus mejores amigos" lo han estado interrogando con tácticas mortífagas desde que se fue y lo han hecho perder el control.

Hermione y Ron tuvieron la cortesía de lucir apenados ante las palabras de Draconiss.

—Por lo menos sólo perdió el control de sus sentimientos y no de su magia —musitó Sirius con una media sonrisa. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Severus se fuera a casa de Malfoy—. ¿Qué? Debieron ver lo que hizo en su casa.

—Lo lamento Severus —dijo Harry después de un par de inhalaciones profundas para tranquilizarse—, no pensaba atacarte ni culparte por Heather, sólo quería que supieras de ella, pero todo salió de control antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Ella… ella fue la luz en mi vida, el mayor obsequio que nadie pudo darme.

—¡Por eso no fuiste auror! —atinó a resaltar, como siempre, Ron lo obvio ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa.

Severus seguía de pie, su rostro no reflejaba nada, pero Harry sentía que estaba logrando equilibrar sus sentimientos con la información recién recibida, uno no es un maestro en Oclumancia sin poder hacer eso a una velocidad considerable y mientras Harry se disculpaba, él recuperaba el control de sí mismo.

—Entiendo que está situación te afecta y recordando lo que me dijiste en tu casa, también entiendo que estás consciente de que la verdad sobre Heather no es algo que supere con facilidad. Pero tienes razón Harry, también fue mi culpa y no puedo odiarte porque te amo demasiado es sólo que… acabo de enterarme de la muerte de una hija cuando me dices que no puedes salvar a mi otra hija. Necesitamos encontrar esa cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde y después…

Severus Snape no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre especialmente gentil o compasivo, los años y su familia lo había ablandado pero seguía siendo un hombre demasiado estricto, esas palabras debieron de constarle un gran esfuerzo y Harry pudo detectar la promesa de un verdadero camino juntos. Aferrándose a esa esperanza prometió explicarle todo.

Aceptando su ofrecimiento se levantó de la silla y lo guió junto con Malfoy a su pequeño laboratorio.

—Creo que ya estuvo bien con el circo, será mejor que dejen a los expertos trabajando o yo no seré tan suave como Harry y los sacaré a patadas —escucharon a Azalea sacar a los Weasley, a Remus y Sirius para sólo quedar ella y Draconiss atendiendo a los enfermos mientras ellos se concentraban en buscar la cura.

—¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ellos a punta de maldiciones? —se permitió preguntar Malfoy mientras revisaban una lista de ingredientes que le había entregado su padre.

—Si usas demasiada magia cerca de los enfermos de la Fiebre Puzzle su condición se agrava —recitó Harry considerando cada indicación que tuviera esa nota Malfoy con el mayor de los pesimismos.

—¿Qué?

—Es la misma fórmula con la que Harry ha estado trabajando todos estos años —aclaró Draconiss mirando sobre el hombro de su amigo la nota—. ¿Ves la mesa? Tenemos todos esos ingredientes, incluso las lágrimas de Fénix, pero sólo sirve en la primera etapa de la enfermedad.

—Ustedes estaban en la segunda fase y se salvaron —murmuró Harry para sí intentando encontrar un sentido a lo que sucedía.

—No te estoy mintiendo Potter —se defendió Malfoy entregándole un frasco vacío—. Esto es todo lo que tengo, sé que algo falta, pero no sé lo que es.

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Harry entendió que Draco Malfoy estaba siendo completamente sincero con él.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** En este capítulo agregué un poco de la relación familiar de los Malfoy por dos motivos, primero quería explicar porque Draco no compartió la cura con Harry y segundo, darles un respiro, recuerden que esta es una historia rosa con un tinte de tragedia que ya casi termina. Espero sus comentarios que siempre me alientan a escribir más y les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo sabrán como salió Sirius del velo. Besos quetzalescos.


	12. El Fénix negro

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** La crisis ha empezado y en medio de la tragedia surge la esperanza porque ahora Draco les ha dado una pista para encontrar el ingrediente secreto de Voldemort para la cura de La Fiebre Puzzle.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Si, he tardado siglos en actualizar pero ¡ya regresé! Muchas gracias a Hermione, Drusila MARIANA, serena140186, Ale Snape Li, BISHOUJO HENTAI, gige, Morrigan K Blane y Kaito Seishiro por todos sus comentarios que me animan a continuar.

** Capítulo 12   
El Fénix negro**

Severus Snape había sobrevivido a los merodeadores, al club del profesor Slughorn, el ser espía, dos guerras y un horrible internado para llegar a ser Maestro en Pociones y desde entonces siempre había controlado el laboratorio donde trabajaba.

Hasta ahora.

Más como penitencia que como favor personal, Severus se encontró bajo las órdenes de Harry y a pesar de que lo amaba, desde el primer momento supo que el joven había alumno de sus mismos maestros y lo que era peor, le constaba que él mismo no había sido un profesor condescendiente con él.

Harry era más aterrador que el mismo Señor Tenebroso, más intimidante que Dumbledore y más ágil que el mismo Maestro Guptill en medio de una práctica en San Mungo. Una verdadera pesadilla, brillante en todos sus movimientos, pero una pesadilla al fin.

—Si van a jugar con mis ingredientes que sea por lo menos con los que no son casi imposibles de conseguir —siseó como lo hiciera el mismo Voldemort cuando Draco pulverizó hueso de demiguise hasta dejarlo en estado inservible para esta poción en particular.

Lo más atemorizante era que ni siquiera estaba ahí todo el tiempo.

Harry pasaba más tiempo con los niños pero siempre tenía el buen tino de aparecer cuando alguno de los dos cometía un error y lo que era peor, ¡estaban cometiendo errores!

—Será mejor que descansen un momento —les recomendó Azalea.

Draco decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para tomar un respiro en de su propia culpa y enviarle un mensaje a su esposa.

—Vayan a las cocinas a comer algo y regresen por las escaleras —los instruyó Azalea empujándolos fuera del laboratorio.

—¿Quién dijo que tengo hambre y ganas de perder mi tiempo? —se quejó Severus encontrando demasiado difícil librarse de esa mujer.

—Nadie, pero la consigna es que todos tomemos los alimento fuera de la enfermería para tener un tiempo de descanso —se escuchó clara la orden en el tono sutil de Harry que llegó justo a tiempo para lanzarles su hechizo "sello distintivo" de esterilización y control de enfermedades.

—¿Y por qué nosotros? —encontró oportuno reclamar Draco para demostrar que quería seguir trabajando y que sólo aprovechaba la oportunidad para comunicarse con su familia.

—Draconiss y Azalea ya salieron, yo iré cuando regresen, así podré hablar con Minerva —respondió Harry alejándose de regreso a las camas más alejadas para renovar los hechizos.

—Hace que me sienta como un estudiante —refunfuño Draco mientras ambos se dirigían a las cocinas.

Los elfos estaban inusualmente callados, tan diligentes como siempre pero sin su usual modo alegre. Uno de ellos a quien Severus conocía como uno de los más ancianos los llevó hasta una mesa en donde fueron atendidos no como profesores o alumnos buscando golosinas, sino como verdaderos héroes.

—Harry Potter no dejará que mueran los niños —alcanzó a escuchar a un elfo extravagante, con sombrero de borlita y pantaloncillos de colores, hablar con otros que lo escuchaban como si fuera un experto en el asunto.

—¿Dobby?

—¿Señor Malfoy? —repitió el elfo con cierto temor, pero sin mover ni un párpado.

—Así que aquí estuviste todo este tiempo —rió Draco, mi padre lo dudaba pero yo siempre tuve la razón. Me alegra que estés en Hogwarts.

Después de eso el extraño elfo liberado de la esclavitud por Harry se les unió por un rato poniéndolos al corriente de las cuidadosas indicaciones del sanador, con lo que se enteraron del estricto pero variado menú con el que los niños eran alimentados en ese momento y las condiciones de higiene que alcanzaron a la cocina.

Antes de que pudieran seguir interrogando a Dobby sobre las medidas de seguridad que se estaban llevando a cabo en Hogwarts, la pintura que era la puerta se abrió para dar paso a la última persona que Severus esperaba ver.

—¡Snape! Me alegra encontrarte —exclamó con una curiosa mezcla de alivio y alegría el mismo Sirius Black que años antes le causar tantos problemas.

—Necesito hablar contigo, bueno con ustedes y con Harry —dijo después de considerar la presencia de Draco—. Creo que sé cual es el ingrediente que falta.

—¿Y puedo saber cómo es que tú has triunfado donde los demás fracasamos? —preguntó Severus sin poder contenerse, a veces era imposible la prepotencia de Black.

—Fácil, Harry me enseñó la fórmula esa, la que tienen guardada dentro de una caja con el fénix negro. ¿Entienden? El fénix negro.

—¿Y qué con eso? —intervino Draco—, nadie ha visto nunca a un fénix negro.

—Yo sí —dijo Black y contrariamente a lo que esperaban, lo dijo con la mirada perdida y una infinita tristeza en su voz entrecortada.

° ° ° ° °

Sirius era un hombre impulsivo, siempre lo había sido y eso no cambiaría con unos cuántos libros infantiles y una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Iba a ayudar a Harry aunque tuviera que enfrentar una enfermedad mortal y varias maldiciones. Por eso fue a la enfermería dispuesto a todo.

Pero nadie le cerró el paso, ni encontró conjuros impidiéndole la entrada, sólo una barrera esterilizante que le dejó el cabello demasiado alaciado, y la curiosidad por preguntarle después a Harry por el conjuro completo, le ahorraría horas de alaciado.

—Sirius, me alegro que estés aquí —lo saludó Azalea llevándolo directo al laboratorio privado de Harry—, está muy mal, creo que empieza a deprimirse y no deja de culparse por haber permitido que todo esto sucediera de nuevo.

No necesitaba preguntar quien estaba deprimido, a estás alturas empezaba a creer que Harry tenía mayor temple que Dumbledore y eso era demasiado para cualquier persona.

—¡Harry! —corrió a abrazar a su ahijado que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer revisando sin parpadear una caja negra con algo grabado— ¿Qué sucede? —repitió quitándole la caja de las manos para poder abrazarlo.

Entonces Harry dejó libre el llanto que estaba conteniendo y Sirius no dejó de abrazarlo porque sólo así podía sentir el rítmico ascender y descender de su pecho, ese era el único momento en que le permitiría consolarlo sin que se sintiera avergonzado por las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

Después de una eternidad se levantaron los brazos del cuerpo que sollozaba y Harry correspondió por fin al abrazo. Por fin después de tantos años, Sirius sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como padrino.

—Ahora sé porqué nunca me dijiste que Quejicus era el padre de Heather —le dijo a su ahijado pasándole el pañuelo que acostumbraba llevar porque se veía elegante y sofisticado.

—No quería que fueras a matar a Severus —aceptó Harry con una sonrisa triste.

—¡Yo! Me ofendes Harry —bromeó Sirius alcanzando a arrancar una risita del joven sanador— quizás sólo iba a maldecirlo un poco, por deporte, hace mucho que no practico la cacería de Snape… Remus lo sabía ¿cierto?

—Lo supo desde que me embaracé, es difícil ocultar ciertas cosas del olfato de un hombre lobo.

Todo lo que Sirius pensaba decir o reclamar murió ante esa sonrisa insegura que tanto le recordaba al bebé de un año que fuera Harry. ¿Cómo podía reclamar nada cuando Remus había estado más al pendiente de su ahijado que él mismo?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó estudiando la caja negra que tenía tan molesto a Harry— ¿Algún perverso conjuro de magia negra de Snape?

—No, era de Lucius Malfoy. Al parecer logró conseguir un poco de la cura para la Fiebre Puzzle antes de morir, sólo dejó tres dosis y una nota con la lista de ingredientes —dijo Harry entregándole a Sirius la nota escrita con una caligrafía capaz de rivalizar con las florituras de Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Parece complejo —comentó Sirius, la famosa fórmula era una larga lista de costosísimos y extravagantemente raros ingredientes.

—Lo es —suspiró Harry derrotado—, pero nada nuevo. Logré desentrañar esa fórmula hace años, pero algo falta, un ingrediente que logre aliviar a los que están a punto de fallecer… Voldemort parece llamarle _"lágrimas del Fénix negro"_, lo que sea que eso signifique porque no existe ningún fénix de ese color. ¿Sirius te sientes bien?

Su padrino tenía una palidez que capaz de rivalizar con los Malfoy, acababa de sostenerse con la mesa para no perder el balance y lo miraba como si estuviera rodeado por dementores.

—Espera un momento, necesito a tus dos serpientes ayudantes para… explicar algo —comentó temblando Sirius, saliendo de la enfermería con paso titubeante.

—¿Qué sucede Sirius? —lo abordó Remus, obviamente pensando lo peor al verlo salir tan pálido como un fantasma.

—¿Has visto a Snape y Malfoy? —preguntó Sirius a su amigo, aferrándose a los brazos del hombre lobo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Los mandamos a comer a las cocinas —dijo Draconiss que al parecer lo iba siguiendo preocupada por su actitud ausente.

—Espérenos en la enfermería, iré por ellos…

Y dejando tras de sí las miradas atónitas se transformó en el enorme perro negro que podía llegar a la enfermería en menor tiempo que el hombre. Convencer a Snape y a Malfoy de la importancia de su descubrimiento no fue tan difícil como pensó después de todo ¿cuántas veces era él quien se ponía serio?

Ahora que regresaban a la enfermería a la mayor velocidad, Sirius se encontró absurdamente deseando que el camino fuera más largo o que despertara en ese momento de un mal sueño. Pero la realidad era apabullante y había llegado el momento de revelar lo que había callado por tanto tiempo.

—¡Sirius! ¿Quieres dejar de asustarnos y decirnos que pasa? —lo recibió Harry con un tono preocupado que rivalizaba con la misma Molly Weasley. Era asombrosa la fortaleza de ese hombre que llamaba ahijado. Orgulloso Sirius inhaló una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar su relato.

—Sé cómo encontrar el Fénix negro, lo he visto.

—¿Dónde? —exigió Remus obviamente tomándolo por un loco— ¿En uno de tus viajes?.

—No, fue cuando logré escapar del velo…

Harry dejo libre un gemido callado, como si esperara que el espectro de Voldemort apareciera en cualquier momento.

—¿Podrías ser más claro Black? —lo reprendió Snape—¿Acaso quieres que nos lancemos del velo para buscar a ese Fénix?

—El Fénix negro no está en el reino detrás del velo —musitó Sirius recordando brevemente la frialdad de aquel sitio donde el tiempo no existía y una bruma adormecía todo pensamiento.

—¿Puedes ser más claro? —dijo Harry en un hilo de voz y Sirius entendió que le estaba permitiendo revelar todo lo que había pasado.

—Detrás del velo no hay nada, estaba en el reino de la muerte sin haber muerto, entre la vida y la muerte vagué buscando una salida sin saber lo que hacía. Entonces lo escuché… el precioso canto de un fénix agitando la bruma que lo envolvía todo, pero no había ningún fénix cerca. Aún así sentí en mi corazón que debía ir a ese sitio de donde venía no un canto, sino algo más, algo parecido a una súplica que no entendía porqué me desgarraba más que la frialdad de los dementores.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sirius al recordar exactamente el dolor en los trinos del fénix que lo llamaban con urgencia, suplicando por un auxilio que sentía perdido.

—Repentinamente encontré sobre mi cabeza lo que parecía la superficie de un lago agitado, aquellas aguas que se estremecían reflejaban la silueta de un fénix tan negro como la obsidiana, su escaso plumaje resplandecía con los efectos de la maldición a la que Voldemort lo sometía, cruciatus —continuó Sirius sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Quise alejarme de aquella crueldad, buscar otro camino de regreso sin tantos obstáculos, pero en ese momento el fénix emitió un sonido angustiado que me hizo comprender que era él quien estaba abriendo ese camino de agua, sólo para que lo salvara. Decidí que morir salvando a esa criatura era mil veces mejor que continuar vagando como menos que un recuerdo y me acerqué más a la superficie. El fénix estaba llorando… un par de lágrimas por sus ojos pálidos, opacos a pesar del llanto… y Malfoy recogió las preciadas lágrimas en un frasco.

_Sólo dos gotas _le dijo al monstruo que seguía agitando su varita entre sus dedos.

_Lo suficiente para obsequiarte una dosis más Lucius _siseó Voldemort.

_Gracias Milord._

_Mi único temor es que muera antes de llorar lo suficiente, a menos claro que aprendas a quemarte y renacer de tus cenizas _se mofó Voldemort golpeando al fénix con un nuevo conjuro_, a este paso sólo los más leales se beneficiarán con la vida. ¿Quién diría que lo único que te hace llorar es el dolor? _agregó mofándose de la pobre ave, levantando la varita con el cruciatus en los labios.

—No pude resistirlo más —continuó Sirius, la voz rasposa por el dolor que sentía—, me lancé hacia arriba, emergiendo de una fuente que Voldemort tenía en su laboratorio. Tan sólo respiré de nuevo el aire, recordé que era un animago y sin más me transformé, tomé al fénix entre mi hocico y corrí esquivando las maldiciones hasta encontrar a Peter. Esa rata intentó detenerme, pudo matarnos pero la maldición que nos lanzó apenas viajó unos centímetros antes de regresar con toda su fuerza hacia la varita de la que salió haciéndola estallar y matando a su dueño.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que suceda eso? —desdeñó Malfoy.

—Sólo una —dijo Sirius con solemnidad manteniendo la mirada sobre Harry—. Cuando el dueño le debe su vida a quien intenta atacar y ha llegado el momento de cobrar una deuda mágica.

Harry no dijo nada, el cuerpo rígido y el gesto serio lo hacían parecer más severo que el mismo Snape quien tuvo la gentileza de guardar silencio.

—Logramos escapar sólo por eso. Éramos demasiado oscuros para que nos encontraran en la noche, no sé por cuánto tiempo huimos pero el amanecer nos alcanzó lo suficiente lejos del alcance mortífago. Cuando nos creí a salvo me detuve, solté al fénix y creyéndolo muerto levanté esa criatura única entre mis brazos y lloré sin saber porqué me dolía tanto. Entonces el fénix soltó un leve trino antes de aumentar su peso y tamaño hasta abandonar la forma de un ave por la de un muchacho.

Sirius habló despacio, remarcando las palabras de aquello que nunca había sido capaz de confesar antes.

—Tú eres el fénix negro —le dijo a Harry.

—Imposible —negó Harry en un murmullo—, nunca logré convertirme en animago —añadió con creciente angustia—, si lo fuera lo sabría.

—Nunca fuiste capaz de recordar el rescate, recuperaste la conciencia en la enfermería de Hogwarts y nunca más reanudamos las lecciones de animagia porque Severus empezó a entrenarte —comentó Remus recordando, la pena audible, casi palpable.

—No puede ser… —repetía Harry mientras el color desaparecía de su rostro al perder el conocimiento en brazos de su padrino y Sirus pudo ver de nuevo la mirada perdida que tenía cuando era un fénix.

° ° ° ° °

La oscuridad lo consumió.

A través de las palabras de Sirius lo alcanzó y lo trajo de nuevo a aquel momento en que sólo existía el dolor y ni siquiera podía morir.

Voldemort se estaba divirtiendo demasiado torturándolo para dejar que la diversión terminara muy pronto, por intervalos indiscernibles de tiempo lo hacían beber pociones que se encargaban de mantenerlo con vida, cuando todo lo que quería era morir.

Entonces llegaron los dementores y sintió que no podía más, su cuerpo estaba al límite y su mente sólo vagaba al momento en que los mortífagos atacaron el Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras intentaban en vano evitar que tomaran el tren. El ED peleó con valentía e incluso tuvieron la suerte de soltar un vagón con los menores de quince años y protegido por Luna, Ginny y Neville.

Pero no fue suficiente.

No eran los niños a los que querían y mientras más se preocupaba por los otros, menos protegido estaba hasta que lo acorralaron cinco mortífagos encabezados por Malfoy y Lestrange.

—Hora de dormir, bebé Potty —chilló Lestrange y fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar en su prisión.

Pero el dulce olvido de la inconsciencia no le fue concedido de nuevo. Pronto el mundo de Harry quedó reducido a dolor a tal grado que no tenía otro parámetro que no fuera intensidad y tiempo, acompañado por la risa estridente de mortífagos como Lestrange que no era nada comparada con las carcajadas de Voldemort.

En verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

Y todo lo que Harry deseaba era morir para lograr escapar.

—Incendio —repitió Voldemort por tercera vez sobre sus piernas y brazos, le divertía tanto verlo retorcerse de dolor.

Ese fue su último recuerdo coherente que tuvo hasta que despertó en la enfermería después del rescate de Sirius, ahora sin embargo recordaba, el fuego que consumía su piel, las heridas abiertas que dejaban ver los músculos sus manos encogiéndose… y una llama que surgió de su interior junto con un grito que terminó en chillido.

El chillido de un fénix que acababa de surgir de la quema.

Una criatura pequeña que alcanzó a sorprender a Voldemort lo suficiente para que le permitiera vivir hasta crecer o hasta que terminara la realización de su maldita poción. En ese momento lo entendió Harry.

Él era el ingrediente secreto.

° ° ° ° °

En todo el tiempo que Severus tenía conociendo a Harry jamás lo había visto perder el conocimiento ahora sin embargo le sorprendía que hubiera soportado tanto, entre la crisis que estaban enfrentando y la nueva noticia no era para menos.

Entendía perfectamente el motivo que había impulsado a Sirius a guardar silencio y le dolía aún más no haber sido capaz de localizarlo cuando estuvo prisionero, entonces sentía que lo detestaba, pero lo último que quería era que sufriera a manos de ese monstruo.

—¡Ya despertó! —les avisó Azalea denotando el alivio que sentía, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos que amenazaba con consumirlo.

Antes de que nadie lograra acercarse Remus ya estaba ayudando a Harry a beber una poción calmante. El pequeño grupo rodeó al joven sanador e incluso Draco se acercó con cuidado, la pena reflejada en su rostro, habían encontrado el Fénix negro y aunque todos sabían lo que se necesitaba, nadie quería decirlo en voz alta.

—Deben convertirme en fénix —exigió Harry a su perro padrino.

—No es tan fácil Harry…

—¡Claro que sí! Hay un conjuro para obligar a alguien a que regrese a su forma humana y uno para obligarlo a transformarse. Leí mucho sobre el tema —masculló Harry frustrado seguramente por no poder transformarse por sí mismo.

—Esta sería tu segunda transformación Harry —explicó Remus con su calma característica—. Si te obligamos a transformarte podrías quedar estancado en tu forma animaga o perder por completo el control de las transformaciones.

—¡No podemos esperar a que domine la animagia!

—Si podemos —intervino Draconiss—. Vamos Harry no me mires así, haz logrado estabilizar a Josie, tienes dos semanas antes de que entre en crisis. Si logras dominar esa transformación…

Una esperanza.

Hace mucho tiempo Severus se había prometido no dejarse llevar por ridículas esperanzas que podían resultar en vano y sin embargo ahora era todo lo que tenía. No estaba dispuesto a perderla pero tampoco podía pedirle a Harry que perdiera el control de una habilidad tan preciosa que podría salvar muchas vidas en el futuro y no sólo la de su pequeña.

—Has logrado transformarte en una situación de crisis extrema, puedes dominar tu forma animaga en una semana cuando mucho —comentó Remus después de intercambiar significativas miradas con Sirius.

—Consumirá todo tu tiempo —advirtió Sirius antes de que Harry abriera la boca.

—Lo peor ha pasado —dijo Azalea—, nosotras podemos controlar lo que sigue y si es necesario te llamaremos Harry.

No era necesario entrar en su mente para saber lo que Harry pensando, debatiéndose entre su deber con los pacientes y la necesidad de conseguir esas preciosas gotas que salvarían la vida de su preciosa Josie.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Cuando despiertes —ordenó Remus entregándole a Harry un frasco de poción para dormir sin sueños que previamente le había pedido a Draconiss—. No vas a poder dominar la transformación si no estás descansado.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Bueno he aquí otro capítulo terminado, a que no esperaban todo esto ¿verdad? Bueno ahora entienden porque no podía contestarles como había regresado Sirius del velo antes.


	13. Lágrimas

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Harry toma algunas decisiones para conseguir las lágrimas de fénix que no son del agrado de Severus pero que son su última salida.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** No los entretengo, mejor lean el capítulo y luego lo comentan. Gracias.

** Capítulo 13   
Lágrimas**

Los tenues brillos del amanecer acentuaron las sombras en la enfermería revelando sobre una de las camas la oscura silueta de un fénix que arreglaba su plumaje como si le preocupara su apariencia.

—No estás intentando mutilarte para llorar ¿cierto?

El fénix irguió su cabeza en un gesto indignado, abriendo y cerrando el pico claramente molesto antes de regresar a su forma humana.

—Sabía que no resistirías la oportunidad de practicar, a veces te pareces tanto a tu padre.

—No estaba intentando llorar, sólo quería cantar un poco —respondió Harry con un ligero tono avergonzado que le arrancó una sonrisa a Remus.

—¡Oh, Harry! Eso no tiene nada de malo, un poco de alegría es justo lo que necesitamos. No tienes porque avergonzarte, Sirius por ejemplo no se avergüenza por sus espantosos ronquidos —Remus le lanzó una almohada al enorme perro que rodó sobre si mismo evitando el golpe.

—Está fingiendo —dijo Harry jugueteando con una pequeña pluma negra que había quedado en la cama—. No quiso ofenderme cuando intenté "cantar" como fénix, afortunadamente Josie está en dormida por las pociones y di de alta a los demás niños.

—No pudo ser tan malo —intentó animarlo Remus pero Sirius eligió ese momento para "despertar".

—Fue peor —musitó Harry—. No lo entiendo, soy un Fénix. ¡Debería poder cantar!

—Debes dejar que fluya y esperar el momento oportuno —se integró Sirius a la conversación sentándose al lado de Harry en la cama—. Tuvimos que perder a Moony en Hogsmeade al final de nuestro quinto año para que aprendiera a seguir un rastro. Estas cosas no son inmediatas.

—¡Oye! Prometiste hablar de eso sólo con los merodeadores.

—A mi me parece que Harry es un merodeador honorario —afirmó Sirius pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su ahijado que sonrió por primera vez desde que Remus entrara a la enfermería.

—Deberías sentirte más confiado Harry, conseguiste perfeccionar la transformación en tres días, a James le tomó cinco y a Sirius la semana completa.

—¡Remus!

—No hay secretos entre los merodeadores —le recordó Remus.

Harry rió ligeramente, con franqueza y sin contenerse a pesar de que Sirius intentó amedrentarlo con una mirada seria que lo hizo reír más.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —le sugirió Remus levantándose de la cama y arrastrando a Sirius con él para darle espacio a Harry—. Transfórmate y canta.

Incapaz de cumplir el pequeño capricho que le había pedido el hombre lobo, Harry cerró los ojos concentrándose en el fénix dentro de él para dejarlo surgir, pero se arrepintió apenas graznó un par de veces y volvió a fingir que arreglaba su plumaje.

—Esto es culpa tuya —acusó Sirius—. Le exiges demasiado.

—¿Yo? Por lo menos lo apoyo, tú fingías dormir en lugar de escucharlo —lo riñó Remus levantando la varita y con una elegante floritura lanzó pequeñas chispas rosadas que se convirtieron en lazos de colores atados al cabello de Sirius,

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gruñó el afectado, embrujando a Remus para que colgara de cabeza en la enfermería.

—Eres un perro viejo Sirius, este truco ya no impresiona a nadie desde que nos graduamos —dijo Remus volviendo a poner sus pies en el suelo—. Mucho menos después de los gemelos Weasley que inventaron esta maravilla.

Y sin más le lanzó a Sirius un _Tornado miniatura para todas las ocasiones_ que había confiscado a una chica de tercero. El pequeño tornado subió por la túnica de Sirius subiéndola hasta la cabeza de su dueño.

—Te pusiste calzoncillos ¡qué bueno! No quiero ni pensar en Draconiss o Azalea viendo más allá de lo que la moral permite —bromeó Remus.

—¿Y qué si yo quería ver más allá de lo que la moral permite! —se quejó Azalea que estaba entrando en ese momento a la enfermería y que sólo alcanzó a ver los calcetines de Sirius, detrás de ella, Draconiss y Draco Malfoy intentaban descubrir porque tanto alboroto.

Remus alcanzó a ver una silueta incorporarse en el pequeño laboratorio de Harry y un segundo después un profesor de pociones con el gesto adusto y el cabello desordenado parecía dispuesto a renovar la antigua querella estudiantil que acababan de solucionar exterminando a los dos caninos residentes de la faz del mundo mágico.

Fue cuando empezó.

Era un sonido pleno, que llenó la enfermería de una paz reconfortante como no se había sentido desde que iniciara la pesadilla. Todos los ojos buscaron la fuente del canto para encontrar a un fénix cantando con singular belleza como la esperanza personificada.

—Eso nunca falla —dijo Remus cuando Harry dejó de cantar.

—¿Me avergüenzas públicamente para que él aprenda a cantar? —preguntó Sirius fingiéndose ofendido mientras se dejaba caer en la cama más cercana con un brazo sobre los ojos—, espero que aprecies los sacrificios que hago por ti Harry.

Aunque sólo Harry parecía divertido por la situación, cuando regresó a su forma humana estaba riendo y todos expresaron su inconformidad ante el cese del canto.

—Sólo reía ¡quién iba a decir que eso se transformaría en un trino! —dijo Harry y Remus supo el momento exacto en que sus ojos y los de Severus se cruzaron porque su rostro adquirió un ligero rubor.

—Tiene cierta lógica, el canto de un fénix reconforta los espíritus —informó Draconiss todavía con mirada soñadora.

—Nunca había escuchado nada parecido —reconoció Malfoy.

Por alguna razón Remus lo vio por primera vez ya no como el hijo de Lucius, ni como un exalumno, sino como un hombre enfrentado la maldad en su familia y había elegido por un futuro de paz.

—Yo si, Draco —dijo Harry—, algunas veces llegué a escuchar a Fawkes, pero no creo haberme acercado ni un poco, él era un profesional.

—Sólo tienes que seguir practicando, Harry —dijo Draco, una sonrisa clara de entendimiento, el mismo que surge después cuando el tiempo repara rencillas pasadas—. ¿Por qué querías cantar?

—Es lo que hacen los fénix: cantan, lloran, llevan cargas pesadas… no tengo nada que llevar a ningún lado y quería cantar antes de tener que llorar.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad embargó a los residentes de la enfermería, la alegría del canto olvidada ahora. Nadie quería hablar del llanto.

—No tenemos que empezar ahora, aún hay tiempo —musitó Severus.

—Y no podemos, necesita seguir practicando hasta que perfecciones la transformación —se apresuró a decir Remus antes de que Harry se atreviera a decir que quería empezar a llorar en ese instante.

° ° ° ° °

Severus recargó su peso en la mesa donde había estado preparando ingredientes por los tres últimos días, necesitaba dormir en una cama y quería tomar un reconfortante baño pero no estaba convencido de alejarse demasiado de la enfermería.

Remus había indicado plazos específicos de tiempo para que Harry se transformara y regresara a su forma original, Black lo ayudaba y Draco estaba inmerso en una discusión médica con Azalea y Draconiss buscando entender más la Fiebre Puzzle.

Sólo él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ver la pared, aún así no quería alejarse.

—Te ves como si hubieras escapado de Azkaban.

—No todos hemos tenido una vida tan azarosa como la tuya Black —se incorporó Severus considerando lo cansado que estaba para haberse dejado sorprender.

—¿Me lo dice a mí señor mortífago, espía de Dumbledore y (lo que me parece más aterrador) profesor de pociones?

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo? —lo encaró Severus sentándose en el cómo do sillón que Harry tenía.

—Si lo dices así suena como forzado, pero si, creo que estoy bromeando contigo —dijo Sirius siguiendo su ejemplo y tomando asiento en una silla para poder mirar de frente a Severus.

—¿Por qué?

—Escucha Snape, reconozco que la mayor parte de la culpa de nuestra enemistad fue mía, no me agradabas cuando éramos estudiantes, te parecías demasiado a lo que mis padres querían que yo fuera. James y yo pusimos toda la escuela en tu contra, pero aún así Harry logró ver más allá de todo eso, de lo que se decía de ti, de lo que tú mismo reflejabas, de todo ¡desde los quince años!

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —intentó desviar Severus, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar un Sirius Black tan serio.

—Cuando le diste clases de oclumancia y entró a tu pensadero nos confrontó, a Remus y a mí —le reveló Black con un gesto extrañamente arrepentido—, fue muy raro porque nunca antes me había sentido avergonzado por lo que hice. Harry me hizo sentir peor que un niño regañado y ni si quiera tuvo que hechizarme como hacía mi madre, él sólo tenía su cabeza flotando en la chimenea reclamando que te hubiéramos atacado sólo porque estaba aburrido.

—¿Él les reclamó?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas, que preguntara por los detalles para burlarse de ti? 

—Pensé que Remus le había aconsejado no decir nada para que no se metiera en problemas.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca le preguntaste?

—No es un tema agradable para mí, cuando tuve que volver a entrenar a Harry decidimos dejar ese asunto en el pasado por el bien del futuro y nunca volvimos a hablar de ello.

—Bueno, yo no prometí nada —dijo Sirius recordándole a Severus al adolescente que fuera—. Harry me hizo ver errores que no había considerado antes, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo injustos que fuimos contigo. Incluso Remus le dijo que entonces éramos jóvenes y tontos y Harry nos recordó que él tenía la misma edad que nosotros entonces —esta vez la mirada de Black cambió, más serio reflejaba al hombre que ahora era—. No me había dado cuenta pero Harry era entonces más maduro de lo que nosotros fuimos, no era un niño buscando divertirse en el colegio sino alguien que peleaba por vivir cada día. Y te defendió.

Esta vez enfrentó su mirada con la de Severus y por primera vez desde que se conocían Severus pudo ver a Sirius más allá del aristócrata Black.

—Te defendió —repitió, la voz serena y fuerte—. Él encontró en ti una persona que no supimos ver cuando jóvenes. Se encontró con un hombre valiente y leal, un padre amoroso y un esposo fiel. El tipo de compañero que he esperado encuentre desde que supe que era padre de una niña preciosa, es una lástima que no conocieras a Heather la habrías amado tanto como Harry ama a Josie por el simple hecho de que también es tu hija.

—¿Me estás autorizando que corteje a tu ahijado? —preguntó Severus aliviado de que su voz no reflejara las dudas que sentía bullir en su mente y la ansiedad en su corazón.

—¿Yo? Te lo estoy exigiendo Severus —respondió Sirius pronunciando por primera vez el nombre y conteniendo una mueca al hacerlo, pero descubriendo que no era tan malo decir en voz alta ese nombre—. Si dejas ir a Harry serás más estúpido de lo que creí y tendré que romperte las piernas como mínimo ya que no puedo matarte, no quiero dejar huérfana a Josie.

Sirius hablaba de un futuro donde Josie se salvaría y Harry sería su esposo.

—Debo darte crédito Sirius —dijo Severus cuidando de decir el nombre como un nombre y no como un insulto—, Harry te importante tanto que has venido a disculparte por el pasado.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —se defendió Sirius.

—No es necesario, no hay nada que perdonar. También cometí mis errores y he pagado por ellos, no conocer a Heather ha sido el más doloroso —reconoció Severus—. Amo a tu ahijado, lo he amado por años pero no podía amarlo antes. Me alegro tener la oportunidad de acercarme de nuevo a una persona excepcional como él.

Le extendió la mano a Sirius y él la apretó.

—Acabamos de terminar nuestra enemistad —comprendió Sirius con cierta tristeza.

—Es extraño —reconoció Severus.

—Ahora tendré que odiar a Gilderoy por ser un idiota engreído —dijo Sirius y ante la mirada extrañada de Severus agregó— ¿Qué? No quedan muchas personas con las que pueda pelear ahora.

—Sigo sin entender como se recuperó del obliviate que lo mandó a San Mungo —comentó Severus compadeciendo a Sirius por trabajar para Lockhart.

—Harry lo curó y le hizo prometer que sólo podía dedicarse a escribir y publicar libros, creo que incluso lo amenazó con destruir cada ápice de su memoria si volvía a intentar robar los triunfos de otros —explicó Sirius—. No le ha ido nada mal porque resulta que si tiene talento para ello y se ha portado bien porque teme que Harry lo mande a Azkaban.

Ambos hombres rieron, era extraño compartir la risa pero se sentía tan natural que dejaron que fluyera sin preocuparse por nada.

—Deberías tomar un baño relajante o dormir un poco —lo riñó Sirius imitando a la perfección a Molly Weasley—, Harry seguirá practicando toda la tarde y Remus lo va a obligar a dormir toda la noche. Mañana será un día difícil si tenemos que hacerlo llorar para conseguir esas famosas lágrimas.

Y sin decir más, empujó a Severus fuera de la enfermería sin importarle que todos lo miraran como si estuvieran bajo un imperius.

—Ya era hora que esos dos hicieran las paces —alcanzó a escuchar Severus y un contundente trino siguió esas palabras.

° ° ° ° °

El candelabro que alumbraba la habitación tintineó al tambalearse como si fuera a desprenderse en es momento. Remus pidió que se detuvieran antes de que les cayera encima aprovechando el pretexto para descansar un poco.

—Nunca creí que sería tan difícil esto —reconoció Sirius derrotado.

—No lo entiendo, mi risa de humano se convierte en un canto como fénix, pero si estoy llorando no pasa absolutamente nada al transformarme —refunfuñó Harry desde el suelo, tenía la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas y por eso sonaba su voz más apagada.

Los tres habían estado en el salón más cercano a la enfermería por horas, Harry había tenido que pasar por un recuento de las mayores penas que había vivido, sin ningún resultado.

—¿Por qué no tomas un descanso Harry? Necesitas comer —sugirió Remus quien lucía completamente exhausto junto con Sirius. Ambos lo habían ayudado tanto, lo habían guiado y acompañado en esta empresa pero ahora era claro que necesitaba otros aliados capaces de hacer lo único necesario, algo que no les pediría jamás a sus "padrinos".

—De acuerdo, iré a las cocinas a pie —aceptó levantándose con trabajo—, también necesito estirar las piernas después de todo.

—¡Genial! Yo iré a los baños de prefectos, no me caerá nada mal un baño de burbujas —comentó Sirius y agregó para Remus—. Deberías llamarle a Kingsley, debe estar preocupado por ti.

—No es una mala idea —se sonrojó Remus pensando en su amado.

Harry los dejó con la promesa de no transformarse en una hora. Camino a la cocina se cruzó con el segundo pensamiento más importante para él en esos momentos.

—Hola Severus —saludó al hombre intentando controlar una tímida sonrisa que quería surgir en ese momento.

—Harry —secundó el saludo Severus con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una coleta al estilo victoriano dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello enmarcado en una túnica verde olivo. _Se ve guapísimo_, pensó Harry ruborizándose muy ligeramente ante el hombre que parecía querer seguir su camino, alejándose de él.

—Espera.

Severus se volvió, un sentimiento de esperanza embargó a Harry al considerar todas las posibilidades. No habían hablado sobre ellos desde la terrible revelación de Heather, ahora le parecía indispensable hablar.

Dobby les preparó una mesita, con cientos de viandas, alejada en un rincón de la cocina donde no serían molestados. En realidad sólo probaron un poco de todo lo que tenían para elegir antes de llegar al postre favorito de Harry, pay de limón, que el pequeño elfo acompañó con café irlandés para Harry y té para Severus.

Fue entonces que empezaron a hablar verdaderamente.

—No debí presionarte tanto cuando comenzó la crisis, pero estaba tan asustado por Josie que perdí el control —reconoció Severus emitiendo una risa amarga— ¡Yo! Que siempre me había sentido orgulloso de ejemplificar el estoicismo.

—Eso sucede cuando estás apunto de perder a un hijo, no hay desesperación mayor a ver que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada.

—Desearía poder decir muchas cosas, pero no sé como hacer que mis palabras te digan lo mucho que lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso solo —dijo Severus poniendo una mano sobre la de Harry que estaba a su alcance.

Harry se contentó con sentir la calidez de Severus cobijándolo a través de su mano, porque ¿cómo podía explicarle todo sin desmoronarse en ese momento? Necesitaba llorar como fénix no perder el limitado control de si mismo que le quedaba.

—Hay mucho que quiero compartir contigo, pero no ahora Severus. Si quieres saber de Heather, espera a que Josie haya sanado —suplicó aferrándose a la taza de café en una mano y al contacto de Severus en la otra que se intensificó unos segundo para darle su apoyo y comprensión.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos hablar de eso pronto —susurró Severus con esa maravillosa voz suya que lo enloquecía.

Era el momento que Harry había temido tanto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía tanto miedo y sin embargo sabía que Severus lo entendería.

—No puedo hacer esto solo —le dijo sosteniendo la oscura mirada del hombre que amaba—. Ni con la ayuda de Remus o Sirius porque va más allá de su alcance. Severus no puedo llorar —aceptó sin rodeos—, no como fénix por lo menos. Debe haber algún modo en que lo logre algún día o estoy tan condicionado por la magia negra de Voldemort que simplemente no puedo lograrlo ahora.

—No entiendo.

—Voldemort me torturaba como fénix para hacer que llorara, usaba el cruciatus porque nada más funcionaba —dijo Harry en voz apenas audible pero clara.

—Harry yo no…

—¡Necesito que alguien me la lance Severus! —apremió Harry casi con desesperación—. No podemos seguir perdiendo más días. Llorar me está tomando más tiempo que transformarme, de seguir así no podré salvar a Josie.

—¡Debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer! —intentó razonar Severus, pero no tenía caso porque Harry ya había razonado demasiado el tema, a cada momento mientras repetía una y otra vez los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida en un vano intento por derramar una lágrima.

—"Hay ocasiones en que la realidad nos rebasa y debemos enfrentarla a todo costo" —recitó Harry sin perder detalle del rostro de Severus al recordar sus propias palabras, las mismas que le había dicho cuando reiniciaran su entrenamiento.

La mirada de Severus se mantuvo unos momentos tan inalterable como impasible, después se ablandó en un gesto de sutil tristeza.

—Jamás creí que alguien lograra atacarme con mis mismas palabras y no pudiera encontrar una buena defensa —musitó Severus—. Jamás, en todos estos años creí que fueras a ser tú quien usaría esas precisas palabras.

—No lo hago por venganza.

—Lo sé, sólo que ahora me arrepiento de haber sido tan duro contigo.

—Yo no, me enseñaste a estar preparado para lo peor.

—¿Esto es lo peor? —insistió Severus y Harry entendió, no quería hacerle daño, no por Josie ni por nadie. Sólo recurriría al cruciatus como el último recurso.

—El efecto de la poción que uso para hacerla dormir es cada vez menor, igual que el de las pociones analgésicas. No es que me guste tenerla en ese estado, pero el dolor que sienten es constante y llega a ser insoportable, pronto sólo sabrá de dolor y eso es algo que no quisiera que vieras —informó Harry con la misma seriedad con la que explicaba una situación así a cualquier otro familiar del paciente—. Vivirá dos o tres días aproximadamente envuelta en dolor antes del final.

—¿La poción funcionaría si esperamos tanto?

—Funcionó para Leonard y Misty —sonrió Harry con melancolía alejándose del confort que le ofrecía la mano de Severus—, funcionará para Josie.

Le garantizó apretando ligeramente el hombro de su amado al pasar a su lado y salir de la cocina.

—Sólo intenté que no tuvieras que pasar por eso Severus —le dijo al pasillo vacío al dirigirse de nuevo a "su salón de tortura" donde Sirius y Remus debían de estar esperándolo.

° ° ° ° °

Josie lloraba y aquello era una tortura mayor a la que nunca había recibido como mortífago. Su bebé lloraba y nada que hiciera lograba atenuar su dolor.

Harry se lo había advertido pero no quiso escucharlo entonces porque no soportaba la idea de tener que levantar su varita frente a la persona que amaba y lo que era peor, usar la maldición cruciatus.

—No puedo creer que Potter sea incapaz de producir una sola lágrima de fénix —refunfuñó Draco a su lado. Era su modo de expresar su inconformidad sin lanzarse a golpear a Harry.

—Es un reflejo condicionado —reflexionó Severus—, el Señor Tenebroso era un especialista en ellos, usaba técnicas muggle y mágicas para conseguir ciertas conductas en condiciones específicas.

—¿Harry tiene idea de eso? —preguntó Draco ablandando su tono de voz.

—Claro, incluso pidió mi ayuda para conseguir las lágrimas —rió secamente Severus.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —dijo Draco luego de una pausa.

Severus lo miró y descubrió la determinación en su mirada y comprensión, cualquier cosa que él no quisiera hacer debía de ser mala, pero alguien debía hacerla.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso por mí o por Josie, debo enfrentarlo yo mismo.

—No has podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Cada vez será peor —lo enfrentó Draco con la realidad— ¿vas a dejar que Josie siga sufriendo porque no puedes hacer el trabajo sucio ni me permites hacerlo?

—Eres pésimo con las maldiciones imperdonables Draco, mantener un cruciatus demasiado tiempo es muy cansado.

Lo dijo sin ganas, comprendiendo que tendría que hacerlo, más la mirada de Draco le reveló que era necesario y que él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo incluso por eso.

—Hubiera dado mi vida por Heather de saber que era tu hija, pero fui un cobarde, le debo eso a Harry y te lo debo a ti, porque si no fuera por ustedes nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de forjar el futuro que es mi familia.

—¡Ya era hora!

Los dos magos fijaron su mirada en la puerta de la enfermería por donde entraban en ese momento Remus arrastrando al perro Sirius por una correa. El animago chillaba intentando soltar el collar que llevaba al cuello y que debía de ser lo que le impidiera regresar a la normalidad.

—Apenas puedo creer que intentara escapar —continuó Harry que era quien había gritado previamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Draco viendo como la correa que sujetaba a su tío era amarrada a la cabecera de una de las camas.

—No mucho, Sirius intentó su último recurso para hacer llorar al fénix y está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos —explicó Remus, lucía divertido pero terriblemente cansado.

—¡Se atrevió a morderme! ¿Acaso soy un faisán? —refunfuñó Harry ofendido.

—Recuerda que el viejo Voldemort dijo que el dolor te haría llorar —repitió Remus.

—¡Se refería a un crucio sostenido no menos de cinco minutos! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírselos?

—No las suficientes para que me convenzas de usar ese tipo de conjuros Harry —comentó el licántropo—, además ya sabes que soy incapaz de usar una imperdonable. ¡El Ministerio pediría mi cabeza!

—Sólo si te denuncio —se encaprichó Harry, debían haber tenido esa conversación suficientes veces como para que ninguno de los dos parpadeara al hablar.

—¡Por favor! Se comportan como niños —se quejó Draco liberando a Sirius que se transformó de inmediato—. ¿Aunque sea gritó? —le preguntó a su tío.

—Sólo graznó un poco, ni siquiera se le humedecieron los ojos —reconoció Sirius—, tal vez debí morderte más fuerte.

—Si me mordías más fuerte me hubieras arrancado un ala —se quejó Harry agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de dejarse caer en una de las camas frente a Josie.

—¿Te dolió mucho? —preguntó su niña en un hilillo de voz, los ojos rojos y los labios pálidos la hacían lucir extrañamente irreal, casi como una criatura etérea.

—No tanto —intentó sonreírle Harry—, apenas un cosquilleo.

Josie le dedicó una de esas miradas largas que se estaban haciendo habituales en ella, de manera casi automática, Harry apareció un paño húmedo que colocó sobre su frente.

—Muy pronto te aliviarás —le susurró como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos—, he empezado a preparar la poción que te aliviará, está reposando ahora en mi laboratorio, debe hacerlo por tres horas más antes de agregar el último ingrediente.

Pero Josie no lucía muy convencida.

—¿Me voy a morir? —lloró por fin abrazando a Harry— ¿Iré con mamá y Heather al cielo?

Harry le había hablado de su hermana que nunca conoció frente a Severus, había sido muy cuidadoso el decirle las circunstancias de su muerte y que no era hija de Jodie.

—No bebé —la consoló él, apretándola contra su pecho justo como Severus quería hacerlo en ese momento—, vas a aliviarte, entonces iremos a mi casa y cumpliré mi promesa.

Nadie entendió una palabra de esa conversación, tampoco querían interrumpir la complicidad entre ellos. Luego de un rato Severus se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Harry... lo haré.

En unos minutos estaban en el Salón de los Menesteres, el lugar que Harry había seleccionado y a petición suya, ninguno de sus padrinos estaba presente, sólo ellos y Draco.

—No quiero que Sirius te muerda —intentó bromear Harry pero ni siquiera él estaba de humor parar seguir la broma.

—Apenas puedo creer que haya logrado mantenerme alejado de líos legales, maldiciones oscuras y atacar inocentes para terminar maldiciéndote —comentó un incrédulo Draco.

—Sólo piensa que tenemos trece años y todavía me odias.

—Nunca te odie tanto.

—Mejor cuida el tiempo, Draco y recoge las lágrimas —dijo Severus, levantando la varita—. Entre más pronto empecemos, más pronto terminaremos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Harry caminando al centro de la habitación y transformándose en la criatura mágica más especial que Severus había visto.

El fénix negro agitó sus alas para indicarles que estaba listo. Cerrando los ojos, Severus pronunció las palabras que nunca creyó llegar a decirle a Harry.

—Crucio.

Apenas sostuvo la maldición medio minuto y el fénix ni siquiera había temblado.

—Necesitas hacer esto por Josie —escuchó a Harry. Sólo entonces Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo, cubriendo el rostro entre sus manos.

—Para convocar estas maldiciones…

—…necesitas sentirlo ¡Lo sé! —terminó Harry por él con cierta desesperación.

La situación era desesperante, pero simplemente no podía lastimar a Harry, lo amaba y hacerle daño deliberadamente le parecía una traición a su amor.

—Severus —susurró Harry muy suave, tanto que no pudo evitar levantar la cara para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes—, perdóname.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esto —dijo Harry cambiando sus rasgos a la impenetrable máscara de guerra que hacía años nadie vería en su rostro—. IMPERIO.

Todo dejó de ser un vórtice de emociones y culpa, la enfermedad de Josie había dejado de preocuparle al igual que el dolor de la muerte de su otra hija, la que no conoció. Nada era lo suficiente para distraerlo de una bruma falsa de felicidad en la que se podía sentir seguro.

_Lánzame un cruciatus_.

La orden llegó clara a su mente, lamisca mente que estaba envuelta en tranquilidad. Pero no tenía sentido porque Severus sabía que no debía tenerlo.

_Levanta tu varita y lánzame un cruciatus_.

Repitió la voz suavemente, casi con ternura, como cobijándolo a pesar de que Severus no recordaba por qué debería de hacerlo.

_¡DI CRUCIO!_

Ordenó apremiante la voz haciendo reaccionar a Severus. Nadie le ordenaba nada de esa forma y mucho menos para lanzar una imperdonable.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos logró vencer el imperio. Frente a él un fénix negro se retorcía de dolor, fue cuando comprendió que era él quien estaba causando ese dolor, era su varita la que mantenía a esa criatura bajo una de las peores maldiciones que existían y sin poder más, la tiró al caer de rodillas.

La varita rodó un poco por el suelo hasta chocar con el pie de Draco que esta inclinado sobre el fénix, con un pequeño frasco de vidrio en la mano.

—No puedo creerlo —balbuceó Severus sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

—Él quiso tomar toda la responsabilidad —comentó Draco mientras cerraba el frasco—. Creo que estará bien, estuvo bajo la maldición menos de un minuto. Te tomó más de lo que creí liberarte del imperio. Supongo que es más poderoso de lo que imaginamos.

Había muchas cosas que Severus quería decir, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que Harry había hecho.

Sin comprender como levantó en brazos al fénix y con Draco tras de él regresaron a la enfermería, había una poción que terminar y un animago que curar.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Se que fue cruel, pero Harry no podía tomar la decisión por Severus ni obligarlo a maldecirlo pero quería darle la oportunidad de que lo intentara porque se trata de la vida de su hija. A pesar de todo lo malo este fic es rosa, por eso agregué algunas escenas divertidas que espero les hayan arrancado alguna sonrisa.

Nos leemos pronto con la continuación, ya estamos a unos capítulos del final y aún quedan sorpresas y revelaciones. Y si quieren que escriba más rápido…. Entonces mande un comentario, acuérdense que le ayudan a mi musa para ponerse a trabajar.

Besos quetzalescos.


	14. El tercer milagro

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** El tiempo se acaba y ahora que tienen al fénix negro falta esperar que no sea demasiado tarde para Josie. Dos secretos serán revelados y Sirius pagará las consecuencias de uno.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** ¡I'm still alive! Antes de empezar este capítulo quiero agradecer profundamente todos sus maravillosos comentarios, se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última actualización y pensaba que me abrían olvidado cuando abro mi lista de comentarios y me encuentro con que debo contestar muchísimos. ¡Eso es maravilloso! Como no tengo modo de agradecerles, les prometo actualizar con mayor presteza.

Por eso, este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes que me han tenido paciencia y muy en especial a Naty Pino que me impulsó a regresar. Muchísimos besos y abrazos quetzalescos.

** Capítulo 14   
El tercer milagro**

Un fuerte golpetear sacó a Severus de la cuidadosa observación del fénix, en el suelo como un muñeco de felpa que alguien ha arrojado. Su varita reposaba a unos centímetros, un recordatorio del conjuro que acababa de lanzar.

—¿Tienen las lágrimas?

La voz de Remus sonaba más grave de lo habitual, casi gutural, como si estuviera intentando controlar al lobo que vivía en su interior. Tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Severus para llamar su atención y el gesto se debatía entre la preocupación y una ira contenida.

—Las tenemos —respondió Draco quien seguía agachado junto a Harry, intentando acomodar al fénix lo mejor posible, pronto llegó Sirius a su lado y con un movimiento de su varita lo regresó a su forma humana.

—Tienen que terminar la poción —los apresuró Remus—, el medallón de Josie está empezando a oscurecerse, no queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el medallón en esto? —preguntó Severus saliendo por fin de su letargo.

Los tres magos que lo acompañaban se miraron entre sí.

—Cuando esté completamente negro Josie habrá muerto —fue todo lo que dijo Remus antes de echarlo del salón de los menesteres— nosotros cuidaremos de Harry.

Morir. Su pequeñita estaba agonizando.

Con mayor velocidad de la que se permitía, Severus corrió por los pasillos hasta la enfermería donde lo recibió un cuadro espantoso. Josie respiraba con dificultad, estaba tremendamente pálida y con sólo ver sus labios entreabiertos Severus sentía que se le partía el corazón.

—Hay que terminar la poción —le dijo Draco, agitado por la carrera.

El proceso restante no era difícil, ambos lo conocían de sobra después de estudiar la famosa poción por días. Con mayor temor del que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, Severus vertió las lágrimas mientras seguía el proceso de transmutación que volvió el espeso líquido en un suave color dorado antes de terminar como una diluida poción escarlata.

Fue Draco quien embotelló la dosis correcta y se la entregó a Draconiss, Severus temía tirarla y acabar con todo el esfuerzo así que ni siquiera guardó el resto de la poción en los frasquitos encantados que la conservarían por años, de ser necesario. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue seguir al que fuera su alumno y ver desde una prudente distancia, igual que cualquier otro padre ansioso y preocupado, como le era administrado el remedio a su pequeña.

—Creo que todo saldrá bien —dijo Draconiss, después de observar a Josie por unos minutos que a Severus le parecieron eternos—, está reaccionando a la poción favorablemente —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿No es maravilloso el milagro de la vida? —sollozó Azalea con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Es lo más asombroso que existe —le dio la razón Severus antes de sentarse en la cama más cercana, cubriendo el rostro entre sus manos—. Apenas puedo creer lo que hizo Harry.

—Ha peleado demasiado contra la Fiebre Puzzle para darse por vencido ahora —comentó Draconiss arreglando el cabello de Josie para cuando la niña despertara, le acomodó su pijama para que se viera linda y después de un rato de indecisión, tomó el medallón que pendía del cuello de la niña y lo sacó de su cuello estudiándolo cuidadosamente hasta convencerse que parecía ahora hecho de plomo.

—Ha agotado su magia —explicó entregándolo a Severus—, no sirve más que de recuerdo porque es muy pesado ahora para que lo lleve puesto.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Severus considerando si Albus le había compartido la información a alguien más sobre el medallón y olvidó decirle las instrucciones a él o si omitió el secreto deliberadamente para fastidiarlo.

—Todos los medallones de protección que hizo Harry tienen esas características —dijo Draco incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender la pregunta de Severus.

—¿Ha-harry? No es posible… esto, era un regalo de Albus.

—Quizás él le enseñó a cómo hacer los medallones —comentó Azalea de forma práctica—. Harry entregó uno a cada paciente de la Fiebre, ganamos mucho tiempo gracias a ellos y salvamos muchas vidas.

—¿A cada paciente? —repitió Severus sintiéndose estúpido por preguntar.

—Incluso me dio uno a mí —dijo Draco mientras tomaba el medallón y lo estudiaba—. Aunque el mío no tenía ningún grabado y es más pequeño, ahora parece una moneda de plomo sin ningún valor. Creo que Harry siempre ha tenido sus preferencias.

—¿Qué insinúa Sr. Malfoy? —inquirió Draconiss fingiendo un enojo que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Bueno, los medallones de mis hijos tienen la figura de un animal simpático que hacía piruetas cuando limpiabas el medallón y el mío no tenía nada, pero esto es tres veces más grande, tiene dos animalitos y mucho trabajo de grabado —explicó Draco con su voz de erudito—. Eso demuestra que tiene favoritismos.

—¿Harry Potter con favoritismos? ¡Claro que no! —negó Azalea—, había noches que pasaba encantando esos medallones y eran conjuros muy complicados. Lo que pasó fue que ya no tenía tiempo de hacerlos "bonitos", los últimos ni si quiera tenían grabado y los de los adultos menos.

Severus recuperó el medallón, era la primera vez que lo veía bien así que le dedicó un momento al análisis profundo de las figuras, ninguna era un "animalito gracioso".

—La serpiente de Slytherin y el águila de Ravenclaw —dijo en voz alta—. Igual que la figura en la que se escondía el medallón.

—Harry pudo haberse dedicado a la fabricación de esas cosas y vivir tranquilamente en el anonimato y la riqueza —dijo Sirius al entrar al la enfermería, obviamente había escuchado lo último de la conversación.

—¿De qué cosas? —preguntó Draco para asegurarse.

—De las "estatuas oficiales por tu boda" —respondió galante el animago—, así las llamamos porque sólo entonces las regala Harry, son muy bellas. Recuerdo que le dio una de dos leones a Hermione y Ron. La de Remus y Kingsley es un lobo y un águila. Tal vez debo casarme para que me de una… La tuya era un águila y una serpiente ¿cierto Severus? Creo que fue la primera que hizo, nos preguntó a qué casa pertenecía Jodie y tuvimos que buscar en el anuario porque ni Remus ni yo nos acordábamos, como realmente no la tratamos.

—Creímos que era un obsequio de Dumbledore —dijo Severus, agradeciendo por estar sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería ante la revelación de que Harry Potter de todas las personas había bendecido su hogar.

—¿Por qué creerían algo así?

—¡Estaba junto a una nota de Albus!

—No envió la tarjeta entonces —comprendió Sirius—, estuvo pegándola y despegándola de la base varias veces antes de envolver la estatuilla.

—¿Por qué? —siguió preguntando Severus ante las miradas incrédulas de los presentes que nunca lo habían visto perder el control de esa manera.

—Kingsley lo invitó a tu boda, Remus quería que se distrajera porque había estado deprimido y una fiesta siempre es un buen pretexto para obligar a alguien a salir de su encierro voluntario. Al final no pudo asistir pero envió el regalo.

—¿Por qué no pudo asistir Harry a la boda? —preguntó Severus sintiendo un peso en la boca del estómago que le advertía sobre la respuesta.

—Lo aceptaron en San Mungo para prepararse como sanador un par de días antes, entre los requisitos está un examen general de salud y fue el único que Harry reprobó —explicó Sirius rascando su cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar las respuestas correctas—. Lo internaron por unos días.

—¿En serio les hacen un examen físico? —le preguntó Draco a Draconiss.

—Por supuesto, la sanadora Lucero C. Volador es muy cuidadosa de los alumnos para evitar parásitos como la señorita Larson, aunque no siempre es infalible —respondió ella sin ocultar su disgusto.

—¿Cómo sigue Harry? —preguntó Severus para evitar maldecir al escuchar el nombre de esa maldita mujer que había arriesgado la vida de Josie por una estupidez.

—Se recuperará pronto, ahora está dormido así que Remus me pidió que viniera a avisarles que todo está bien y a que me informara sobre el estado de Josie.

—Ella sanará —afirmó Draconiss luego de revisar de nuevo a la pequeña paciente.

—¿Por qué internaron a Harry antes de mi boda? —preguntó Severus aliviado por las noticias y sin dejarse distraer.

Sirius arregló un poco las mangas de su túnica en un claro gesto nervioso antes de aclararse la garganta y responder.

—¡Qué más da! Él nunca dijo que fuera un secreto —murmuró para sí—. Lo internaron porque tenía una ligera anemia y eso podía afectar su embarazo.

—Embarazo —repitió Severus comprendiendo lo que Harry había enfrentado a unos meses de haberse graduado, justo cuando la vida de todos parecía perfecta después de la guerra—. Necesito hablar con Harry.

Los presentes intercambiaron esas miradas incómodas que a nadie agradan hasta que Sirius habló:

—Entiendo pero ¿no crees que es mejor esperar un poco? Josie aún no despierta.

—Querrá ver a su papá en cuanto despierte —secundó Draconiss.

—¡No iré ahora! —refunfuñó Severus conteniendo un dolor de cabeza—, sólo quiero que esté informado de que necesitamos hablar.

—Yo le informaré —se atrevió a sonreír Sirius y fue entonces que Severus comprendió que había llegado el final de su carrera como amenaza de los merodeadores.

¿A dónde iría a parar el mundo ahora?

° ° ° ° °

Sabía que llegaría el momento en que Severus pidiera todas las respuestas, sólo había esperado que no fuera demasiado pronto pero después de lanzarle al hombre un Imperio era cuestión de tiempo, por eso el anuncio de Sirius no tomó por sorpresa a Harry, simplemente avivó el malestar en la boca de su estómago mientras esperaba en la soledad de sus habitaciones privadas en Hogwarts la llegada del hombre que amaba.

El hombre que quizás ya no lo amara a él.

No muchos perdonan una imperdonable, ¡por todo lo mágico! Por eso se les conocía como imperdonables.

—Josie te manda saludos —fue lo primero que escuchó desde la puerta.

La inconfundible silueta de su único y verdadero amor se dibujó ante la luz del exterior mientras Harry se preguntaba de dónde salían esos cursis pensamientos románticos, quizás del estar a oscuras por demasiado tiempo, exactamente desde que Remus y Sirius salieran para "darle espacio".

Severus avanzó por la pequeña estancia hasta llegar al par de sillones individuales cerca de la chimenea donde estaba Harry que lo invitó a sentarse frente a él con un gesto.

—Me alegro que esté… —_con vida_ pensó pero decidió que no era lo ideal así que optó por un— mejorando.

Severus le dedicó una de esas miradas destinadas para los momentos en que los alumnos de Gryffindor decían justo lo que él quería escuchar antes de avergonzarlos profundamente con un interrogatorio que tenía como único objetivo descubrir que tan acertadas eran sus sospechas antes de determinar el castigo.

—Según Draconiss y Azalea fue gracias a cierto medallón que logró vivir lo suficiente para sanarla —la voz de Severus estaba cargada de un tinte adolorido que no le iba nada bien y no era ningún buen presagio—. Debiste enviar el obsequio con una tarjeta, así habríamos podido agradecerte Jodie y yo.

Por muy consternado que el Maestro en Pociones estuviera, nunca dejaría de ser el sarcástico profesor Snape, reflexionó brevemente Harry al escuchar cómo acentuaba el nombre de su esposa fallecida.

—Jamás pude decidir que escribir. Sirius estuvo supervisando la nota de Remus y Kingsley, corrigiendo cada palabra hasta que fue lo suficiente convincente y melosa, eso fue demasiado para mis nervios.

—No era necesario un editorial, sólo tu nombre —dijo Severus en su característica forma de hablar cuando el nombre de Sirius salía en la conversación, aunque sin el acostumbrado rencor.

—Tampoco creí correcto que recibieras un obsequio mío aún cuando no recordaras lo que pasó entre nosotros —musitó Harry conteniendo sus emociones en ese momento delicado.

—Hubiera sido embarazoso —reconoció Severus— si yo hubiera recordado lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Era tan difícil confiar en mí? —le reprochó sin contener la tristeza y el dolor— ¿acaso pensaste que te pelearía la custodia de Heather?

—¡No! —exclamó ofendido Harry antes de adoptar un gesto perdido—, no… sólo que no creí oportuno el momento. Al principio no creí que pasara nada y después no estaba listo para lo que decidieras, ya fuera permanecer con tu esposa o no, para cuando decidí que Heather merecía conocer a su otro padre… las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba.

Hasta ese momento Severus había sido muy cuidadoso de hablar de su difunta esposa, pero ahora Harry casi pudo ver en sus ojos negros el momento en que él encontraba la pieza perdida en el rompecabezas que ellos representaban.

—¿Conociste a mi esposa? —preguntó sin ninguna inflexión en la voz, esperando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia un punto en el vacío, incapaz de ocultarle más la verdad a Severus y preguntándose por milésima vez si acaso le había ocultado la verdad por temor a su reacción.

—Remus me dijo que debía preguntarle al padre de Heather antes de nombrarla, de lo contrario me arrepentiría toda la vida por robarle la oportunidad a ambos de conocerse —empezó a explicar esperando que su voz no se quebrara—. Aún no había ingresado a trabajar en San Mungo para mi preparación como sanador así que entendí que era el momento oportuno. Tenía 4 meses de nacida Heather y yo contaba con un mes más para dedicarme a mis estudios, así que partí a buscarte.

Severus no lo interrumpió comprendiendo que era un momento difícil para Harry, pero su mirada presagiaba muchas preguntas.

—Llegamos una mañana soleada, recuerdo que había una mujer ofreciendo flores de mayo a la venta. A ella le pregunté por ti, era una mujer muy agradable que me recordaba a Molly, de inmediato señaló tu casa diciendo que aun lado tenías tu Apotecaria.

¡Nunca había visto una casa que reflejara tanto la personalidad de alguien! O por lo menos su jardín —intentó bromear Harry—, lleno de ingredientes para pociones, hermosos y cultivándose en perfecta armonía, pero todos, incluso las flores tendrían un propósito final.

Ella estaba regando el jardín con un movimiento de varita y en el momento en que la vi supe que no podía competir contra ella. ¡Incluso haciendo algo tan sencillo se veía elegante! Me sentí como un adolescente torpe junto a ella. Entonces me vio, me invitó a pasar y sirvió el té como acostumbraba tía Petunia cuando había una visita importante y todo lo que podía pensar era en cuan feliz debías de ser con ella, en un hogar cálido, lleno de amor.

Hablamos de muchas cosas sin importancia hasta que me miró fijamente antes de empezar un interrogatorio sobre la Orden del Fénix y lo injusto que sería obligarte a servir de nuevo justo ahora que empezabas a recuperarte de la guerra. Me costó trabajo, pero le garanticé que no venía a buscarte por eso.

Cuando empezaba a verme como si fuera humano de nuevo y no un insecto ponzoñoso, Heather recordó que comía cada tres horas y despertó llorando todo lo saludablemente que lloran los bebés de 4 meses. Estaba alimentándola cuando ella me dijo que estabas en un congreso de Maestros en Pociones en Francia, por lo que estabas ausente, cuando se acercó a ver a Heather con detenimiento y tus ojos la miraron desde la carita de mi bebé.

Un gemido ahogado me reveló que había descubierto el motivo por el que estaba buscándote y no le agradó nada. Dijo que sería mejor que dejara su casa y enviara una carta explicándote todo porque aún faltaban dos meses para tu regreso.

Comprendí que ya no era bienvenido así que arropé a Hether de nuevo y abandonamos el último lugar a donde hubiera querido ir. Antes de alejarme, tu esposa sugirió Serenity como segundo nombre de Heather, dijo que iba bien con la calma en sus ojos, así que cuando tuve que nombrarla la llamé así, como el último recuerdo de ti que nunca contestaste ni una de mis cartas.

—Jamás recibí tus cartas —aceptó Severus aunque Harry no supo si aceptaba el hecho en sí o las implicaciones—. Nunca creí que Jodie revisara mi correo y mucho menos que me negara nunca.

—Yo pensé que no querías saber nada de nosotros y dejé de escribir después de avisarte de la ceremonia de nombramiento hasta que la Fiebre Puzzle se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? —preguntó Severus claramente ofendido.

—¿Qué debía pensar? —se defendió Harry.

—Que Jodie estaba celosa de ti y temió que la dejara —explicó Severus comprendiendo que Harry había considerado a esa mujer muy por encima de él.

—¡Claro que no! —rechazó el joven sanador.

—Harry, no sé si alguien te lo explicó antes, pero para que un mago pueda participar del milagro de la vida es necesario que exista amor verdadero —dijo Severus con convicción—. Tal vez estaba demasiado ebrio para recordarlo pero yo sabía que estaba enamorándome de ti durante los entrenamientos que sostuvimos, sólo que no supe cuánto te amaba hasta que te perdí.

—¡Pero te casaste con el amor de tu vida! —chilló Harry sin poder contenerse, después de todo ese era el punto que lo atormentaba, que a pesar de haber muerto Jodie Snape continuaba proyectando su sombra para opacar el amor de Severus.

—No, me casé con el amor de mi juventud, pero no con el amor de mi vida. Lo supe cuando la vi de nuevo y no paraba de recodarte, pero soy un hombre de palabra y ella me había esperado —explicó Severus con una media sonrisa melancólica—. Creo que lo mismo le pasó a Jodie, pero no en baldo me había esperado y no creo que tuviera la fortuna de encontrar a su verdadero amor. Debió temerte tanto que llevó sus celos más allá de lo sano y… perjudicó a muchos.

Harry quería gritar contra la mujer que evitó la ayuda de Severus, una ayuda que podría haber salvado a Heather o que podría haber sido inútil, pero una ayuda al fin. Recordó todo el tiempo que se sintió vacío y derrotado, los ojos negros de Heather llenos de esperanza preguntando por su papá, las manitas haciendo los dibujos que le obsequiaría y lentamente esas manitas y esos ojos se convirtieron en Josie.

No podía odiarla porque también había amado y a su modo, protegido.

—Espero que Josie mejore pronto, quiero que vayan los dos a mi casa —dijo por fin comprendiendo que ninguno de los tres fue culpable—. Hay algo muy especial que me gustaría hacer.

—¿Puedo tener un adelanto? —preguntó Severus con dulzura.

—Sólo si me prometes perdonarme.

—No tengo nada que reprocharte, mucho menos perdonar.

—Te lance una imperdonable —le recordó Harry temiendo un reclamo posterior, era mejor terminar con todos los secretos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Querías que **yo** te lanzara un cruciatus! —recordó Severus sin contener su indignación—, no puedo ni imaginar como me sentiría si no me hubieras obligado… Josie pudo morir. Aunque pudiste haber obligado a alguien más.

—Draco era mi primera opción —aceptó Harry recordando que se hubiera ahorrado muchas horas de sufrimiento si el rubio hubiera entregado toda la información que poseía antes—, pero luego me di cuenta de que eras el padre de Josie, harías cualquier cosa por ella y quizás hasta me perdonarías por ser un criminal convicto y me esperarías cuando saliera de Azkaban.

—Las imperdonables se castigan con prisión de por vida —gruñó Severus aunque con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

—Soy Harry Potter, me hubieran perdonado después de cincuenta años de prisión.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo Potter —dijo Severus en su mejor tono Cretino Grasiento.

—Ahora lo estoy —aceptó Harry tomando la mano de Severus—, ahora lo estoy.

No hubo más palabras entre los dos, porque es muy difícil hablar cuando se esta besando.

° ° ° ° °

—Juro que lo mato si ese imbécil rechaza a Harry y lo hace llorar —gruñó por milésima vez Sirius luego de Remus y Draco "sutilmente" le ordenaron sentarse y dejar de marear a los habitantes de la enfermería.

—¡Por favor Sirius! —intentó razonar Remus.

—Ningún _¡Por favor Sirius!_, Harry ha estado esperando por él años, ha salvado a su hija y aunque no entiendo cómo lo ama incondicionalmente. Si Snape se atreve a rechazarlo por el uso de una maldición yo…

—No vayas a decir algo de lo que te arrepientas tío —le advirtió Draco que había logrado hacer las pases con esa rama de su familia desde hacía un tiempo.

—… lo muerdo —fue el último ladrido de Sirius.

—Menos mal que estás vacunado —bromeó Kingsley después de besar a Remus.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sirius encontrando otra persona en quien desahogarse, los últimos de ese ejercicio se estaban poniendo de mal humor.

—Vine tan rápido llegó mi relevo —todavía con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Remus—, no puedo esperar a saber los avances de un romance tan azaroso.

Draco hizo un discreto y elegante sonido con la nariz que hizo saltar a Sirius porque era casi igual a lo que hacía su madre cuando creía que él no era lo suficiente Black.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa—, no todos los días se oye de tanto dolor y tanta espera. Ya no hay historias con esa profundidad, romanticismo, misterio y entrega, como en _Love Curse_.

—Muy cierto —suspiró Azalea—, aún recuerdo la historia de Eve Blume, la bruja del cabello dorado y su galante mago Werner Edwards que luchó contra los puristas para desposarla a pesar de ser hija de muggles. Fifi LaFolle es genial.

—¡Por favor! —expresó su descontento Draco—, es una bendición que no fuera una novela por entregas como las que leía mi madre Susan continuaría leyendo _Love Curse_.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? _Love Curse_ es la mejor novela romántica de todas —intervino Kingsley, soltando a Remus para enfatizar sus palabras al agitar sus brazos.

—¡Claro que no! —insistió Draco con la erudición de cualquier Malfoy— _La historia de Sybil_ es una novela romántica incalculable junto a la que _Love Curse_ es sólo una sombra.

—¿En serio es buena? Me la han recomendado pero no estaba seguro de comprarla y es muy difícil de conseguir —comentó Kingsley— sé que sólo se hizo una pequeña edición.

—Es muy buena —dijo Draconiss encantada de una conversación inteligente que no tuviera nada que ver con maldiciones y niñas en peligro de morir—, Harry me consiguió una cuando le comenté que la estaba buscando, claro que está dedicada a él pero un día tendré una personalizada para mí o no volveré a escuchar sus problemas en mi consulta.

—¿Les gustó _La historia de Sybil_? —tartamudeó Sirius en un modo muy poco usual en él.

Varias cabezas asintieron antes de regresar a elogiar la narrativa y desventuras de la pobre Sybil, exiliada por su familia por seguir sus convicciones y a su corazón en la lucha por rescatar a un joven huérfano de las garras de parientes horribles y maquinaciones de magos siniestros. Sin olvidar el talento de Belt Orion que entrelazaba todo con la mejor narrativa.

—¿La novela trata de un huérfano cuya vida corre peligro y la valiente bruja que lo rescata? —recapituló Remus considerando la información recibida.

—Dicho así suena horrible —enfatizó Draconiss—, es mucho más que eso, hay conflictos contra los pensamientos más anticuados y ridículos de la sociedad mágica en una época de guerra con mucho romance, aventura y misterio.

—Lo mejor es cuando Sybil se convierte en una animaga y decide no registrarse para poder cuidar de su ahijado en forma de lechuza —suspiró de nuevo Azalea—, así es como conoce a W. W.

—¿W. W.? —repitió Kingsley encantado por los detalles.

—Wilbur Wels —explicó Draco, con apenas un dejo de sobriedad.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Remus entendiendo todo de inmediato.

Un gran error sin duda porque todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, esperando que repitiera toda la historia en orden cronológico y sólo se encontraron con esa mirada superior que le había dado un lugar entre los Merodeadores, dirigida ni mas ni menos que hacia Sirius que intentó escapar transformado en perro de la habitación pero Remus lo detuvo con un oportuno Petrificus Totalus.

—¿Nos perdimos algo cariño? —preguntó Kingsley a nombre de todos.

Sirius se veía ligeramente sonrojado cuando Remus lo obligó a volver a su forma humana, nervioso y agitado, nada como su usual forma de ser.

—¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros Sirius? —lo molestó el hombre lobo.

—¿Yoooo? ¿Cómo qué? 

—No sé —sonrió Remus con maldad—, algo así como: "Draconiss estoy tan agradecido por tu apoyo a Harry, que me gustaría obsequiarte una copia autografiada de _La historia de Sybil_", sin olvidar por supuesto una para Kingsley, Azalea y ¿Draco quieres la tuya a tu nombre o el de Susan?

—¿Tú eres Belt Orion? —fue la respuesta de Draco intentando controlar una risa nerviosa.

Sirius asintió luciendo todo lo apenado posible.

—¿Por qué? —atacó Kingsley aunque un poco lejos porque Draconiss estaba ahora junto al animago entregándole una tarjeta con su nombre para que lo escribiera correctamente.

—Un día quise probar a escribir algo diferente pero… no estaba muy seguro de la reacción del público así que convencí a Lockhart de que lanzáramos la novela bajo un seudónimo y con un tiraje pequeño, pero tuvimos problemas con la distribución porque él quiso darle prioridad a una publicación segura. Creí que a nadie le había gustado porque quedaron varios ejemplares en bodega.

—¡Genial! Quiero uno para mi madre que lloró cuando nuestra vecina le quitó su copia antes de que pudiera terminarla para prestarla a su hija —saltó Azalea emocionada—. ¿Puedes poner la dedicatoria como: "besos para Gladis"?

—¿Harry lo sabe? —preguntó Remus divertido.

—¡No!, yo… él… le mandé una copia y me dijo que no lo había leído así que creí que lo había odiado —reconoció Sirius derrotado.

—Harry sólo lee tus libros, los de sanación, defensa y hechizos —rió francamente su mejor amigo—, debiste decirle que eras el autor si querías que lo leyera.

—Creo que Susan me mataría si llego con una copia a mi nombre —murmuraba Draco—. Pero si no le consigo uno a mi madre ella se encargará de que deseé estar muerto.

—¡Está bien! Hagan su lista y les conseguiré los ejemplares que necesiten —dijo Sirius derrotado.

—Acabas de hacer una buena acción Padfoot —le confió Remus mientras se hacía la lista con las dedicatorias—. Además no creo que debas avergonzarte, eres un buen escritor y tu público te ama. Dile a Lockhart que haga una reimpresión.

—Lo haré —aceptó Sirius pensando que no era tan mala idea seguir los dictados de su musa.

—Así que sólo me resta preguntarte desde cuando sales con W. W. —insinuó Remus en un murmullo apenas audible.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡Nos estamos acercando al final! Como verán las cosas ya casi se solucionaron y e final de este capítulo fue así porque se supone que este es un fic divertido aunque estaba coqueteando demasiado con el drama, espero les haya gustado porque a mi me encantó escribirlo, de hecho no estaba contemplado más que en mi cabeza pero mi musa insistió que lo compartiera con ustedes.

Felicidades para tods los que acertaron en sus suposiciones contra Josie y mención honorífica y especial para quien sea más rápido en adivinar la identidad de W. W., quien llegó a este fic un poco tarde pero estuvo ahí desde el principio por quienes se preocupaban de que Sirius estuviera solo en este fic.

De nuevo mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, no tengo más que besos y abrazos cibernéticos para ustedes y su enorme paciencia.


	15. Necromancia

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Despues de la tormenta viene la calma y en este caso varias llegadas alegran a la pequeña Josie. Mas del pasado de Heather y una revelación de Sirius.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** ¡Soy tan feliz! Me alegra mucho que hallan disfrutado el capítulo anterior y me hayan perdonado. Les agradezco tanto su apoyo que les voy a confesar algo, ustedes hicieron que este fic rebasara los 14 capítulos que iba a durar. ¿Cómo? pues muy fácil, pidiendo detalles y con sus preguntas a través de sus maravillosos comentarios. Muchas gracias y ya no les quito más tiempo, muchos besos quetzalescos.

** Capítulo 15   
Necromancia**

Un rayo de luz azul se coló por entre las cortinas de la enfermería iluminando la carita de su única paciente. Josie Snape descansaba en un sueño profundo, recuperándose del terrible dolor que lentamente le robaba la vida.

La ayuda había llegado a tiempo de evitar el peor desenlace, pero aún había sufrido muchos daños de los que debía recuperarse, según Harry en el transcurso de una semana.

No importaba, Severus sabía que así fuera por meses o unas horas, no abandonaría la camita en la enfermería que cobijaba a su nena y este pensamiento era tan reconfortante como doloroso al pensar en Heather, la hija que no llegaría a conocer.

—Ve a descansar —le dijo Harry más por costumbre que por convicción.

Draconiss y Azalea habían regresado a su rutina diaria después de garantizar el control total de la epidemia, la cuarentena se había levantado, Draco estaba de nuevo en casa, Kingsley se había llevado a Remus "de regreso al hogar" e incluso el perruno padrino de Harry se había retirado a descansar en un nuevo proyecto literario que había prometido compartir con todo el grupo presente en esa odisea.

Ahora estaban sólo ellos tres en la enfermería y ese era un pensamiento reconfortante.

—Necesitas más descanso que yo —susurró no queriendo perturbar el sueño de Josie.

—Puedes dormir con ella —sonrió Harry, acercando una de las camas mayores junto a la camita de su princesita—, yo siempre dejo una alarma mágica activada, me alertará de cualquier cosa.

—Harry —llamó Severus antes de que se alejara—, te amo.

—Siempre te he amado —respondió la personificación de Gryffindor antes de retirarse a descansar.

Harry lo amaba.

Severus repitió el recuerdo de sus palabras una y otra vez, deleitándose con el descubrimiento de ser amado. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado que Harry se recostara a su lado, en esa cama de hospital! Pero no, él era un caballero y no le propondría nada atrevido a Harry sin un anillo de por medio, por lo menos no cuando estuviera sobrio se recordó.

Rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar de costado contemplando a Josie, varios rasgos de su hija gritaban que era una Prince, pero tenía un poco de su madre.

Aún no podía Severus conciliar del todo la imagen que tenía de Jodie con la que había descubierto hace poco. ¡Claro que sabía que era muy controladora! Pero nunca creyó que hasta el extremo de controlar su correspondencia, porque Severus nunca dejó de recibir el correo por completo.

Lo que era aún más aterrador porque significaba que Jodie leía sus cartas.

Era como si la persona con la que había vivido fuera una completa extraña y al mismo tiempo Severus comprendía sus motivos, si tan sólo pudiera, por un instante confrontarla para dejar de sentir el terrible vacío de que ahora enfrentaba.

Josie suspiró entre sueños. Era perfecta en todos los aspectos, su orgullo y el pilar que sostenía su corazón.

No por última vez Severus se preguntó cómo era posible que un corazón amara tanto y entre más amaba, parecía ser capaz de amar más.

La cobijó por última vez antes de dar la vuelta y descansar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

° ° ° ° °

Una de las primeras lecciones que Harry había aprendido en la práctica diaria de la Sanación era que no importaba cuan grande fuera un problema, los niños siempre parecían recuperarse con la mayor facilidad.

_—Es uno de los misterios de la vida_, recordó las palabras que le dijera Poppy Pomfrey cuando le entregó el mando de su reino.

—Si que lo es —se dijo a sí mismo contemplando la enorme habitación con sus camas en línea, pulcras y listas para recibir cualquier emergencia desde un sangrado nasal hasta una caída de escoba. Lo que fuera, incluso una epidemia mortal aunque Harry esperaba que la próxima tardara mucho en presentarse.

De manera natural recorrió la enfermería de pinta a punta, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio, justo como le gustaba hacerlo antes de entregarla al suplente que vigilaría a sus niños en su ausencia, sólo que ahora no habría más suplente y la ausencia no sería notoria.

El año escolar había terminado y con el Expreso de Hogwarts se alejaban los niños que tanto cuidaba, llenos de risas y añoranzas en un viaje de regreso a sus hogares.

—Señor Sanador Potter —escuchó una vocecilla a su espalda—, la señorita Josie le pide que vaya a sus habitaciones, dice que es una emergencia porque están naciendo los gatitos.

—Adelántate Regina llegaré en un momento —le sonrió a la anciana elfa que seguía culpándose por la enfermedad de Josie pero que afortunadamente no se castigaba más.

—Si tan sólo todas las emergencias fueran así —suspiró Harry dirigiéndose a la chimenea para emerger en las habitaciones del profesor de Pociones.

—¡Harry, Harry! —lo recibió Josie dando saltos— ¡Nació el primer gatito! Y Spark se lo quiere comer —chilló asustada.

—Claro que no, sólo lo limpia —explicó Harry—. Ves así puede respirar el gatito al nacer.

Josie miró con orgullo a Spark llenándolo de cumplidos por ser tan buena madre cuando entró Severus con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Lucía regio como siempre pero ligeramente relajado e inseguro al mismo tiempo, algo que le fascinó a Harry.

—Regina acaba de avisarme ¿cómo llegaste antes que yo?

—Me avisaron antes —dijo Harry enfatizando lo obvio.

—¿Por qué te avisaron antes? —insistió Severus.

—¡Hay papi! Porque Harry es sanador y Spark podía necesitar su ayuda —explicó Josie con la mayor seriedad.

—¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —musitó Severus sentándose en el sillón más cercano a la cesta "tamaño matrimonial" de Spark, por muy interesado que estuviera en el misterio de los gatitos no iba a sentarse en el tapete del suelo.

Por fin, después de una hora de lengüetadas Spark permitió a Josie ver a sus tres hijos.

—¡Son tan lindos! —lo felicitó la niña acariciando el pelaje de Spark sin tocar a los tres gatitos como le había indicado Harry, porque aún eran muy pequeños.

—Así que eres abuelo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me niego a ser abuelo de unos gatos —Severus que había fingido leer aunque no había dado vuelta a la página desde que llegara, miró a Harry como si los hijos de Spark no lo merecieran—. Y si mal no recuerdo el gato es un Potter así que son **tus** nietos.

—No lo niego —bromeó Harry recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Severus— y para tu información son preciosos.

Spark miró a Josie con ojos suplicantes y la niña de inmediato le trajo su plato de agua interpretando que el pobre tenía sed, algo que resultó acertado porque el minino dio cuenta de la mitad del agua del plato antes de recostarse de nuevo con sus hijos.

—Nunca me explicaste cómo conseguiste que el gato fuera azul —recordó repentinamente Severus para evitar pensar en lo manipulador que era ese gato y su temor de que fuera un legerems consumado que ponía pensamientos en la mente de su hija.

—Hice trampa —aceptó Harry que pensaba en la maravillosa comunicación que existía entre Josie y su familiar, tan parecida a la suya con Hedwig—, use mi magia para garantizar el sexo y el color. Obviamente absorbió algo de mí y por eso pudo ser "mamá".

Regina llenó de nuevo el tazón de agua de Spark y se sentó con Josie a contemplar los gatitos que empezaban a verse esponjados ahora que su pelaje estaba seco. Ambas habían llorado y hecho las pases en cuanto Josie salió de la enfermería y ahora eran cómplices en cuidar al gato.

—Y supongo que Spark es una raza ilegal que acaba de reproducirse —dijo Severus contemplando la posibilidad de esterilizar a Spark lo antes posible o tendría demasiados gatos porque el brillo en los ojos de Josie le decía que no habría modo de separarlo de sus tres hijos.

—La verdad no —dijo Harry y agregó—. Hagrid estaba encantado con la idea de gatos azules y quería convencerme de que fueran tigres de bengala azules, Draconiss enfatizó que era peligroso jugar con las especies y Azalea quería asegurarse de que el gato prueba no tuviera efectos secundarios así que tuve que sacar un permiso en el Ministerio de Magia para experimentar y obtener a Spark, usé muchos conjuros todos bajo la vigilancia de varios funcionarios del Ministerio y antes de poder regalarlo a Josie se aseguraron del bienestar del gato. Nadie esperaba que se reprodujera pero ahora que lo hizo tendré que llevar a los gatos a que les hagan un chequeo completo.

—¡No van a quitarle sus hijos a Spark! —chilló Josie demostrando que no estaba tan distraída como aparentaba.

Severus contuvo un gemido ahogado pensando en la educación futura de los gatitos y casi se perdió el brillo consolador en los ojos de Harry.

—No es necesario, los encargados del Ministerio pueden venir aquí, ellos son como… sanadores especiales para gatos y se asegurarán de que estén fuertes y sanos.

Josie volvió encantada a vigilar a Spark mientras Severus se frotaba las sienes al pensar en todos los funcionarios que estarían tocando a su puerta por culpa de un gato que debió haber buscado una hembra para perpetuarse.

—No es tan malo —escuchó la voz suave de Harry muy cerca de su oreja—, vendrán dos o tres semanas después de que les avise que nacieron los gatitos y podrán revisarlos en la enfermería para que nadie perturbe tu "santuario".

El ronroneo de Harry era peor que el de Saprk aunque ambos lo adormecían y Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar toda la frase aunque se le escapó la despedida final de Harry.

—…entonces nos veremos en Fénix's song y te sorprenderás.

Antes de marcharse sin que Severus tuviera oportunidad de darle el anillo nuevamente.

° ° ° ° °

Un par de días después Minerva convocó a una última junta de profesores antes de que todos se despidieran y disfrutaran de un merecido descanso. Severus fue porque era obligatorio pero consideraba que era una de las peores ideas que había seguido del viejo Albus.

Lo peor de todo fue tener que enfrentar los comentarios de sus colegas que tuvieron la audacia de regalarle una caja de chocolates con forma de gatitos, adornada con un enorme listón azul que decía "Felicidades Spark".

Y claro lo peor era no poder contestar con algo de sano cinismo porque estaba fuera de práctica por culpa de Harry y no se le ocurría nada lo suficiente hiriente que no terminara en risas por parte de sus colegas, era mejor aguantar y guardar silencio.

Estaba perdiendo el toque.

Fuera de eso la junta tuvo interesantes propuestas para el año próximo, la mayor de todas la donación que hizo Belt Orion de los derechos de un panfleto con aspiraciones a novela romántica muy popular en el mundo mágico y las alumnas de sexto y séptimo, a favor de Hogwarts con lo que habría galeones suficientes para un nuevo invernadero, mejores ingredientes para pociones y una reparación a las bancas del estadio de Quidditch que todavía tenían marcas de cuando una Hermione de once años incendió su túnica en pleno partido.

Fuera de esos detalles sólo hubo un mejor chisme, Severus se alegró de que fuera Remus quien lo compartiera ya que no habría modo en que aceptara que sentía curiosidad por la vida romántica de su otrora enemigo.

Aún tenía un remanente de dignidad que proteger.

—… así fue como nos vimos en la necesidad de evitar que Sirius escapara y Kingsley usó un excelente conjuro para inmovilizarlo ¡de pies a cuello! —explicaba Remus a su atenta audiencia—, con lo que pudimos interrogarlo con calma.

—¡Remus, por favor! —lo reprendió Minerva ante el descontento general—. Ve al punto ¿quién es el amor secreto de Sirius?

La pregunta medular. La facultad de Hogwarts guardó silencio en espera de la gran revelación.

—Bill Weasley —anunció con gran pompa Remus.

Muchos mostraron su descontento ante la sorpresa del licántropo.

—Oigan, no es para tanto. En serio hacen una pareja bonita y por lo que pude averiguar en verdad se aman.

—No te preocupes Remus —dijo Severus mientras borraba su nombre cuatro veces de la hoja de guardias a Hogsmaede—, sólo se preparan para perder un fin de semana de vigilar adolescentes escandalosos.

—¿Apostaron la identidad del novio de Sirius? —preguntó Minerva demasiado asombrada para reproches.

—No debi escuchar a Ron —refunfuñó Hermione—, mira que no saber de su propio hermano. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No conozco a otro W. W. pero conozco a Sirius "trabajo para un rubio cretino porque temo iniciar nuevas amistades" Black —dijo Severus como si fuera obvio.

—Muy cierto —aceptó Remus pensativo—, ya decía yo que eran demasiadas visitas a Gringotts.

—¡Por la pareja perfecta! —propuso Severus alzando su taza de té—, un encantador de tesoros y su perro guardián.

° ° ° ° °

Casi exhausto, Severus regresó a su "santuario" como insistía Harry en llamar sus habitaciones preguntándose por tercera vez porqué tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo y si debía ponerle esa contraseña a su chimenea.

Al abrir la puerta lo recibió como todos los días, con un cálido miau y un frotado en su túnica, Spark. Después de que se sentó en su sillón favorito, Severus se dio cuenta de que era el único que lo había recibido, le faltaba un abrazo y un beso de Josie y una pequeña reverencia de Regina.

Consultó el reloj, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde así que Regina debía estar en las cocinas con los otros elfos. Pero eso no explicaba la ausencia de Josie.

Francamente preocupado se levantó y comenzó a llamar a la niña mientras se dirigía a su habitación temiendo lo peor: una recaída fatal, una pelea con Regina, el llanto por la muerte prematura de un gatito (no Spark no estaría tan contento).

Pero la habitación estaba vacía y en orden, lo que quería decir que Josie tenía un rato ausente.

Iba a llamar a Regina para preguntarle cuando descubrió la nota en la chimenea, junto al bote de polvos flu.

_Josie me explicó de tu junta, lamento que fuera hoy  
pero espero que te esperamos en mi casa.  
Recuerda, Fenix's song. _

Te ama, Harry

¡Eso era lo que había olvidado! La insistente urgencia de Harry porque fuera a su casa precisamente esa noche. Un frío recorrió su espalda al recordar la luna llena ideal para conjuros, pero no, Harry no se atrevería a realizar ningún conjuro sin su permiso.

_Él te pidió permiso_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza.

Se maldijo por no prestar atención antes de entrar a la chimenea y gritar el nombre de la casa de Harry. No valía la pena perderse en la red flu por maldecir antes de decir la dirección correcta.

Aterrizó en la sala que lucía normal, algo extraño porque se suponía que Harry estaba ahí con Josie y lo esperado era un desorden, humeantes tazas de chocolate y bombones acompañadas de risas. Pero no, la sala estaba impecable y vacía. Por primera vez desde que fuera a buscar a Harry para implorar perdón, Severus contempló el lugar y casi lamentó que no estuviera bajo la misma trampa mágica de aquella vez porque ahora no tenía idea de donde estaba el despacho de Harry o donde podía estar su hija.

Decidió moverse hasta la ventana en espera de captar algún ruido que le indicara el camino cuando notó sobre la mesa de centro un paquete de hojas de pergamino ligeramente amarillentas sobre las que había una hoja de papel con la letra de Harry.

_Estamos en el jardín, no haremos nada hasta el anochecer  
será mejor que veas todo esto con calma antes de alcanzarnos,  
y me refiero a todo así que será mejor que te sientes._

Te amo

Un poco más tranquilo por saber que no había ningún problema, Severus se sentó en el sillón más próximo y quitó la carta de Harry para ver la primera hoja de pergamino. Cualquier cosa que esperaba hubiera sido menor golpe, incluso un cruciatus o el viejo ardor de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

En esa primera hoja de papel, dibujado con ceras de colores, le sonreía una niña de cabello y ojos negros junto a un hombre de cabello desordenado, lentes redondos y ojos verdes que la llevaba volando en una escoba mientras perseguían a un perro negro. Harry y Heather, con el perro de Sirius. Al pie del dibujo, con la letra de alguien que empieza a escribir frases largas decía: "Papi y yo, perseguimos a Huesos, ¡perro tonto!".

Antes de considerar que su hija tenía la misma habilidad de observación que él, Severus pasó a la siguiente página. Heather con un vestido vaporoso, alas en la espalda, tiara y zapatillas anudadas con listones se paraba de puntitas. "Cuando sea grande voy a ser la princesa cisne".

Lentamente la vida de Heather se abrió ante su corazón, la verdad es que Harry no le había enseñado ninguna fotografía suya y él no la había pedido temeroso de ofenderlo, pero ahora no podía dejar de desear que esos dibujos fueran el verdadero rostro de su otra niña que se abría paso en su corazón con página. Lo que tenía entre sus manos era un impresionante obsequio a una vida que pudo ser.

Una mirada a Heather, a sus sueños y su corazón.

El nudo en su garganta y el peso en la boca del estómago se avivaron cuando los dibujos alegres se transformaron en algo más complejo, la única hoja doblada a juzgar por las marcas en el papel, un retrato de familia: Heather, Harry y un hombre con lacio cabello negro y nariz grande que tenía encima una palabra "papá".

Hasta ese momento Severus había sido capaz de controlar el temblor en sus manos y las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aquello fue demasiado. Secó un par de lágrimas traidoras que se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes de que cayeran sobre el dibujo y lo arruinaran.

Bajo el dibujo se leía: "Para Papá, porque queremos que nos visites y me des un abrazo y un beso". Junto venía una carta de Harry, la tinta estaba corrida y la carta arrugada, pero se leía perfectamente:

_Severus: _

Me había prometido no molestarte de nuevo ya que te es tan difícil  
responder mis cartas, pero no es por mí que te escribo, Heather es  
el mayor tesoro que nadie me ha dado y quiere conocerte. Ya te he  
dicho antes que no pretendo molestarte a ti o tu matrimonio pero  
ella es una niña inocente que quería conocer a su "mamá", le dije  
que era muy afortunada porque tenía un "papi" y un "papá" y quiere  
conocerte. ¿Cómo puedo negarle algo a mi corazón? Sólo te pido un  
día, el que sea, cuando tú quieras. Por favor por lo menos contesta,  
no por mí, sino por ella que también es tuya.

Gracias, Harry

P.D. No acepto la incertidumbre por respuesta, será mejor que  
contestes o escribas algo si no quieres que esto se transforme  
en un vociferador y te siga a todas partes.

Al reverso del papel Severus leyó en una excelente imitación de su letra: "Te prohíbo me molestes de nuevo a menos que sea una causa de vida o muerte, no puedo desamparar a mi familia así que no insistas".

La comprensión de que Jodie no sólo había guardado un secreto así, sino que lo hubiera mantenido por tantos años fue un gran golpe, pero la carita de la Heather del dibujo, abrazando a un padre que no conocía fue mucho peor.

A partir de ese momento los dibujos de cosas cotidianas lo incluían, en el piso vigilando que Heather no cayera al suelo mientras volaba una escoba, aplaudiendo a la pequeña bailarina vestida de princesa, o simplemente caminando con ella de una mana mientras Harry la llevaba de la otra mano. Ese último decía: "Papi dice que trabajas mucho por eso no puedes venir pero que te gustan mucho mis dibujos y los guardas todos. Te quiero papá".

Si pensaba que había pasado lo peor, eso era peor. Saber que Harry había fomentado un buen recuerdo de él a pesar de todas las mentiras crueles, pero aún así, él no sabía que eran mentiras.

No, lo peor seguía viniendo porque conforme Heather mejoraba su escritura y dibujo, las frases eran más largas y las ideas más detalladas, hasta llegar al dibujo de una niñita muy pequeña en una enorme cama blanca, la niñita no sonreía como en los otros dibujos pero tampoco lloraba. Harry la arropaba y él le daba algo que sólo podía ser una poción. El dibujo decía: "Gracias por la medicina que me va a curar".

Luego venía otro dibujo donde Heather estaba en la cama pero la abrazaban sus dos papás, y otro donde los dos papás la llevaban volando en escoba con su bata blanca, dejando a tras una ventana desde la que se veía la cama blanca muy pequeñita.

El último era un retrato de Heather, con una sonrisa como al inicio de los dibujos, decía: "Me dijo papi que vendrás pronto, voy a esperarte papá porque te quiero", y otra carta de Harry:

_Severus:_

Por lo que más quieras, ven. Sólo un día, te garantizo que no te  
contagiarás ni llevaras la Fiebre Puzzle contigo. Por piedad ven,  
te lo suplico, sólo un momento para que Heather te conozca…  
Va a morir, se apagará mi sol y su único deseo es conocerte. Juro  
que no sabrás de mí después de esto.

Sinceramente Harry Potter.

Detrás de la hoja había otra nota con la escritura de Jodie que escuetamente decía "Sr. Potter no puedo poner en peligro mi familia y su salud, usted entenderá porque también es padre que esta última carta suya no ha llegado ni llegará a manos de mi esposo".

La carta había sido arrugada muchas veces, con rabia y dolor a juzgar por los dobleces constantes e irregulares, unas marcas en las orillas indicaban que incluso la habían intentado romper, ya fuera Jodie o Harry, quizás ambos. Ahora sólo era el cruel testimonio del profundo dolor por el que habían pasado.

Ahora más que nunca pesaba el anillo en su bolsillo.

Sin notarlo deslizó una mano por ese bolsillo para apresar su contenido, estaba cálido a causa de traerlo diaria, pero aún no había encontrado el momento ideal para entregarlo.

Se levantó al escuchar murmullos lejanos, seguramente Harry y Josie estaban divirtiéndose en el jardín. Era extraño como a pesar de todo parecían ser una familia y Severus agradeció con el corazón esa bendición.

El jardín era justo lo que Severus recordaba, por lo menos una cosa que permanecía igual a su primera visita y aunque no era un pensamiento muy reconfortante era un recordatorio de que Harry también era humano, uno muy poderoso, pero con un gran corazón.

—Deberás permanecer ahí todo el tiempo —escuchó decir a Harry—, no debes salir de la marca.

"La marca" era un círculo hecho con piedras de río alrededor de una sillita en la que Josie jugueteaba balanceando sus pies, un poco más lejos, Harry estaba de pie dentro de un pentagrama lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran dos personar dentro, también hecho de piedras de río.

—Voy a conocer a mi hermana —canturreaba Josie— ¡y veré de nuevo a mi mamá!

Fue ese descubrimiento lo que dejó helado a Severus. Hacía pocos días, cuando Spark se había convertido en "mamá", la pequeña había preguntado quien era Heather, obviamente recordando el nombre de las discusiones que tuvieron lugar a orilla de su cama, fue un momento difícil en el que Harry le pidió explicarle una parte de la verdad a Josie y fue así como le contaron la historia de su hermanita que había fallecido hace mucho tiempo porque no pudieron tener la cura a tiempo, para satisfacer la curiosidad de la pequeña Harry agregó que, al igual que Spark, él había sido la "mamá" de Heather y Severus su "papá" antes de que se casara con Jodie.

Entonces la explicación dejó satisfecha a Josie y ahora… quería conocer a su hermana muerta y volver a ver a su madre, también muerta.

—Harry —llamó sin poder ocultar un estremecimiento que llegó en parte a su voz—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó antes de saltar a conclusiones falsas porque sabía que Harry no sería capaz de hacerle daño a una niña a quien le acababa de salvar la vida y que visiblemente amaba.

—Tardaste mucho en la sala, estaba empezando a preocuparme —comentó Harry sin detener su tarea.

El pentagrama estaba completo cuando se enderezó, los rayos cálidos del atardecer empezaban a disiparse para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —agregó con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora.

—No entiendo —reconoció Severus, escuchando el tarareo de su hija, que se encontraba dentro de un círculo mágico de protección. No, Harry no dañaría nunca a Josie.

—He estado preparando esto por años, al principio por dolor, quería ver una vez más a mi bebé y después no fui capaz de llamarla porque el poder de este conjuro permite hacerlo sólo en una ocasión y no estaba listo a renunciar para siempre a ella… ahora puedo hacerlo, dejarla libre para seguir adelante. Además Severus, siempre quiso conocerte y Josie merece la oportunidad de saber que tuvo una hermana y hablarle aunque sea sólo una vez.

Entonces Severus comprendió, un hechizo de invocación para los que ya partieron, sólo a Harry Potter se le pudo haber ocurrido.

—¿Alguna vez llamaste a tus padres? —preguntó consternado por las implicaciones, se requería mucha magia para que una invocación así no afectara también al espíritu impidiéndole regresar a la tierra de los muertos.

—Es diferente —aceptó Harry con la mirada perdida en los reflejos dorados del sol en el pasto del jardín—, nunca los conocí y los añoraba porque me hacían falta, pero no los extraño porque a pesar de todo lo que los demás cuenten de ellos, lo único que recuerdo es el momento en que murieron. Pero puedo hacer esto sin afectar a Heather… o tú esposa.

Una palabra que parecía deslizarse de la boca de Harry sin rencores, sólo con algo de dolor y melancolía. Entonces el significado de las palabras llegó a la cabeza de Severus.

—¿Quieres llamar también a Jodie?

—¡Voy a ver a mi mamá! —canturreó Josie desde su sillita.

—Tú la llamarás —enfatizó Harry desviando la mirada para enfrentar los ojos de Severus, tenía tanta calma que daba envidia—, yo mantendré el conjuro y así Josie tendrá una oportunidad para volver a verlas en el futuro, a ella y a Heather.

—¿Estás seguro?

—También necesitas hablar con ellas y Heather me atormentará si evito que la conozcas —sonrió Harry extendiendo la mano para que Severus entrara al pentagrama con él—. Vamos esta atardeciendo y este es el momento ideal.

Extendió la mano para que Severus la tomara, en el rostro dibujada determinación, un ligero tinte de incertidumbre y bastante anticipación. Para Severus se veía adorable al punto de que encontró en su corazón que lo acompañaría, en esto y cualquier otra loca empresa Gryffindor en la que se embarcara.

Por siempre.

Sujetó la mano que se le ofrecía sin dudas, notando que ese paso era tan simbólico como la entrega de un anillo. Ambas eran oferta de un compromiso.

—Nunca creí que llegaras a usar la necromancia —dijo avanzando hacia el centro del pentagrama— algunos la consideran magia negra.

—Para tu tranquilidad Snape —comentó Harry imitando el tono frío que usara Severus con él cuando era el peor maestro de Hogwarts—, este tipo de invocación no tiene que ver con esas torpes clasificaciones del color de lo incoloro, sino con el poder del invocante además de ser un antiguo conjuro que garantiza mi cordura.

Severus se permitió una sonrisa mientras Harry apretaba ligeramente su mano antes de levantarlas hacia el ocaso e iniciaba el conjuro.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** ¡A que esto no lo esperaban! Y si debo ser franca, a esto es a lo que quería llegar desde que inicié este fic. Actualizo hoy porque no podía esperar a mañana. Besos, Quetzalli.


	16. Milagro del Más Allá

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** La hora de la confrontación ha llegado, Severus y Harry enfrentarán el pasado en la forma de un espíritu no muy contento mientras Josie se divierte mucho.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Advertencia: Spoiler del séptimo libro. No es mi culpa ya tenía planeado el fic antes de que saliera y le atiné a un dato, así que si no lo han leído y están esperando su copia del libro en español, pues…. Tengo otros fics que pueden interesarles de mientras porque este spoiler si que no lo puedo cambiar y advertirles en que momento aparece es igual a arruinar todo. Si a pesar de eso quieren leer, recuerden que se los advertí.

** Capítulo 16   
Milagro del más allá**

Con el último rayo de luz que se desvanecía en la lejanía y la llegada de la bienvenida oscuridad de la noche apenas alumbrada por pequeñas estrellas tintineantes, Harry cerró los ojos concentrándose en no olvidar ni un detalle del ancestral cántico.

Hacía mucho había decidido nunca usar el conjuro porque temía renunciar a la vida si volvía a ver a Heather, ahora sabía que no sería capaz de morir sin haber vivido antes. Y con este conocimiento levantó los brazos con una de las manos de Severus sujetando su diestra y llamó con voz firme.

—Heather, ven por favor.

La oscuridad que los rodeaba se hizo más profunda, como si comenzara a concentrarse en un punto fijo frente a uno de los picos del pentagrama, el que señalaba hacia el escudo donde estaba Josie, mirando fijamente la figura que comenzaba a perfilarse entre la oscuridad como formada por estrellas.

Heather en toda la belleza de sus cinco años contemplando curiosa a su "hermana menor".

—¡No es justo! Eres más alta que yo —se quejó haciendo un mohín.

—Es porque Josie va a cumplir cinco años la próxima semana y tú acababas de cumplir los cuatro cariño —explicó Harry para que su nena no se sintiera demasiado pequeña preguntándose donde habían quedado los modales que le había inculcado a su princesa.

—¡Eso es aún más injusto! —recalcó Heather imitando perfectamente a Severus. Y luego se echó a reír con la franqueza y jovialidad que tienen todos los niños, saludando con una discreta reverencia como le había enseñado Sirius cuando se saludaba a gente muy importante.

—Merlín, se parece tanto a mi madre —murmuró Severus arrodillándose frente a la niña que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Lentamente extendió su mano libre dirigiéndola hacia la mejilla de Heather que lo miraba atenta, casi podría decirse que conteniendo un aliento imaginario.

—Y tiene tu mismo sutil carácter —se mofó Harry—. Puedes tocarla, mientras no salgamos del pentagrama y no cierre el conjuro.

Heather le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a su papi mostrando una dentadura incompleta a causa de la ausencia de un diente, eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo ver antes de que el rostro de su bebé fuera cubierto por el cabello de su otro padre al sujetarla en un abrazo.

—Quería tanto conocerte papá —sollozó la niña, entre un par de besos que prodigó al hombre que acariciaba su largo cabello negro—. Papi me contó muchas historias de ti, y yo… yo quería ser tan valiente como tú.

Severus soltó a Heather al levantar el rostro hacia el otro hombre, la duda reflejándose en sus profundos ojos tan negros como la misma noche.

—Todo mundo sabe que eres un héroe de la guerra aunque no desees admitirlo, ¿en serio esperabas que no lo supiera siendo mi hija? Sólo hay dos cosas que la gente siempre pregunta: _¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?_ y _¿En serio Snape era un espía?_. Nunca le oculté a Heather la identidad de su otro padre así que tuve que contarle la historia del hombre que salvó mi vida tantas veces.

—¿En verdad mantuviste un conjuro para evitar que papi cayera de su escoba cunado tenía once años? —lo miró Heather con inmenso orgullo en la mirada.

Fue cuando sucedió algo que en otro tiempo hubiera ocasionado paros cardíacos con pérdida de funciones cerebrales para todos los Gryffindor que lo viera. Severus Snape, malvado profesor de pociones, sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes de su boca, y Harry no pudo evitar notar que se había blanqueado los dientes.

—Me alegro haberlo salvado entonces —dijo Severus abrazando a su otra hija— sin él no hubieras nacido y yo me habría perdido la oportunidad de conocerte preciosa.

—¡Sabía que querías conocerme! —sollozó de alegría Heather besando la punta de la nariz de Severus algo que debió tomarlo por sorpresa porque retrocedió ligeramente ante la mirada juguetona de Harry.

—¡Oye! —los interrumpió Josie reclamando atención—. Yo no he logrado hacer eso, nunca se deja.

—Debes intentarlo cuando está desprevenido —le confió Heather con ese aire de superioridad que la revelaba como una Snape—, los mejores momentos son cuando te abrazan o cuando acaban de despertar.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —gimió Severus mirando acusadoramente a Harry— ¿Por qué no me advertiste que en verdad tiene mi carácter?

—Quería que sufrieras un poco —reconoció Harry— Ahora niñas, jueguen un rato mientras su padre y yo traemos a…

—¡Mi mamá! —exclamó Josie con alegría, pero Heather se encargó que no dijera nada más porque la hizo girar hacia el baúl blanco y rosado que Harry había dejado para que las niñas jugaran.

—Te voy a enseñar como funciona —dijo Heather tocando la cerradura con sus manos—, sólo imaginas lo que quieres y cuando lo abres está justo encima, así no tienes que preocuparte por buscar hasta el fondo para encontrar las cosas.

Diciendo esto Heather abrió el baúl y sacó un dragón chino color verde esmeralda.

—Este es Guilleón, ¿puedes cuidarlo ahora? Debe estar muy triste porque papá lo guardó en el baúl y casi nunca lo saca a jugar, pero es que siempre se pone a llorar cuando lo saca —le confió casi en un susurro a Josie.

Casi, ya que todos pudieron escucharla con claridad.

—Así que me tienes vigilado jovencita.

—Claro que no papi —dijo Heather muy seria—, eres tú quien siempre habla conmigo. Aún ahora, por eso te quiero tanto.

Antes de regresar al baúl de juegos Heather saltó hacia los brazos de su papi donde se cobijó unos minutos alegrando el corazón de ese hombre que tanto la amaba.

° ° ° ° °

Aquel abrazo llevaba reflejaba la añoranza de lo que se ha perdido, Severus la conocía pues había vivido algo parecido la última vez que abrazó a su madre con la diferencia de que Heather le estaba correspondiendo a Harry. Un pensamiento aún más cruel porque simulaba una vida que ya no tenía y estaba consciente de que la despedida sería mucho más terrible.

Heather tenía todos los rasgos de la familia Prince, con su terrible carácter endulzado por el amor de un hombre maravilloso. ¡Cuánto se había perdido! 

Quería dar voz al cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban, más Harry se le adelantó, soltó a su hija y con un ligero golpecito en la espalda le indicó que acompañara a Josie, luego hizo un par de movimientos con la varita y habló con una seriedad que Severus nunca habría creído posible en él.

—Para llamar a tu esposa necesitas concentrarte en ella, podría decirse que este conjuro es lo contrario a la Oclumancia —dijo imitando a cierto profesor en sus palabras—, debes recordarla en cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo. Todo lo bueno y lo malo de ella, hasta que tengas una imagen lo más clara posible de su persona. Entonces la llamas como yo hice con Heather. Tómate tu tiempo y no la llames hasta que estés completamente seguro.

_¡Por favor! ¿Acaso Harry pensaba que no podía con una simple imagen mental_, Severus respiró para aclarar su mente y alejarla del recuerdo de todas aquellas ocasiones en que tuvo que crear una imagen mental clara por si Voldemort husmeaba en sus pensamientos. Hecho esto empezó a recordar a Jodie, su cara sonriente tan contrastante con las noticias recién recibidas, eso hacía que recordarla fuera difícil.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Harry. No estaba formando una imagen mental falsa para salvar su vida, estaba buscando a la persona que había sido Jodie antes de invocarla, una persona como cualquier otra, con defectos y virtudes, pero que había sido su compañera por un largo tiempo en el que había terminado idealizándola, especialmente luego de su ausencia.

Repentinamente Severus analizó cada recuerdo que tenía de ella quitándole un fino velo que no se había dado cuenta le había puesto para hacerla más que humana, cuando en realidad no era más que una mujer.

Hermosa, dulce, gentil, detallista, amorosa… celosa, aprensiva, posesiva, controladora.

La Jodie que Severus había recordado los últimos meses carecía de los gritos de la verdadera Jodie cuando él dejaba la toalla tirada en la recámara en lugar de en su sitio. Ese recuerdo estaba ausente de sus pies fríos en la noche pero había resaltado su cocina que en realidad era buena, pero no magnífica como alguna vez le había presumido a Harry, si tenía que ser sincero Harry cocinaba mejor aunque usaba menos sal al cocinar.

Con horror Severus notó que una de las cosas que más trabajo le estaba costando recordar era la voz de Jodie, el timbre exacto de una soprano que se dedicaba a dirigir los villancicos entre los niños de la calle.

_Una persona tiene muchos contrastes_, se dijo al recordar el nacimiento de Josie y la enfermedad de Jodie junto con las lágrimas en la carta que Harry le había dejado leer, la que ella había firmado con su nombre. Esa carta tenía una pequeñísima mancha de pintura para ojos y Harry nunca usaba maquillaje, ¿había llorado Jodie por Heather o por ella misma?

Tenía que averiguarlo y sólo podría hacerlo hablando con ella como lo hicieran años antes cuando reñían por todo el tiempo que Severus se había ausentado en una conferencia de pociones o cuando Jodie movía de lugar sus valiosos ingredientes empeñada en limpiar hasta su laboratorio.

Se le había olvidado que ella gritaba mucho cuando discutían y cuando estaban juntos haciendo el amor. Lo que lo llevó a reflexionar sobre Harry no sabía si él era escandaloso o no en la intimidad, pero si que se controlaba en casi todas las ocasiones, tanto tiempo y sólo se habían besado.

Jodie y él tuvieron sexo antes de salir del colegio, ella no quedó embarazada pero estuvieron asustados un par de semanas cuando tuvo un retraso.

El recuerdo de Jodie histérica fue lo que completó su imagen mental, Severus no podía seguir atrapado en recuerdos. Había llegado el momento de confrontarlo todo y seguir adelante.

Era hora de llamarla.

—Jodie, ven por favor.

° ° ° ° °

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, Harry reconocía las cosas que le molestaban sobre manera: que la gente lo viera como bicho raro, que se asumiera que era un engreído, la gente que no se lavaba las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño. Pero la peor de todas era que lo barrieran con la mirada, sobretodo si la persona que lo hacía era más alta que él.

Así fue como lo vio Jodie Snape la primera vez que llamó a su casa, ahora ocho años después, ella se cuido de repetir el descortés gesto, aunque a Harry no se le escapó el movimiento de esos ojos color miel por lo menos sobre su rostro.

—Señor Potter, qué gentil de su parte permitirme reunirme de nuevo con mi familia —dijo a modo de saludo haciendo que Harry se preguntara qué tenían los espíritus contra la cortesía.

—Yo no temo que nadie los aleje de mí —declaro Harry cuidando que su voz no traicionara su nerviosismo.

—Touché —musitó la **señora** Snape antes de dirigirse a Severus—. No sé que puedo decirte ahora que lo sabes todo.

—¿Lamentas haber callado? —preguntó Severus después de una pausa.

Ninguno se había movido de su lugar, guardando una respetable distancia equidistante entre ellos como si fueran tres combatientes a punto de sacar las varitas para un duelo.

—No creo que sea una conversación que las niñas deban oír —dijo Jodie mirando con melancolía a su hija compartiendo los juguetes de su media hermana.

—Coloqué una barrera de confidencialidad antes de que te llamara Severus, no escucharán nada de lo que digamos —afirmó Harry y agregó—. Nadie te está juzgando.

—¿Disculpa? A mi me parece algo muy cercano a un juicio, ustedes ya tomaron su decisión y sólo me han llamado porque mi hija quería volver a verme algo que me parece terriblemente cruel señor Potter. ¿Acaso se detuvo a pensar en lo que ella sentirá de tener que separarnos de nuevo? ¡Apenas va a cumplir cinco años! Empieza a superar una pérdida ¿y qué hace? La obliga a enfrentar todo de nuevo justo ahora que se recupera de una enfermedad mortal.

Jodie por fin demostró tener sentimientos algo que Harry agradecía, había empezado a ponerse nervioso ante la perspectiva de hablar con un espíritu mal invocado.

—Usted lo ha dicho señora Snape, su hija acaba de recuperarse de una enfermedad mortal —enfatizó Harry la palabra mortal—. Es una niña sana, consciente de su entorno y de la mortalidad, sabe que su madre no regresará nunca a su lado porque ha pasado a la Tierra de los Muertos y yo lo sé porque ella me lo ha dicho, del mismo modo que me dijo cuanto deseaba haber podido despedirse de usted. ¿No lo entiende? Los niños no son seres privados del entendimiento, mucho menos aquellos que han sufrido como Josie o Heather. Cuando se enfrentan a la muerte aprenden más que los adultos, su hija quiere despedirse porque la última vez que la vio con vida usted le dijo que sólo iba a una visita de rutina al hospital. Aún no entiendo por qué hay padres que no les explican la gravedad de una enfermedad a sus hijos, los ayudarían mucho a enfrentar la pena.

—Usted sabe mucho de eso —dijo Jodie con frialdad.

—Si, lo sé. Nunca le negué a mi hija la verdad de la muerte, la ayudé a enfrentar su enfermedad en todo lo que pude, sin mentirle sobre la mortalidad, del mismo modo que ayudé a Josie a superar su ausencia. A ella y a muchos otros niños que quedaron huérfanos después de la Fiebre Puzzle.

—No fue mi culpa —se defendió Jodie.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Harry—, hay cosas que escapan de nuestro control y cosas que decidimos nosotros mismos. No soy yo quien necesita las explicaciones

Josie volcó toda su atención en Severus, que hasta el momento había contemplado el intercambio en silencio.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño —confesó dolida—, te esperé por años y jamás falté a nuestros votos. No sé que te ha dicho él, sólo quiero que sepas que quise morir cuando apareció en la puerta de _nuestra casa_ cargando un bebé que claramente era tuyo.

—Harry no me ha dicho nada —los ojos de Severus hablaban más de su desconcierto y su dolor, a todas luces se veía que se sentía traicionado—. Sólo me dió unas cartas a leer y eso fue antes de que las llamáramos.

Jodie palideció considerablemente para ser sólo una imagen mágica sin vida y por lo tanto, sin sangre.

—¿Guardaste las cartas que te devolví? —musitó horrorizada enfrentando a Harry—. ¿Qué clase de demente eres?

—Del tipo que no olvida —fue la llana respuesta de Harry—. Pensé que tal vez, algún día, podría hablar con Severus de esto.

—No puedo creerlo, primero me maldices para que muera y ahora esto —dijo Jodie entre dientes, como un animal herido—. Espero estés disfrutando tu venganza Harry Potter.

—Esto no es una venganza y yo no te maldije, el cáncer es una enfermedad.

—¡Enfermé después de regresar tu última carta! —gritó Jodie, toda su elegancia perdida en favor de su ira— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tu culpa?

—Porque no lo es —respondió Harry, sin ninguna duda— tenía trece años la última vez que usé magia accidental. Eso sin contar que la leucemia aqueja también a los muggles y es una enfermedad que aún tiene demasiados misterios como para ser provocada con una sencilla maldición.

Josie lo miró recelosa, pero algo en su actitud cambió, algo muy discreto pero casi palpable, por fin habló casi derrotada, pero no vencida.

—"La sangre blanca", ¿no se supone que tendría algunos síntomas señor Potter?

—Yo considero que no le diagnosticaron correctamente señora Snape, lamentablemente los primeros síntomas pueden atribuirse a otros cuadros de otras enfermedades —dijo Harry sin inmutarse, había estado preparándose para esta entrevista con demasiada anticipación como para perder el control ahora—. Aunque debe de reconocer que padecía mareos, hemorragias frecuentes sin motivo, la debilidad y desmayos antes de que yo apareciera en su vida o Josie naciera. Y lo sabe —declaró al ver el gesto perdido de su rival.

—Nunca creí estar enferma —reconoció con un hilillo de voz.

—Es uno de los peligros de la leucemia en particular —explicó Harry y el peso de muchos años de odio sin fundamento debió caer sobre los hombros de ella porque ocultó el rostro entre sus manos antes de desplomarse en el suelo como una niña indefensa a llorar.

—Todo este tiempo quise creer… a pesar de que en mi corazón sabía que no era una maldición.

—Los celos nos orillan a cosas tontas.

—¿Acaso estaba celoso de mi Potter? —preguntó con amargura la señora Snape.

—Todos los días, sin faltar uno solo, desde que Severus y yo nos despedimos antes de su boda.

—Yo tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que callé y cuando recibí esa carta donde anunciaba la muerte de su hija yo… no pude dar marcha atrás —sollozó la mujer con gran dolor—. Estaba enredada en mentiras y engaños, además de estar tan enojada porque de todas las personas con la que pudo haberme engañado Severus tenía que haber sido contigo.

—No entiendo —dijo Harry mirando a Severus que a pesar de no haber dicho nada aún parecía tampoco entender.

—¡Es que te pareces tanto a Potter que temía te quisiera por su recuerdo y no por ti!

Harry gruñó molesto encarando a Severus como si lo hubieran abofeteado —¡Por favor! No me digas que todos esos años de "_usted es idéntico al inútil de su padre señor Potter_" se debieron a un romance fallido.

—No a él —gritó Jodie antes de que Severus pidiera abrir la boca—. ¡A ella! Sólo es necesario verte para descubrir a Lily en ti. No sólo tienes sus ojos, sino también su temperamento.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Harry que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser comparado con su padre para considerar que alguien veía en él a su madre.

—¿Cómo? —alcanzó a decir sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

Jodie se levantó con renovada fuerza a causa de la ira que sentía— ¿Por qué crees que tu padre se divertía tanto molestando a Severus junto con los rufianes de sus amigos? Severus y ella eran los mejores amigos. No importaban las diferencias de Casas para ellos, eran inseparables. ¡Por eso no la soportaba! Todo el tiempo jugaba a no darse cuenta de cuánto la quería Severus a pesar de que lo hacía quedar mal frente a todos los Slytherin —explicó con la energía de quien por fin logra decir un secreto largamente guardado—. Yo lo amaba, él no me hacía caso porque estaba prendado de sus enormes ojos verdes y su linda sonrisa. ¡Y ella lo ignoraba todo para coquetear con Potter fingiendo indiferencia!

—¿Amabas a mi madre? —tartamudeó Harry inseguro de querer saber más detalles.

Severus explicó sin querer verse demasiado ansioso —éramos amigos muy cercanos, a los quince años eso se confunde fácilmente con amor, luego del incidente de los TIMO se perdió nuestra amistad y sólo pudimos recuperarla parcialmente poco después de que nacieras.

—¡No era más que una obsesión juvenil! —habló de nuevo la señora Snape—. Pasaba tanto tiempo juntos que lo único que yo quería era desvanecerla. Nunca fuimos amigas, porque desde el momento en que nos cruzamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts de niñas supe que sería una rival y luego llegaste tú ¡un héroe ni más ni menos! Cándido, inexperto y poderoso, una mezcla peligrosa. Te lo robaste, pudiste conseguir a quien quisieras pero me quitaste el amor de Severus. Lo supe aún antes de que llegaras con tu hija en brazos, unos meses después de la boda supe que había regresado por el compromiso que tenía conmigo, que me quería, pero ya no me amaba.

Esas duras palabras impulsaron a Severus a defenderse, pero Jodie se lo impidió.

—No lo niegues Severus, tú mismo lo has dicho, a los diecisiete años también es fácil confundir el verdadero amor, pero para que dos hombre puedan engendrar a un bebé se necesita mucho más que un mago muy poderoso. Es requisito indispensable amor verdadero, lo sé bien porque estuve investigando después de su partida señor Potter.

—Por eso no le dijo nada a Severus —completó Harry.

La señora Snape lo miró entre resignada y dolida— no es excusa pero muy dentro de mí sabía que lo tendría poco tiempo a mi lado, nunca pensé que le estaba haciendo daño a esa criatura también. Se parece tanto a Eileen, su abuela.

Severus se acercó al ver que la discusión se había disuelto en una pesadez incómoda.

—No te habría dejado, sólo hubiera dedicado parte de mi tiempo a Heather.

—Ahora lo sé, pero entonces tuve tanto miedo que no quise arriesgarme —dijo Jodie tomando entre sus manos las de Severus con una mirada implorante—. Aún te amo con todo mi ser, no es mucho pero es todo lo que soy —luego miró a Harry y dijo—. Salvaste a mi hija aún cuando le causé un gran dolor a la tuya, me has dado una lección que me duele aún más en mi orgullo de lo que quisiera, no puedo regresar para corregir mis errores. Sólo te pido la cuides, no quiero que me perdones, eso es irrelevante pero ella es inocente.

—¡Nunca agrediría a una niña! —refutó Harry ofendido.

—También lo sé —aceptó Jodie.

° ° ° ° °

—La vida ha sido dura para ti Harry Potter y aún así eres capaz de amar —dijo Jodie a Harry.

Casi era media noche, Severus aún estaba maravillado del poder de Harry que había logrado convocar dos espíritus y mantenerlos presentes por más de tres horas. Las niñas habían jugado encantadas mientras ellos enfrentaban los reclamos para después compartir en una noche tranquila como si se tratara de una "noche" de campo a falta de una mejor descripción.  
Las niñas habían alternado entre sus dos padres y si bien Heather había evitado a Jodie, no la había ofendido ni faltado al respeto ni una sola vez, una muestra más de lo mucho que Harry debió explicarle en espera de que él fuera a visitarla en vida.

Acallando de nuevo el dolor por haberse ausentado de la vida de su primogénita, Severus atrajo hacia sí en un cálido abrazo a sus dos hijas para la foto que Harry estaba tomando. En un acuerdo silencioso ni él ni Jodie se acercaron a la escena dejando ese momento como un delicioso milagro sólo para él, el antiguo amargado profesor de pociones que por azares del destino había recibido dos presentes mayores que cualquier riqueza.

Josie bostezó poco después de que tomarán la foto, no podía salir de su círculo protector y aún cuando Harry había colocado el pentagrama muy cerca su madre tampoco podía entrar a tomarla en brazos, sólo podía tomarla de la mano y darle besos en las mejillas.

A unos pasos de ellas, Harry contempló su reloj antes de anunciar que Heather debía despedirse.

—¿Alguna vez me llamarás de nuevo? —le dijo la pequeña con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que corrían bajo sus mejillas y que Harry se oponía a dejar correr por sus ojos.

—No puedo corazón, pero tu papá Severus si puede y tal vez algún día en el futuro te llame él.

—Te quiero mucho papi —lloró libremente Heather y Harry la atrajo hacia sí, sujetándola de la muñeca para hacerla entrar en el pentagrama donde pudo abrazarla con fuerza mientras acariciaba su precioso cabello negro—. De aquí a la luna y de regreso, más allá del velo, siempre te querré. ¿Me olvidarás algún día?

—Nunca princesa, ¿cómo podría olvidar a mi corazón?

La respuesta pareció convencer a Heather que secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y la agitó hacia su hermana en un gesto lleno de felicidad.

—¡Adios Josie! También a ti te quiero —y luego se separó de Harry y corrió a abrazar a Severus—. Y a ti papá, eres justo como papi dijo que serías —enfatizó con un beso en la nariz antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo, de regreso al más allá.

—Supongo que también debo despedirme —dijo Jodie sin ocultar su tristeza.

Pero Harry la detuvo atrayendo su atención al agitar la cabeza en una negación —espera, te daré un par de minutos para que puedas entrar al círculo de protección. ¡Ahora!

Jodie y Severus se unieron en una doble mirada incrédula hacia Harry cuando notaron que el pentagrama emitía un renovado brillo y la figura de ella simulaba tener aún más vida. Entonces ambos recordaron que esos momentos eran gracias al poder mágico de ese hombre que se encontraba ahora sentado en medio del pentagrama.

—Mami, mami ¿puede Harry ser mi otro papá? Así Heather y yo seremos iguales —dijo Josie cobijada por los brazos amorosos de su madre quien levantó la mirada hacia Severus en una semblanza de otro tiempo ahora lejano en el que ambos podían mantener una conversación con una mirada.

—Si cariño, Harry va ser tu otro papá, él te cuidará y te protegerá porque te quiere muchísimo —dijo besando la frente de Josie antes de soltarla y caminar hacia Severus—. Ha demostrado ser más generoso que yo en todos los aspectos.

—Nunca quise lastimarte —declaró Severus pero Jodie lo detuvo con un beso con el que pedía perdón y se liberaba del pasado.

—Te amo —susurró entre los labios delgados de su todavía esposo—. Eso nunca cambiará, a pesar de que te cases con él. Siempre te amaré.

—Yo también te amo —aceptó Severus—, de un modo distinto al que amo a Harry.el nuestro fue un amor incompleto por culpa de nuestras inseguridades pero fue verdadero.

—Lo sé, duele reconocerlo, pero lo sé. Ahora sólo falta que le entregues ese anillo que ha estado guardado para él —Josie comenzó a desvanecerse, besó nuevamente a Severus y lo soltó para encarar a Harry—. Los encomiendo a tu cuidado.

—Siempre —respondió Harry.

Todos alcanzaron a ver una sonrisa en el rostro desapareciendo de Jodie justo antes de que Harry se desplomara en el suelo. Asustado, Severus se apresuró a llegar a su lado sólo para descubrir que él estaba profundamente dormido.

—Papi, tengo sueño —se quejó Josie quedamente.

—Espera cariño, papi tiene que recostar a Harry en su cama antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts —dijo muy bajo para no despertar a "su bello durmiente" —. Pensándolo bien, será mejor llevárnoslo a Howgarts y llamar a una de sus amigas sanadoras.

—La señorita Draconiss dijo que iba a estar el pendiente de su chimenea —bostezó Josie recordando las indicaciones que le habían hecho— y la señorita Azalea dijo que tenía muchas plantas que cuidar perro que iba a estar al pendiente por si era necesario.

—Entonces llamaremos a Draconiss —resolvió Severus llevando a Harry entre brazos como solía cargar a su hija cuando se quedaba dormida en el sillón.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Y así fue como Harry y Josie se enfrentaron, espero que haya servido para desenredar todas las dudas y para que entendieran mejor a Josie. Sé que esto no la disculpa pero a final de cuentas ya sabemos quien fue el ganador ¿cierto? Y entramos a la recta final, el siguiente es el último capítulo, hasta ese momento besos y abrazos quetzalescos.


	17. El milagro del amor

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Los peligros han pasado pero ahora Harry y Severus enfrentarán una nueva prueba de mano de Draco Malfoy.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** ¡Lo acepto! he tardado mucho en subir este capítulo y eso es por culpa de… pues no se bien a quien culpar, a la cuarentena por varicela que me ha tenido alejada de la computadora, a tanto tiempo libre que venían muchas ideas y quise atar los cabos sueltos o a ustedes por sus maravillosos comentarios que me obligaron a aumentar un capítulo más. Así que ya lo saben, el próximo es el último capítulo de este fic.

** Capítulo 17   
El milagro del amor**

Aquello era insólito, no había pasado ni un mes cuando Sirius ya estaba de regreso en la enfermería ¡y por Harry ni más ni menos! Irritado continuó su paseo circular a grandes trancos sin ocultar el tosco sonido de sus botas de dragón con el suelo blanco de _el territorio Potter_.

—Si continúas dando tantas vueltas voy a permitir que Severus de petrifique —dijo sin más rodeos Remus a su mejor amigo. Sirius gruñó un poco, dirigió a los presentes una mirada molesta que se concentró más de lo debido en el profesor de Pociones y reanudó su marcha circular.

La relación entre los dos hombres había mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas pero no había dado el enorme paso de la amistad incondicional, fastidiado Severus decidió encarar el problema antes de que Harry no aceptara su propuesta matrimonial a causa del nuevo deceso de su perro padrino.

—Deja de recriminarme con la mirada y mejor habla Sirius o Harry va a cobrarte el arreglo del piso y por lo que sé tiene varios encantos esterilizantes que lo hacen costoso aunque claro nada que te deje en la ruina.

—¡Es que no puedo entender que lo dejaras hacer algo tan peligroso! —ladró Sirius ignorando la "broma" de Severus—. Pudo drenar completamente su magia.

—Me aseguró que conocía sus límites.

—Pero ese conjuro es tan arriesgado que no debiste permitírselo.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? En mi vida había escuchado de semejante conjuro —se defendió Severus—. ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que conoces tantos detalles de él?

Esa era una pregunta lo suficiente interesante como para capturar la atención de Remus que se levantó de su sillón para fijar su mirada en Sirius quien se encogió ligeramente y masculló una maldición por no ser tan alto como el hombre lobo. Kingsley por su parte los miraba divertido mientras Hermione y Ron se acercaban para rodear a Sirius que buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Bill quien se limitó a levantar ligeramente los brazos en gesto derrotado.

—Harry descubrió ese conjuro en la biblioteca de Grimauld Place —confesó Sirius ante la presión—. Le pedí que nunca lo intentara y me prometió que no estaría solo si algún día se decidía a usarlo.

—No estaba solo —enfatizó Severus.

—¡No debió intentarlo! ¡Pudo perder toda su fuerza mágica! Eso sería casi como... 

—Un suicidio —dijo Remus entendiendo la actitud de Sirius—. Tu temor es que Harry simplemente gastara toda su magia para morir y alcanzar a Heather.

Sirius cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto derrotado antes de hablar.

—Demasiada tentación, además es un conjuro muy peligroso.

—No te preocupes —dijo Severus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius—, si Harry no lo usó antes para alcanzar a Heather, no lo hará ahora. Tiene una promesa que cumplir.

Hermione estaba tan encantada por la noticia que felicitó a Severus por la próxima boda un par de minutos antes de que entendiera que aún no se le había declarado, pero bajó la varita cuando el hombre le prometió que no pasaría demasiado tiempo para que lo hiciera.

—Antes de que Sirius y Bill partan de Luna de Miel —afirmó Severus haciendo que Sirius se ahogara con la poción tranquilizante que Remus le había obligado a beber.

—¿Cómo supiste de la boda? —preguntó Bill—. Ni siquiera le hemos dicho a mis padres.

—No lo sabía con certeza, pero gracias por aclararlo estoy seguro que Harry se alegrará con la noticia —declaró Severus.

—Al menos ahora no apostamos —murmuró Hermione a su esposo.

—¿Habrá boda? —preguntó Draconiss uniéndose a la charla.

—No hasta que Harry sane —enfatizó Sirius.

Draconiss rió con franqueza agitando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto afectuoso —no está enfermo Sirius, sólo cansado. Dormirá un poco y al despertar estará como nuevo.

—Entonces seguimos con lo acordado —dijo Bill antes de que Sirius dijera algo más—, lo que quiere decir que debemos hablar con mis padres y se nos hace tarde para la cena que acordamos.

—¡Pero Harry…!

—Estará bien amor —cubrió Bill las quejas de Sirus con un breve beso—, Draconiss es una profesional y lo acaba de afirmar. Además te garantizo que Severus lo cuidará o se enfrentará a la ira de todos los presentes.

Esa última declaración no complació a Severus, especialmente porque se hizo un coro de confirmación a su alrededor.

—Definitivamente se necesitaba un medio lobo para controlar las pulgas de ese perro —dijo como venganza cuando el fuego verde de la chimenea aún no había terminado de desvanecerse para que Sirius lo escuchara.

—Me alegro, Bill me dijo que Sirius conoce mucho de plagas —intentó Ron defender a su hermano.

—Bill necesitaba encontrar alguien que lo apoyara y lo entendiera después de la muerte de Fleur —agregó Hermione dando un codazo a su esposo mientras todos reían.

—Yo creía que Sirius era el que andaba por la vida como perro sin dueño —lanzó Severus en su típico tono Slytherin.

° ° ° ° °

Había algo distinto en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, aún sin ubicarlo por completo podía sentirlo, rodeándolo como un abrazo afectuoso. Una sensación olvidada de confort lo rodeaba y le daba paz.

Estaba en paz.

Completamente.

El pensamiento en si era aterrador porque no podía recordar otro momento en su vida que cumpliera con ese sentir. Siempre había sentido incertidumbre, desde pequeño en casa de su tía, hasta en Hogwarts o incluso después cuando terminó la guerra y se convirtió en un padre soltero que perdió demasiado pronto ese precioso regalo de vida.

Y ahora estaba en paz como nunca antes.

Con un peso en el pecho.

Empezó a aclararse la garganta en espera de que pasara la sensación, lo que no sucedió, entonces notó que el peso venía acompañado de cierto rítmico respirar que se interrumpía al levantarse la cabecita que descansaba sobre su pecho.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó disfrutando la sorpresa de la pequeña Josie.

—¡Harry! —escuchó la vocecita de la niña entre su cuello a causa del enorme abrazo que recibió— ¿ya estás bien?

—Claro, ¿cómo no podría estar bien con una enfermera privada?

—Le dije a mi papá que yo podía cuidarte pero no quería darme permiso —río Josie—, así que Draconiss me ayudó. ¡Debo avisarle que ya despertaste! —se levantó corriendo la niña.

—Espera Josie, le avisamos juntos.

—¡No puedes levantarte! —lo riño fingiendo enfado en una imitación casi perfecta del gesto serio de su padre.

—Voy a sentarme en un cómodo sillón que hay en la sala de espera, así que no te preocupes. Quiero saber de que platican escucho demasiadas risas y… creo que necesito tu ayuda para llegar hasta allá —dijo Harry sabiendo que Josie no podría resistir la idea de ayudarlo.

Dejando que la pequeña lo llevara del brazo, Harry dejó la cama de hospital en la que mejor había descansado desde que tenía memoria.

—Bill necesitaba encontrar alguien que lo apoyara y lo entendiera después de la muerte de Fleur —escuchó a Hermione, no por última vez Harry sintió que se estaba volviendo demasiado McGonagall.

—Yo creía que Sirius era el que andaba por la vida como perro sin dueño —escuchó a Severus provocar varias risas que Hermione, con su instinto controlador, trataba de frenar.

—Eso no es cortés —declaró contundente su amiga.

—Pero es cierto —intervino Harry encantado por sorprender a todos los presentes—. Luego de que Kar rompiera con él por su "falta de compromiso" quedó devastado. Por lo menos encontró otro Weasley que lo amara.

—¿Kar Weasley? ¿Mi prima? ¿Por qué soy yo el último que se entera de todo? —gritó Ron molesto.

—Por eso, ella no quería que fueras a armar un escándalo cuando te enteraras —declaró Harry con una sonrisa mientras Josie lo llevaba hasta su sillón mágico de masaje que tanto lo relajaba.

—¿Kar y Sirius salieron? —preguntó Kingsley divertido con el descubrimiento.

—Ajá, pero no duraron, él era demasiado inmaduro para ella…

—¡Le rompió el corazón a mi prima! —exclamó Ron enfurecido.

—Yo diría que no, más bien fue al contrario y me acaba de confiar Kar que si todo va viento bien, se casará el año entrante con un apuesto y muy cotizado mago —enfatizó Harry la palabra apuesto para que Ron entendiera que su prima estaba muy pero muy feliz.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron todos.

—Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador, yo sería incapaz de echarla de cabeza sin su permiso… ahora que si Kar quiere que se los diga… tendrán que esperar hasta que me lo autorice.

—Eres el peor de los mejores amigos —reclamó Ron con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una mueca como si tuvieran de nuevo once años y tuviera la nariz sucia—. Haces complicados ritos mágicos para convocar a los muertos y no avisas, casi mueres por agotar tu magia sin importarte que tus amigos te extrañemos y ¡no me avisas de los romances de las chicas de mi familia!

—Tampoco te aviso de los romances de los chicos en tu familia pero es porque así me lo piden y nunca se dirá que Harry Potter no sabe guardar un secreto.

Ron descargó su frustración con un grito que habría hecho orgulloso al mismo Godric Gryffindor o al león del sombrero de Luna Lovegood, mientras Draconiss se daba a la tarea de revisar a su amigo.

—No debiste levantarte tan pronto, tu magia está…

—No voy ha hacer nada mágico, sólo quiero estar al corriente de los chismes o me convertiré en Ron que no sabe nada de nada.

—Tu magia, está recuperándose muy rápido —musitó Draconiss asombrada mientras Ron rugía de nuevo.

—Si es algo imposible sólo Harry Potter puede hacerlo posible —informó Severus antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios al hombre que amaba, el anillo en su cajita dentro de su bolsillo más pesado que nunca por lo que consideró entregarlo en ese justo momento antes de que algo fatal sucediera.

Ron seguía con su berrinche y Herminio intentaba calmarlo mientras Harry ponía a todos los demás al corriente del tórrido romance de un mediolobo y su perro novio. No, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para entregar ese anillo.

—Sirius estaba tan desolado que decidió viajar alrededor del mundo en su nueva motocicleta mágica y fue a Gringotts por algo de efectivo donde de encontró con Bill —sació feliz la curiosidad de los presentes—. Creo que ambos fueron a comer para intercambiar noticias, platicaron de todos los temas de relleno hasta que empezaron ha compartir los temas privados… ¡Lo demás es historia!

—¿Cuánto tiempo me han mantenido esto oculto? —refunfuñó Ron.

—Bueno, pues creo que estuvieron saliendo como amigos todo el verano pasado y poco después del inicio de curso empezaron a ser pareja —explicó Harry.

—¡Por eso pasaba demasiado tiempo en el castillo! —comprendió Severus sintiendo que un poco de los celos que sentía por Sirius Black desaparecían. Todo ese tiempo pensando que el perro quería robarle el cariño de su pequeña Josie y estaba ahí para perder el tiempo en lo que salía Weasley del trabajo.

—Y luego desapareció —confirmó Harry.

La charla continuó entre bromas y comentarios divertidos hasta que, aún fatigado, Harry cayó dormido en su cómodo sillón de masaje.

° ° ° ° °

Había pasado casi una semana después del **Incidente del Más Allá**, cuando Harry pudo librarse de los cuidados constantes de Josie que había demostrado la misma capacidad de Poppy Pomfrey en su mejor tiempo de vigilar a Harry en todo momento. Agradecido, el joven sanador decidió recompensar a la pequeña con una medalla nueva de protección que tenía la forma de un pequeño escapulario con ojos verde esmeralda.

—Espero que no estés influyendo directa y conscientemente en la elección de carrera de Josie —le advirtió Severus.

—¿Yo? Mi experiencia dice que casi nunca te dedicas a lo que ambicionas de niño.

—Si claro —lo calló Severus con un beso.

Estaban cómodamente sentados en la alfombra frente al fuego de las habitaciones Snape, un fuego por demás romántico creaba la ilusión de un cálido invierno en casa a pesar de iniciar el verano.

—¡Es en serio! —insistió Harry en un ronroneo apenas audible—, yo quería ser auror y terminé siendo sanador.

—Me alegro, sería demasiada angustia esperar a que regresaras en las noches.

—Que yo recuerde sólo hemos pasado una noche juntos —se acurrucó Harry bajo el brazo de Severus disfrutando el ligero temblor que recorrió al hombre, algo que sólo él podía provocar y eso le encantaba.

Severus lo estrechó en su abrazo, con una mano acariciaba su cabello adormeciéndolo ligeramente. No había nada más que Harry quisiera en ese momento, sólo ellos dos juntos, y como era de esperarse no podía durar mucho porque el ambiente romántico quedó arruinado por completo cuando varias chispas antecedieron el surgimiento de Draco Malfoy de entre las llamas verdes.

—¿No se supone que la cortesía señala que un anfitrión debe levantarse a recibir a su invitado? —dijo con su característico aire de sociedad mientras sacudía el ex eso de ceniza de su túnica con un movimiento de varita.

—Sólo cuando el anfitrión sabe que va a tener un invitado —gruñó Severus sin soltar a Harry que, ligeramente avergonzado, había intentado levantarse en cuanto vio a Draco—. Además tú siempre has sido de mi familia y puedo darme el lujo de saltar las normas sociales.

Draco rió de buena gana ante el comentario de Severus y un poco más relajado se sentó en el sillón más cercano a ellos.

—¿Dónde dejaron al pequeño huracán Snape?

—Josie está de visita con los mellizos Weasley, Hermione pensó que disfrutaríamos de un tiempo "a solas" de calidad y se ofreció a cuidarla por la tarde —informó Severus viendo que Draco no tenía intención de marcharse pronto.

—¿Y están ahí sentados viendo el fuego? Creí que aprovecharían el tiempo en…

—¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita? —lo interrumpió Severus mientras Harry ahogaba la risa al levantarse del suelo.

Haciendo referencia al típico caballero inglés, Draco se levantó con gesto serio, colocó la mano derecha sobre el corazón e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza dijo:

—Vengo con el corazón abierto para solicitar apadrinen a mi hija en su próxima presentación.

A juzgar por la sorpresa en su rostro, Severus no estaba acostumbrado a semejante formalismo por parte de Draco. Aunque la sorpresa duró un segundo porque Severus se recuperó a tiempo para contestar:

—Con los brazos abiertos acepto cuidar de mi ahijada con la vida misma.

Ambos magos intercambiaron una mirada afectuosa al estrechar sus manos sellando el compromiso. Después dejaron de prestar atención a sí mismos para ver a Harry que había aparecido una cámara y acababa de retratar el momento.

—¿No contestas? —preguntó Severus.

—No puedo ser padrino de Emily —respondió Harry—, sería muy complicado porque ya tengo un compromiso adquirido con ella.

—¿En serio? —era una lástima que Ron se hubiera perdido la sorpresa en la voz de Draco.

—Así es ¿quién crees que oficia la antigua ceremonia de nombramiento? Cuando empezaron a tener mayor demanda el Ministerio de Magia me pidió ayuda porque no había suficientes magos capacitados para llevarla a cabo, después no hubo muchos que aceptaran dedicarse a ellas porque el pago debe ser en especie de acuerdo a la generosidad de cada familia así que no puedes enriquecerte. Actualmente hay menos solicitudes y sólo oficiamos cuatro magos en un año divididos en trimestres, a mí me corresponde el verano y tú solicitaste que la ceremonia de Emily fuera…

—El quince de agosto —susurró Draco—. ¡Qué suerte tiene mi hija! No puedo esperar a la ceremonia.

Y sin más estrechó a Harry en un profundo abrazo que terminó antes de que ambos pudieran notar la atenta mirada de Severus y una discreta sonrisa.

° ° ° ° °

Por centurias la Mansión Malfoy había sido un sitio aislado, un hermoso palacio lleno de la riqueza que muy pocos tienen y aún menos tienen la oportunidad de contemplar por lo mismo sólo un selecto grupo de magos y brujas había entrado a la ancestral residencia. Desde tiempos de Shalott Jayden Malfoy tatarabuelo de Draco, sólo algunos reducidos círculos de alta sociedad y dudosa reputación habían asistido a una celebración.

Muy distinta era la reunión actual que reflejaba no sólo la nueva posición Malfoy hacia la sociedad, sino la alegría de la familia que se reunía a celebrar a su miembro más joven con gran regocijo mientras el atardecer lentamente consumía los mates dorados del atardecer.

—¡Y pensar que casi convenzo a Angelina para que viniera sola con los Ryan! —silbó Fred mirando asombrado las acrobacias del **"Incomparable Circo de Arácnidos Blancos Weasley"**. 

—Nada mal hermanito —palmeó George la espalda de Ron que haciendo una floritura con la varita indicó que hicieran una pirámide que ganó los aplausos del público infantil a las diez arañas blancas que brillanban bajo la luz neón que "su entrenador" conjurara,.

Ron los calló con la mirada antes de llamar elegantemente a "sus ayudantes", entonces Reagan y Herbeth ataviado con túnicas bermellón con filos dorados a juego con su padre hicieron una caravana al público antes de dar la vuelta para quedar viéndose de frente. Tomaron cada uno con una mano un aro de sauce y ahí, frente a todos, las arañas Weasley saltaron de su mesa a sus dueños y se dejaron caer tejiendo una telaraña en el interior del aro formando un complicado patrón de giros y vueltas hasta formar un hermoso atrapasueños, para después pararse en medio del aro donde hicieron una pequeña reverencia que los niños repitieron sin soltar el aro. En medio Ron Weasley hizo otra reverencia recibiendo los aplausos del eufórico público.

—Apenas puedo creer que te dedicaras a entrenar arañas con el pavor que les tienes —comentó George cuando todos los niños se alejaron para comentar el espectáculo con sus padres, los mellizos entre ellos, corriendo con el atrapasueños que era su regalo para Emily.

—Lo que me parece increíble es que te paguen por ello —agregó Fred al ver a su hermano menor encoger a las arañas que había agrandado previamente regresándolas a su pequeño tamaño—. ¡Cualquiera puede hacer esto con un _Imperio_!.

—Si, pero sólo **La Compañía Weasley** lo hace sin necesidad de un _Imperio_ —explicó Ron orgulloso de sí mismo—. Hermione me desollaría vivo antes de permitir usar un conjuro que altere la voluntad ¡ni si quiera en un insecto! Aunque sea uno tan… —enfatizó Ron con un escalofrío que arranco la risa de sus hermanos.

—¿Y nos revelarás el secreto de tu decisión de entrenar arañas? —lo molestó Ginny que hasta el momento pudo hablar a causa de la prolongada risa.

—No es ningún secreto, quería pasar más tiempo con los niños y ellos no paraban de hablar de "las hijas de Clara" así que tuve que adaptarme —Ron abrió un frasco con moscas y las lanzó dentro del vivero de las arañas antes de guardarlas en el bolso especial que Hermione les había cedido a **La Compañía Weasley**—. Afortunadamente la mayoría de las crías se fue del nido pero estas resultaron especiales, me di cuenta después de que moví la varita para que se alejaran de mi, creo que les agrado y no niego que ha sido divertido enseñarles trucos.

—¡Siempre y cuando no te toquen! —rió Hermione después de besar la mejilla de su esposo y abrazarlo por detrás—. Los niños son celebridades ahora, se ven tan seguros de sí mismos —dijo ensoñadora.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuántos niños tienen un circo de arañas blancas? —dijo Ron entregando el bolso a Hermione.

—Muy cierto y lo mejor de todo es que Malfoy te contratara para amenizar la fiesta de su hija —comentó Ginny viendo lo imposible: a dos niños Weasley jugando con dos niños Malfoy.

—Los niños se hicieron amigos después de la fiesta de Navidad —explicó Hermione—, luego Reagan le contó a Misty sobre el entrenamiento de las hijas de Clara. Cuando terminó la crisis en la enfermería Draco permitió a sus hijos que pasaran una tardeen nuestra casa…

—¡Lo demás es historia! —exclamó Ron imitando a Gilderoy Lockhart en el Club de Duelo al quitarse la capa especial de presentaciones y ponerse una elegante túnica azul.

—Me alegro que aceptaras presentar el espectáculo, es bueno —le dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Podríamos promocionarte en la tienda —dijo el otro.

—Y podrían posponer los negocios —escucharon a Draco Malfoy a su espalda obligándolos a dar la vuelta—. La ceremonia va a empezar —dijo con una sonrisa que casi provoca un colapso en tres Weasley.

Ron aprovechó la oportunidad para librarse de sus hermanos, tomar a su esposa del brazo y seguir al anfitrión.

—Gracias —susurró hacia el rubio.

—Ni lo digas, era obvio que necesitabas ayuda —contestó Draco.

Era curioso lo mucho que había cambiado entre ellos aunque en ese momento se consideraban cercanos amigos gracias a sus respectivos hijos, los que por cierto ya estaban sentados en primera fila junto con Josie, viendo con entusiasmo el arco cubierto de flores que engalanaba el jardín Malfoy.

Ese arco en particular había sido la razón por la que las señoras Malfoy habían elegido la boda en verano, para poder arreglar el jardín con cientos de tulipanes dorados, fuentes de hielo que bailaban al arrojar pétalos sobre cualquiera que se parara a su lado, en el centro, las sillas acomodadas en semicírculo para que nadie perdiera detalle de la ceremonia, y flotando en el aire cientos de velas que habían sido causa de un último despliegue de locura por culpa de Harry que había cambiado el diseño hecho por las brujas de velas doradas por un específico patrón de velas plateadas y blancas que el sanador no sólo eligió sino que él mismo hizo con cera de abeja, talladas con runas de protección y que continuaban apagadas. El único consuelo de Draco era que Susan y su madre consideraran estéticos los cambios de Harry con lo que se salvó de cambiar el color de cada tulipán.

Draco dejó a los Weasley junto a sus hijos y avanzó hasta su lugar junto a Severus que lo esperaba de pie frente a la enorme piedra mágica que Harry había traído y sobre la que se encontraba una hermosa rama de roble cubierta de hojas y una vasija circular de piedra llena de agua.

Por cierto Harry no se encontraba ahí, ni las tres Malfoy imprescindibles para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. Una hermosa noche estaba cubriendo el jardín, en el momento exacto en que estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, pequeños destellos brillantes simulando dientes de león iluminaron desde las enredaderas que adornaban el arco ganando exclamaciones admiradas por parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

Justo en ese momento entraron, igual que la procesión de una boda, primero Harry trazando runas en el aire que eran visibles como si quedara la escritura flotando en el aire, detrás Susan con Emily en brazos y por último Narcisa que con la varita lanzaba un _lumus_ sobre cada runa, lo que las hacía brillar unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

Pronto Harry llegó hasta la piedra, la rodeó dos veces antes de colocarse justo frente de ella. Narcisa se quedó de pie en el sitio contrario a Severus y Susan en el contrario a Draco con Emily en medio de ellos.

Harry se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con la punta de la varita para comenzar a trazar un nudo perenne iniciando desde el punto donde el pie izquierdo de Draco y derecho de Susan se unían mientras repetía algo una y otra vez. Sólo al terminar el trazo justo donde empezó alcanzó Draco a entender "amor".

Después de levantarse Harry guardó la varita, levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza con las palmas extendidas hacia fuera y luego los bajó hasta que sus manos quedaron frente a su rostro. Al punto las velas flotantes se iluminaron con un destello que iniciaba justo sobre la cabeza de Emily, en ese momento Draco descubrió el nuevo patrón de Harry, era la triple espiral de un triskel dentro de un círculo que cubría a todos los presentes y donde el centro era Emily.

La pequeña gorjeó de contento extendiendo sus manitas, algo que sólo sus padres escucharon porque casi nadie contuvo una exclamación impresionada.

—Acaba de terminar el sexto día de la luna nueva —enunció Harry aunque la vibración en su voz recordaba la autoridad de Dumbledore captando la atención de todos sobre sí—. Hoy celebramos la vida, la honramos y protegemos sellando el amor que tienen para esta criatura quienes hoy la presentan.

Harry dio la vuelta para tocar la piedra con sus manos, al contacto esta comenzó a emitir un tenue destello grisáceo que se concentró en la rama de roble, cada una de las hojas brillaban cuando él la tomó y ese resplandor fue absorbido por Emily cuando Harry tocó con la rama sus manitas antes de devolverla a la piedra.

—Las tres claves son: _Saber, Atreverse y Guardar silencio_ —clamó Harry con esa voz portentosa que tenía a todos capturados—. Debes _estar consciente de todo, soportar todo_ por si llegas a _ser despojada de todo_ porque en ese momento encontrarás el mayor poder que reside sólo en la desesperación y que permanecerá secreto hasta el momento de ser revelado. Nunca olvides que una bruja es _lo que ella piensa que es, lo que los demás piensan que es y lo que realmente es_.

Después le indicó a Draco y Susan que entregaran a la niña a los brazos de Severus y a pesar de que ambos sabían que era representativo y sólo parte de la ceremonia, Draco sintió una resistencia inusual en desprenderse de su bebita, como si estuvieran arrancándole una parte de su corazón y por la mirada de Susan, ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo. No querían soltar a Emily y sin embargo recordaron la advertencia que Harry les hizo cuando les ofreció el ritual más poderoso que conocía: _—podrá ser un tanto doloroso, pero confíen porque al ser su padrino Severus velará por ella en la ausencia de ustedes_.

Así que con un nudo en el corazón, ambos soltaron uno de sus tesoros en las manos de Severus quien ocupó el sitio donde ellos estaban parados por lo que Draco y Susan tuvieron que dar un paso atrás.

En ese momento Harry tomó la vasija de piedra y Draco pudo ver el agua brillando con el mismo resplandor que en otro tiempo viera en la sangre de unicornio, mojó su índice en el líquido y con él ungió la frente y el pecho de Emily.

—Nunca _esperes lo imposible, llores por lo irrecuperable o temas lo inevitable_ Emily Maise Malfoy, que esta bendición te acompañe siempre —proclamó Harry al lanzar un conjuro al resto del agua en la vasija que la lanzó sobre todos, salpicando unas cuantas gotas a todos los presentes.

Cuando la sorpresa terminó, vieron que Harry había enterrado la rama de roble en el sitio donde antes estaba una piedra que ahora no era visible por ningún lago. La ceremonia había terminado y con ella un sentimiento de paz había remplazado al desasosiego que Draco sintiera por soltar a Emily. No la había entregado a un extraño, sino a un hombre en quien depositaba toda su confianza.

—La vida es un don precioso —dijo Severus al devolverles a Emily.

—Y el amor es el mayor de los milagros —completó Harry al colocar sobre el pecho de Emily un medallón idéntico a los que tenían sus hermanos.

—Gracias —dijo Susan en un sollozo—, gracias por todo.

—No es necesario —respondió Harry—. Vengan, vamos a cenar antes de que se acaben los bocadillos más sabrosos.

—Ni te preocupes, tenemos comida para alimentar a todos los Weasley tres veces —bromeó Draco mientras todos se dirigían hacia las mesas del banquete en el interior de la Mansión.

—No tientes tu suerte —Severus le indicó a Draco mientras detenía a Harry del brazo—, ahora los alcanzamos.

° ° ° ° °

Bajo el resplandor de las velas aún encendidas Severus besó a Harry haciendo que cada momento fuera una declaración de amor. Cuando se separaron el joven mago tenía las mejillas casi tan rojas como sus labios.

—¿Aprovechando el ambiente romántico? —ronroneó Harry.

—Claro, no creo encontrar otra oportunidad en que nos encontremos a solas, Sirius con Bill, los Weasley comiendo, Josie con los Malfoy, Remus vigilando que Kingsley no sea demasiado descarado al actualizarse en los chismes. No, no encontraré oportunidad como está.

—¿Para qué? —río Harry coquetamente con algo de nerviosismo, como si temiera que Severus fuera a ser especialmente imprudente en una casa ajena pero con la picardía que indicaba que quizás no se negara.

Lástima porque Severus estaba seguro de que la oportunidad de estar a solas en un ambiente tan romántico sería breve y no quería malgastarla propasándose con Harry, ya habría oportunidad de eso después.

Así que lentamente, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica de gala y sacó la cajita que se había encaprichado en no abandonarlo. Con algo de temor a ser interrumpido, tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, como si ambos estuvieran orando y en ese momento entregó la caja a la persona que más amaba.

—Para pedirte que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo al honrarme con tu mano. Harry Potter ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Harry levanto su rostro hacia él, los ojos brillando bajo la luz de las velas, una sonrisa cristalina y un beso profundo que hizo al suelo desaparecer bajo los pies de Severus.

—Pensaba pedírtelo mañana porque creí que nunca te atreverías —le confesó Harry cuando ambos tuvieron que respirar.

—Pero tú no tienes una sortija —lo provocó Severus.

—No, pero tengo un brazalete con un nudo perenne para ti —dijo Harry y fue entonces que Severus notó el peso extra en su muñeca izquierda, una preciosa esclava de plata que hacia juego con el anillo que había comprado para Harry.

De todos los nudos celtas existentes, sólo ellos dos podían elegir el mismo diseño para el otro.

° ° ° ° °

** Continuará **

**N/A:** Como notas adicionales digo que Maise significa belleza según pude descubrir en un breve diccionario gaélico. Sí el ritual de protección lo he inventado pero todos los elementos mencionados son celtas. Y gracias a Tatis, Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox, Yita, Bishoujo Hentai, Herminione, hikari-no-nagareboshi, por su apoyo.


	18. Cada día es un pequeño milagro

**Pequeños Milagros**

**Autor:** Quetzalli

**Resumen:** Una boda, una celebración, un tour por Hogwarts y una gran noticia.

**Parejas:** Harry-Severus, Remus-Kingsley

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Si por ventura piensas que estoy ganando algo más que gratificación personal a través de sus comentarios, voy a tener que desilusionarlos porque ni un peso ha entrado en mi bolsillo por escribir esto.

**N/A:** Si, lo sé he tardado muchísimo pero la tecnología y el tiempo han estado en mi contra. Eso y un cierto tiempo enferma… Aún así aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este fic y les anuncio que mis demás fics no permanecerán inconclusos por mucho tiempo porque ya estoy trabajando en ellos. Así que les agradezco de corazón todo su apoyo. Mil gracias me duele terminar esta historia porque la quiero mucho pero ya no hay mucho más que decir que esto, espero que lo disfruten.

** Epílogo   
Cada día es un pequeño milagro**

—Aquel fue un frío invierno, nada fuera de lo común si no fuera porque ese día en particular amaneció soleado, sin ventiscas ni heladas, fue casi como si la primavera hubiera prestado un día a la pareja enamorada o quizás la magia de Harry estaba haciendo trampa por sí sola para crear un ambiente perfecto. No que lo necesitara porque todo estaba perfecto.

El Gran Comedor no se ha vuelto a ver tan hermoso. En diciembre siempre esta bello por la decoración navideña, pero ese día estaba en todo su esplendor. Faltaban tres días para Navidad y se habían agregado adornos para celebrar la boda en el momento justo del solsticio de invierno.

Flotaba sobre el lugar donde está la mesa de los profesores un enorme candelabro hecho de hielo que brillaba como si fuera de diamante. Desde abajo parecía un enorme nudo celta y de lado se veía el símbolo del infinito entrelazado con hojas de muérdago. En el usual sitio donde cuelgan las banderolas de la Casa ganadora de la Copa, flotaban lazos de hielo entrelazados como una gigantesca red guía que cobijaba el centenar de velas flotantes que tenían amarrados pequeños cascabeles que apenas tintineaban a causa de su flotar rítmico en una suave melodía apenas perceptible.

Los usuales árboles de Navidad protegían el entorno como vigías militares adornados con cientos de medallas y listones resaltando los dos colores predominantes: el plata y el oro, que se veían entrelazados en la orilla de los blancos manteles que adornaban las bancas dispuestas para que nadie perdiera un detalle de la ceremonia y en el alfombrado para la ceremonia.

El coro del profesor Flitwick que también rebosara de actividad en los previos ensayos terminaba de acomodarse en el lugar dispuesto para ellos. Una visión fuera de lo común no por sus túnicas azul profundo con remates plateados que no revelaban a que casa pertenecían los integrantes, sino por las diversas edades que tenían todos ellos, unos alumnos y varios adultos ex alumnos que habían compartido su época escolar con los novios.

No muy lejos de la puerta principal del Gran Comedor Fred, George y Azalea conspiraban a salvo de la mirada inquisidora de Hermione y Remus porque estaban demasiado ocupados con ayudar a Harry con su arreglo en la pequeña sala aledaña donde años antes fueran convocados los Campeones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No que Sirius y Ron estuvieran en posición de vigilarlos tampoco porque estaban ayudando al flamante novio mientras Kingsley no dejaba de narrar chistes y bromas sobre el matrimonio y la soltería a Severus.

Afortunadamente Draconiss estaba encabezando la organización de los invitados y tenía un escuadrón de Weasley guiando a cada invitado a las bancas para que no hubiera lugares vacíos lo que habría sido aterrador porque cada vez era más evidente que esa era la boda de la centuria, parecía que todos querían acompañar a los novios a ser testigos de su felicidad: los miembros vivos de la Orden del Fénix, el Ministerio de Magia y el Wizengamont, los sanadores de San Mungo y los compañeros de la Federación Inglesa de Quidditch con el famoso Víctor Krum, el profesorado de Hogwarts e incluso Gilderoy Lockhart como ex profesor y editor del padrino de uno de los novios estaba presente deslumbrando a quien se dejara con su enorme sonrisa.

Aquel sería un día que permanecería en la memoria colectiva por muchos años futuros, a la hora precisa los novios se encontraron bajo el enorme candelabro de hielo, entrelazaron sus manos mientras pronunciaban votos que los atarían más allá de esta vida en un conjuro antiguo mientras caía sobre ellos un rayo dorado directo del sol reflejado en el candelabro que lo aumento cien veces dándole a la feliz pareja un brillo etéreo. Cuando el punto exacto del solsticio terminó la unión mágica estaba sellada, después sólo fue seguir los convencionalismos ministeriales bajo la presencia de Amelia Bones que estaba encantada de oficiar una ceremonia preciosa donde Leonard, Misty, Reagan y Herbert eran los pajecitos que entregaron los anillos y el lazo.

—¿Y tú que hiciste Josie?

—Yo fui quien les puso el lazo —gorjeó la joven de catorce años ligeramente sonrosada al recordar —. Tuve que practicar mucho para que el nudo saliera bien pero lo hice porque así mi magia y la de Harry nos reconocería como familia y desde entonces…

—Se selló nuestra maldición y tenemos que llamarla hermana —interrumpió Jonathan desde la puerta de la habitación de Lily que seguía en la cama con el álbum de fotos de la boda de sus padres entre sus piernas y con Josie sentada a su lado—. Y pensar que pude ser el hermano mayor —se quejó.

—Da gracias de que no lo es Lily, quien sabe si pudiera ver el suelo con la cabeza en las nubes —golpeó Josie a su hermano de siete años con una almohada en la cara—. ¿Por qué no habrán aceptado mi propuesta de nombre?

—Porque "Parásito" no es un nombre ni cuando intentas decirlo en latín —se defendió Jonathan arrojando la almohada contra sus hermanas, golpeando a ambas al mismo tiempo.

Todo estaba perdido, entonces se desató la batalla de almohadas más fiera que se ha visto en _Fénix's Song_.

—SILENCIO —ordenó la autoritaria voz de Severus Snape callando de inmediato el ruido reinante—, ahora quien puede explicar porqué parece que pasó por aquí un hipogrifo y el motivo por el que están retrasados para la cena.

Josie y Jonathan intercambiaron miradas de reproche y reto bajando las almohadas desechas mientras les caían plumas sobre el cabello, lo que causó una risita a Lily antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su padre.

—Josie me contaba como fue su boda cuando Jon vino a jugar papá.

—¿Y te dijo que ató tan bien nuestras muñecas que Sirius tardó casi dos minutos en desatarnos? —rió Severus cargando a su hija menor y sentarla en sus piernas en la cama de la pequeña Lily.

—No, ji ji ji.

—Es que en ese momento llegó un pesado parásito y nos interrumpió —chilló Josie entregando el álbum a su padre, en la foto Sirius Black luchaba con fuerza para deshacer el nudo ante una mirada reprobatoria de Severus y la risa de Harry.

—Claro que viendo a distancia la boda creo que me alegró saber que Josie de seis años era más fuerte que el padrino de Harry, de haber sabido lo habría puesto a entrenar con ella para que supiera como deshacer ese nudo en particular.

—¿Por qué no usó magia? —preguntó Jon intentando imitar el sarcasmo de su padre.

—Porque debía ser anudado y desatado sin magia —explicó Severus con su voz tenebrosa de Profesor Snape, gozando de la reacción de su hijo a quien le faltaban muchos años para poder igualarlo.

—¿Por qué papá? —preguntó Lily pasando su manita sobre la foto.

A Severus le conmovía mucho, Lily era un encanto menos aventurera que Josie a los cinco años y junto a Jonathan era un ángel caído del cielo.

—Porque simboliza que no habrá poder mágico capaz de separarnos, aunque luego de los muchos intentos de Sirius parece que tampoco habrá otras fuerzas que nos separen. Y por otro lado fue más que simbólico bailar al lado de Harry mientras nuestras muñecas seguían atadas sin contar el reto que supuso.

Al hablar Severus pasó una mano con delicadeza sobre la foto del baile, justo bajo el candelabro de hielo que hacía brillar la mágica atadura de sus muñecas mientras ambos giraban realizando las complicadas figuras que eran obligatorias en el tipo de ceremonia que Harry había elegido. Sonrió complacido de recordar los ensayos donde Harry se detenía de proferir maldiciones cada vez que se tropezaba y el placer que había sentido en recordarle constantemente que él había elegido el ritual mágico, pero había valido la pena. Severus aún recordaba el vértigo resultante de entrelazar su vida con el ser amado más allá del sentido figurado, la magia de Harry corriendo por su cuerpo hasta que Sirius logró desatarlos y regresarles una individualidad que ya no estaba tan seguro de desear.

—Había un violinista —recordó en voz alta señalando la pequeña silueta que se movía al ritmo de las mudas notas—, fue el regalo de bodas de Remus. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso por la boda le habría dicho algunos comentarios nada agradables y resultó ser un magnifico obsequio. He intentado convencerlo de que me contacte con él como sorpresa para nuestro aniversario pero siempre se rehúsa.

—Tal vez si nosotros lo convencemos —sugirió Lily con esa sonrisita que revelaba exactamente cuan Slytherin podía ser su pequeña.

—Tal vez —secundó Severus abrazando a la pequeña.

Era un hombre afortunado y dichoso al tener la familia que tenía, su otros dos hijos se acercaron y completaron el abrazo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos saltaran.

—¿Qué necesito hacer para que todos bajen a cenar? —gritó Harry como si estuviera hablando al mismo Voldemort escupido del infierno— ¿Y se puede saber egoístas por qué no me invitaron al abrazo familiar?

—No queríamos arruinar el momento —se atrevió a decir Jonathan ganando una mirada de reproche de su padre, que se transformó pronto en el reflejo mismo del dolor más profundo obligando al niño a cambiar su actitud y a sollozar—. Yo l-lo siento papi, no quería hablarte así es que yo… soy muy cabezadura y…

—Tienes el cabello verde —sonrió con malicia Harry recordándole a Severus el espectro de James Potter en sus peores momentos—. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando eres demasiado sarcástico frente a los niños? —le recriminó brevemente a Severus antes de volver su atención a su hijo—. Si vuelves ha hablarme así tendrás algo más que el verde en tu cabeza jovencito.

Pero ya le estaba hablando al aire porque Jonathan había corrido al espejo más cercano, jalando su cabello y frotándolo desesperado.

—Pero papi, ¡mañana vamos a ir a la estación a librarnos de Josie!

—¡OYE!

—No puedo ir así —continúo Jon ignorando el reclamo de su hermana mayor.

—Por eso estarás así hasta el amanecer y si no dejas de molestar a Josie tendrás que pedir una gorra la próxima vez que vayas al Callejón Dragón. Ya les he dicho a los dos lo molesto que es escucharlos discutir todo el tiempo —agregó Harry antes de que Josie pudiera hacer algún comentario—. Ahora todos a la lavarse las manos porque no voy a mantener un hechizo de calor en la cena por más de cinco minutos.

Al momento los tres niños corrieron al baño más cercano luchando por se el primero en llegar. Severus se levantó de la cama con el álbum en la mano dispuesto a dejarlo en la repisa junto a la chimenea de la sala donde casi siempre estaba.

—Recuerdo que eran muy unidos ¿cuándo empezaron a pelear por todo? —le preguntó Harry mirando con añoranza una de las tantas fotos que adornaban la sala donde una Josie de siete años cargaba al bebé Jon recién nacido.

—Si mal no recuerdo fue cuando Jon intentó leer el diario de Josie —Severus pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry contemplando otra foto donde Josie de doce años y Jon de cinco patinaban sobre el lago congelado de Hogwarts bajo la atenta mirada de Harry—. Culpa al crecimiento y las hormonas hace a las adolescentes más secretas y los niños más curiosos. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras igual o más curioso aún.

—No cuenta, jamás husmeé un diario.

—No, sólo piedras filosófales y pasillos del colegio durante la noche.

—¿Ves? No era lo mismo —dijo Harry muy cerca de la oreja de Severus antes de besarlo en la boca.

—¡Oigan todavía no es hora del postre! —gritó Jonathan ya sentado a la mesa, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al acomodar su cabello y recordar que ahora era verde.

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos y no dijeron nada a causa de la risa hasta que toda la familia se unió, especialmente Jon que suspiró de alivio.

Pronto todos compartían la cena especial antes de Hogwarts que se había convertido en un ritual para la familia desde que Josie entrara al colegio como alumna oficial.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos ir todos a Hogwarts —se quejó Lily quien no había dejado de insistir en el tema desde que se enteró que sus padres y su hermana mayor vivieron en el castillo antes.

—¡Cierto! No es justo —la secundó Jon, su carácter temerario atacando de nuevo—, Josie ya conoce el castillo desde antes y nosotros no.

—Ya hemos discutido cientos de veces —se apresuró a responder Severus adelantándose a Harry—. Hogwarts es una escuela a la que asistirán como todos los niños en su momento.

—Y yo sólo viví en el castillo un año, lo único que recordaba era gracias a las fotos de la boda —reconoció Josie—, Herb, Reagan y Misty tampoco recordaban mucho pero Leonard nos dio un recorrido el primer día para que no pasáramos vergüenza, si se portan bien yo se los daré a Jon… ¡Ups! Salgo un año antes —canturreó triunfal.

—No te preocupes Jon, Emily estará en cuarto año y estoy seguro de que te dará ese recorrido —intervino Harry antes de que iniciara una nueva pelea. Además ustedes no querrían vivir en Hogwarts, no deben mezclarse con los estudiantes, está prohibido correr en los pasillos y podrían provocar desde el divorcio hasta un infarto para sus queridos padres que no soportamos la tensión de ver niños pequeños cerca de las escaleras móviles del castillo.

Severus asentía de tanto en tanto conforme Harry hablaba para demostrar su consentimiento.

—Aquí están todos sus amigos y dejarían de ir a la escuela para recibir educación privada conmigo y papá como maestros —continuó Harry dando una pequeña pausa para que sus hijos menores consideraran la posibilidad de aprender de sus padres—. Jon tendrías que dejar el equipo de fútbol y Lily la gimnasia rítmica…

Ambos niños hicieron muecas de descontento ante la sola posibilidad de dejar a todos sus amigos. Entonces el brillo en los ojos de Lily regresó con la misma intensidad con la que Albus Dumbledore conseguía irritar a Severus.

—¿Podrían llevarnos un día? Sólo para que conozcamos el lugar en donde trabajan. Como cuando Milli Mackensie fue a la oficina de su padre.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a los desprevenidos padres que no esperaban ese ataque.

—No prometemos nada porque debemos hablar antes con la directora —se aventuró a responder Severus después del intercambio de ideas con Harry.

La respuesta bastó para que ambos niños se levantaran a dar de brincos entusiasmados con la posibilidad de conocer el famoso castillo.

—Me recuerdan a Azalea y los gemelos Weasley —reconoció Severus en el oído de su esposo—, brincando y saltando por todo el Gran Comedor mientras nos arrojaban confeti y arroz. Casi me dejan ciego con todo lo que nos arrojaron encima.

Harry sonrió, compartió un breve beso con el hombre que amaba y procedió a restaurar el orden de su casa, ordenando a los niños a realizar sus tareas cotidianas, para mandarlos a dormir o de lo contrario llegarían tarde a la estación.

—¿Por qué la prisa? Aún es temprano.

—Quiero recordar la luna de miel —ronroneó Harry atrayendo a Severus en un discreto beso al pie de las escaleras, justo antes de tomar su mano y jalarlo arriba, a su habitación.

° ° ° ° °

—¡Por favor Harry! —suplicó una última vez Hermione que estaba convencida de poder librarse de cuidar adolescentes en la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año.

—Olvídalo, tenemos ese fin de semana prometido desde antes de regresar a Hogwarts y los niños nos harían pedazos si se enteran que Harry dejó pasar la oportunidad —respondió Severus en su lugar.

—Pero…

—Y también me lo prometió a mí después de recordar con detalles nuestra boda —finalizó Severus disfrutando como siempre de mortificar a una Gryffindor, sobre todo ahora que debía respetar a la directora, afortunadamente Minerva había contratado a su mejor sucesora.

—Todos los detalles —respondió Harry en un suspiro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, desde su pequeña oficina en la enfermería lo que impulso a Hermione para hacer una veloz escapada antes de saber más detalles.

Así fue como aquel primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade la familia Potter-Snape se encontró muy temprano en la enorme puerta de entrada del Colegio, mientras la mayoría de los aún dormían.

—¿Podemos ver primero la lechucería? —insistió por milésima vez Lily.

—¡Por favor! Las lechuzas no abandonarán su refugio y si lo hacen no escaparán todas para evitar que las veas —la reprendió por milésima vez Jonathan.

—De hecho la mayoría si abandonan la lechucería en las mañanas —informó Josie satisfecha de poder fastidiar un poco a su hermano menor.

—Y es por eso que la primera parada será el Gran Comedor —finalizó Severus tomando riendas de la situación y encabezando la marcha sin esperar a ser contradicho.

Los niños prácticamente corrieron al lado de su padre dejando atrás a Harry y Josie que los miraban conteniendo la risa.

—Me alegro que decidieras acompañarnos.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y perder un día familiar en Hogwarts? —sonrió Josie—, no tenía uno así desde… ¡que se casaron! Le quitaron lo divertido a este castillo, no más accidentes mortales, elfos al borde de la histeria ni disputas por mascotas entre adultos en Hogwarts, apenas puedo creer que no haya muerto de aburrimiento.

—¡Creí que nadie podía decir que este colegio fuera aburrido? —rió Harry de buena gana caminando al lado de la jovencita que se había convertido en una hija para él.

Josie lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró corriendo los metros que los separaban del resto de la familia hasta alcanzarlos en el momento justo en que cruzaban las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—¡Es más grande de lo que creí! —susurró Jonathan impresionado.

—¡ES TAN BONITO COMO EN LAS FOTOS! —gritó Lily saltando como un pequeño conejo junto a Severus. Un levantamiento de ceja le dijo que tenía que contenerse.

Juntos llegaron hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw donde los cinco se sentaron. Los tres integrantes de la familia que asistían regularmente al colegio habían votado por decidir la mesa en la que desayunarían y Severus había perdido porque Josie era a final de cuentas una Ravenclaw y Harry prefería terreno neutro antes de una discusión por la copa de las casas.

—Por lo menos no es Gryffindor —rezongó una última vez Severus antes de sentarse al lado de Harry que tomó una de sus manos entre la suya por debajo de la mesa.

Como siempre el desayuno fue estupendo y transcurrió sin mayores problemas porque era fin de semana y no había muchos alumnos madrugadores en sábado. Aún así, Lily no pudo contenerse de saltar un poco cuando un pequeño grupo de lechuzas bajo en picada entregando paquetes a sus respectivos dueños y mucho menos cuando tres lechuzas del colegio dejaron caer en sus manos un paquete a cada uno de los niños Potter-Snape, incluyendo a Josie.

—No hago favoritismos entre mis hijos —fue lo único que dijo Severus sin levantar la mirada de su plato de fruta.

Después de unos segundos de pelea contra el mejor nudo de Harry los tres pudieron disfrutar las grajeas de todos los sabores que sus padres habían decidido obsequiarles con tal de que los pequeños disfrutaran del "espectáculo".

A partir de ese momento Josie olvidó su postura de fina señorita que le encantaba mantener frente a sus hermanos menores y se entregó a la tarea de divertirse en el recorrido sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores del castillo, las carreras alrededor de los postes del campo de quidditch y el lanzar bolitas de pan al calamar gigante que se lució en un enorme salto y chapoteo que resultó en dos adultos y tres niños empapados.

Luego de una breve visita a Hagrid y su campo de calabazas, con la obligada taza de té pero sin panecillos, Severus consideró que era momento de moverse al interior de nuevo por lo que luego de una apetitosa comida en la enfermería, donde Josie les contó a sus hermanos de cómo estaba organizada cuando ella era niña, los cinco decidieron seguir el recorrido por todas las escaleras móviles, con algunas paradas para platicar con los cuadros y saludar a los fantasmas que se atravesaran en el camino.

Cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw y luego de insistir que no podían entrar a la Casa de Josie, Severus se detuvo para observar a Harry.

—Te ves cansado.

—Bueno, no acostumbro recorrer todo el castillo diario y definitivamente ya no tengo la misma condición de un jugador de quidditch.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —lo abrazó Severus atrayéndolo hacia sí con un abrazo protector—, yo diría que usar demasiado polvo flu para llegar más rápido a todas partes hace a la gente perezosa.

—¡No soy perezoso! Es sólo que tengo que salir de la enfermería y regresar más veces que tú. Te escudas en tu horario para no ir por los niños a la escuela ni llevarlos a sus cursos.

—No lo hago por eso, es para protegerlos.

—¡Si claro! —se burló Harry sujetando a Severus por la cintura mientras ambos seguían a sus niños.

—¡En serio! Imagina la cara de las maestras cuando me vean preguntarles por las notas de Jon y Lily, no quiero que tomen represalias contra ellos por mi _gesto adusto_. Lo que me recuerda que nunca te habías quejado por eso antes.

—No me estoy quejando, tú eres quien se burla de mi condición física porque uso demasiado los polvos flu —ronroneó Harry en el cuello de su esposo—. Si quisiera que otras madres te vieran y empezaran a coquetear contigo te lo habría dicho antes.

—¿Así que coqueteas con otras madres? —preguntó suspicaz Severus.

—¿A qué hora si debo regresar cuanto antes a casa para saber si hay alguna emergencia en la enfermería? —lo calló Harry al soltarle un cariñoso golpe en el hombro antes de besarlo.

Unos pasos delante de ellos Josie les mostraba a sus hermanos el lugar donde había caído cuando niña, la historia más célebre en la familia después de "La Boda".

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo que te despeinara —dijo casi con admiración Jon asomado desde el barandal más cercano.

—Ja ja ja, muy gracioso.

—No te asomes tanto —advirtió Severus a Lily—. ¿Qué haremos ahora Harry?

—Sólo queda tu sugerencia de la torre de Astronomía ya que descontaste mis ideas de cierto Salón y una Cámara…

—¡La Torre de Astronomía entonces! y para que no digas que soy un amargado que no sabe divertirse te informo que la he clausurado desde anoche porque les tengo una sorpresa aguardando allá arriba.

Los más pequeños saltaron animados como cuando perseguían a Spark, mientras Harry y Josie intercambiaron una mirada desconfiada.

—No me vean así, **yo** también soy capaz de crear sorpresas… es sólo que ustedes no son capaces de verlo.

Sin querer discutir más el asunto por temor a perder la sorpresa y el buen humor de Severus, la familia se dirigió hasta la Torre de Astronomía preguntándose de que trataría la dichosa sorpresa.

En particular Harry estaba por demás ansioso. Severus era la persona más seria que conocía y cuando decidía saltarse las reglas que él mismo se había impuesto había que esperar cualquier cosa desde una cena romántica hasta un pequeño tornado. Secretamente Harry esperaba que se tratara de una cena porque no creía que Hogwarts soportara un pequeño tornado.

Cuando llegaron al último escalón en lo alto de la Torre, justo para abrir la puerta que llevaba al observatorio donde los niños debían llevar sus telescopios, Harry estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía dar un paso sin que le dolieran las piernas.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundo y alcanzó a ver a Severus quitando los sellos mágicos con los que había clausurado el lugar para hacer una reverencia a modo de un presentador de ceremonia al abrir la puerta.

° ° ° ° °

Estaba tan nervioso como Harry, después de todo no eran muchas las ocasiones en que dejaba su exterior fríamente calculado y se arriesgaba a intentar algo nuevo. Claro que nunca lo confesaría, además de que Severus estaba disfrutando enormemente de la ansiedad que había conseguido crear entre los miembros de su familia.

Hizo algo de tiempo extra repitiendo algunos movimientos de varita que aterrorizarían más a sus hijos al considerar todo lo que su padre sabía de sellos mágicos. En el último segundo alcanzó a ver su reloj de pulsera y descubrir que faltaba un minuto para las seis de la tarde.

La hora exacta.

Abrió la puerta y permitió que entrara la familia. Justo antes de que empezaran a distraerse con nimiedades como ver que había en la Torre de Astronomía, los llamó para que lo siguieran con la mirada y con eso vieran hacia el horizonte donde el sol empezaba su diario ritual de despedida.

La puesta del sol tuvo el feliz tino de dirigir destellos dorados por unas nubes pasajeras que cautivaron de inmediato la atención de la familia, seguro de que habían entendido el mensaje se quedó de pie junto a Harry tomándolo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia sí y compartir el espectáculo.

—Esto es taaaannnn romántico —suspiró Lily entre risitas recordándole a Severus que le quedaba poco tiempo de disfrutar a su nena sin que las hormonas llegaran a alterarlo todo como sucedió con Josie.

—Si papá, esta sorpresa no es para nosotros —se quejó Jon haciendo un mohín pero sin perder de vista el brillo de los aros del campo de quidditch bajo el reflejo del atardecer.

—Es para todos —dijo Severus antes de que Josie riñera con su hermano.

Los últimos destellos del sol se habían ocultado al tiempo que algunas estrellas empezaban a tintinear cuando los niños, no pudiendo evitarlo más empezaron a distraerse y a molestarse entre sí.

—Gracias —ronroneó deliciosamente Harry después de un discreto beso en la mejilla para darse la vuelta y enfrentar la horda salvaje compuesta por tres escandalosos.

—Todavía no termina —le dijo Severus detrás de él antes de encarar las siluetas que indicaban en donde estaban sus hijos—. Quietos todos.

—¡No tenías que cerrar la Torre para esto papá! —agitó lo brazos Jon para ser el último con la palabra.  
—Claro que no, pero para esto si —agitó Severus la varita encendiendo pequeñas velitas que estaban alineadas sobre las almenas de la Torre para que alumbraron sin ser vistas desde afuera.

Lily llevó sus manos hasta su boca para apagar un chillido que se hubiera escuchado hasta Hogsmeade. Frente a ella, flotando sobre una mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel blanco con vajilla dorada estaba el candelabro de las fotografías de la boda de sus padres.

—Lo guardé para celebrar nuestro décimo aniversario, pero creo que esta ocasión ameritó sacarlo un par de años antes —anunció Severus tomando a Harry de la mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa contemplando la vajilla dorada, Severus aún de pie sostuvo las manos sobre el mantel antes de decir.

—Si mal no recuerdo las palabras mágicas eran _"Mesita sírvete"_ —recitó imitando a Harry cuando contaba el cuento de los **Tres Regalos** a los niños.

Al momento los platos brillaron y la cena quedó servida en sendos platones de los que cada quien tomó lo que más le gustaba. Una cena ideal para una familia con gustos tan distintos pero ahí estaban el spaghetti a la boloñesa de Josie, las costillitas de ternera favoritas de Jon y el pay de limón de Lily.

—Nunca volveré a dudar de ti papá —dijo muy serio Jon después del primer bocado a sus costillitas.

—Yo nunca dudé de ti —sonrió como un angelito Lily recordándole a Severus una vez más que pensaba retirarse de jefe de Casa de Slytherin antes de que su hija menor entrara a Hogwarts.

—¡Claro que sí! Dijiste que el sol estaba bonito pero que luego se había vuelto aburrido —contraatacó Jonathan y Severus supo que debía retirarse de la enseñanza antes de que ese par asistiera al mismo tiempo al colegio.

—La investigación es una buena idea y siempre has querido dedicarle más tiempo a tus propios proyectos —le susurró Harry.

Al final de la velada todos descendieron las mismas escaleras, agotados pero felices. Jon y Lily intercambiaban sus puntos de vista mientras Josie les recordaba que no debían correr por los pasillos seguidos por Severus y Harry que caminaban lentamente, disfrutando de la compañía.

—¡No estamos corriendo! —llegó el chillido de Lily cortando el momento preciso de un beso que empezaba a disfrutarse demasiado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Están volando! —insistió Josie molesta— que no pueda descontarles puntos no significa que puedan hacer travesuras y mucho menos junto a las escaleras móviles.

Eso puso sobre aviso a los padres que corrieron a alcanzar a sus retoños en el momento justo que la escalera se movía con Jonathan encima, Lily se había quedado en el pasillo discutiendo con su hermana.

—¡Jon, sujétate del barandal! —ordenó Severus que llegó antes—, no te muevas, no bajes los escalones, sólo quédate quieto.

Eventualmente la escalera regresó con ellos y Jon bajó con una enorme sonrisa mientras Severus los reñía por ser poco cuidadosos cuando notó la ausencia de Harry y eso en sí mismo era de temer porque nunca dejaba Harry a los niños en una situación peligrosa a menos que él mismo estuviera en peligro.

—Se acabó el recorrido —anunció Severus al regresar sobre sus pasos y encontrar en el suelo a Harry en estado inconsciente.

Ninguno de los niños debatió el tema, demasiado preocupados, así que todos regresaron casi en silencio hasta la enfermería donde Severus recostó a Harry quien casi de inmediato despertó muy angustiado.

—Tranquilo, parece que te desmayaste en el corredor pero todo está bien, los niños están bien —le garantizó Severus pensando en la poción que obligaría beber a su esposo.

—No necesito pociones —intentó una débil sonrisa Harry.

—¡Claro que si! —gritó un coro de tres voces por su padre.

—No, sólo un poco de descanso —repitió Harry—, sólo fue un pequeño desmayo.

Cuatro voces airadas se levantaron aún más para discutir pero Harry igual los calló cuando vio la lechuza marrón que llegaba en ese momento a la enfermería. Ignorando por completo la discusión, tomó la carta, la leyó y levantó la mirada a su familia que, como siempre, esperaba saber las noticias antes de seguir discutiendo.

—Supongo que yo también tengo una sorpresa para ustedes pero no esperaba que se adelantara hasta estar completamente seguro —comentó intentando ganar la simpatía de los niños y Severus que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a aparecerlo en San Mungo.

—¡Por favor no me vean así! —exclamó Harry con un ligero deje de fastidio—. No me voy a morir ni estoy enfermo, tal vez enloquezca un poco pero nada de cuidado.

—¿Qué tienes papi? —se aventuró a preguntar Lily a punto de llorar.

—Estoy embarazado —dijo Harry luego de una pausa— en unos siete meses tendrán un nuevo hermanito.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así —le ordenó Severus al cubrirlo de besos mientras lo niños saltaban y gritaban olvidando que estaban en una enfermería y no podían celebrar con tanta algarabía.

—Supongo que después de todo fue buena ida no bajar hasta la Cámara o entrar al Salón —aceptó Harry correspondiendo a cada beso de su esposo antes de ponerse muy serio—. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—Que si es niña puedo llamarla Ópalo o Esmeralda y si es un niño podrás ponerle el terrible nombre de Albus James que suena horrible para mi gusto —rezongó Severus mentalizando muchas oraciones porque su nuevo vástago no fuera un varón.

Harry no dijo más, no era necesario. Y a Severus tampoco le importó, habían pasado por mucho juntos y no habría nada en el futuro que fuera capaz de separarlos, mucho menos ahora que estaba pensando en convencer a Harry de que no regresara a la enfermería después del nacimiento del nuevo bebé. Algún sanador competente habría que encontrar pero había llegado el momento en que ambos se dedicaran a la investigación y dejaran a los niños apoderarse del que por muchos años fuera su territorio.

—Siento como si acabara de entregar el reino a mis herederos —le confió a Harry.

—Igual yo.

—Creo que no voy a extrañar regresar a este castillo el próximo año —declaró Severus pensando en el cómodo laboratorio que ambos habían construido a un lado de la casa.

—Y yo ya me cansé de aparecer cada día al menos cinco veces al día.

—¡Por favor! Debieron haberse decidido desde que yo entré a Hogwarts —rió Josie que era la única que les había hecho caso desde que se diera la noticia.

—Considérate afortunada de que habrás salido cuando tus hermanos ingresen al colegio —bromeó Harry.

—Doy gracias todos los días —afirmó Josie justo antes de tomar una fotografía mágica de la feliz pareja—. Para el álbum familiar, no puedo contar la historia de su gran romance si el final.

Y ambos magos supieron que tenía la mejor familia que podían esperar.

** Fin **

**N/A:** Así es como llegamos al final de este fic. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a ustedes que me han acompañado con sus preciosos comentario.

De todo corazón, gracias.


End file.
